Rindete Amor Mio
by Valentina D.M
Summary: Acusado erroneamente de espia, lord Peeta Mellark, un vikingo rubio y apuesto sufria en las mazmorras de lady Katniss de Everdeen. Colgado de cadenas, su estupendo cuerpo se consumia de fiebre y dolor, una sola idea le rconfortaba: ¡venganza! La dureza de Katniss podría tener consecuencias,pues el odio, pero también el amor y la pasión, enredarán a ambos en un juego tan emocionante
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esto lo hago sin ningun fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptacion de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

Wessex, 879

Entró en el salón de Odair y todas las mujeres presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para seguirlo con la mirada: lo habitual. Sucedía cada vez que estaba ante las mujeres; ahí en el hogar, o en cualquier otro sitio, no podían evitar mirarlo. Aquí en Odair no importaba que fuese vikingo mientras que ellas eran sajonas y tampoco que ambos grupos sólo se mezclaran a través de un derramamiento de sangre. El año anterior, los hombres de esas mismas mujeres habían concluido otra guerra con los vikingos daneses del norte.

Sin embargo, no era el temor lo que las hechizaba, aunque este vikingo podía ser temible pues era un diestro guerrero.

No era su altura impresionante, mayor aunque la del amo de la casa, lord Finnick, que era muy alto. Lo que sucedía era que no habían visto jamás a un hombre tan apuesto como Peeta Mellark.

No se trataba sólo de que tuviese un cuerpo que los dioses nórdicos envidiarían, sino que además era dueño de un rostro digno de los ángeles: ojos que podían ser oscuros como una tormenta de verano o luminosos como la plata pulida, pómulos altos que enmarcaban una nariz perfecta, cejas de arco sutil y tan negras como la melena espléndida y brillante. También tenía unos labios tan sensuales que cualquier mujer que los veía anhelaba saborearlos.

Tal vez, en los seis años transcurridos desde que apareció con sus vikingos del norte para atacar el país de estas mujeres, y de que casi muriera en el intento, tendrían que haberse acostumbrado, pero no sucedía así. Ninguna se salvaba, ni la vieja Sae que trabajaba en la zona de la cocina, aunque fue la primera en llamarse a la cordura e indicar a las demás mujeres que volvieran a sus tareas. Ni la joven Mags, que estaba en la parte delantera del salón, cosiendo con sus damas ante las ventanas abiertas.

Mags sólo tenía catorce años y era demasiado joven para casarse, pero aun así suspiraba soñadora y lamentaba que ese vikingo le doblara su edad. Si era necesario forjar alianzas, se podía arreglar el matrimonio hasta entre niños pequeños. Pero su hermano Finnick no lo necesitaba, y ya estaba vinculado con Peeta a través del matrimonio. Por otra parte, quería demasiado a Mags para dejar que abandonara el hogar hasta que pasaran muchos años, y la muchacha se sentía feliz de que así fuese.

Del lado izquierdo del inmenso salón, junto a una de las mesas que rodeaban un gran barril de cerveza donde solían reunirse los hombres, Annie, la hermana de Peeta, lo veía acercarse. Por lo general no advertía el efecto que el hermano ejercía sobre las mujeres, pero ante el silencio que provocó la aparición de Peeta no pudo menos que notarlo. Vio que el hermano sonreía a varias de las mujeres y los guiños que ofrecía a las que conocía de manera más íntima. En opinión de Kristen, eran demasiados guiños.

Finnick, el esposo, sentado junto a ella, también contempló la escena, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo a la esposa, en confidencia:

—Tendría que casarse para no hacerlas sufrir de este modo.

— ¿Qué sufrimiento? —Replicó Annie—. Mi hermano se brinda lo suficiente para no provocar otra cosa que suspiros complacidos a su alrededor. Si se casara sufrirían. Por otra parte, ¿por qué tendría que casarse si las mujeres de todas las edades en los dos países se arrojan a sus pies, sin hablar de lo que sucede con las del mercado?

— ¿De modo que en Noruega pasaba lo mismo?

—Siempre. —Annie suspiró.

Finnick rio, seguro de que a la esposa no la fastidiaban en absoluto las conquistas amorosas del hermano, ni aun las de su propio salón. Esos dos hermanos se querían demasiado como para que Annie le reprochase nada. También sabía que éste había llegado a prometer que vengaría la muerte del hermano cuando creyó que Gloss, el primo de Finnick, lo había matado durante aquel ataque que los había llevado a Wessex seis años atrás.

Era una época que a Finnick no le agradaba recordar. Cuan cerca había estado de ordenar que mataran a los prisioneros capturados aquel día y, en consecuencia, de perder a su único amor. La esposa era una de las prisioneras, y los amigos la ayudaron a disfrazarse de muchacho. Y hubiese resultado, pues Annie era casi tan alta como los hombres, incluso más alta que muchos de ellos. Lo que la descubrió fue la distracción de los propios vikingos que siguieron tratándola como a una mujer, cuidándola, protegiéndola, defendiéndola, y eso atrajo la atención de Finnick y terminó por revelar la verdad cuando ordenó que la fustigaran.

Luego, Finnick la separó de los amigos y la llevó a la casa señorial. La había creído la ramera de los prisioneros: no se le ocurría otro motivo para que estuviese con ellos. Annie dejó que lo creyese porque la divertía, y lo incitó desde el principio, con una audacia que Finnick no había visto antes en ninguna mujer. Si Annie no se hubiera comportado así, pese a su belleza, pese a la fascinación que ejercía sobre Finnick, él habría resistido pues odiaba con vehemencia a todos los vikingos.

Aunque les había hecho la guerra durante quince años, el odio de Finnick se había despertado once años atrás. Encadenado a un muro, lo obligaron a observar cómo los vikingos daneses asesinaban a su padre, a su único hermano, y violaban y mataban a su prometida. Abandonaron a Finnick para que muriese ahí, sobre los cuerpos de los seres amados, y habría .muerto si los daneses no hubieran ido a saquear el monasterio de Jurro, tierra adentro, permitiendo así que lo auxiliaran los siervos que habían sobrevivido.

Sí, Finnick tenía buenos motivos para odiar a los vikingos, pero se había enamorado de una de ellos y por eso toleraba a la familia. De vez en cuando llegaban todos juntos desde Noruega en sus largos barcos, pero el visitante más frecuente era Peeta; de hecho, vivió con ellos durante tres de los últimos seis años.

El primer año después de la boda, Peeta se quedó para asegurarse de que Annie recibiera un buen trato en el nuevo hogar. Aquella vez se quedó todo el invierno, y regresó a Noruega junto con los padres, cuando éstos partieron después de la visita del verano siguiente. Los padres no fueron a visitarlos todos los veranos, pero Peeta sí lo hizo con un barco propio (Finnick le había quemado el primero) y por lo general llevaba con él a alguno de los hermanos menores, o a ambos.

En la mesa próxima, fingiendo afilar la espada de madera como uno de los hombres afilaba la verdadera, Caesar, de cinco años, por fin se percató de la llegada del tío y corrió a saludarlo. Riendo, Peeta lo alzó en el aire y lo arrojó a unos dos metros de altura, casi hasta tocar el techo. Annie gimió y cerró los ojos, pero las exclamaciones de deleite del hijo le aseguraron que el chico estaba seguro entre los brazos del tío. Sentado sobre el hombro de Peeta, Caesar se acercó a donde estaban Annie y Finnick.

Coin, de tres años, sentada en el regazo de Annie, estiró los brazos para recibir el mismo trato que el hermanito, cosa que el tío hacía encantado. Pero Annie le apartó las manos de una palmada cuando trató de alzar a la hijita y le dijo:

—No te atrevas, si aprecias tu vida.

Peeta se limitó a reír de la advertencia y apartó las manos de la hermana para alzar a la sobrina... aunque no la arrojó al aire. La abrazó y besó su suave mejilla con tanta fuerza que el sonido se escuchó en todo el salón junto con las risitas de la niña. Luego se sentó a horcajadas en un banco, frente a los padres de Coin, sin dejar a la niña, que se acomodó entre sus brazos: parecía diminuta sobre el cuerpo robusto del joven. Annie no podía enfadarse con el hermano, pues sabía que adoraba a esa niña que tanto se parecía a él.

Finnick procuró que uno de los hijos recibiera el mismo nombre que un rey. Y Annie, que la hija tuviese el nombre de un dios... para fastidio del esposo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hijos heredó el cabello rubio ni los ojos claros de Annie. Caesar tenía el mismo cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes que el padre, pero la pequeña Coin se parecía a la madre de Annie, igual que Annie: tenía el cabello rubísimo y los ojos azules, lo cual les confería un aspecto más céltico que noruego o sajón. Ocurría que Effie, la madre de Peeta y Annie, era celta.

—Ya está resuelto —fueron las primeras palabras de Peeta, acompañadas de una sonrisa satisfecha.

Annie y Finnick no necesitaron que explicara la breve afirmación. Dos años atrás, Peeta había decidido que quería establecerse ahí, en Wessex. Era el heredero de Haymitch, su padre, pero éste no era tan viejo y el hijo tardaría en heredar las tierras de Noruega. Cuando estaba en Noruega, Peeta vivía en casa del padre. Pero ahora quería tener casa propia y había empezado a construirla en una tierra cercana a Odair que le vendiera Finnick. De no ser porque el año anterior los sajones habían estado otra vez en guerra con los daneses, la casa estaría terminada pero, para sorpresa de todos salvo de Annie, que sabía lo mucho que al hermano le gustaba pelear, Peeta participó en esa guerra, junto al cuñado.

Aquel año, en la batalla principal, Peets fue herido de gravedad y no pudo unirse a Finnick cuando los sajones hicieron huir a los daneses. Lo gracioso, como decía el mismo Peeta, era que lo había salvado un danés arrastrándolo fuera del campo de batalla y vendándole las heridas: supuso que Peeta era uno de los suyos, pues no tenía el menor aspecto de sajón. Y como Peeta hablaba todas las lenguas nórdicas, incluso el danés, aquel hombre nunca supo que ayudaba a un enemigo; de ese modo Peeta pudo pasar al campo sajón antes de que concluyese la batalla.

La construcción de la casa tuvo que postergarse hasta la finalización de la guerra, y Annie supo cuánto lo irritaba la demora que añadió el mal tiempo, pues el hermano tuvo que pasar el invierno con ellos. Pero la construcción se reinició en la primavera aunque con cierta lentitud, pues en esa época también era necesario ocuparse de los campos, y ahora Peeta tenía los propios.

Finnick le había prestado a Blight, su propio constructor, y también a todos los siervos de los que podía prescindir, aunque ese año, en el viaje de regreso, Peeta había comprado seis esclavos en los mercados vikingos incluso antes de contarle a Annie cuáles eran sus planes. Con el propósito específico de construir la casa y labrar la tierra, sólo había comprado hombres y, por deferencia hacia el cuñado, ninguno de ellos era sajón. Además, el padre le dio algunos de sus propios siervos, lo que significaba una bendición para los propósitos de Peeta, pues Haymitch no se oponía a que el hijo viviera cerca de Annie para que ella estuviese segura: no tenía un concepto demasiado elevado de Finnick para dejar a la hija al solo cuidado del yerno.

Era evidente que Peeta estaba complacido por el resultado de sus gestiones, y Annie se alegró por él.

— ¿Y cuándo será el festejo? —preguntó.

El hermano rio.

—Cuando Beetee vuelva con algunas mujeres que puedan prepararlo.

Beetee era el mejor amigo de Peeta y había sido capturado junto con Annie y los demás. Aquel verano, todos ellos fueron esclavizados y obligados a llevar cadenas hasta que el padre y el tío de Annie fueron a liberarlos: Ahora, era costumbre que Beetee se llevara el barco de Peeta para comerciar en el norte cada verano que Peeta pasaba con Annie.

— ¿Lo mandaste a comprar esclavas?

Al advertir el tono sorprendido de la hermana, Peeta se defendió:

—Ann, no puedo recurrir a ti cada vez que necesito que me cosan algo o una comida caliente.

Annie no estaba enfadada con el hermano: la esclavitud era un hecho y ni a los cristianos ni a los gentiles les parecía mal que se esclavizara a los enemigos derrotados. Su propia familia siempre había poseído esclavos, algunos capturados y otros comprados. El esposo también, aunque la mayoría eran hombres libres que no habían podido pagar la multa correspondiente por algún delito cometido y, de acuerdo con la ley sajona, se los castigaba esclavizándolos. Y los numerosos siervos no eran muy diferentes de los esclavos.

La madre de Annie había sido entregada como esclava al padre, al igual que, durante un tiempo, Finnick la tuvo a ella misma como esclava... hasta que llegó el padre y la liberó.

Aunque a decir verdad, Finnick ya había decidido casarse con Annie y no necesitaba que lo obligase un padre furioso junto con cien vikingos a las puertas de su casa, ni tampoco que la madre le pusiera la daga en el cuello.

—Claro que necesitarás unas cuantas mujeres para que atiendan tu casa —dijo Annie—. Pero tendrás que dejar que yo las elija. Conozco a Beetee: sólo elegiría a las más bonitas aunque no supiesen cocinar ni coser.

— ¿Te parece? ¿En serio?

La ansiedad de Peeta hizo reír a Finnick, pero Annie le habría arrojado algo a la cabeza si no fuera porque aún tenía a su hijita en brazos.

—Peeta, tienes tantas mujeres a tu disposición que no sabes qué hacer con ellas. Creo que te hacen falta algunas que sepan hacer lo que es necesario, si pagas bien por ellas.

Los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas y Annie agregó, ceñuda:

—Además de «eso».

Peeta siguió riendo.

—Entonces, hermana, esperemos que sean capaces en todos los aspectos, pues en caso contrario tendré que seguir acudiendo a ti.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan quisquilloso? —se burló la hermana.

El hermano se encogió de hombros y le dirigió esa sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta un corazón de piedra.

—Tú me conoces muy bien.

Era cierto. Peeta amaba a todas las mujeres, ellas a su vez lo adoraban y trataba a todas del mismo modo. No se aprovechaba de una esclava por la única razón de que no podía rechazarlo sino que la cortejaba igual que si fuera una mujer libre. Annie no dudaba de que las mujeres que le traería Beetee no opondrían la menor resistencia a ser propiedad de Peeta. — ¿Para cuándo esperas el regreso de Beetee? —preguntó Annie.

—Tenía que pasar por Birka y por Hedeby, de modo que no creo que vuelva antes de tres o cuatro semanas.

Annie podía ofrecerle a sus propias mujeres para preparar el banquete, pero sabía que el hermano preferiría esperar a que regresara Beetee y el resto de sus hombres para celebrar la finalización de la casa nueva. Siete de esos hombres también decidieron instalarse en Wessex y, entre ellos, su querido amigo Tresh. Los demás regresarían a Noruega con Beetee antes de que el invierno les impidiese partir, y volverían el verano siguiente.

Annie suspiró; echó una mirada en torno para ver cuántas mujeres seguían contemplando a Peeta, olvidadas de las tareas: casi todas.

—Ya veo que no lograré que se haga demasiado ahora que estás otra vez ocioso —dijo en broma al marido—: ¿No podrías buscar alguna otra guerra para enviarlo? Finncik resopló.

—Si lo hiciera, me atacarías con un hacha.

Era probable. Cuando el año anterior el hermano y el esposo se alejaron cabalgando para pelear contra los daneses, a Annie no le gustó nada.

Estaba a punto de admitirlo cuando uno de los hombres de Finnick entró en el salón.

—Señor, se aproximan cinco jinetes—dijo—y, al parecer, uno de ellos está moribundo. Llevan la bandera del rey.

Annie se lamentó mucho para sus adentros, temiendo que, en efecto, la guerra hubiese vuelto a Wessex.

…

No se trataba de la guerra, como Annie había temido sino, por el contrario, de un nuevo plan del rey Caesar para consolidar la paz ya lograda. La delegación de cinco miembros que llegó a Odair desde el oeste iba camino de la corte del rey Claudius con un mensaje del rey Caesar. No habían sido atacados y el enfermo no estaba herido, sino que sufría una enfermedad que le provocaba intensos dolores y las piernas ya no lo sostenían.

Annie no se enteró del motivo que los traía hasta que se ocupó de hacer acostar al enfermo y llamó a los curanderos, pero antes de que volviera a reunirse con el esposo le dijeron que el hombre había muerto. Ninguno de los curanderos supo la causa.

Por horrible que fuese tenía que informar de ello a los cuatro hombres que esperaban, y los que habían cabalgado con el muerto se desesperaron, no porque les apenara la muerte del otro, al que casi no conocían, sino porque esa muerte significaba el fracaso de la misión. Imaginaron que el rey se pondría furioso, aunque Finnick lo dudaba. Conocía a Caesar como rey y también como amigo, y sabía que si bien lo exasperaría el retraso, no haría otra cosa que buscar a alguien que reemplazara al muerto.

Claro que hallar un reemplazante no sería tan fácil pues el fallecido era el intérprete, el que hablaría por el obispo, que era el diplomático del grupo. Los otros tres eran sólo custodios, necesarios porque tenían que atravesar tierras inseguras que, en esos días, bullían de ladrones. El obispo podía ser sustituido sin dificultad, pero en el reino de Caesar no había muchos hombres que hablaran el danés, y no era fácil encontrar otro intérprete.

Peeta también tenía que aguardar a que Finnick le explicara lo sucedido, pero no porque hubiera estado tan ocupado como la hermana sino porque no comprendía una palabra de sajón.

A diferencia de Annie, que durante la infancia había aprendido todas las lenguas de los esclavos, incluso la del esposo, Peeta sólo aprendió las que consideró útiles para sus tratos comerciales. Por lo tanto, hablaba con fluidez el danés y el sueco, se hacía entender por los fineses y los eslavos y, desde luego, cualquier celta lo supondría uno de ellos, pues ésa era la lengua materna. Pero no podía entenderse con un sajón a menos que éste, como Finnick, también hablara el celta, y por suerte muchos lo hablaban.

Peeta no creyó necesario aprender otras lenguas, como en el caso de Annie, porque no lo seducía la idea de incursionar por las tierras del sur como seguían haciendo los vikingos, sino que pensaba convertirse en un príncipe mercader, siguiendo los pasos del padre. Aquel ataque realizado junto con los amigos y que fracasó, fue sólo una especie de travesura, un intento de apoderarse de una parte de la riqueza del país, antes de que los daneses se quedaran con todo.

Por supuesto, ahora que había decidido establecerse en ese país, le convenía aprender el sajón, y estaba haciéndolo. Pero ya no era un niño cuya única obligación fuese estudiar, aún no había aprendido mucho, no tenía prisa en hacerlo y se encontraba en desventaja en situaciones como la presente, en que nadie hablaba lentamente para que pudiese entenderlo. En realidad, las palabras sajonas que aprendió las tomó de las mujeres, y no eran apropiadas para situaciones semejantes.

Cuando Finnick volvió a la zona de reuniones, cerca del barril de cerveza, también llegó Annie que acababa de acostar a los hijos. Los hermanos compartieron la cena con los invitados, pero Annie y Peeta declinaron unirse a la conversación que, en su mayor parte, consistía en los lamentos de los extranjeros. Ya estaba avanzado el verano, todavía no había oscurecido del todo y el gran salón bullía de actividad. Llenaron las jarras de cerveza y Annie preguntó:

— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Es verdad que el rey Caesar quiere forjar alianzas por medio de los matrimonios? Finnick se encogió de hombros, no tan sorprendido como la esposa.

—Ese es el meollo de la cuestión. Tres de sus nobles ofrecieron el sacrificio de sus hijas, que son jóvenes bellas y con ricas dotes.

Annie dejó pasar el término «sacrificio», sabiendo que Finnick no había perdonado a los daneses por la matanza que realizaron en Odair tantos años antes.

— ¿Esas dotes incluyen tierras?

—Sí.

— ¡Por Dios bendito, Finnick! —exclamó Annie, incrédula—. ¡Tú rey, y antes los hermanos, lucharon tantos años para sacar a los daneses de Wessex y ahora les darán propiedades aquí!

—El razonamiento del rey es sencillo —explicó Finnick—: Es preferible que haya tres propiedades antes de que se apoderen de todo Wessex cuando la facción que todavía codicia las tierras comience a inquietarse otra vez. Ahora sabemos que al menos la mitad del ejército de Claudius está tan harta de la guerra como nosotros. No desean otra cosa que instalarse en las tierras que ya tomaron. Los que iniciaron la última guerra son los jóvenes, los que llegaron tarde a la anterior y no ganaron mucho con ella.

Ése era el grupo que había estado a punto de ganar. De hecho, los daneses creían haber ganado, suponían muerto a Caesar. Y no eran los únicos que lo pensaban, teniendo en cuenta que los daneses estaban firmemente atrincherados en Chippenham, y se dedicaban a saquear la región que la rodeaba.

Finnick había vuelto a enrolarse en la lucha cuando el ejército de Caesar tuvo que perseguir a los daneses para echarlos de Wareham en 876, y luego otra vez en Exeter, en 877. Mas ese año, cuando el ejército sajón se dispersó durante el invierno, como solía hacerlo, los daneses irrumpieron sorpresivamente en la corte de Caesar en Chippenham, donde el rey pasaba las vacaciones, y apenas logró escapar junto con la familia. Los cortesanos se desbandaron, los daneses triunfantes asolaron las tierras y se difundió la noticia de que Caesar había sido derrotado. Pero no fue así. Con un pequeño grupo, se ocultó entre los pantanos de Somerset y construyó un fuerte desde el cual hostigó a los daneses y donde planeaba su estrategia.

La primavera del año anterior, Finnick recibió un mensaje que indicaba que encontraría a Caesar en Ecgbryhtestane, y allí fue donde, junto con Peeta, pelearon la última batalla sangrienta. Se toparon con el ejército danés en Ethandune, lo hicieron batir en retirada, lo siguieron hasta su propia fortaleza, y lo sitiaron hasta que, poco después, se firmó la paz. Sin embargo, no confiaban demasiado en esa paz pues en el pasado los daneses la habían quebrado muchas veces. Aunque en esta ocasión era diferente: el rey danés Claudius y treinta de sus jefes guerreros fueron bautizados en la fe cristiana.

Cuando al fin todo terminó, Claudius volvió a Chippenham con lo que le quedaba de su ejército y ese mismo año regresó a East Anglia; se afirmaba que por fin se establecerían en esa región que habían conquistado mucho tiempo atrás. Con todo, algunos dudaban de que la paz fuese duradera, teniendo en cuenta las experiencias del pasado. Pero otros tenían esperanzas, considerando que era la primera vez que Caesar no había tenido que pagar impuestos para que los daneses abandonaran Wessex.

En cambio, exigió la devolución de los rehenes y también el bautismo. Y hubo otra diferencia: por fin, Caesar reconoció que las tierras al norte de Wessex pertenecían a los daneses.

Mercia Occidental les pertenecía, y habían reducido a los habitantes a la servidumbre, y Mercia Oriental también estaba bajo el dominio de los daneses. Ya se habían instalado en Northumbria, al norte, y East Anglia les perteneció desde el comienzo. Al parecer, ya era tiempo de abandonar la esperanza de poder expulsarlos de todas esas tierras. Estaban atrincherados en ellas, allí se quedarían, y Caesar tuvo la sabiduría de reconocerlo y de tomar las medidas necesarias para que la paz resultara duradera. Una de esas medidas eran las alianzas lo- gradas a través del matrimonio.

—Por lo tanto, Alfred envía esta delegación al rey Claudius —continuó Finnick—. Son pocos para no parecer amenazadores al pasar por las tierras conquistadas por los daneses, pero no tanto como para no poder impedir que el obispo sea asaltado en el camino. Es el obispo el encargado de negociar los matrimonios con Claudius, y esperamos que el rey elija a los tres hombres entre sus favoritos.

— ¿Para qué lo disuadan contra la guerra, llegado el caso?

—Exacto —respondió Finnick—. Pero ahora tendrán que regresar a la corte de Caesar hasta que se halle a otro intérprete, cosa que podría llevar meses. Y en estos momentos está de viaje, visitando una región al este de donde estamos, en consecuencia, les llevará más tiempo aún encontrarlo.

¿Por qué tienen que retrasarse —intervino Peeta, como al pasar— si yo podría reemplazar al hombre que murió?

Annie hizo una exclamación desdeñosa, pero Finnick rió y dijo:

—Sí, podrías comunicarte con Claudius sin problemas, pero ¿quién te traducirá lo que diga el obispo?

Al comprender que había olvidado ese detalle, Peeta se sonrojó.

—Los problemas que tengo aquí para comunicarme están convirtiéndose en una verdadera molestia —refunfuñó, y dijo a la hermana en tono de reproche—: ¿Por qué no insististe en que aprendiese sajón? Tú les hiciste aprender a Cato y a Marvel. Cato y Marvel eran los hermanos menores, y Annie se limitó a señalar:

—Por un tiempo no fue difícil lograr que me hicieran caso, pues son mucho menores que yo. En cambio, tú no. —Al oírlo quejarse, Annie añadió—: ¿Por qué quieres intervenir en esto? No es problema tuyo.

—Es... por otra razón —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora tengo tiempo libre y nada para hacer, excepto divertirme acá, en tu casa, durante la siguiente quincena.

Como unas cuantas mujeres seguían devorando con los ojos a su apuesto hermano, Kristen se volvió hacia el esposo y dijo:

—Tal vez no sea mala idea...

Finnick rio.

—Peeta, ¿no te da la impresión de que tu hermana no te quiere rondando por aquí?

—Eso no es gracioso, sajón —dijo, enojada—. Mi hermano sabe que lo quiero mucho, pero me agrada que mi casa marche como corresponde, y cuando él está aquí no lo consigo. Quizá, si tú te lo llevaras y le rompieras la nariz como yo sugerí varias veces...

— ¡Nunca lo sugeriste! —protestó Finnick.

—Tendría que haberlo hecho.

—Quizá yo podría ir con él —dijo Finnick para aplacarla— y actuar como segundo intérprete.

— ¿Con lo que odias a los daneses? Irías con una mano en la espada y en la otra una daga. Para eso sería preferible que fuera yo misma, y en ese caso no se necesitarían dos intérpretes, pues yo hablo las dos lenguas.

Finnick entrecerró los ojos verdes, demostrando que la sugerencia no le había gustado. ¿Dejar ir a la bella Annie a entrevistarse con los daneses, que habían pasado años cometiendo pillajes y saqueos y apropiándose de cualquier cosa que se les antojara? Antes prefería volver a encadenarla, aunque la última vez que lo hizo la mujer lo enloqueció.

Pero se limitó a replicar:

—No, no lo harás —y le lanzó una mirada que la desafiaba a discutirle.

Antes de que Annie contestara, lo hizo Peeta.

—Ann, si yo te permitiese viajar a East Anglia sin un ejército completo acompañándote, nuestro padre me despellejaría vivo, y tú lo sabes. Tampoco soportarías separarte tanto tiempo de tu esposo y de tus hijos. Los dos tienen cosas que hacer y yo, en cambio, no. Por otra parte, varios de los hombres de Finnick hablan el celta, y cualquiera de ellos puede actuar como segundo intérprete.

—Creo que Darius podría hacerlo muy bien —admitió Finnick, pero añadió—: Quizás al obispo no le agrade que la cosa se complique tanto; que sus palabras tengan que pasar por dos intérpretes antes de llegar a Claudius.

—Con respecto a eso —replicó Peeta—, es muy probable que Claudius tenga su propio intérprete, y Darius y yo sólo tendríamos que estar presentes para asegurarnos de que no se vulneren los intereses sajones. Se podría resolver la situación de cualquiera de las dos maneras.

—Sí, bueno, eso es materia de discusión y tendrá que decidirlo el obispo. —Finnick sonrió entre dientes, demostrando que lo que diría a continuación no reflejaba sus propios sentimientos—. Tal vez prefiera regresar junto a Caesar antes que confiar en un vikingo noruego para representar a los sajones frente a los daneses. Te sorprendería saber cuántos sajones son incapaces de diferenciar a unos de otros. Peeta rio al escucharlo.

—Recuerdo que en otros tiempos tú tampoco podías diferenciarlos.

—Eso fue antes de conocer a esta vikinga. —Finnick alzó a Annie y la sentó sobre su regazo, lo cual era una hazaña, pues la hermana era gigantesca comparada con las mujeres sajonas; Peeta notó que Annie no protestaba—. Esta mujer tiene su modo de hacer que un hombre deje de pensar en la guerra.

— ¿Y en qué piensas ahora, esposo? —preguntó Annie, enlazando los brazos en torno del cuello de Finnick.

—En que se hace tarde.

Viéndolos bromear así, Peeta rio. La familia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Kristen amaba a su sajón con toda el alma.

—Sí —dijo—. Si quiero partir hacia East Anglia mañana temprano, yo también tengo que ir a acostarme.

—Si vas —replicó Annie—. Y si decides compartir la cama, elige rápido, pues no quiero escuchar las peleas por tí como sucedió la última vez pues, además, en esta ocasión tengo invitados que podrían despertarse con el barullo. A modo de protesta, Peeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kris, no fue mi culpa. Johanna no había comprendido que no quiero ni puedo tolerar los celos.

—Sí, eres capaz de despertar con mucha rapidez unos celos asesinos en cualquier mujer.

—Vamonos, zorrita —intervino Finnick, tratando de contener la risa—. Esta noche ya lo provocaste bastante. ¿Ves?, comienza a sonrojarse.

¿El? —se burló Annie, fingiendo escepticismo—. Dejó de sonrojarse por causa de las mujeres cuando tenía quince años. Mi hermano no tiene vergüenza...

—Como no creo que le haga caso al esposo —interrumpió Finnick alzándola en brazos al tiempo que se levantaba—, veré si puedo distraerla con alguna otra cosa.

Peeta no la escuchó poner objeciones. Annie se limitó a decir:

—Mi señor, te quebrarás la espalda si vuelves a llevarme en brazos arriba.

¡Por Dios, odio cuando me desafías así!

En efecto, Finnick la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio de ambos, escaleras arriba y si le resultó difícil —pues en verdad era alta y pesada— sin duda buscaría compensación en esas «otras cosas» a las que había aludido.

Sin embargo, Annie tenía razón con respecto al hermano. Había demasiadas mujeres allí, muchas dispuestas y ansiosas de ser las elegidas. Y si Peeta no se brindara del modo que lo hacía con todas las que estaban disponibles no tendría tantos problemas. En verdad, tendría que ser más selectivo... No, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Sonrió, e hizo una seña a Johanna con el dedo, pero tendría que haber elegido a otra. Había luchado por él... y ganado, pero Peeta la castigó consolando a la perdedora. Con todo, los celos y la posesividad de Johanna eran una experiencia estimulante para Peeta. Él nunca experimentó sentimientos tan intensos, y sus mujeres sabían que tampoco debían sucumbir a ellos. Si querían fidelidad, tenían que procurarla en otro.

—Milord, ¿quieres más cerveza? —preguntó Johanna al acercarse, con cierta compunción en la voz.

Peeta le dirigió la sonrisa que había conquistado a innumerables mujeres.

—Sólo a ti, dulce.

Johanna estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer del banco, tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que la sobrepasaba por más de treinta centímetros y unos cuarenta y cinco kilos. La mujer se arrojó sobre él con una fuerza para la que Peeta no estaba preparado, la boca lo devoró, las manos se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta. Peeta no tuvo más remedio que reír. Quizás, a fin de cuentas, los celos no fuesen tan terribles...

…

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta partió hacia East Anglia. En realidad, el obispo quedó totalmente encantado con su ofrecimiento y además, él mismo hablaba algo de celta. Pero para mayor claridad, Darius también se unió a la partida. Sin embargo, el único que estaba ansioso de entrar en las tierras gobernadas por los daneses era el obispo. Los otros había peleado muchas veces contra ellos para sentirse a gusto entre los daneses, con o sin paz, a excepción de Peeta que había conocido a los daneses mucho antes que a los sajones, y no sentía rencor hacia ellos.

Con todo, transcurrirían varios días hasta que dejaran atrás las fronteras de Wessex: tenían que viajar con lentitud debido a la avanzada edad del obispo y detenerse con frecuencia en los señoríos que encontraban, o a un costado del camino si no había ninguno.

La lentitud del viaje no molestaba a Peeta. Tenía un carácter apacible, no montaba en cólera con facilidad, y reía con frecuencia. Además, no conocía lo suficiente esas tierras en las que decidió establecerse pues sólo las recorrió cuando fue en busca de Annie y los demás tras recuperarse de la herida que le infligiera el primo de Finnick, y durante la guerra. En consecuencia, estaba disfrutando del viaje.

Al partir, la hermana le hizo una promesa:

—Vigilaré que Beetee y tus hombres no destrocen tu casa nueva si regresan antes que tú. Pero sería mejor que no hubiese mujeres en la corte de Claudius, pues de lo contrario no te dejarían volver.

Peeta se limitó a reír. A la hermana le encantaba bromear con él, si bien la mitad de lo que decía era cierto y sólo lo hacía para fastidiarlo, aunque rara vez lo lograba. Los hombres de Peeta también se burlaban llamándolo Peeta «Cara de Ángel» en lugar de Peeta «el Bendito», como fue bautizado al nacer, nombre que no provino de ese rostro capaz de hechizar a las mujeres, sino porque cuando nació la partera lo declaró muerto, pero el padre logró hacerlo respirar y vivió.

El segundo día de viaje amaneció despejado y caluroso, lo cual hizo que cabalgaran aún más despacio, por causa del obispo. Sin embargo, la compañía era agradable y el paisaje, encantador, con todos los colores de la fertilidad en plena floración.

Mientras cruzaban un pequeño bosque que arrojaba una fresca sombra sobre el sendero angosto que recorrían, Darius entretenía a Peeta con cuentos, y estaba relatándole el de una diosa pagana que bajó a la tierra buscando a un amante mortal. Pero todos los guerreros grandes y poderosos se habían marchado a la guerra, y el único que encontró para brindarle sus favores fue un humilde porquerizo. Sin embargo, no era un verdadero porquerizo sino un dios disfrazado, tan prendado de la diosa que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por pasar una no- che con ella, hasta revolcarse en el barro. Pero la diosa adivinó la treta del dios y...

La emboscada los tomó por completo desprevenidos.

Los asaltantes se dejaron caer de los árboles y saltaron de entre los arbustos balanceando garrotes y blandiendo dagas. Los golpes cayeron tan de repente que no tuvieron tiempo ni de sacar las espadas ni de decir una última plegaria. De entre una docena de caras, Peeta pudo distinguir una sola que no reconoció; supuso que se trataba de un ladrón aunque el sujeto vestía demasiado bien para serlo, y la espada con que hirió al obispo estaba finamente labrada. De pronto, el dolor explotó en su cabeza y cayó.

Un mozo acercó a su señor un hermoso caballo de guerra. El señor montó y contempló desde arriba del animal la carnicería que sus hombres habían realizado.

—Llevaos sus caballos —ordenó al capitán—. Y también todas las monedas que tengan, para que parezca un robo.

— ¿Y si Caesar envía a otros?

—Sufrirán el mismo destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, esto lo hago sin ningun fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptacion de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

Lady Katniss se llevó a los labios el enorme cucharón para probar la cazuela de guisantes y suspiró: otra vez el cocinero necesitaba que le diese instrucciones.

—Pollux, más azafrán, y tampoco seas mezquino con la sal. El vendedor regresará y yo repondré todo lo que falta, incluso las especias.

Ya no tendría que verse obligada a decirlo. Deberían ser suficientes los siete años transcurridos para que esta gente comprendiera que el nuevo amo, aunque danés, no era tan miserable como el antiguo. Pero no era de extrañar que estos siervos fuesen timoratos cuando recordaba lo bestiales y crueles que habían sido los anteriores guardianes de la casa.

Cuando Katniss fue a vivir ahí, cuatro años atrás, terminó con las palizas indiscriminadas, pues Gale, el hermano, le dio carta blanca en ese sentido. No es que fuese blanda: si era necesario, podía ordenar latigazos... y llegado el caso hasta que colgaran a alguien. No podía gobernar las propiedades del hermano durante la ausencia de Gale sin estar dispuesta a hacer lo que la situación exigía, y no tenía problemas en hacerlo. Lo que sucedía era que apreciaba la justicia y consideraba que el castigo debía guardar proporción con el delito.

Había regañado al hermano por haber permitido que aquel estado de cosas continuara durante tres años, hasta que ella llegó. Pero en realidad Gale no pudo hacer nada, pues había pasado la mayor parte de esos tres años con su ejército, y por lo tanto no estaba enterado de la situación.

Ésa era una hermosa propiedad, y la obtuvo sin necesidad de derramar sangre. Al viejo señor inglés que la ocupaba lo aterró la posibilidad de que todas sus posesiones quedaran en manos del ejército invasor, y por eso le ofreció su propia hija a Gale Hawthorne en matrimonio. Y a Gale le fascinó tener a la hija y todo lo que venía con ella, lo cual incluía la lealtad de la gente.

Poco después, el anciano padre murió de causas naturales, y la transición se realizó con fluidez, pues Gale estaba casado con la señorita de la casa. Además, como el matrimonio había sido legal, la lealtad se conservó cuando la señora murió al dar a luz nueve meses después de la boda. Ahora eran los siervos de Gale... y de Katniss.

Después de la llegada de Katniss no sólo cesaron las palizas sino también el hambre, las violaciones, las muertes por delitos menores. Sin embargo, esa gente había vivido tanto tiempo bajo un régimen brutal que casi todos ellos tenían marcas de látigo. Llevaría unos cuantos años hasta que pudieran olvidar los pesares del pasado.

Por ese motivo, Katniss habló con mucha gentileza al cocinero, e incluso suavizó la reprimenda con una sonrisa.

—Pollux, quizá tendría que estar un poco más espeso, como sé que le gusta hacerlo. Me gusta más su receta que la mía.

Cuando Katniss se fue de la cocina, el cocinero estaba resplandeciente. En general, ése era el efecto que causaba en los sirvientes, los alabara o no..., al menos en los varones. Era de una belleza fuera de lo común, y con una sonrisa lograba cualquier cosa.

Katniss no siempre valoraba su propia belleza, pues le había valido el encono de las parientes femeninas durante muchos años. Sin embargo, en la actualidad por fin se sentía a gusto con su aspecto. Tenía pómulos altos, nariz corta y recta y labios rosados y plenos. Sus ojos gris ceniza tenían espesas pestañas y las cejas se arqueaban con gracia sobre ellos. Pero su mayor esplendor estaba en la larga cabellera castaña con un delicado matiz rojizo.

Comparada con la gente entre la cual vivía, era una mujer alta, aunque de huesos pequeños, lo que le daba una apariencia esbelta y delicada. Sin embargo, no era flaca: lucía curvas plenas en los sitios correspondientes, pechos más grandes que la mayoría, pero bien proporcionados, y piernas largas, esbeltas y firmes.

Cuando atravesaba un salón, los ojos masculinos la seguían, y así pasó cuando salió de la cocina. La que solía pasar inadvertida, en cambio, era la sombra que en ese momento se apartó de la pared y la siguió hasta el espacio exterior, cerrado por la muralla.

Ya había antorchas encendidas iluminando el corredor. Katniss no advirtió que se había hecho tarde, ni que todos esperaban para comer. A causa de los robos recientes, la última comida del día se había demorado: a Katniss y al personal de la cocina les llevó varias horas hacer una lista de lo que faltaba. Se apresuró a ir al salón, pues Pollux no serviría la comida hasta que Katniss estuviese en su lugar. Sin embargo, la mente de la joven todavía estaba concentrada en los robos.

—Siete hogazas de pan y la mitad de las especias —le dijo a su sombra—. Por cierto, las especias se pueden vender, pero ¿el pan? ¿Advertiste que alguien estuviese más gordo? Se escuchó un gruñido que significaba «no».

¿Romulus no tiene idea de quién puede ser el ladrón? —preguntó Katniss.

El mismo gruñido. Katniss suspiró. Ya hacía dos semanas que sufrían hurtos de las reservas de alimentos, las armas y hasta el ganado. O bien debía de ser algún extraño muy astuto que entraba y salía de la propiedad, o uno de los habitantes vendía las mercancías en Bedford por una ganancia considerable. Era increíble que Romulus, el capitán de la guardia, todavía no lo hubiese atrapado pues ese delito merecía al menos una tunda de latigazos, y al sujeto le encantaba usar el látigo.

Katniss despreciaba al gordo sajón desde el momento en que lo conoció. Era un hombre arrogante, casi insolente, con una veta inherente de crueldad que hacía temblar de terror a cualquier delincuente. Tendría que haberlo echado tiempo atrás, pero el hombre se había atenido a las reglas que impuso Katniss, sin darle motivos y, además, los otros hombres lo obedecían por temor.

Seguía sugiriendo castigos más severos de lo necesario, pero siempre aceptaba el criterio de Katniss, aunque a desgana.

Katniss llegó al salón iluminado, y los habitantes, de la propiedad ya estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos aunque sin acercarse a las mesas tendidas. Comprendió que temían el regreso de los días en que la comida escaseaba o faltaba del todo. Tendrían que saber que no sería así, pero los temores antiguos eran difíciles de erradicar. En cambio, los miedos más recientes eran fáciles de disipar, y Katniss notó complacida que las conversaciones ya no cesaban cuando ella entraba, como había sucedido los primeros tiempos de su estancia allí. Claro que no era la joven la que provocaba ese fenómeno sino la sombra, lo cual era comprensible.

Se llamaba Plutarch «Tres Metros», aunque desde luego que «Tres Metros» era una exageración, como la mayoría de los nombres vikingos, pero no mucho en lo que se refería a Plutarch. Tenía más de dos metros diez de altura, el pecho como un barril: un hombrón grande como un oso con una melena y unas barbas hirsutas y rubias, y dulces ojos castaños..., al menos para Katniss lo eran. A nadie más le parecían dulces, ni aun al hermano de Katniss, pues Plutarch, con un hacha tres veces más grande de lo normal, era capaz de inspirar temor hasta al corazón más valiente. Y nunca se alejaba de Katniss, jamás estaba fuera del alcance de su voz.

Así era desde que Katniss tenía diez años, cuando lo encontró junto a su propio estanque secreto, donde iba para escapar de las disputas y los fastidios del hogar. El hombrón estaba tendido medio muerto, en un charco de su propia sangre, con un hacha clavada en la espalda y una serie de heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Era noruego, y por celos y temor su propio hermano lo había vendido como esclavo: los inescrupulosos traficantes le prometieron que Plutarch se perdería en los mercados de esclavos del Lejano Oriente. Lo tentaron asegurándole que sacaría un precio elevado por él como guardián de un harén, si antes le quitaban la masculinidad. No era de extrañar que intentara escapar mientras el barco estaba atracado en el muelle de la familia, cargando provisiones. Toda la tripulación había salido a darle caza, y los cadáveres estaban desparramados por el bosque, desde el muelle hasta el estanque secreto de Katniss.

Katniss supo todo esto después; en ese momento sólo la preocupó ese cuerpo herido. Si buscaba ayuda, se desvelaría su escondite secreto, y si lo dejaba morir y pudrirse allí, también se arruinaría. De modo que llevó su propia aguja, le aplicó todas las hierbas que conocía para curar y se produjo el milagro: Plutarch vivió. Mientras se recuperaba, el padre de Katniss vendió el barco en Birka, sin tripulación y junto con su carga humana. Por esa razón no hizo demasiadas preguntas acerca de los cadáveres que se descubrieron luego, y menos aún acerca de Plutarch el día en que Katniss lo llevó al castillo diciendo simplemente;

—Es mi amigo. —Desde entonces, Plutarch era su sombra.

No era nada malo tener una sombra como Plutarch. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, y la joven había aprendido a entender los gruñidos con que se comunicaba. Era su mejor amigo. También había impedido que la pesada mano del padre cayese sobre ella con la frecuencia que lo hacía sobre los demás hermanos y hermanas.

El padre de Katniss tuvo dos esposas legítimas y tres esclavas que compartieron su cama, que le dieron numerosos hijos.

Cuando murió, los hijos llegaban a veinte, y Katniss no tenía demasiada intimidad con ninguno de ellos, excepto con Gale, su verdadero hermano. La madre de ambos fue la segunda esposa. La primera le había dado cuatro hijas y tres hijos, todos mucho mayores que los demás.

De hecho, el hijo mayor, que ocupó el lugar del padre en las tierras de Dinamarca, tenía tres hijas a las que debía casar antes de preocuparse por encontrar un marido a Katniss y, además, su propia hermana tampoco se había casado. Por otra parte, como casi todos los jóvenes de la región habían partido a buscar fortuna en otras tierras, era lógico que Katniss pensara que nunca tendría esposo ni hogar propio.

Sin embargo, Gale fue uno de los que partió del hogar en busca de un lugar propio y logró hallarlo. El día en que Gale mandó a buscarla para que viviese con él en la propiedad recién conquistada de East Anglia, fue el más feliz en la vida de Katniss. La joven no tenía demasiadas expectativas, se conformaba con dejar esa casa superpoblada, en la que abundaban las peleas por celos, y donde nunca se sintió querida ni aun necesitada.

Gale, en cambio, compartió con Katniss su flamante fortuna, le dio la máxima autoridad en la casa, la de la dama del señorío, y durante la ausencia del hermano ella era la que mandaba. Recuperó la esperanza de casarse. Ya había recibido cinco ofrecimientos de parte de los hombres de Gale, todos fornidos vikingos, pero el hermano los rechazó. Tenía aspiraciones más elevadas para ella: cuando menos un lord rico con muchos hombres bajo su mando. Estaban en su nuevo hogar. Tenían tiempo para fortalecer su propia posición por medio de alianzas. Y Gale había salido con sus hombres en procura de contratos matrimoniales para sí mismo y para la hermana.

Katniss tendría que haber estado embelesada. El hermano le aseguró que estaría complacida con el hombre que él eligiese, y Katniss no dudaba de que así sería pues Gale quería que fuese feliz. El problema era que ya no deseaba tanto un esposo. El hermano le había brindado tanto... Más bien se podría decir que la consintió, y Katniss se sentía feliz en la presente situación. Hasta el deseo de tener hijos se satisfacía con Rory, el hijo de Gale, a quien Katniss criaba.

En realidad, la joven seguía deseando un esposo, esperaba hallar el amor, y a menudo rogaba que el hombre que Gale le llevase fuera ese amor. Pero se sentía tan satisfecha como estaba que temía un cambio, temía no ser tan feliz como lo era en ese momento.

Imaginaba que sus temores eran normales y que todas las mujeres sentían lo mismo ante la perspectiva de casarse con un hombre desconocido. Cuando lo hiciera, la vida de Katniss volvería a cambiar y ella aún no había terminado de habituarse a la actual.

De cualquier modo, sabía que su suerte volvería a cambiar cuando Gale se casara otra vez. Era inevitable. Y aunque sabía que sería aceptada en el hogar de Gale el resto de su vida sí decidía quedarse, no deseaba volver a sentirse inútil.

En consecuencia, no habló de lo que quería cuando abordaron el tema por primera vez, ni pidió uno o dos años de gracia antes de tener que casarse. Gale estaba convencido de que ése era el más caro anhelo de Katniss y la joven no lo sacó de su error. Pero ya no ansiaba casarse. Sólo quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Sin embargo, ignoraba que las cosas cambiarían de manera drástica mucho antes de lo que ella imaginaba.

…

La carreta tirada por bueyes se arrastraba pesadamente por esa región boscosa, y sostenían las riendas las manos nudosas de una anciana de enmarañados cabellos grises. Una joven cojeaba junto a la carreta; no sufría dolor pues había nacido con una pierna más corta que la otra. Percibieron el olor a cadáver mucho antes de toparse con los cuerpos tirados sobre el camino. Twill se regocijó con ese olor pero Bonnie, la joven sobrina, lo detestaba aunque se había acostumbrado a él.

Por fin. Twill vio los cuerpos, dejó el carro a un lado del camino y se apeó ansiosa. Era bastante ágil para ser una anciana, y se movió con rapidez entre los muertos, revisando un bolsillo aquí y dando vuelta un cuerpo más allá.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bonnie la oyó refunfuñar:

— ¡Bah, los saqueadores de cadáveres se nos adelantaron!

Tendría que haber dicho «los otros» saqueadores, pues Twill y la sobrina se mantenían de lo que les quitaban a los muertos. Para ella y los que se dedicaban a lo mismo, las guerras que asolaron la región durante tantos años fueron una bendición, y Twill iba siguiendo el rastro de los ejércitos daneses. Con la excusa de que buscaba al hijo, nadie la molestaba cuando hurgaba entre los cadáveres de los caídos, guardándose cualquier moneda o joya que encontraba.

Era cierto lo que Twill decía. Ya habían pasado otros saqueadores antes y limpiaron los cadáveres. Faltaban todas las botas, salvo un par llenas de agujeros; ya no estaban las capas, las prendas de cuero y de lana. Sólo quedaban dos chaquetas, tan acribilladas por las heridas infligidas a los dueños que hasta esos seres dedicados a vivir de los restos humanos las rechazaron. Casi todos los cuerpos conservaban los calzones, ensangrentados e impregnados del olor de los cuerpos descompuestos, pero habían desaparecido las cotas de malla que cubrían las piernas. Dos de ellos estaban completamente desnudos, les habían quitado hasta la ropa interior, que debía de ser muy fina. Sin duda, esos dos eran señores.

Bonnie permaneció en contra del viento, para evitar el olor, esperando pacientemente que la tía terminara. Twill, enfadada de que no hubiese quedado nada para ella, tironeaba de una de las chaquetas. Bonnie sabía que a ella le tocaría lavar la prenda, remendarla, y cambiarla en el mercado por comida caliente.

A Bonnie le asqueaba tocar los cadáveres y la tía nunca la obligaba a hacerlo, cosa que la joven agradecía. A ella le correspondía vender todo lo que hallaban y, en los malos tiempos, se vendía a sí misma. Twill la había criado y era el único tipo de vida que conocía. Sin embargo. Twill envejecía y anhelaba tener un techo sobre su cabeza en lugar de la carreta y el suelo frío como lecho.

Al menos ahora no era una esperanza vana, pues Twill supo que había muerto la esposa de su primo, y ella y Bonnie iban a Bedford a visitarlo. La que no quiso recibirlas antes fue la esposa de Mitchell pero, ahora que había muerto, Twill tenía la esperanza de que el primo se casara con Bonnie y les brindara el hogar que deseaba con tanta desesperación. Bonnie también lo deseaba. Mitchell era mucho mayor que ella, pero no era un hombre feo ni malvado, y no le molestaba casarse con él. Por otra parte, a pesar de la deformidad de la muchacha, Mitchell siempre la miró con buenos ojos. Un hogar y comida todos los días sería agradable..., muy agradable.

Dejó vagar la mirada mientras esperaba que la tía terminara. Odiaba la muerte, la había visto con frecuencia y, aun así, sus ojos se sentían atraídos por ella con morbosa fascinación. Así fue que su mirada se posó sobre uno de los hombres, hasta que al fin decidió acercarse a él.

Era uno de los dos que habían quedado desnudos, y Twill hizo girar el cuerpo en busca de sortijas, gruñendo y maldiciendo por el esfuerzo pues el hombre era enorme. Tal vez no usara sortijas pues no le faltaba ningún dedo, que era el modo más expeditivo en que los saqueadores de cadáveres se apoderaban de los anillos que las articulaciones hinchadas no dejaban salir.

Era un hermoso cuerpo joven, y Bonnie no pudo ver ninguna herida, aunque las numerosas cicatrices indicaban que era un luchador. Por otra parte, era el cuerpo más grande que hubiese visto jamás. Pero al ver la cara, ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima: era el rostro de un ángel, tan hermoso que se le oprimió el corazón. Por primera vez en todos esos años, durante los cuales había visto a tantos hombres muertos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Ése era el efecto característico que producía en las mujeres: Bonnie, que no lo conocía, que nunca antes lo había visto, lloró por la muerte de un hombre con esa apariencia. Lloró sin que la tía lo advirtiese, se arrodilló junto a él y le tocó la mejilla. La piel estaba tibia y blanda, y eso la sobresaltó. Pero al sentir la respiración del hombre en la mano, la retiró con brusquedad, dando un grito.

¡Tía Twill, este hombre no está muerto!

Twill la miró mientras plegaba la chaqueta que había cobrado y le dijo sin interés:

¿Y? Pronto lo estará.

¡Pero tampoco está herido!

Twill se acercó a mirar al hombre. Había visto la espalda del hombre al darlo vuelta, y sabía que no tenía heridas ocultas. Se inclinó, levantó la cabeza para palparla con ambas manos, y encontró un bulto del tamaño de su propio puño, que debió ser la causa del desmayo.

Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el suelo duro, sin importarle el dolor que podría causarle. El hombre no exhaló un sonido.

—Le rompieron la cabeza —dijo al descuido—. Es difícil que un hombre se recupere de eso.

—Pero ¿es posible?

—Sí, con cuidados constantes, y aquí no los recibirá. Ahora, vamos; ya terminé...

—Yo podría cuidarlo.

Twill puso expresión de fastidio.

—No, ¿cómo lo harías? No tenemos comida suficiente para acampar aquí, y además sería una pérdida de tiempo. Es muy probable que muera.

Bonnie volvió a contemplar al hombre y se obstinó.

—Si hay una posibilidad de salvarlo, yo lo haré.

—Te repito que no podemos quedarnos aquí. Necesitamos llegar a la aldea más próxima para reponer...

—Entonces, llevémoslo con nosotras.

Disgustada, Twill alzó las manos.

—Chica, ¿eres muy tonta? ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer semejante estupidez?

—Para salvarlo —fue todo lo que dijo Bonnie.

—Pero él no es nada para nosotras.

A esa altura, a Bonnie se le ocurrió el único argumento capaz de convencer a Twill:

—Nos recompensará por salvarlo, y no unas monedas sino al menos ciento. Es un lord. ¿Qué otra razón habría para que tuviese tantas cicatrices? Esta vez, ¿no te gustaría llegar a casa de Mitchell con algunas monedas y no como una necesitada?

A Twill comenzó a tentarle la idea, pero siguió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No será fácil hacerle tragar potaje a un hombre medio muerto. Se debilitará y morirá en siete días con sus noches.

—Tal vez saquemos doscientos...

—Bueno, ayúdame a subirlo a la carreta. Pero te lo advierto, chica, si no se recobra para cuando lleguemos a Bedford, yo misma lo tiraré entre los arbustos. No podríamos presentarnos ante Mitchell con este hombre, pues no nos dejaría entrar. A mi primo no le gusta llamar la atención de los nobles, ni aun de los más agradecidos. No se saca nada bueno con ello. Si no me lo prometes, lo dejamos aquí. Cuando llegue el momento de deshacernos de él, no aceptaré discusiones.

Bonnie asintió, confiada en que podría curar al hombre en el término de dos semanas, el tiempo que sin duda les llevaría llegar a Bedford con la vieja carreta. Por supuesto que no entraba en la carreta. Tuvieron que bajar la parte trasera y dejar que los pies colgaran fuera del vehículo, y aun así las piernas eran tan largas que a cada tumbo que daba la carreta sobre el camino los pies tocaban el suelo. Sin embargo, no se despertó.

Pasaron los días, y Twill no dejaba de quejarse, aunque le enseñó a Bonnie cómo masajear el cuello del hombre para que el líquido bajara. De todos modos, así no tragaba demasiado y la joven no se daba cuenta de si estaba debilitándose pues el sujeto parecía muy sano y vigoroso.

Sin embargo, le brindó los cuidados más tiernos pues ya estaba enamorada de él. Hasta se vendió a sí misma para comprar carne para el caldo, aunque ella y Twill rara vez comían carne. Lo hizo con alegría, decidida a lograr que viviera aunque el hombre no exhaló un sonido, no se movió por sus propios medios, no abrió los ojos y tenía una fiebre recurrente.

En verdad, Bonnue hizo todo lo que pudo, aunque ni ella ni Twill sabían nada acerca del arte de curar. Llegaron a Bedford sin que el estado del hombre hubiese variado.

Recordando la promesa que había hecho, Bonnie se las ingenió para engatusar y forzar a la tía logrando que acamparan dos días más, pero no pudo pedir más que eso. El futuro mismo de la joven estaba en juego, tenía por delante la posibilidad de una vida mejor. Twill insistió hasta hacerle comprender que no podían arriesgar el futuro de ambas por un desconocido.

«¡Que Dios me ayude!», pensó Bonnie; abandonar a ese hombre fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en la vida.

No dejó de llorar mientras vestía al hombre con la ropa que Twill había robado, discutiendo con la tía pues la anciana no soportaba el despilfarro, pero Bonnie se negaba a dejarlo tan desnudo como lo habían encontrado. Ya que lo abandonaba, era lo menos que podía hacer. Al final, los sentimientos la dominaron y lo abofeteó en la cara repetidas veces, gritándole para despertarlo, furiosa por lo injusto de la situación: después de todo lo que había hecho, tenía que darle la razón a la tía.

Ese hombre nunca se despertaría.

Por fin, Twill la llevó a rastras quejándose de que tuviese los ojos hinchados, diciéndole que a Mitchell no le agradaría una mujer llorosa. Pero en ese momento a Bonnie no le importaba. Mitchell se casaría con ella, tuviese o no los ojos hinchados. Y fuese quien fuera ese hombre, aunque no volviera a verlo jamás, lo recordaría toda la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptación de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

Lo que despertó a Peeta fue la lluvia: gruesas gotas que se juntaban en las hojas sobre su cabeza y le caían en medio de la frente. Pero el dolor en la coronilla era tan fuerte que lo hizo desmayar otra vez y así permaneció otro día más.

Cuando volvió a despertar, el sol brillaba y el resplandor le provocó dolor, aunque a través de los ojos entrecerrados vio que no le daba directamente, que estaba protegido por el follaje de los arbustos entre los cuales estaba tendido. El otro dolor volvió sin piedad, no tan fuerte para que se desmayase pero tampoco cedía. Tuvo miedo de moverse y permaneció inmóvil largo rato, acostumbrándose a ese latido y apretando los dientes para no gemir.

Cuando al fin levantó una mano para situar la fuente del dolor, los dedos le temblaron y el brazo volvió a caer al suelo. Comprendió que estaba débil. Debía de ser en gran parte por la pérdida de sangre, y comenzó a preocuparse pensando que estaba grave. Tal vez iba a morir, y no sabía siquiera qué clase de herida había recibido.

Aguardó unos instantes, volvió a intentar buscar la herida, y esta vez lo logró. Primero se tocó la cara pues sentía dolor por todos lados, pero sólo encontró allí un comienzo de barba. Eso lo hizo suponer que había estado inconsciente poco tiempo, tal vez un día, pero, claro, no podía saber que una mano gentil estuvo afeitándolo durante diez días. Por fin halló la protuberancia en la cabeza y exhaló un gemido al apretar la zona hinchada. Ya estaba menos hinchada, y lo alivió saber que no estaba tan grave como temía. Pero tampoco encontró sangre reseca y no comprendió de dónde provenía la debilidad de sus miembros.

Primero sospechó que debía de estar herido por todas partes, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Se palpó todo el cuerpo sacudiendo cada uno de los miembros para ver si al moverlos le dolían, pero lo único que sintió fue un malestar general y cierta rigidez, sensación de vacío en el estómago: no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un día sin comer, y también sintió un raro ardor en las plantas de los pies, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado. Ni eso ni la debilidad tenían sentido para él, y decidió no prestarles atención, concentrándose sólo en el dolor en la cabeza.

Se preguntó cómo haría para regresar a Odair, que estaba a un día de camino, tal vez dos a pie, aunque la sola idea de sentarse le producía pánico. Se quedó tendido otra hora, desesperado por intentarlo hasta que por fin se animó, apoyándose primero en los codos e irguiéndose luego hasta quedar sentado. Tuvo razón en temerlo pues de inmediato se sintió mareado y, peor aún, le vinieron unas terribles náuseas. Se inclinó de costado, pero no le salió nada. Sin embargo, las bascas continuaron, sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo y sintiendo como si un cuchillo le atravesara el cráneo, hasta que el dolor se tornó insoportable.

Cuando volvió a despertar, aún era de día, pero no supo si se trataba del mismo día. El dolor seguía igual y el recuerdo del intento anterior de levantarse lo mantuvo quieto largo rato. Lo que al fin lo instó a moverse fue el vacío del estómago y la extraña debilidad que no se desvanecía. Necesitaba comer...

«¡Que Odín me ayude! —pensó—. Me siento como si estuviese a punto de morir de inanición.» Y también necesitaba un lecho blando, y a la hermana cerca de él para cuidarlo, pero no conseguiría nada de eso si se quedaba ahí. Apretó los dientes, decidido a ponerse de pie esta vez, pero lo hizo con suma lentitud.

El mareo apareció otra vez cuando se incorporó, pero Peeta lo combatió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y también logró contener las náuseas. Entonces notó que su visión se enturbiaba aunque no de manera constante.

Una vez sentado, sin prisa por ponerse de pie, tuvo tiempo de observar alrededor, y también la ropa que llevaba puesta, que no era de él. Los calzones de color indefinido le apretaban tanto que no necesitaba sujetarlos con nada y no le llegaban más que a la rodilla. La chaqueta gris le quedaba ancha pero corta: sin duda pertenecía a un hombre entusiasta de la comida. Como era tan suelta, no advirtió cuánto peso había perdido, lo que hubiese explicado esa debilidad que sentía, aunque no la causa de ella. Los zapatos de tela tenían agujeros en las suelas, por eso debían de dolerle las plantas de los pies, si es que había caminado..., lo que imaginó posible.

Recordó la época en que vagabundeó por la costa sur de Wessex buscando a su hermana, disfrazado de pescador de Devon, de origen celta: un pescador pobre vestido de harapos. La fiebre le había provocado delirios hasta que le curaron la herida. En aquel entonces mientras se recuperaba tuvo vividos sueños, y por un instante creyó estar todavía en aquella época, que todo lo sucedido no fuese más que sueños. Pero desechó pronto esa idea, pues era imposible que soñara con el cuñado, por ejemplo, si aún no lo había conocido. Finnick era inconfundible... y el dolor de cabeza era demasiado real y no se relacionaba con aquellos sucesos.

En cambio, la ropa lo confundía. Era tan harapienta como aquella, y no entendía por qué la llevaba puesta. Recordó que su grupo cabalgaba por el camino cuando fueron atacados, ¿y por qué entonces él estaba a un costado? Más aún: podía ver el camino a través de las hojas y allí no había ningún cadáver. ¿Acaso ya los habrían descubierto, pero no a Peeta, porque se había arrastrado bajo los arbustos? Y si llegó allí por sus propios medios, ¿cómo se puso esa ropa?

Pensar en las posibles respuestas le aumentó el dolor de cabeza, de modo que las desechó. En cambio, sí tenía prisa por saber qué hora del día era. El sol estaba bajo, y no podía saber si era de mañana o el atardecer, pero tenía que procurarse ayuda antes de la noche, y si no se ponía de pie no lo lograría.

No fue fácil. A los primeros intentos, cayó a gatas hasta que se disipó el mareo y los primeros pasos resultaron risibles, pues tenía las piernas tan débiles que se le doblaban. Ya no era cuestión de supervivencia sino de obstinación, de decisión, y por fin logró avanzar por el bosque, yendo de árbol en árbol para usarlos como soporte, tambaleándose cuando no había ninguno y cayendo muchas veces hasta que pudo llegar a algún lado.

No se apartó del bosque porque no era seguro andar solo por el camino, más aun considerando que no tenía armas. Le habían quitado el hacha larga, la espada frisia, la daga enjoyada que llevaba en el cinturón, y el cinturón mismo con la hebilla de plata donde tenía grabado el talismán con el martillo de Thor. ¡Ah, si volvía a encontrar a los ladrones...!

Pudo oler la comida antes de ver la choza, y comprobó que había recuperado la suerte asociada a su nombre, pues en ella sólo estaba la mujer que, después de una única ojeada, lo hizo sentar a la mesa. Le sirvió hogazas de pan recién horneado, manteca batida y todo lo que quedaba del desayuno mientras preparaba más, agregando el ave que había cocinado para la cena del esposo.

Era una mujer de rostro redondo y rubicundo, de mediana edad, que lo mimó como solían hacerlo todas las mujeres, aunque no entendiera una palabra de lo que decía. Peeta supuso que hablaba sajón pero con un acento que le resultaba desconocido. Probó con todos los idiomas que conocía, pero la mujer no logró entenderlo más de lo que Peeta la entendía. No obstante, comió todo lo que le puso delante hasta que ya no pudo pasar un bocado más... y aun así sintió que podía seguir comiendo.

Lo asaltó la tentación de pasar la noche allí. Recuperó parte de sus fuerzas pero no todas, y el permanente dolor de cabeza no se alivió con el alimento recibido. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un curandero, no sólo descanso, y no creyó que la buena mujer pudiese ayudarlo en ese sentido aunque lograra hacerle entender qué era lo que le pasaba.

También imaginó que debía de tener fiebre, pues las ideas se le confundían y se le aclaraban alternativamente: por momentos sabía dónde estaba, pero en otros no. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba encontrar a alguien que lo entendiese y enviara un mensaje a la hermana. Entonces, la hermana mandaría a buscarlo pues Peeta ya no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

Se arrastró pesadamente en dirección al sur. Ya era evidente que el sol se ponía, y eso lo orientó. Además, gracias a la aldeana, ahora contaba con un saco de vituallas que le bastarían para uno o dos días. De hecho, le resultaba pesado porque necesitaba todas sus energías para mover los pies. Todavía le extrañaba su debilidad y la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para resolver ese enigma o cualquier otro de los que lo atormentaban.

Pasaron las horas, el sol se ocultó, el cielo se oscureció, y Peeta estaba al borde de sus fuerzas... pero la buena fortuna seguía acompañándolo. Quedaba suficiente luz para distinguir la casa señorial a la que había llegado, una gran mansión fortificada por una empalizada de madera que la rodeaba. No estaba seguro de que la hubiesen pasado de camino hacia East Anglia, pero supuso que en un lugar tan grande debía de haber al menos una persona que hablara celta.

Siguió la alta empalizada hasta el portón, regodeándose ante la idea de encontrar una cama blanda y mujeres que lo atendieran y le hicieran sentir cómodo, pero no llegó hasta el portón. Volvió a darle el mareo y se apoyó contra la empalizada, incapaz de seguir adelante hasta que se le pasara.

Creyó oír voces al otro lado de la valla pero no alcanzó a distinguir las palabras y no confió lo bastante en sus fuerzas para gritar. Pero no fue necesario. Cuatro jinetes se acercaron al portón; sin duda volvían de patrullar y dos de ellos se aproximaron a Peeta. Este suspiró aliviado, sin saber que el alivio era prematuro, pues allí no encontraría ayuda sino las agonías del infierno.

…

Katniss apenas tomó en cuenta a la patrulla que volvía, mientras iba hacia el salón. Otra vez llegaba tarde a la cena, una dificultad que se había vuelto habitual gracias al escurridizo ladrón. Esa tarde había vuelto a atacar y en esta ocasión se llevó una joya de la propia Katniss.

En consecuencia, estaba preocupada por eso y frustrada por no poder atrapar al culpable después de semanas de intentarlo.

Acababa de llegar hasta la mesa y saludaba al sobrino con un gran abrazo cuando uno de los guardias se le acercó para decirle que Romulus había capturado a un espía y solicitaba permiso para colgarlo. Era característico de Romulus juzgar antes de que Katniss tuviese tiempo de pensarlo... o de conocer los hechos.

—Cuando haya menos gente aquí en el salón, tráiganlo —le dijo al guardia.

El hombre titubeó antes de responder:

—Milady, debería tener la bondad de acercarse a él usted misma. Necesitamos seis hombres para llevarlo a la fosa. Se niega a caminar.

¿Por qué?

—No lo dice..., en realidad, habla una lengua que no conocemos.

Al escuchar eso, la joven lo regañó.

—Vamos, si es un espía tiene que saber nuestro idioma pues de lo contrario no se enteraría de nada, excepto de lo que él o cualquiera pudiera ver con sus propios ojos. ¿Por qué lo acusa Romulus?

—No lo dijo.

Erika suspiró.

—Está bien, después de comer iré. ¿Podrá esperar hasta entonces?

El guardia se sonrojó ante el tono cortante de la señora y se apresuró a salir del salón. Mientras Katniss se dedicaba distraída a la comida que le habían servido, pensó en el relato del guardia. ¿Seis hombres para meter a uno en la fosa? Eso no tenía sentido a menos que el supuesto espía fuese como Plutarch, y de acuerdo a lo que Katniss sabía, Plutarch era único en su tipo.

La curiosidad la acució de tal modo que se levantó de la mesa antes de haber saciado el hambre por completo. Por cierto, la sombra la siguió, lanzando nostálgicas miradas a su propia cena inconclusa pues desde luego su apetito era mucho mayor que el de la joven.

La fosa ya no era un simple agujero cavado en la tierra como había sido en otros tiempos, y en el cual eran arrojados los prisioneros. Ahora era un fuerte cobertizo, no muy grande, sin ventanas y con cadenas fijas en todas las paredes. El único parecido con la antigua fosa era el nombre.

Katniss sólo había estado allí en una ocasión y no porque tuviesen pocos prisioneros, sino porque prefería encargarse de ellos en el salón antes de que fuesen encarcelados, en caso de que resultara necesario hacerlo. Odiaba la fosa pues le parecía brutal, con las cadenas y los látigos colgando de los muros y la pestilencia que no era sólo mal olor sino el aroma mismo del miedo.

Por fortuna, no se demoraba en juzgar a los prisioneros y no tenían que pasar mucho tiempo en esa mazmorra. Y si la persona no podía pagar la multa correspondiente, Katniss prefería esclavizarlos un tiempo que, por lo general, no pasaba de un año, antes que la costumbre de Romulus de fustigar a los prisioneros hasta dejarlos medio muertos.

Sin embargo, el espionaje era otro asunto, y no se redimía por multa pues estaba relacionado con la guerra, las defensas y el revelar estrategias, cosas que podían llevar a todo un ejército a la destrucción. Sería una muerte piadosa colgar a un espía atrapado durante la guerra y, como Katniss tenía que vérselas con uno, se alegraba de que la guerra hubiese terminado y, por lo tanto, el delito no se consideraba tan grave.

Gale, que había peleado en esa guerra, pensaba diferente, pero el hermano estaba ausente.

Cuando el guardia la hizo pasar al cobertizo, Romulus aún estaba ahí. Había sólo una antorcha encendida que no daba suficiente luz pero sí formaba una nube de humo y les hacía arder los ojos. Indicó que dejaran la puerta abierta para que se pudiera respirar. Claro que la fosa estaba bajo la jurisdicción de Romulus... pero ¿acaso nunca limpiaba?

Plutarch estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta, donde casi no llegaba la luz. El prisionero estaba encadenado a la pared opuesta, con los brazos bien estirados sobre la cabeza, y eso era lo único que se veía de él, pues el robusto Romulus estaba enfrente de él ocultándolo de la vista. De hecho, Romulus aferraba el pelo del hombre para hacerle levantar la cabeza cuando la joven entró, y en ese momento la dejó caer y se hizo a un lado. La cabeza del prisionero cayó sobre el pecho, como si estuviese inconsciente.

Katniss se puso tensa, furiosa, pero sólo alzó una ceja en gesto interrogante a Romulus: la expresión de éste no denotaba culpa sino una evidente frustración.

—Milady, sólo dice mentiras —dijo Romulus en el dialecto local.

Katniss estaba enseñándole a la gente el danés, pues quería que llegaran a usar ese idioma, pero era un proceso lento y sabía que en su ausencia hablaban en anglosajón. Y Romulus, en particular, hablaba en su propia lengua aunque la señorita de la casa estuviera presente, y aunque Katniss la comprendía, se negaba a contestar en el mismo idioma y así lo obligaba a pasar al danés si quería proseguir la conversación. Era un juego característico de este individuo cada vez que intercambiaban algunas palabras. Katniss suponía que esperaba atraparla alguna vez, obligarla a responder en anglosajón, y sentir así que había obtenido una victoria sobre ella. Pero a la joven la satisfacía no haberse equivocado nunca en ese sentido.

—Finge ignorar nuestro idioma —continuó Romulus— y también finge estar tan débil que no puede levantarse, pero basta mirarlo para darse cuenta de que es muy fuerte.

Katniss lo miró y comprobó que Rmulus estaba en lo cierto. Se veía la fuerza en ese pecho ancho y musculoso, en los brazos que se estiraban tensos sobre la cabeza, y en los que se notaba cada tendón. Y lo que no había visto antes, porque Romulus le obstruía la visual, era que los pies del hombre no colgaban sobre el suelo como tendría que haber sido por la forma en que estaba encadenado: tenía los pies plantados con firmeza sobre el suelo y las rodillas flexionadas, lo que hacía suponer que si estuviese erguido sería más alto que el capitán de la guardia.

«Por eso necesitaron a seis hombres para traerlo aquí —pensó Katniss—. Un individuo de este tamaño y altura debe de pesar mucho, y los habitantes de la región que ahora obedecían a Gale eran mucho más pequeños. Pero aun así, fingía debilidad. O quizá realmente estaba tan exhausto que no podía levantarse.» También era probable que Romulus ya lo hubiese torturado cruelmente, aunque Katniss creyó que no se habría atrevido a tanto.

Llevaba ropas de siervo, pero eso podía ser un disfraz. Tenía el cabello largo, y muy rubio, lo que sugería indudable origen céltico.

Extinguiendo una vez más la esperanza de Romulus de olvidarse y hablar en la lengua local, Katniss le contestó en danés:

—Es probable que esté cansado o débil. Y quizás un celta no sepa su idioma, pero un espía necesita conocer el mío. ¿Probó a interrogarlo en danés?

El intenso sonrojo del capitán le indicó que no lo había hecho. Y una nueva voz le confirmó que no se había equivocado.

-¿Habla usted danés?

El prisionero alzó la cabeza para hablar y Katniss no pudo apartar la mirada de él, hasta que advirtió lo que hacía y se sonrojó. Pero comprendió lo que le había pasado: los ojos no la engañaban. La belleza de ese hombre era indescriptible. Sólo se le ocurría llamarlo «hermoso», y ni ese término alcanzaba.

«¡Por cierto, es capaz de apoderarse de los secretos... a través de las mujeres!», pensó. Pero rara vez las mujeres conocen los secretos de guerra... Katniss se inquietó al advertir cuán rápido estaba dispuesta a desechar los cargos contra ese hombre sólo porque le parecía muy apuesto. Tenía que estar alerta, y juzgarlo sólo en base a los hechos. Por fin, le respondió:

—¿Qué otro idioma podría hablar? Usted mismo habla bien el danés para ser un celta. Claro que para poder espiar aquí tiene que haberlo aprendido.

Fue como si no la hubiese escuchado, pues la siguiente pregunta parecía no guardar ninguna relación:

—¿Qué hace una danesa en Wessex?

—Ah, ahora sabemos para quién espía.

—Respóndame, moza.

Katniss, al borde de la cólera, se puso tensa pero se controló y dijo:

—Y también que está habituado a mandar. Pero aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. Yo soy lady Katniss, hermana de Gale Hawthorne, que posee Everdeen y las tierras que lo rodean. En ausencia de mi hermano yo soy la autoridad ante la que debe responder y puede comenzar diciéndome su nombre.

—Me parece tan mandona como mi hermana. La sonrisa que Peeta le dirigió hizo que Katniss se sonrojara y olvidara todo, incluso la forma irrespetuosa en que le habló. También la hizo sentir que un extraño calor se desplegaba en su vientre. No podía decidir si las palabras del sujeto eran un halago o por qué la complacían. Gimió para sus adentros: otra vez se dejaba llevar por el atractivo del hombre como si fuese una doncellita tonta que no supiera otra cosa que suspirar y envanecerse por una supuesta alabanza. Si quería conservar la autoridad, no podía permitirse semejantes reacciones.

—¿Su nombre? —insistió.

El hombre suspiró y pareció hundirse un poco más en el muro. ¿Por qué estiraba los brazos de esa manera tan dolorosa si le bastaría erguirse para aliviar la tensión?

—Soy Peeta el Bendito, del clan de Mellark, de Noruega. Katniss oyó que Plutarch se removía a sus espaldas. Sin duda, debía de simpatizar con otro noruego. «Espero que Plutarch no crea una mentira tan evidente. ¿Por qué no podrá pensar una mejor?»

—Su apariencia lo traiciona —le replicó con desprecio—. Oí decir que los celtas de Cornualles son unos gigantes, y me parece que usted es uno de ellos. ¿Por qué miente? No somos enemigos de los celtas. Incluso ayudaron a nuestros hombres en la lucha contra los sajones.

—¿Cómo es que está usted en Wessex?

La enfurecieron la evasiva y la mentira que sostenía con tanta convicción. Katniss lo había identificado de una manera que lo beneficiaría, que le hubiese permitido liberarlo, y sin embargo el sujeto no lo aceptaba, lo ignoraba. «¡Que el dios Loki se lo lleve, no volveré a ayudarlo!»

—Por si no lo supiera, está usted en East Anglia, cerca de Bedford.

—No es posible.

¿Y además se atrevía a llamarla mentirosa? Con los labios apretados, se dirigió a Romulus.

—¿Por qué se lo acusa de espionaje? —La expresión de Katniss le advirtió a Romulus que sería mejor que respondiera en danés, y éste lo hizo con toda fluidez.

—La patrulla que regresaba lo encontró apoyado sobre el muro, del lado de afuera, tratando de ocultarse en la oscuridad, precisamente en la pared opuesta de donde se realizaba el cambio de guardia.

Antes de que Katniss pudiese hablar, lo hizo el prisionero.

—Estaba sentado, no tendido, y quería que me viesen porque no podía dar un paso más por mis propios medios.

—Tenía un saco lleno de comida recién hecha —se apresuró a agregar Romulus— que tal vez provenga de nuestra propia cocina. Quizás él mismo se haya lastimado trepando la empalizada para escapar, después que cerraron el portón. Katniss alzó una ceja.

—¿De modo que también podría ser nuestro ladrón?

—Una cosa o la otra —se obstinó Romulus—. O quizá sea un esclavo que se fugó.

La joven comprendió que Romulus estaba decidido a tener una víctima, pero el último argumento era discutible. Si en realidad era un esclavo fugado, Katniss dudaba de que lo hubiese sido siempre y en ese caso sería bienvenido. Otras personas en esa situación habían buscado refugio entre los daneses y a menudo lo encontraron, del mismo modo que éstos hallaron protección en Wessex y en West Mercia. En cuanto a que fuese un ladrón...

—La comida me la dio un ama de casa, al norte de aquí —dijo el prisionero, con una voz que parecía ebria de puro agotamiento—. No será excesivamente difícil encontrarla e interrogarla.

A Katniss le pareció creíble, pues lo que no podía creer era que ese bellísimo gigante hubiese ingresado en el señorío sin ser advertido. Lo que sí era probable es que fuese espía y, en ese caso, Gale lo trataría con severidad. Hubo demasiadas guerras y campañas sorpresivas en las que corrían riesgo miles de vidas si los planes no se mantenían en secreto, y era muy probable que el hermano diese de inmediato la orden de matarlo sin importarle que estuviesen en aparente paz.

Pero el destino del hombre estaba en manos de Katniss, no en las de Gale: no podía desentenderse. Era sospechoso que hubiese tratado de deslizarse inadvertido y de ocultarse, y también que un celta hablara y entendiese sin dificultades el danés, pero aun así debía tener en cuenta que estaban en paz. Por otra parte, el cambio de guardia que al parecer el prisionero había espiado, no representaba ningún secreto; cualquiera que vigilase la propiedad podría observarlo. Katniss podía permitirse ser generosa.

—En cuanto al robo, por supuesto que revisaremos las provisiones de usted —le dijo la joven—. Pero ¿cuál es su explicación por haber sido encontrado en el lugar y el momento en que se lo encontró?

Pensó que el hombre se negaría a responder, pero sacudió la cabeza y replicó, marcando las palabras:

—Buscaba ayuda. Tengo una herida... en la cabeza... Creo que me dieron un garrotazo... cuando el grupo con el que iba fue atacado por ladrones.

Al instante, Katniss se sintió invadida por la preocupación y le ordenó al capitán:

—¡Romulus, revísele la cabeza para ver si está herido! Y esperó ansiosa mientras Romulus obedecía. Una herida explicaría muchas cosas: la debilidad y la confusión del hombre, pero no el motivo de su presencia en East Anglia.

—No encuentro ninguna anormalidad —afirmó Romulus. Katniss se enfureció al comprender que había sido tan crédula y tan dispuesta a perdonar. Los brillantes ojos azules del individuo se cerraron y suspiró.

—Su hombre miente —dijo el prisionero—. Esta mañana tenía un bulto en la cabeza: no puede haber desaparecido tan pronto. Siéntalo usted misma, moza.

Katniss rechinó los dientes. «Si vuelve a llamarme moza, lo dejaré al dulce cuidado de Romulus. Y en cuanto a tocarlo, el solo hecho de sugerirlo demuestra una arrogante grosería», pensó la joven.

—El que usted esté herido o no, no explica por qué se encuentra en East Anglia —le dijo Katniss a Peeta para luego señalar algo obvio—: ¿Quién mejor que un celta para espiar a favor de los sajones, del que menos se sospecharía si fuese descubierto?

—Ni siquiera hablo el sajón.

—Si usted lo dice...

—Pero vengo de Wessex.

—¡Por fin la verdad!

Peeta intentó enfocar otra vez la imagen de la joven, pero la vista volvió a nublársele cuando Romulus le apretó la herida de la cabeza con los dedos. En ese momento, el dolor era casi intolerable, pero tenía que soportarlo. Tuvo la sensación de que era importante aplacar a esa mujer con ojos del mismo color que el cielo lluvioso y cejas de gracioso arco. Se preguntó por qué le hablaba en ese tono tan sarcástico. ¿O era escepticismo lo que detectaba?

A Peeta también le costaba creer lo que le decían: ¿alguien lo había traído hacia el norte? Pues si así fuese, significaba que habían pasado muchos días que él no podía recordar... cabello del color del caoba oscuro, con salpicaduras de canela... el dolor sordo en el estómago lo aturdía, pero esa moza era en verdad adorable y en ese momento no necesitaba verla con claridad aunque estuviese frente a él, pues tenía la imagen grabada en la mente. No era tan alta como Annie, quizás unos centímetros más baja y bastante más delgada aunque no demasiado. Tenía unos pechos amplios, perfectos para sus manos... «¿Espía? —pensó—. ¡Que Odín me ayude, ésta sí que es una buena broma!»

Peeta era un hombre bendecido, los dioses nórdicos le sonreían, el dios de los cristianos lo toleraba, era saludable, fuerte, una fiesta para los ojos, tenía una familia maravillosa, una casa estupenda que había ayudado a construir con sus propias manos, su propio barco para labrar fortuna... y todas las mujeres que podía desear. ¡Y precisamente una mujer estaba acusándolo...! Esa joven debería liberarlo de inmediato, afanarse en atenderlo, brindarle amorosos cuidados. La cabeza de Peeta debería descansar sobre esos pechos. No..., ella no.

Sacudió otra vez la cabeza aunque el dolor lo asaeteó. No lograba comprender que esa joven fuese la señora del lugar, que estuviese acusándolo, juzgándolo, cuando lo que Peeta quería era seducirla, pues le resultaba muy atractiva. A través de la bruma le llegó la voz de la joven.

—Si es usted un espía, aquí no hay nada que descubrir, excepto que somos prósperos, estamos bien establecidos y contamos con defensas eficaces: me gustaría que se lo trasmitiese a su rey Caesar. La visión de Peeta se aclaró, pero ahora vio dos mujeres paseándose frente a él.

—No creo que le importe —logró decir—. El rey se defiende, no ataca.

Katniss no le prestó atención y agregó:

—Mi hermano sencillamente lo mataría, pero él no está y yo soy más práctica. Si tiene usted un pariente o un señor dispuesto a pagar rescate para liberarlo, dígame el nombre y le avisaré.

—Yo puedo pagar mi propio rescate.

—Muéstreme sus monedas; ¿o acaso me cree tan estúpida como para creerle?

No metería a Annie en este absurdo problema. Era con una mujer que tenía que vérselas: una mujer de labios turgentes, incitantes y en contraste, una barbilla de líneas obstinadas. ¿Acaso sería tan difícil seducirla para que lo liberara?

Peeta le dirigió la sonrisa que había conquistado tantos corazones.

—¿Quiere saber la verdad, dulzura? En realidad, estaba en una misión para el rey Caesar. Conmigo había otros cinco, incluyendo al obispo que llevaba contratos para poner a consideración del rey, en los que se ofrecía a tres jóvenes damas sajonas bellas y con rica dote para entregar como esposas a cualquiera de los caballeros daneses de Claudius. Pero fuimos atacados por ladrones sajones antes aun de salir de Wessex; según tengo entendido, los otros murieron y yo... no sé cómo llegué aquí. Lo último que recuerdo fue el ataque, si bien esta mañana desperté al norte de este lugar.

La joven no pareció apaciguada. Silenciosa, lo miraba con esos ojos grises.

—¿Y piensa que le creeré? ¿También quiere hacerme creer que es un vikingo del norte? ¿Un vikingo en misión para un rey sajón? ¡Por Odín...!

—¡Juro por Odín que es verdad! —la interrumpió Peeta—. El hecho de que esté vinculado con los sajones se debe a que mi hermana está casada con uno de ellos, y eso no es de extrañar pues primero fue hecha prisionera y luego mi padre la liberó.

Katniss estuvo a punto de gritar de exasperación. Hasta el momento había dicho muchas mentiras, pero esta última era el colmo. ¿Esclavas que se casaban con sus captores? ¿Acaso creería que era estúpida?

Estaba demasiado ofendida para replicar a lo que acababa de decirle, y si lo hacía perdería por completo el control.

—Si no me dice un nombre, quizá le envíe un mensaje a su rey Caesar.

—No, no lo hará, pues el rey de usted se convirtió hace poco al cristianismo y a su soberano no le gustaría que Caesar se quejara de que uno de sus emisarios fue falsamente acusado y tratado de este modo.

—¿Falsamente acusado? —repitió Katniss en tono seco—. ¡Si no dijo más que mentiras! Si no hay nadie que pague rescate, dígalo.

Peeta ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Otra vez se sentía mareado, y en esta ocasión él no se había movido: sin duda le había vuelto la fiebre que sintió esa mañana. Además, por momentos no sabía quién era su antagonista; sólo sabía que era encantadora... ¡y eso que aún no la había probado! Apenas logró concentrarse para decir:

—Usted y yo no somos enemigos, no podríamos serlo. Libéreme, moza. Necesito una cama: la de usted, si prefiere.

Esta vez, Katniss explotó, pues ese hombre la ofendía delante de sus hombres.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Quizás unos cuantos latigazos moderen su lengua para cuando vuelva a interrogarlo... si es que lo hago! ¡Creo que preferiré dejar que se pudra aquí!

Peeta no advirtió a la sombra que la seguía saliendo de prisión. Sólo vio la sonrisa maligna del capitán de la guare antes de rendirse y que el dolor le brindara el alivio de volver a desmayarse.

…

Katniss no anduvo más de veinte pasos cuando el horror de lo que acababa de hacer reemplazó a la furia y la obligó a detenerse de pronto. Si no la conociera tan bien, Plutarch habría tropezado con ella, pero el hombrón también se había detenido, esperando que cambiara la decisión.

Katniss no era cruel. Si el insulto se hubiese proferido en otra situación habría mantenido la decisión... sin duda. Pero estaba dispuesta a poner la otra mejilla y a echarse la culpa a sí misma. Plutarch habría preferido que fuese diferente, pero no era así. Tenía razón: Katniss estaba abrumada por su acción. Había perdido el control.

Si bien el prisionero la hizo encolerizar, ella tenía la culpa de haberlo permitido. Sin embargo, nunca nadie la había ofendido tanto como ese celta, y lo hizo repetidas veces. Por eso sólo merecía los latigazos, aunque Katniss se tragaría el orgullo y daría la contraorden. Tampoco le parecía bien entregar al prisionero ni a ninguna otra persona a Romulus para que lo castigase. Aun cuando fuese necesario dar latigazos, se lo ordenaría a algún otro. A Romulus le complacía demasiado causar dolor.

Se volvió hacia Plutarch para pedirle que se encargara, pues no se sentía lo bastante segura para volver a tratar con el celta. Ante ese hombre sentía emociones confusas y experimentaba reacciones fuera de lo normal, y eso era inaceptable para una mujer de su posición. Pero en ese momento un grito que llegó desde el pasillo desvió la atención de Katniss.

—¡Venga pronto, milady! Es Rory. Se cayó y creo que se quebró un brazo.

Al instante, olvidó todo lo demás. Tenía al sobrino a su cuidado desde que era un niñito de sólo dos inviernos. La dominó el instinto maternal y corrió hacia el salón atravesando las puertas, pálida, el corazón golpeándole contra las costillas; al acercarse al dormitorio del niño y oír los gritos palideció más aún.

El niño estaba en la cama. Dos siervos trataban de tranquilizarlo. La curandera ya estaba junto a él, pero ésta era la primera ocasión en que Rory sufría un dolor intenso. Siguió gritando, sujetándose el brazo torcido en un ángulo extraño, y Katniss deseó tomar el dolor del niño para sí, pero era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era calmarle el temor, y se apresuró a correr junto a la cama.

—¡Vamos, calma, mi muchachito! —Le dijo en voz suave, encerrando entre las manos ese rostro tan amado, que era una copia en pequeño del de su hermano—. Ahora te duele, pero dentro de pocos días se lo mostrarás a tus amigos y les contarás lo valiente que fuiste.

—¡No..., no soy valiente! —gimió Rory.

—Pero ahora serás valiente pues ya sabes que Enoboria te lo dejará como nuevo. —Se volvió hacia la curandera—. ¿No es cierto? —El tono y la expresión de Katniss no dejaban lugar a la discusión.

—Lo entablillaré... —comenzó a decir Enoboria.

—Primero deberá enderezarlo —replicó Katniss—. Es el brazo de la espada..., lo será. Deberá poder servirse de él a la perfección y me aseguraré de que así sea. Hágalo - Atemorizada, la curandera movió la cabeza.

—Nunca lo hice. No tengo fuerza...

—¡Plutarch!

Katniss no miró para ver si estaba allí: siempre estaba. Se acercó al otro lado de la cama y, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, sujetó la muñeca de Rory.

—Sujétalo —fue todo lo que dijo Plutarch.

Katniss sujetó con dulzura al niño entre los brazos y le murmuró:

—Corazón mío, primero te dolerá un poco más y luego te sentirás mejor. No importa si gritas otra vez.

En efecto, el niño gritó en el oído mismo de la tía y luego se desmayó. La joven lo acostó con cuidado, le enjugó las lágrimas sin prestar atención a las propias, contenta de que se hubiera desmayado por un rato. Echó una mirada a Plutarch y estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero se contuvo acordándose del prisionero. Y al hacerlo palideció una vez más.

—¡Ve! — Exclamó, deseando que no fuese demasiado tarde—. Impide que Romulus lastime al celta; tal vez tú logres que te dé algún nombre y así podremos librarnos de él.

Todo lo que esperaba Plutarch era que Katniss le diese permiso. Corrió levantando el polvo de las maderas del suelo, mientras los sirvientes lo miraban asombrados sin poder creer que un hombre de ese tamaño corriera tan rápido. Mas también Plutarch temía que ya hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo y cuando llegó a la prisión no le alegró comprobar que tenía razón.

Concentrado en lo que hacía, Romulus no le oyó entrar. Plutarch atrapó el brazo levantado antes de que volviese a bajar, y lanzó al hombre a través del cuarto, haciéndolo chocar con la pared.

—La señorita no te dijo que lo mataras —refunfuñó el hombrón.

Romulus estaba seguro de que no existía un hombre viviente al que no aterrara provocar la furia de este vikingo.

—Acabo de empezar —protestó, aunque no agregó nada más. Plutarch sabía cómo era: Romulus era capaz de seguir durante horas si se lo dejaba. Por el momento, Plutarch lo ignoró para ocuparse del daño que podía haber causado: lo alivió comprobar que no era demasiado grave.

El prisionero estaba vuelto de cara a la pared, y la chaqueta, arrancada del cuerpo, estaba tendida a sus pies. La espalda y los costados del hombre estaba surcada por más de veinticuatro marcas frescas, donde el látigo lo había cortado. Muchas de ellas manaban sangre, pero al menos Romulus no se desvió de lo ordenado. Katniss mandó latigazos, y el verdugo usó el látigo corto de varias colas en lugar del de cuero que laceraba la piel. Las cortaduras no parecían tan profundas para dejar cicatrices mientras no se infectaran, aunque le dolerían mucho durante un tiempo.

Era evidente que el prisionero estaba inconsciente, pero eso no había detenido a Romulus. Sin embargo, después de unos pocos golpes era extraño que se hubiese desmayado, y Plutarch no podía creer que un individuo de ese tamaño tuviera tan poca resistencia al dolor, pues él mismo era capaz de soportarlo.

Ahí había algo raro. Antes, Plutarch lo había observado, notando que el prisionero pasaba de un estado en que parecía ebrio y le costaba hablar, a otro de aguda lucidez, de la confusión al entendimiento. Por otra parte, no debía de estar en sus cabales al ofender así a Katniss, de la que dependía su suerte. O quizá tuviese deseos de morir.

Si Plutarch hubiese creído que los insultos eran intencionales, él mismo lo habría retado, pero no lo creía. Más bien parecían un desliz o una respuesta espontánea ante una mujer. De cualquier modo, el prisionero no pareció sorprendido por sus propios deslices verbales, no pidió disculpas, ni pareció comprender que estaba ofendiendo a la mujer.

Plutarch tampoco comprendía por qué, con semejantes músculos, el hombre no había arrancado los clavos que sujetaban las cadenas al muro. Aun si estaba esperando el momento más oportuno, sin duda habría evitado los latigazos si hubiese podido. Estaba solo con Romulus. Ese hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo Peeta el Bendito podía haber escapado con facilidad. Sin embargo, colgaba junto a la pared, inconsciente, la espalda surcada de rayas ampolladas que debían dolerle a cada movimiento.

De pronto, Plutarch echó una mirada suspicaz a Romulus, que no se había movido del lugar al que lo arrojó.

—¿Estaba consciente siquiera cuando comenzó a golpearlo?

—No lo noté —respondió Romulus, desafiante, resentido por la intromisión del vikingo al ver que no pasaba nada.

Plutarch lanzó un gruñido que Katniss hubiese interpretado sin dificultad como «Usted miente». De hecho, pensaba que el prisionero no había sentido siquiera los latigazos. También sospechó que Romulus ni se molestó en despertarlo, pues sabía que Katniss revocaría la decisión, y no querría perder un momento en disfrutar propinando los latigazos mientras tuviese oportunidad. Si bien Romulus preferiría que la víctima sufriese la tortura en su plenitud, en este caso se conformaba con el dolor que sentiría después.

En ese momento, Plutarch comprobó lo fácil que era arrancar el clavo de la pared si uno tenía bastante fuerza, y eso hizo. Sostuvo al hombre antes de que cayera y, aunque lo esperaba, lo sorprendió que fuera tan pesado a pesar de la delgadez del torso que hacía resaltar más aún los músculos.

Plutarch lo apoyó con cuidado en el suelo, boca abajo, y acomodó la cabeza sobre el brazo flexionado del prisionero. Al sostenerlo, percibió el calor de la fiebre y también el bulto en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en Romulus con tal expresión acusadora que el capitán de la guardia comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Le mintió a la señora —dijo Plutarch en voz baja—. Tiene la herida que afirmaba tener. - Romulus sostuvo la mentira aunque la palidez del rostro lo desmentía.

—Yo no la sentí.

—¡Lo que sentirá usted...!

Plutarch no terminó la frase, pues no estaba habituado a enfadarse así y a demostrarlo. Desde niño aprendió a controlar todas las emociones: su tamaño así lo exigía. La única vez que perdió el control estuvo a punto de matar al hermano, cosa que nunca olvidó y que dio al hermano el pretexto para librarse de él.

Dio la espalda a Romulus, limitándose a añadir:

—Si vuelve a acercarse al prisionero, lo mataré. - Una afirmación sencilla. Plutarch era un hombre sencillo, de pocas palabras. De hecho, había hablado más ese anochecer que en todo el mes anterior. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer: las enfermedades y las heridas quedaban fuera de su comprensión. Sin embargo, no podía llamar a la curandera pues aún debía de estar atendiendo a Rory. Katniss también sabía curar, mas sin duda no se apartaría del lado del sobrino y, por otra parte, si podía evitarlo no le contaría lo que había sucedido en la prisión. Con todo, seguía sin saber qué hacer con Peeta el Bendito.

Pensó en llevarlo a un lugar más limpio, pero comprendió que el hombre no prestaría demasiada atención al sitio en que se encontraba cuando despertara... si es que despertaba. Fue a buscar a uno de los guardias.

—Pídele a un sirviente que consiga un jergón, mantas, velas, agua... y comida. Mucha comida. Trae todo al cobertizo, y luego espera junto a la habitación del joven señorito. En cuanto la curandera salga, envíala aquí. —El guardia conocía bien a Plutarch, se sentaba todos los días a la mesa junto a él y estaba asombrado de escucharlo hablar tanto. Y todavía no había terminado—. Lady Katniss no tiene que saber nada de esto, y menos aún que necesito a la curandera.

Plutarch volvió a la prisión y en ese mismo instante escuchó al prisionero gemir y exclamar entre dientes:

—No es posible que los dientes de Thor sean tan agudos - Plutarch se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él. El prisionero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Había hablado en la lengua natal de Plutarch, y al hombrón le sonó muy dulce a los oídos. Por absurdo que pareciera, estaba convencido de que el prisionero había dicho la verdad. El miserable de Romulus lo acusó sólo porque era un extraño, pero lo que en realidad tendrían que haber hecho era prestarle la ayuda que pedía.

El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, y lanzó otro gemido. Plutarch supuso que lo había provocado el dolor de la herida de la cabeza.

Plutarch habló en noruego por primera vez en muchos años.

—Le sugeriría que no se moviera. El hombre lanzó un sonido que era a medias quejido, a medias risa.

—No tengo mucho interés en hacerlo. ¿Qué sucede que siento la espalda como un fuego?

¿No recordaba los latigazos? Eso era bueno, aunque avergonzó e incomodó a Plutarch. Podía haberlo impedido. Katniss no tendría que haber ordenado que lo castigaran, y no lo habría hecho si no se hubiera enfurecido. Decidió no responder.

—Déme el nombre de alguien que pueda ayudarlo. A Peeta le pareció que hacía siglos que esperaba esas palabras. Era lo que pedía: ayuda. Enviarle un mensaje a la hermana para que fuese a buscarlo. Acababa de encontrar a un compatriota, alguien en quien podía confiar.

—Mi hermana Annie, casada con Finnick de Odair, cerca de Winchester. El...

Se movió apenas, sin advertir que eso le provocaría terribles dolores en la espalda; instintivamente se puso tenso y el sufrimiento fue peor. Exhaló un suspiro y ya no pudo pensar con claridad.

—Quédese quieto —dijo Plutarch—. Pronto vendrá la curandera a atenderlo.

Peeta no lo oyó, pues el dolor se lo impedía.

—Ella... me... pegó. Ella... en verdad...

No pudo retener la idea. Se esfumó junto con las otras y ya no pudo explicarse qué era lo que lo atormentaba... hasta mucho tiempo después... cuando llegaron las risas... y con las risas... ella.

Cabellos color caoba, salpicados de fuego, labios plenos que lo provocaban prometiendo dulzuras que no eran para él. La mujer permanecía fuera del alcance de Peeta mientras lo torturaban; hielo y fuego, martillos y látigos, la marca al rojo vivo que sellaba las heridas antes de que se abrieran otras, el veneno que lo obligaban a tragar y que lo hacía vomitar una y otra vez, hasta sentir que nunca recobraría las fuerzas.

Supo que gritaba sin cesar, aunque no oyó; sólo escuchó la risa de la mujer cada vez más fuerte hasta que resonó en su mente y se convirtió en la peor de las agonías porque lo avergonzó, lo humilló más allá de todo límite. Se reía, se divertía a costa del sufrimiento de Peeta, lo despreciaba por su debilidad, Peeta no podía huir de la risa ni del dolor. La mujer estaba siempre allí, observando, riendo, a veces también empuñaba ella misma el látigo y, aunque no tenía fuerza para golpear, lastimaba el orgullo de Peeta... y eso era lo peor.

¿Por qué ese trato por parte de una mujer tan joven, de no más de una veintena de años? Era demasiado joven para ser tan cruel. Lo que más anhelaba Peeta era que lo consolara, pero la mujer sólo deseaba atormentarlo. Y las risas siguieron. Moriría oyéndolas.

Plutarch permaneció al lado de Peeta el Bendito hasta que llegó Enoboria para atenderlo. Lo dejó con ella y fue a ver a Katniss, pero la joven estaba con Rory y lo más probable era que esa noche no se apartara del lado del sobrino.

Plutarch ya había enviado un mensajero a Wessex, y aprovechó para dormir unas horas. Casi amanecía cuando volvió al calabozo. Al oír la risa de la curandera creyó que Peeta había mejorado, y preguntó:

—¿Está mejor?

Enoboria no intentó ocultar el buen humor y siguió riendo entre dientes.

—No, la fiebre aumenta. Es muy probable que esa fiebre le cause la muerte.

Plutarch se puso rígido.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué se ríe usted?

La anciana no se inmutó del ceño del hombrón.

—Porque me complace sobremanera ver sufrir a un celta. Fue uno de ellos el que mató a mi marido, ¿sabe?

No, Plutarch no lo sabía ni le importaba.

—Si no lo atendió por encono...

—No, cálmese, vikingo. A pesar del odio que sienta, tengo obligación de hacer todo lo que pueda por él. No tengo alternativa pues mi destino es curar. No obstante, me alegra decir que todo lo que hice será inútil, y ya no se puede hacer nada más. —Volvió a reír, con un sonido que erizaba los nervios—. Ni las purgas resultaron. La fiebre sigue subiendo y le provoca pesadillas. Lo traté con la mayor delicadeza que pude y sin embargo cree que estoy torturándolo. No es mi culpa, pero sufre unos sueños infernales... ¿y se pregunta por qué me río? No está en mis manos.

—Si ya no puede hacer nada, vayase —refunfuñó Plurtarch—. Su buen humor no concuerda con la situación.

—Eso dice usted, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Jamás imaginé que lograría vengarme por la muerte de mi hombre, pero heme aquí que se me brindó la oportunidad, sin que yo levantara un dedo para lograrla. Eso es justicia, vikingo.

—Tonta, ni siquiera es celta.

La vieja bruja lanzó una exclamación desdeñosa.

—Tengo ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? - Plutarch no repitió que se fuera: la levantó y la lanzó afuera. A sus espaldas, Peeta gimió, sumergido en la agonía del delirio.

Antes de que Katniss dejara la habitación del sobrino para ir a la propia, había amanecido. No había dormido. Permaneció junto a Rory toda la noche sosteniéndole la mano, sufriendo cada vez que el niño se quejaba o se removía. Plutarch había enderezado los huesos, Enoboria lo vendó y dejó pócimas contra el dolor y la hinchazón, aunque pasarían muchas semanas hasta que el dolor fuera cediendo y meses hasta comprobar que el brazo se soldaba bien. Katniss no dejaría de preocuparse en todo ese tiempo y de rogar que se hubiera hecho lo correcto.

Si bien le dijo a Enoboria que había visto muchas veces acomodar huesos quebrados, en realidad sólo lo vio una vez, cuando el hermano, ya adulto, se quebró una pierna. Gale le había rogado que le pidiese a Plutarch que lo enderezara antes de que se astillase; ni Katniss ni Gale habían oído hablar nunca de eso, más el hermano estaba desesperado pues tenía planes y no quería que se echaran a perder por un accidente que lo dejara lisiado. Uno de los medio hermanos sufrió una herida semejante y había quedado cojo para toda la vida. Por añadidura, ni el propio padre, ni los hermanos lo trataban bien, y menos aún los extraños.

Gale no quiso que le sucediera lo mismo. Y había resultado; si uno se detenía a pensarlo, era lo más lógico que se podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, ¿quién podía afirmar que resultaría en todas las ocasiones, o que sería lo mismo en un brazo que en una pierna, o en un niño que en un hombre?

Katniss tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre hierbas y podía coser una herida, pero no sabía nada de lo que podía suceder debajo de la piel. Y había pocos curanderos que lo supieran.

La tensión y la angustia la dejaron exhausta tanto física como mentalmente. Pasó horas pensando afligida no sólo en Rory sino también en el prisionero que estaba en el calabozo, en la actitud incomprensible de éste... y en su propia reacción incomprensible ante ese hombre.

No sabía qué excusa tendría el prisionero. Ella no tenía ninguna,

Katniss estaba habituada a los hombres arrogantes. Los daneses, vikingos, como los llamaban, eran tan arrogantes como cualquiera. También estaba habituada a los hombres apuestos. Gale lo era, y varios de los seguidores podían hacer suspirar a las muchachas. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a ser insultada, pero aun así, ¿era suficiente motivo para comportarse como una tonta? ¿Para causar daño?

No se sorprendió de ver a Plutarch esperándola fuera de la habitación de Rory. No quería hablar del celta, no quería saber si Romulus lo había lastimado mucho. Si se enteraba, la culpa no dejaría de atormentarla. Sin embargo, preguntó:

—¿Estará bien el hombre?

Plutarch tampoco había dormido mucho. Y no podía responderle lo que Katniss quería sin mentirle, pero sabía bien lo que sentiría si le decía la verdad. El prisionero le había pedido que ella misma le examinara la cabeza y, aunque nadie podía obligarla a hacerlo, Katniss se sentiría culpable por no haberlo hecho. El hombre sobreviviría a los latigazos, pero ¿la otra herida y la fiebre? Enoboria, la única curandera con que contaban, no dio muchas esperanzas, y sabiendo el ánimo vengativo que tenía la anciana, Plutarch no podía seguir contando con la ayuda de la vieja. Por lo tanto, mintió.

—Estará bien.

La sonrisa fatigada de la joven compensó la mentira. Si el noruego moría, Plutarch se limitaría a deshacerse del cadáver y le diría a Katniss que había tratado de escapar y en el intento mató a Romulus. Sería un placer para Plutarch convertir esto último en verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, esto lo hago sin ningun fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptacion de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

Annie estaba en el establo ensillando al caballo blanco cuando condujeron al mensajero hasta ella. Al ver que el enorme animal estaba suelto, ninguno de los dos hombres se acercó.

El caballo era el que Finnick le había conseguido cuando Annie rió a carcajadas al ver la primera montura que le ofrecía, lenta para esa pequeña montura femenina, y entonces le llevó un enorme caballo de guerra blanco. Annie lo domesticó ella misma y obtuvo un animal estupendo, aunque demasiado grande.

En ese momento no quería que la molestaran; no conocía al mensajero ni se lo enviaba Finnick, y por lo tanto no le interesaba. Lo que quería era seguir a Finnick, contra los expresos deseos del marido, y como ya lo había decidido no deseaba que nada la demorara.

Ya montados en sus cabalgaduras, Beetee y Thresh la esperaban junto al portón. Acababan de llegar esa misma mañana, y al enterarse de los rumores que llegaron el día anterior a Odair, estuvieron de acuerdo con Annie. No podía quedarse tranquila esperando que el esposo averiguase si su hermano estaba muerto o vivo.

Ése era el rumor que llegó hasta ellos, y demoró tanto que, aunque el obispo y su grupo debieron de ser asaltados a no más de un día a caballo hacia el norte de Odair, ya estarían todos muertos.

Annie no lo creía. Era un simple rumor y, por lo tanto, no era seguro. Que quizás hubiesen sido atacados no significaba que fuese cierto. Y si bien por lo general en todo rumor había algo de verdad, lo más dramático solía no ser cierto. Quizá fuese cierto que la partida de Peeta había sido atacada, pero era probable que hubiesen vencido a los atacantes y seguido camino hacia East Anglia.

Ante la insistencia de Annie en que averiguara cuál era la verdad, Finnick partió de inmediato pero, en compensación, le exigió que se quedara en la casa.

No fue razonable que Finnick le exigiera eso sólo porque se hablaba de la presencia de ladrones en la zona del presunto ataque. El esposo sabía lo que Annie sentía por el hermano. Ya una vez lo creyó muerto pues lo vio caer en el campo de batalla y, sin embargo, vivía. No volvería a convencerse de que estaba muerto a menos que viese el cadáver. Tampoco podía sentarse a esperar que Finnick regresara con las noticias, en particular porque las mujeres de su salón ya gemían y lloraban la muerte de Peeta y la exasperaban con semejante falta de fe.

Finnick había dicho que estaba a menos de un día de marcha con un caballo veloz. Que regresaría esa mañana, aunque tuviese que cabalgar toda la noche. Pero aún no había regresado, la mañana había terminado hacía mucho, el sol estaba alto y Annie no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando.

No obstante, uno de sus propios hombres guió al mensajero hasta ella, y Annie trató de ignorarlos. Hasta comenzó a sacar al caballo del establo, interponiendo al animal entre ella y los dos hombres, pero el servidor no cejó.

—Milady, este hombre quiere hablar con usted o con lord Finnick.

Annie suspiró y no se detuvo mientras decía:

—¿Le dijiste que Finnick no está?

—Sí.

—Bien: yo tampoco.

—Se trata del hermano de usted.

Esta vez, fue el mensajero el que habló y al instante Annie pasó del otro lado del caballo para enfrentarlo.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Everdeen, al sur de Bedford.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano ante esos nombres desconocidos para ella.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—En East Anglia.

Al captar el significado, Annie rió aliviada. Aunque sostuviera que Peeta no estaba muerto, había tenido miedo.

—¿Así que llegó a la corte del rey Claudius?

—No sé nada de eso. Lady Katniss de Everdeen lo tiene prisionero...

Annie lo aferró de la chaqueta y acercó la cara a la del mensajero. Era varios centímetros más alta y tan fuerte como él, y por cierto que el hombre no tenía interés en comprobar si era así.

—¿Por qué motivo está prisionero? —preguntó.

—Fue descubierto espiando.

Lo soltó, en ese momento más confundida que furiosa.

—¿Espiando? Eso es absurdo. Fue como intérprete del obispo sajón. ¿Espiando...?

—No conozco el motivo —admitió el mensajero—. El que me envió fue Plutarch Tres Metros, el hombre de mi señora, y lo único que me dijo era que me diese prisa.

—¿Quieren rescate?

—Plutarch no me lo dijo. Lo que me ordenó es que la guíe hasta allí si usted lo desea.

—¿Si...? —exclamó Annie, indignada—. ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a Everdeen si cabalgamos a toda velocidad?

—Yo llegué en dos días.

—Lo haremos más rápido. Prepárate para salir en una hora.

—Pero mi caballo... -

—Toma otro —fue todo lo que dijo Annie saliendo del establo, mientras les gritaba a Beetee y a Thresh que se reunieran con ella en el salón. Cuando éstos entraban al salón,

Annie ya estaba diciéndole a Sae qué ropas tenía que empacar.

—Nada como una mujer para provocar demoras... comenzó a quejarse Beetee.

Annie giró con brusquedad y le advirtió:

—Beetee, si tienes aprecio por tus oídos, no me difames, —Sabían que podía sacudirlos, y los dos retrocedieron, sonriendo para apaciguarla, aunque Annie no tenía tiempo que perder en discusiones—. Encontraron a Peeta, y debemos ir a buscarlo, pero no donde pensábamos: está en East Anglia.

—Ahí es donde se supone que estaría —señaló Thresh.

—Sí, como invitado, pero una de las damas, lady Katniss, lo tiene prisionero.

Beetee estalló:

—¡Por los dientes de Thor: le sonrió a la dama que no debía y ahora no lo dejará irse!

Annie esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

—Eso fue lo que pensé, pero no es así. Lo acusaron de espionaje, y no me preguntéis por qué pues el mensajero no lo dijo; sólo dijo que debíamos ir por él.

—Sin duda, con un pesado saco de monedas para el, recate —replicó Beetee, enfadado

—Eso tampoco se mencionó, pero por las dudas llevaré el cofre de Finnick. Por otra parte, ya no podemos ir nosotros tres solos. Finnick se pondrá furioso al saber que voy a estar entre sus enemigos más odiados y si no voy preparada para cualquier eventualidad, incluso para una pelea, me desollará. Daos prisa y averiguad cuántos de los hombres de Peeta quieren acompañarnos.

—Vendrán todos.

Annie no lo dudaba.

—En ese caso, decidles que llevaremos poca carga para viajar rápido, que lleven alimentos para un par de días, pues sólo nos detendremos para dejar descansar a los caballos hasta que mi hermano esté libre. También reuniré una cantidad igual de los hombres de Finnick y partiremos en una hora.

—Ésas son las tácticas propias de los daneses en ataques sorpresa —aprobó Thresh, sonriendo.

Annie meneó la cabeza pues los conocía bien:

—No buscaremos pelea.

Beetee se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, nos limitaremos a esperar que la pelea nos encuentre a nosotros.

…

Cuando llegaron, las puertas de Everdeen se cerraron ante sus narices, lo cual era de esperar, pues eran un grupo numeroso y aún no identificado como amigo o enemigo. En Odair hubiesen hecho lo mismo, y también sucedió en todos los señoríos por los que pasaron a lo largo del camino. Era comprensible: la partida estaba integrada por veinticinco vikingos, todos impresionantes, y otros veinte guerreros sajones armados hasta los dientes.

Resultaba un extraño espectáculo ver cabalgar juntos a los que habían sido enemigos en tantos años de guerra. Mas habiendo igual número de sajones en el grupo que acompañaba a Annie los habitantes de Wessex no imaginaron que volverían a ser invadidos y, del mismo modo, los daneses no se vieron impulsados a tomar las armas y salirles al encuentro.

Se detuvieron a cierta distancia de los muros, y los hombres se distribuyeron a lo largo de la línea de árboles que había frente a Everdeen. Thresh intentó obligar a Annie a que se quedara con el resto de los hombres, discutieron unos momentos, y Thresh perdió. Se adelantó, flanqueada sólo por Beetee y Thresh, y el mensajero de Everdeen al frente para dar las explicaciones del caso.

Los guardias, más bajos, mantuvieron las manos sobre las espadas. Beetee y Thres no les prestaron atención, aunque observaron preocupados al gigantesco vikingo y a la monstruosa hacha de batalla que llevaba cruzada a la espalda. Annie hizo una exclamación de disgusto: no tenía paciencia para esa costumbre masculina de medirse unos a otros con la mirada y menos aún en esta situación en que sin duda debía de haber decenas de otros guardias armados con flechas detrás de las murallas.

Sin duda, la mujer debía de ser lady Katniss, aunque Annie aún no la veía bien; el gigante vikingo estaba de pie junto a ella en actitud protectora. Hizo adelantar al caballo y se detuvo cuando ambos grupos quedaron separados por unos, cinco metros y medio de distancia. Se apeó, impaciente por terminar, deseando que liberaran al hermano de inmediato, irritada de tener que parlamentar primero. Al ver que se atrevía a adelantarse, la otra mujer se animó a hacer lo mismo. Katniss hizo un gesto al hombrón indicándole que no la siguiera, y se acercó a Annie.

«Es demasiado joven para haber aprisionado a Peeta», pensó Annie, ahora que veía a Katniss con claridad.

«Es una valquiria guerrera», pensó Katniss a su vez, al observar la impresionante altura de Annie.

El mensajero anunció a Annie. La fina tela azul y el rico bordado del atuendo de Katniss proclamaba su categoría, como también las joyas engastadas en oro y las cintas de seda entrelazadas a las trenzas. No llevaba más armas que el cuchillo que usaba para comer, y parecía sentirse cómoda. La primera pregunta de Annie reflejó el asombro que sentía ante una dama , tan joven.

—¿Es usted la única autoridad aquí?

—En ausencia de mi hermano, así es —respondió Katniss, y agregó observando al grupo armado que escoltaba a Annie—: Vino usted preparada para una pelea,

Aunque dicha con mesura, era una acusación, y era verdad. Hasta Annie estaba preparada: se había quitado la prenda de mangas largas y falda angosta que llevaba debajo de la otra ropa, para poder moverse con comodidad al cabalgar, y teniendo en cuenta además el calor que hacía en esa región, al que dudaba de poder acostumbrarse. En consecuencia, sólo tenía puesto el vestido exterior sin mangas, más corto, que sólo le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se abría a los costados. Debajo, usaba unos pantalones bien sujetos por ligas que le había prestado uno de los hombres con medidas similares a las de ella, y calzaba sus propias botas forradas de piel.

Con el cabello dorado peinado en una sola trenza, de lejos podía confundírsela con un hombre, a lo que contribuía la espada sujeta a la montura al alcance de la mano y a la vista, y la posesión más preciada de Annie: la daga de hoja larga que había pertenecido al padre y que llevaba amarrada a la cadera.

Era evidente que esa daga no se usaba para comer como la de Katniss: era un arma espléndida, con mango de marfil que tenía un dragón rugiendo en la base y runas grabadas en la hoja que expresaban la bendición de Odín. Haymitch se la había regalado después de escuchar el relato de Finnick acerca de cómo Annie había herido a Gloss, el primo de Finnick, después que Gloss hirió a Peeta.

Mientras Finnick lo contaba, Annie y la madre se hundieron en sus sillas, esperando que Haymitch estallara, pues nunca le había dado permiso a Annie para usar armas e ignoraba que Effie, a escondidas, le había enseñado a manejarlas. Haymitch siempre consideró que tenía el derecho de proteger a su única hija, pero Effie creía que primero estaba el derecho de la propia Annie y que, por otra parte, el padre podría cuidarla si quería. Sin embargo, Haymitch no se enfureció.

En lugar de eso, le entregó la daga; la muchacha percibió el orgullo del padre, y eso convirtió al arma en un objeto más especial aún.

—Vine a buscar a mi hermano, al precio que sea —dijo Annie, con evidente tono de advertencia—. Usted lo tiene prisionero y yo quiero que me lo entregue ahora mismo.

—Si vino de Wessex, como su hermano afirma, llegó rápido.

El escepticismo de Katniss provocó una airada réplica de Annie:

—Si no le creyó, es una tonta. Mi hermano no es espía

Llegó aquí para atender ciertos asuntos que serían del agradecimiento de su rey.

—Así dijo, pero existían suficientes circunstancias para dudar de su palabra. No obstante, se lo entregaré.

—¿Sin cobrar rescate? —preguntó Annie, con desdén.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Usted acaba de confirmar lo que su hermano decía, de modo que no exigiré rescate. —Se volvió para ordenarle a uno de sus hombres—: Romulus, ve a buscar... El gigante la interrumpió;

—Yo iré.

A Katniss la sorprendió, y también la afligió, que la dejara sola junto a las puertas, frente a esa horda. Sin embargo, los que estaban cerca eran sólo la hermana del celta y dos nórdicos, mientras el resto del grupo permanecía lejos, y la propia Katniss tenía con ella a cuatro de sus hombres... ¿Celta? No, es individuo no lo era, o al menos no por completo, si era cierto que esta mujer, indudablemente nórdica, era la hermana. O tal vez no fuese pariente sanguíneo de la mujer. Quizá mintió hasta el punto de hacer que una desconocida fuese a buscarlo, Katniss sospechó que eso fuera lo ocurrido, y sugirió:

—Quizá tenga que verificar si el hombre que tengo prisionero es en verdad su hermano y no alguien que afirma serlo

—Peeta es el hombre más apuesto que usted tendrá ocasión de ver.- Al notar que Katniss se sonrojaba, Annie agregó: Sí, el hombre que tiene prisionero es mi hermano,

—Sin embargo, no parece vikingo —señaló Katniss— . Tiene la apariencia de...

—Nuestra madre es celta, de Gales —la interrumpió Annie, ya sin prestarle atención, mirando más bien hacia la puerta donde aparecería el gigante, al que el mensajero había llamado Plutarch Tres Metros, con Peeta—. Mi hermano se parecía ella salvo en el tamaño, que los dos heredamos de nuestro padre.

—Entiendo —dijo Katniss, aunque no entendía y tampoco le importaba. No esperaba que viniese casi un ejército a buscar al prisionero, pero, como así sucedió, estaba impaciente de que se fueran lo antes posible. La enervaba la cercanía de esa mujer tan grande, de músculos y huesos poderosos, y la hacía sentirse pequeña, aunque Katniss era sólo unos centímetros más baja que la valquiria.

Mas el rostro de la joven no traicionó ninguno de esos pensamientos. Su propia categoría y la cercanía de sus guardias armados le daban seguridad. Aunque Gale se había llevado consigo a muchos de los hombres, no quedaban tantos, pero estos vikingos y sajones no lo sabían, y eso era lo que contaba. En cuanto tuviesen al prisionero, no tendrían más motivos para demorarse.

Dentro de Everdeen, en el calabozo donde Peeta había sufrido los tormentos del infierno los últimos días, Plutarch lo sacudía para despertarlo.

—Ya lo purgaron para curarle la fiebre, y su hermana vino a buscarlo. ¿Puede caminar, o quiere que lo lleve cargado?

Peeta lo miró de soslayo y reconoció uno de los rostros que había visto tantas veces en las pesadillas.

—¿Otra vez usted? No puede cargarme. —Le parecía absurdo que ningún hombre pudiese llevarlo en brazos—. Pero podría darme una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Se levantó demasiado rápido y Plutarch tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera.

—Déme un minuto —pidió Peeta, maldiciendo esa debilidad que se había vuelto peor que antes.

—No tengo un minuto —replicó Plutarch—. No me agrada dejar a mi señora sola con su gente.

La mención de la dama del castillo, «ella», le recordó a Peeta las peores pesadillas que había experimentado, la furia impotente.

—No le harán daño —dijo. «Mejor que no se atreva eso está reservado para mí», pensó.

Impaciente, Annie paseaba de un lado a otro. Aunque disimulara, estaba agotada pues había dormido muy poco desde la noche en que se difundió el rumor, y la noche pasada no durmió en absoluto pues cabalgó sin parar hasta llegar a Everdeen, Annie comprendió que no había sido prudente hacer ser semejante cosa, y aunque sus hombres no estaban tan cansada como ella, de todos modos no estarían en su mejor forma. Pero con la libertad de Peeta en juego, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Katniss permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados, aparentemente serena aunque comenzaba a preocuparse pensando qué estaría demorando a Plutarch. ¿Acaso ese maldito prisionero no deseaba irse? ¿Temería que fueran a descubrirse mentiras? No era imposible que existiesen otros hombres igual de apuestos. Esa descripción no lo definía por completo, tampoco el hecho de que pareciera celta.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres esperaba la carreta de carga que se arrastró lentamente cruzando la entrada, separando los cuatro hombres de Katniss que estaban delante. Annie tambien se vio obligada a retroceder, dejando el caballo y la espada al otro lado, cosa que ni siquiera advirtió. Con expresión suspicaz, miró al gigante vikingo que guiaba la carreta, pero de Peeta, ni rastro.

Tras ella, Katniss también frunció el entrecejo y preguntó su hombre:

—Plutarch, ¿qué significa esto?

Annie no esperó la respuesta. La parte trasera del carretón ya estaba junto a ella y, con el corazón en la boca se apresuró a saltar dentro apartando con brusquedad la piel áspera que cubría la parte superior del camastro, temerosa de encontrar allí el cuerpo sin vida del hermano: lo que vio no era mucho mejor.

Peeta había perdido tanto peso que le costó reconocerlo, levantó una mano del hermano y no sintió el apretón de respuesta. Tenía los comienzos de una barba, que antes jamás usaba. El cabello estaba pegoteado al cráneo, la piel floja, los ojos hundidos. Al ver que los abría, sintió alivio pero, al mismo tiempo, angustia... y furia.

Peeta habló en un susurro tan quedo que Annie tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo.

—Apártala... de mí.

—¿A la danesa?

Hizo un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.

—A ella le debo la condición en que me encuentro. - Annie no necesitó oír más. Le resultó evidente que casi lo habían dejado morir de hambre, que lo habían quebrado. Desde la vez en que creyó verlo morir, frente a sus propios ojos, nunca sintió tanta furia ciega. La cólera no la dejó tener en cuenta lo precario de su situación, tan cerca de los muros de Everdeen, ni de las otras consecuencias de lo que Peeta le pidió que hiciera. Cuando oyó: «A ella le debo la condición en que me encuentro», ya nada le importó.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que el vikingo gigante había dejado las riendas e iba a saltar de la carreta para reunirse con su señora. Annie se le adelantó con un movimiento tan veloz e inesperado que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y menos que nadie Katniss sintiendo la larga daga vikinga que se apretaba sobre las partes blandas de su garganta, y un brazo de acero que le rodeaba la cintura impidiéndole todo movimiento

…

Annie sujetó a la danesa apretada delante de sí, y eso dejaba su propia espalda expuesta al muro derecho de Everdeen y a los hombres que lo custodiaban. Sin embargo, en ese momento la preocupaban más los que tenían enfrente, en particular el enorme Plutarch, que le llevaba más de treinta centímetros de altura y estaba demasiado cerca.

—Retroceda —le dijo, señalando hacia la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza. El hombrón no se movió.

—Señora, no puedo permitir que le haga daño. —La voz del gigante era serena aunque resonante. Annie sintió que la furia la dominaba.

—¡Si me obliga, la mataré!

Al sentir que la punta de la daga comenzaba a clavársele en el cuello y la hacía sangrar, Katniss se puso tensa, pero lo que más la alarmó fue la cólera de Annie.

—¡Plutarch, obedécela! —le ordenó.

Plutarch obedeció, aunque no lo bastante rápido para la impaciencia de Annie. La idea de que Peeta estaba por completo expuesto a las flechas que podían partir desde los muros la aterraba, y también el hecho de que el gigante estuviese más cerca que ella y pudiera dar vuelta a las circunstancias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos amenazando la vida del hermano.

—¡Aléjese de la carreta! —gritó.

—Annie, ¿qué está pasando?

Fue Thresh el que preguntó; Beetee continuaba junto a él. Se acercaron al frente de la carreta, pero Annie no la miro.

—Peeta estuvo a punto de morir por lo que le hicieron—dijo.

Thresh y Beetee acercaron los caballos a la parte trasera del carretón para comprobar lo que Annie decía. Thresh contuvo el aliento y Beetee comenzó a maldecir.

Plutarch intervino, respondiendo a la acusación de Annie:

—No, señora, ya estaba herido cuando llegó.

—Mi hermano dice que ella tiene la culpa de su estado —replicó Kristen—. Y por cierto que creeré más a mi hermano que a usted.

Plutarch no se dejó amilanar.

—Pero él no estaba lúcido, tenía mucha fiebre. Tiene una herida en la cabeza, y mi señora no lo sabía.

Annie fue la única que escuchó la exclamación de Katniss y le siseó al oído:

—Este sujeto miente muy bien para protegerla... ¿o acaso usted también clama inocencia? ¿Afirma que mi hermano acudio a usted con una herida, sin duda buscando ayuda, y en lugar de auxiliarlo lo aprisionó?

Dicho de esa manera, a Katniss ya no le importó qué era que afirmaba o negaba. No la librarían de la responsabilidad las circunstancias, y el hecho de que Romulus hubiese mentido con respecto a la herida del prisionero, no disminuiría su culpa a la vista de la hermana. En consecuencia, no respondió nada, pues Annie no esperaba otra cosa.

Otra vez el susurro furioso en el oído de Katniss:

—Dígales que no nos sigan pues de lo contrario yo sellare su destino en lugar de mi hermano una vez que se recupere, le aseguro, señorita, que si él muere... usted también.

Katniss cerró un momento los ojos. No dudó ni por un instante de esa amenaza, pero sí de que el hombre fuese a morir: necesitaba creer que se salvaría y que ella quedaría libre. Sin embargo, había algo allí que no concordaba. Quiso preguntarle a Plutarch cuan severo había sido el castigo, pero no se atrevió porque supuso que debió de haber sido terrible para que la hermana temiera que fuese a morir.

¿Mintió Plutarch para protegerla? Era probable, pues Katniss no podía creer que la herida de la cabeza, real o no, hubiera sido provocada en sus dominios, pues el hombre sólo parecía exhausto cuando lo interrogó, dos noches atrás. Deseó que Plutarch no se lo hubiera ocultado. Habría sido mejor saberlo aunque se hubiese sentido mal por ello. Al menos, en compensación, habría podido curar ella misma la herida del hombre. Mas Plutarch trató de evitarle esa preocupación, y ahora, con la daga en el cuello, no tenía otra alternativa que cooperar.

En voz alta y clara, para no dar lugar a error, Katniss dijo a sus hombres:

—De momento, iré con ellos. Aguardad el regreso de mi hermano y decidle lo que sucedió. —Pero agregó en voz queda para que sólo la oyese Annie—: Esto puede derivar en una guerra.

—Si es así, usted no vivirá para verla. No obstante, usted se sobreestima, danesa. Cuando su rey se entere del despropósito cometido, estará dispuesto a enmendar la situación, y usted será la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Mientras hablaba, Annie miraba a Plutarch, pero hubiese oído o no, no confió en que cumpliera las órdenes del ama. Los demás obedecerían, pero el hombrón no. Entonces, le dijo:

—Si la sigue, la pone en riesgo. Por cada segundo que yo lo vea a usted, ella recibirá diez latigazos... si es que no la mato directamente.

—En ese caso, lady, no me verá.

Ante esa respuesta, Annie lo miró con aire severo: se habían entendido a la perfección. Ambos eran noruegos y com- prendían lo que era la lealtad. Eso significaba que, aunque Annie no lo viese, el hombre estaría cerca y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Pues bien, que así fuera.

Annie buscó su caballo con la mirada, pero desechó idea de cabalgar con Katniss. Mientras la subía a la silla ella misma quedaría muy expuesta. La arrastró hasta la parte trasera de la carreta y bajó la tapa posterior para poder subirlas quitarle la daga del cuello. Beetee acercó su propio caballo para cubrirla mientras lo hacía. Pero Peeta había oído casi todo y volvió lo suficiente para ver a la hermana y a la otra mujer. El murmullo de Peeta detuvo en seco a Annie.

—Ann, mantenla lejos de mí hasta que pueda defenderme solo.

Al oírlo, Katniss palideció; la furia que le transmitió la hermana fue tan intensa que temió morir en ese mismo instante Ahí mismo, frente a los muros de Everdeen, Katniss no podia ver todavía cuál era el estado de Peeta, pero sus palabras fueron claras: el hombre la temía, y ese hecho la abrumó tanto con a la hermana.

No obstante, Annie controló sus propios impulsos y dijo a Beetee que estaba frente a ella:

—Llévala contigo.

Beetee no había oído las palabras de Peeta.

—No, sería capaz de estrangularla —dijo, con tanto desprecio que a Annie le sorprendió que no escupiera al rostro de la joven.

Entonces, se volvió hacia Thresh, pero éste dijo: —Que camine —antes de que pudiese pedirle lo mismo

—¡Pero si camina nos demorará! - Kristen lanzó una exclamación de protesta: malditos vikingos obstinados.

Estaban indignados por lo que una mujer le había hecho a Peeta. Si hubiese sido un hombre, lo habrían matado. Si hubiese sido un hombre, la misma Annie lo habría matado, sin importarle que tuviesen que luchar para escapar del lugar.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir con ellos frente a la mujer.

—Toma mi caballo, entonces —dijo enfadada—. Beetee, conduce la carreta hasta que lleguemos junto a los demás. —Arrastró a Katniss tras ella, dentro de la carreta, y sin volver a mirar al hermano le dijo en voz aguda—: No discutas, Peeta. No te hará daño mientras yo esté contigo.

Annie no se detuvo hasta quedar junto a la cabecera del jergón, cosa dificultosa pues ocupaba más de la mitad del suelo de la carreta. Así apretada, tiró de la manta de piel para cubrirlos y que no se viera que ya no tenía la daga sobre el cuello de Katniss. Pero antes de sentarse alzó con cuidado la cabeza de Peeta para apoyarla sobre el regazo, tironeó del cuello del vestido de Katniss y clavó la daga a través de la tela sujetándola así al suelo de la carreta: de ese modo, la joven quedó tendida cerca del hermano y la daga al alcance de Annie.

Para Katniss no era una postura muy cómoda. El cuello del vestido casi la ahogaba, pero si quería aliviar la tirantez tocaba con el hombro el filo agudo del arma. Con todo, era mejor que tener la punta de la daga sobre el cuello... hasta que volvió la cabeza y vio la mirada de Peeta clavada en ella.

El odio que percibió en esos brillantes ojos azules la hizo estremecerse. Sintió el impulso de arrebatar la daga que la mantenía sujeta, quitarla y huir. Sin embargo, no confió en poder hacerlo con bastante rapidez pues su posición boca arriba no le daba ángulo de movimiento y la aterraba la perspectiva de intentarlo y fracasar. En ese momento, no contaba con ninguna posibilidad de ayuda inmediata. Estas personas no tenían motivos para mantenerla con vida, y menos esa feroz noruega que reservaba la ternura para acariciar la mejilla del hermano.

A través del fondo todavía abierto de la carreta Annie vio el portón y los hombres que contemplaban cómo se alejaba el grupo. Así pudo presenciar cómo el vikingo le quebraba el cuello a uno de esos hombres.

Al ver que mataba a un hombre con tanta facilidad, Annie se estremeció pero se apresuró a recomponerse. Ya sabía que un hombre tan enorme como Plutarch Tres Metros debía de tener una fuerza tremenda, no necesitaba presenciar una demostración. Por otra parte, no le temía: mientras tuviese prisionera a la dama el gigante se contendría. No era tan tonta para despreocuparse por completo, pero tampoco dejaría que la posible persecución del gigante la afligiera demasiado.

Sólo le quedó cierta curiosidad, y no vio motivo para no intentar apaciguarla.

—¿Por qué ese gigante tuvo que matar a uno de sus hombres?

Katniss cerró los ojos, gimiendo para sí. Sin duda, la mujer se refería a Romulus. Plutarch no mataba sin motivo.

—Si lo mató, será por lo que supone que yo sufriré hasta que consiga rescatarme. Debe de culparlo por lo que ocurrió hoy.

—¿Y usted, a quién culpa? —preguntó Annie con ardiente desprecio.

—A mí misma —confesó Katniss, pesarosa.

—Estamos de acuerdo —replicó Annie.

—Muy de acuerdo.

Lo último fue un susurro del hombre que estaba junto a Katniss, y aunque no lo miró, imaginó que el odio haría brillar más aún esos ojos. Plutarch estaba en lo cierto al imaginar que sufriría: Peeta el Bendito así lo exigiría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptación de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

El carretón se detuvo al llegar al sitio donde estaba el resto del grupo sólo el tiempo necesario para que Annie explicara lo sucedido y eligiese un cochero para conducirlo. Con esa carreta que retrasaba la marcha, no saldrían de East Anglia tan pronto como supusieron. Pero al menos engancharon al vehículo un caballo vigoroso en lugar del buey, que los habría retrasado aún más.

Annie permaneció junto a Peeta y en consecuencia se vio obligada a tener a la danesa con ella, pues no quería perderla de vista mientras estuvieran tan cerca de Everdeen. Lady Katniss era su rehén en caso de que no tuvieran en cuenta sus amenazas y decidieran armarse para perseguirlos. Hasta que estuviesen a salvo en Wessex, prefería tenerla cerca.

Si a Peeta le molestaba la proximidad de la danesa, no dijo nada más y se quedó dormido con el balanceo de la carreta. Annie hubiese preferido que esperara hasta que ella pudiera saber qué era lo que tenía, pero no lo despertó. Sabía que el sueño era importante para la curación, aunque por desgracia no sabía mucho más que eso.

Mandó que dos de los hombres se adelantaran hasta una aldea por la que habían pasado al amanecer, para pedir abundante comida y preguntar si había un curandero. El resto del grupo llegaría a la aldea al anochecer y acamparía cerca.

Hasta ahí llegaba la capacidad de Annie para hacer planes. Estaba tan agotada que no podía pensar con claridad. Comenzaba a temer la reacción del esposo, no sólo por haber ido a buscar a Peeta sino por haber hecho prisionera a la danesa, Finnick odiaba a todos los daneses, pero no hacía la guerra a las mujeres. En ese aspecto, tampoco Peeta. ¡Y por el amor de Dios...! ¿Qué podía haberle hecho la mujer para hacerlo desear venganza?

Annie estaba demasiado fatigada para pensar, y pronto se lo diría el propio Peeta. Ahora, también a ella la adormecía el balanceo de la carreta y ya casi no podía tener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente lucidez para comprender que tendría que sujetar mejor a la prisionera antes de rendirse a la fatiga,

A diferencia de los otros dos ocupantes de la carreta Katniss estaba por completo despierta, desbordando de ansiedad y autorecriminación. Por eso, no se le pasó por alto que de pronto le quitaran la daga del hombro y pudo distinguir a sus espaldas el ruido de tela rasgada. Tampoco fue inesperada la seca orden de que se sentara y pasara los brazos a la espalda para que se los ataran.

No pudo contener una protesta.

—Lady Annie, esto no es necesario: tiene a un ejército rodeándome.

—Cállese —le respondió la otra en un susurro bajo— Hasta que pueda entregarla a Peeta, usted es mi responsabilidad. Olvídese de huir, Katniss. No tendrá oportunidad.

Tal vez fuese una presunción esperar que le dieran el título correspondiente a su categoría, pero Katniss ya había imaginado que no se le brindaría la cortesía debida a su posición No la hallaron de casualidad ni la apresaron para pedir rescate. La tomaron para ejercer venganza y ahora sabía con exactitud quién la ejercería.

—Gire y deme el pie, pero tenga cuidado de no molestar a mi hermano.

Katniss obedeció, cuidando de no mirar siquiera al hermano. Ya no sentía la mirada del hombre sobre ella pero no quería exponerse otra vez a esa expresión de odio, ya que las posiciones de ambos se habían invertido.

Le quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron a un lado para atarle los tobillos entre sí. Para hacerlo, Annie rasgó el ruedo de su propio vestido. Al menos no la sujetaban con cuerdas ásperas ni con cadenas... todavía.

Como no le prohibieron que lo hiciera, Katniss se quedó sentada y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que pudo apoyar la espalda en el costado de la carreta. Siguió observando a la noruega que, sin prestarle atención, volvió a acomodarse en un rincón y a apoyar la cabeza del hermano sobre su regazo.

Katniss comprobó que era muy bella, cosa que no le extrañó teniendo en cuenta lo apuesto que era el hermano. En ese momento, Annie rodeaba tiernamente con las manos el rostro del hermano; era evidente que lo quería mucho. Katniss también amaba a su propio hermano y se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado en circunstancias similares. Esperaba no tener que descubrirlo nunca.

A pesar de su decisión, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en el rostro de Peeta. Antes, cuando el hombre la contemplaba con odio, no pudo ver otra cosa que esos ojos resplandeciendo de furia. Y en ese momento vio los estragos reflejados en ese rostro, que antes no había percibido. ¿Se deberían a la fiebre mencionada por Plutarch?

Bajó la mirada y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no tenía chaqueta, luego le llamó la atención la cavidad que se hundía entre las últimas costillas y los huesos de las caderas. Si en verdad tenía fiebre elevada, como afirmaba Plutarch, Enoboria debía de haberle administrado purgas... y el hombre no habría comido durante los tres días que estuvo prisionero, y en efecto, parecía estar hambreado. Katniss no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de curación. La lógica le indicaba que el organismo necesitaba alimentos a pesar de estar lleno de humores malignos pero ella no estuvo presente para emplear la lógica.

De pronto, el brazo del hombre se alzó y cayó sobre piernas de la hermana. Katniss echó un vistazo al rostro y comprobó que no se había despertado. La hermana también dormía, sin embargo, por un instante la frente del hombre se fruncio un gesto de dolor causado por ese movimiento inconsciente ¿Cuan intenso sería el dolor que le provocaba la herida en la cabeza? Si se la infligieron en Wessex, como él afirmaba, no di de ser muy reciente. Al menos, no podían culpar a Katniss tambien por eso.

No obstante, al continuar el examen visual, descubrió finas cortaduras en las manos donde ya se habían formado costras, y la piel escoriada debajo de esas lastimaduras. Se enojó comprendiendo que la causa de esas marcas eran los grillete hierro con que lo habían sujetado a la pared del calabozo, y el peso del cuerpo que pendía de ellos por completo. «Y yo que lo colgaran ahí —pensó—, creyendo que sólo estaba agotado cuando en realidad estaba herido...»

Luego, vio lo que antes ocultaba el brazo: líneas azul oscuro que surcaban los costados..., magulladuras. Katniss supo cuál era la causa de esas magulladuras. Sintió que ardía y comenzaron a transpirarle las manos. Estaba tan confiada en que Plutarch tuviese tiempo de detener a Romulus, que cometió el error de mantener encerrado al prisionero y no ocuparse de que le curaran la herida de la cabeza. Pero no, ella era culpable de esas magulladuras. Impulsada por la ira, había ordenado que le diesen latigazos, y la obedecieron..., castigaron a un hombre que ya estaba herido, un hombre arrasa por la fiebre y Odín sabría qué otra cosa. El hombre le ha dicho:

—Usted y yo no somos enemigos, no podemos serlo.

Pero ahora Katniss comprendía que eso ya no era cierto Peeta fue a Everdeen en busca de ayuda, y en vez de recibirla fue encadenado en un calabozo. No dijo más que la verdad, pero no le creyeron. ¿Y qué tratamiento dio Katniss a las heridas del hombre?: latigazos.

La culpa estuvo a punto de sofocarla. Si no tuviese tanto miedo, casi agradecería la posibilidad de lograr la redención a través de la venganza de Peeta. Pero tenía miedo, y sólo si le daban la oportunidad podría ofrecer otro tipo de reparación. Y sin embargo, no se le ocurría ninguna manera de reparar su propia crueldad.

Katniss se sumergió tan hondo en la pena y la culpa que el resto del día pasó sin que lo advirtiese, hasta que la sacó del ensimismamiento la brusca detención de la carreta, que también despertó a Annie.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —La exclamación de Annie al mirar al hermano fue un gemido—. Esperaba que sólo hubiese sido un sueño.

Katniss deseó lo mismo, pero se limitó a decir;

—Necesita alimentos. Si durante la estancia en Everdeen tuvo fiebre, debe de haber sido purgado por nuestra curandera; por lo tanto, es muy probable que no haya comido durante varios días.

Annie la miró, con las cejas rubias y muy juntas.

—No me diga lo que necesita mi hermano. Si lo hubiese conocido, sabría que es muy posible que haya estado sin comer más de dos semanas. Está casi reducido a nada.

«Cada vez peor —pensó Katniss—. Llegó a mi puerta hambriento, y yo no me preocupé de advertirle a Enoboria que no lo purgara.»

—Tal vez no me crea, pero lo lamento —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

—Estoy convencida de que lo lamenta... ahora. Pero ¿dónde estuvo su compasión cuando mi hermano la necesitó?

«Asfixiada por mi mal carácter —pensó Katniss—. Ahogada por la confusión que me provoca mi reacción ante este hombre.» No obstante, cuando le dijo por primera vez que estaba herido, por un instante Katniss sintió compasión y más preocupación que la normal hacia un hombre que no conocía: un hombre con cara de ángel. Entonces sucedió que Romulus lo acusó, la convenció de que Peeta mentía.

Pero no lo dijo, y perdió la oportunidad de hablar. De súbito, alguien apartó la cortina de piel y se asomaron varios hombres por la trasera del carretón. Katniss reconoció a uno de ellos, de cabello color negro y ojos castaños, el que había dicho que ella caminara hasta Wessex.

—Ann, Beetee trae comida —dijo Thresh, mirando a Peeta, en particular, observando el estómago hundido—. ¡Por los dientes de Thor, serán necesarios toneles de alimento para llenar ese hueco!

—Me temo que más que eso —replicó Annie.

Las voces despertaron a Peeta, y a cada uno de sus gemidos todos los que los rodeaban se crisparon. A Annie le molestó que Katniss también los oyera: a Peeta no le gustaría que esa mujer que despreciaba lo viera en semejante estado.

Dijo en un tono más irritado del que hubiese querido:

—Thresh, llévatela de aquí. Dale lo que necesite, pero mantenla fuera de aquí. Puedes desatarla pero, si lo haces, no la pierdas de vista ni un segundo. Cuando termine de atender a Peeta iré a buscarla.

Cuando el largo brazo de Thresh la sujetó y la sacó de un tirón fuera de la carreta, Katniss contuvo el aliento. En efecto, la desató para no tener que cargarla, y le advirtió sin rodeos:

—Preferiría no tener que tocarla, así que no me dé motivos.

Sin embargo, no se apartó del lado de Katniss ni por un segundo, y la joven tuvo que declinar el ofrecimiento de acompañarla entre los arbustos, aunque necesitaba ir allí. En el presente, la mortificación era peor que la necesidad, pues Katniss supo que no le permitiría tener intimidad. No sabía qué haría cuando la necesidad fuese urgente.

Pero ésa fue la única necesidad que el hombre estaba dispuesto a satisfacer. Katniss lo supo cuando la empujó delante de él, junto a la hoguera del campamento y comenzó a repartir los alimentos que había conseguido en la aldea vecina, sin ofrecerle ni un bocado.

A Katniss no se sorprendió. Thresh irradiaba tal hostilidad hacia ella que podía sentirla aunque no lo mirara. Lo mismo sucedía con todos los demás, fuesen sajones o vikingos.

Katniss vio la expresión de Thresh cuando contemplaba el vientre hundido de Peeta. La culpaban a ella en persona por el deterioro de Peeta, en lugar de atribuírselo a la fiebre que había tenido y por lo tanto tendría que pagar también por eso. Lo que menos temía era que le negaran alimento, pues Katniss sospechaba que lady Annie todavía no había visto el estado de la espalda de Peeta; se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al imaginar lo que sucedería cuando lo viese.

…

Annie metía el espeso estofado en la boca de Peeta a tal velocidad que no le daba tiempo a masticarlo, y mucho menos a tragarlo. Cuando al fin le costó respirar, tuvo que apartar la cabeza y exclamar:

—¡Maldito sea, Ann! Te juro que por más rápido que me alimentes no me recuperaré antes.

El mismo Peeta se asombró al decirlo, pues estaba famélico y ansiaba tanto devorar el alimento como la hermana quería que lo hiciera, para incorporarlo a su cuerpo devastado lo antes posible. Prefería hacerlo por sí mismo, incluso lo intentó, pero se le cansó el brazo y comenzó a temblarle tras unos pocos intentos.

Claro que la debilidad lo exasperaba, lo enfurecía no poder alimentarse por sí mismo. Esperaba que sólo fuese por falta de alimento más que por alguna enfermedad extraña relacionada con la herida en la cabeza que quizá no se curaría, así como el dolor que tampoco cedía. La perspectiva de no volver a ser el mismo no era tan aterradora como inaceptable, y lo abrumaba estar más débil aún que antes.

No podía creer que el breve trayecto desde el calabozo hasta la carreta, además con la ayuda del gigante Plutarch, le hubiese arrebatado las pocas fuerzas recuperadas en una noche de descanso. No obstante, el sueño del que acababa de despertarse le había devuelto algo de energía, lo bastante para no sonar como un moribundo cuando hablaba.

Annie esperaba con paciencia que volviese a abrir boca: no había disculpas que apaciguaran su extrema ansiedad. Pero antes de aceptar el siguiente bocado, Peeta preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Finnick?

—Supongo que todavía está en Wessex.

Sorprendido, Peeta dejó de masticar. Imaginó que el marido estaría atareado en alguna parte del campamento para que no estuviese allí.

—¿En verdad te dejó ir a buscarme sin acompañarte?

La hermana no lo miró.

—Finnick no estaba para que yo le dijera lo que pensaba hacer.

Peeta se tomó unos instantes para digerir eso, y dijo;

—Se enfadará.

Annie se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer preocupada.

—Supongo que sí.

—Mucho.

Annie miró al hermano con hostilidad.

—Ya lo sé, hermano, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. No es problema tuyo sino mío. Dime qué es lo que te duele, puedo darle indicaciones al curandero...

—No... Si en verdad me quieres, nada de curanderos - interrumpió, estremeciéndose—. La que me dejó en estas condiciones se llamaba a sí misma curandera, pero todo lo hizo fue obligarme a tragar veneno y no permitió que llegara ningún alimento a mi estómago.

—¿Quieres decir que no te dieron de comer?

—Sí, pero no podía retener nada, gracias a esa vieja bruja.

Annie asintió pensativa.

—La danesa dijo que fuiste purgado para bajarte la fiebre al parecer dio resultado pues ahora te toco y te siento fresco.

—Mi fiebre no era tan alta... —Se interrumpió, pues las largas horas de confusión y dolor se atropellaban en su mente. El delirio, el veneno, la risa—. Por lo menos, según lo último que recuerdo.

—¿Tuviste alta temperatura los tres días que estuviste en Everdeen? —preguntó la hermana.

—¿Tres días?

Se atragantó con la cucharada que Annie logró darle mientras le hacía preguntas. Los movimientos de Peeta eran tan lentos que, si no conociera lo bastante a la hermana para anticipar sus reacciones, no habría tenido tiempo de detenerla con la mano cuando Annie se inclinó hacia delante, sin pensarlo, para palmearlo. Se limitó a mirarla ceñudo, por el dolor que le hubiese causado tratando de ayudarlo.

Annie también frunció el entrecejo y se defendió:

—Nunca dije que fuese muy hábil para atender enfermos o heridos, hermano.

—Ni un poquito hábil —admitió Peeta—. Eres mucho más diestra para infligir heridas que para curarlas.

Annie ignoró el comentario y prosiguió:

—Por el momento, tendrás que conformarte conmigo, de modo que no tienes más remedio que soportarme.

Peeta la miró sonriendo, y ya dispuesto a recibir otra cucharada de alimento, dijo:

—De alguna manera me las arreglaré... para sobrevivir a tus tiernos... no, en esta situación no puedes darme de manotazos.

A lo que la hermana replicó sonriente:

—Es una lástima, lo necesitas.

Peeta ya no sonreía sino que la miraba pesaroso.

—Supongo que el mismo día que me recupere...

—Sí.

—En verdad, desearía que la memoria no te durara tanto. —Peeta suspiró—. En realidad, quisiera que la mía no me fallara ahora. Explícame eso de los «tres» días.

—Es el tiempo que estuviste prisionero.

—No recuerdo que fuese tanto,

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

El semblante de Peeta sufrió un cambio drástico, adquirió una expresión de cólera profunda.

—El dolor... y la risa de ella. Siempre la risa de esa mujer. Nunca conocí a una mujer que disfrutara del sufrimiento otra persona.

Annie rechinó los dientes al oírlo.

—No quería hacerte recordar algo tan penoso, pero creo que es mejor que me cuentes todo.

Peeta suspiró, y con ello alivió parte de la ira.

—No me pesará, Ann, pues tengo muy poco para decir. Estando todavía en Wessex, fuimos atacados por ladrones, creo. Eran muchos, y cayeron sobre nosotros desde los árboles.

—Sí, nos llegó el rumor de que quizás estuvierais todos muertos. Fue entonces cuando Finnick fue a investigar. ¿Y te dieron un golpe en la cabeza?

—Desde atrás. Es casi seguro que me dieron un garrote; pues no me salió sangre. Cuando desperté, estaba solo con ropa que no era mía y con un dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza casi no podía moverme. También tenía arcadas, veía doble me sentía tan débil como un niño de pecho. ¡Por Thor, nunca me había sentido tan deshecho!

Annie se crispó, deseando tomar para sí el sufrimiento del hermano.

—El golpe debió de ser muy fuerte —reflexionó—. Palpe el bulto que todavía tienes. Si te lo asestaron hace tal tiempo, debió de ser tres veces más grande que ahora.

—Es probable —admitió el hermano—. Cuando volví en mí, pensé que aún estaba en Wessex y que sólo había pasado un día, pues no tenía barba que indicara que hubiese pasado más tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba en East Anglia, como supe pues para mi desgracia, y no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue allá.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo sucedido en esas dos semanas?

—No.

—¿Y no tenías barba?

—No.

Annie pensó un instante.

—Es evidente que alguien te llevó consigo a East Anglia y te cuidó un tiempo, durante el cual estuviste inconsciente. No entiendo por qué después te abandonaron.

—Me pregunto quiénes serían y por qué me cuidaron. No me imagino que pueda haber ladrones sajones que se oculten en East Anglia.

—No, quizá sean de East Anglia y vinieron a Wessex.

—¿Y se les ocurrió que tal vez pagaran rescate por mí? Annie asintió.

—Es probable que se cansaran de esperar que recobraras la conciencia para decirles a quién pedir rescate.

—Es posible —admitió Peeta.

Annie suspiró.

—Es casi imposible que algún día lo sepamos. Con todo, si en todo ese tiempo no despertaste, no creo que hayan podido hacerte tragar alimentos, aunque se tomaran la molestia de intentarlo. Al menos, eso explica la falta de carne sobre tus huesos. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

—Sí, pero no es constante, y no tan fuerte. Si no me muevo para nada, incluso desaparece por un rato. Pero ahora tengo otro dolor que soportar.

—¿Dónde?

—En la espalda.

Annie no le había visto la espalda. Aunque no tenía chaqueta, estaba tendido de espaldas en la carreta y no se había movido de esa posición. Incluso para darle de comer, Annie se limitó a colocar un saco con ropa debajo de la cabeza de Peeta para que estuviera más incorporado y pudiese tragar con mayor facilidad.

—¿Otra herida?

Otra vez, el semblante de Peeta se convirtió en una en cara de ira.

—Pregúntale a esa perra danesa.

Annie no esperó demasiado. Empujándolo lentamente por el hombro, lo hizo girar hasta que quedó boca abajo. Lo escuchó exhalar un gemido de dolor y vio el porqué. Las costras se habían pegado al jergón y acababan de despegarse. La espalda era una masa de piel azul y ampollada que maní sangre.

Fue más de lo que Annie podía comprender. ¿Lo acusaron sin motivos de espionaje y lo torturaron para que confesara? ¿Y una mujer ordenó que lo hicieran? ¿Una mujer...?

Peeta no podía ver las heridas pero sí sentirlas, y Annie aunque furiosa, trató de mitigar la impresión.

—No es tan malo como parece.

—Lo que siento es terrible.

—En parte, porque estás débil. —Trató de hacerlo olvidar, aunque ella misma no pudo—. ¿Te dieron algún alimento en ese tiempo?

—El día que desperté, antes de llegar a Everdeen.

Kristen dijo con viveza:

—Bueno, terminarás este estofado... y espero que poco más. Quiero que comas todo el tiempo, tan seguido como puedas, tanto como puedas. —Dejó el plato sobre el jergón cerca de la cara de Peeta—. Creo que si te lo dejo aquí puedes terminarlo tú solo. Iré ya mismo a buscar a la curandera, no admito discusiones. Sin duda tendrá emplastos para curarte, y algo para aliviar el dolor. Y te prometo que no habrá purgas.

No le dio ocasión de discutir, aunque de todos modos hubiera sido inútil. Se apeó de la carreta cuidando de no sacudiría, para no mover a Peeta. Pero no era a la curandera a quien buscaba... aún no. Buscó y encontró a la danesa sentada junto a Thresh, a pocos metros de allí.

Katniss estaba observando la carreta, esperando que Anie apareciera y al verla se levantó de un salto. Thresh la imitó creyendo que trataba de huir, hasta que él también vio a Annie que se acercaba.

Aunque temblando, Katniss no trató de huir, y aguantó a pie firme. «Le vio la espalda, vio lo que yo le hice impulsada por el enfado... No tengo excusa, no tengo excusa, no importa que me haya provocado...»

-Antes se lo pregunté —dijo Annie al llegar, sorprendiendo a Katniss con la serenidad de su voz—. Ahora quiero una respuesta. Si Peeta llegó herido a Everdeen, como afirma Plutarch Tres Metros, significa que buscaba ayuda. ¿De qué modo lo ayudó usted?

—Hice que le diesen latigazos.

Para el sentimiento de culpa de Katniss fue durísimo expresar en voz alta esas palabras, a las que sin embargo había estado dando vueltas en la mente todo el día. Annie no percibió la culpa sino sólo las palabras que confirmaban sus propias conclusiones, y dejó escapar la furia con el dorso del puño.

Fue un golpe fuerte para provenir de una mujer de ese tamaño que, además, ya no controlaba la ira. Derribó a Katniss al suelo, a los pies de Thresh, y los cabellos castaños de la joven se desparramaron sobre la tierra. Thresh no intentó sostenerla para evitar la caída; pudo haberlo hecho pero se limitó a hacerse a un lado.

Katniss sintió como un fuego en la mejilla. Los dientes se le clavaron en la parte interna provocándole cortaduras. La boca se le llenó de sangre al punto que escapó por las comisuras y tuvo que escupirla para no ahogarse.

Annie, de pie ante Katniss, los puños apretados y los brazos tensos, le gritó que se levantara, que aún no había terminado con ella. La golpearía hasta que se desmayara. Katniss no lo dudaba pues no había allí un solo hombre capaz de detenerla... Plutarch... ¡Ah, dulce Freya, no...! Si Plutarch estaba cerca, si observaba, abandonaría toda precaución y acudiría en su auxilio. Nada lo detendría aunque muriese en el intento Annie siguió gritándole que se levantara.

—¡Por favor, señora, no donde él pueda ver!

El ruego no conmovió a Annie, que se burló:

—¿Acaso se engaña usted creyendo que alguno de los que están aquí se conmoverá con lo que le sucede?

—A Plutarch le importará —dijo Katniss, con los ojos grises cargados de intención.

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que todos los que estaban lo bastante cerca para oírlo sacaran las espadas, pero Annie estaba demasiado furiosa para intimidarse por la posible aparición del gigante.

—Que venga. Dudo de que usted o yo lo advirtamos, vamos, levántese...

La interrumpió la voz menos esperada.

—No, Ann. Aliméntala. Cuídala. El castigo que sufra deberá recibirlo de mi mano.

Annie soltó una exclamación frustrada y volvió a grandes pasos a la carreta. Peeta se había incorporado hasta quedo sentado y se aferraba al borde de la carreta.

—Déjame —comenzó Annie.

—No. La mujer está en deuda conmigo, no contigo. La voz de Peeta todavía no tenía toda su potencia, pero si la decisión. Le costó un esfuerzo detenerla, pero si Annie discutía, seguiría insistiendo. La hermana lo comprendió así, desistió, aunque de mala gana.

—De acuerdo, pero no me agrada. Y tú, vuelve a acostarte. Ahora, el descanso es tan importante para ti como la comida. Que yo no te vea descuidar ninguna de las dos cosas otra vez.

Peeta echó otra mirada a su esbelta atormentadora acurrucada sobre la tierra y trató de sonreír. Hasta eso era un todo fuerzo, y se dejó caer sobre el jergón con un gemido.

Annie apretó los dientes. Era por el hermano que estaba furiosa, pero Peeta le negaba la posibilidad de descargar su ira y ésta era tan arrasadora que Annie necesitaba hacer algo. Comprendía el punto de vista del hermano: si ella misma hubiese sufrido semejantes malos tratos, tampoco querría que la familia se vengara cuando ella misma pudiese hacerlo por propia mano. Y una vez que se recobrara, Peeta tomaría venganza... ¡Más valía que se recobrara!

Lanzó otra mirada de soslayo hacia la danesa y la contempló con hostilidad largo rato antes de volver a acercarse. Katniss, aún estaba en el suelo, se había sentado pero no se levantó. La expresión de Annie seguía siendo colérica, y la de Katniss, angustiada.

Al acercarse, Annie miró a Thresh y le preguntó:

—¿Ya comió la mujer?

—No se lo merece —fue la cortante respuesta. Aunque era de la misma opinión, Annie dijo a regañadientes:

—A pesar de que parecería lo contrario, a Peeta no se le negó el alimento mientras estuvo en poder de esta mujer. Y ya lo oíste —agregó disgustada—: Tenemos que mantenerla saludable y vigorosa hasta que llegue el momento en que mi hermano pueda encargarse de ella.

—¿Eso significa que tenemos que contenernos?

El propósito de Thresh era calmar un tanto a Annie, y lo logró. En la infancia, Rue, la hermana de Thresh fue la mejor amiga de Annie, y en el nuevo hogar Thresh reemplazó a la hermana en esa amistad. De hecho, podía bromear con Annie igual que los hermanos sin recibir una respuesta hostil por ello, cosa que a otros no se les permitía.

En ese momento, la ironía obligó a Annie a hacer un examen de conciencia y la hizo suspirar.

—Me contentaré con imaginar lo que Peeta le hará, llegado el momento.

—¿La hervirá en aceite?

—Por lo menos.

Nadie advirtió que Katniss había palidecido al oírlos, sin comprender que estaban bromeando. La inundó el pánico y sintió que le subía la bilis y tenía que tragarla. Si no hubieran cambiado de tema y hablado del campamento, de los centinelas y de los planes para el día siguiente, Katniss no se habría compuesto cuando los ojos cristalinos de la nórdica volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

—Dale de comer, Thresh —ordenó Annie en voz aguda—. Luego tráemela para volver a atarla para pasar la noche. Necesitaré cuerdas. Si no tenemos, manda a buscar a aldea.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero Katniss la detuvo. Acababan de tratarla como a un objeto, hablando de ella sin dirigirle la palabra. En otras circunstancias hubiese bastado para hacerla estallar, pero se sentía demasiado despreciada y asusta para montar en cólera. Mejor así, pues sería estúpido provocar más hostilidad aún en estas personas.

—Podría amarrarme ahora mismo, pues no puedo comer

—Usted lo hará...

—No puedo masticar, lady Annie.

No era mentira: la parte interior de la mejilla de Katniss estaba insensible.

Lo que no dijo fue que la sola idea de la comida le da náuseas.

Agregó:

—Tal vez mañana pueda.

Por un momento, Annie pensó si valía la pena obligarla pero luego aceptó con un gesto y dijo a Thresh:

—Consigue una cuerda ahora mismo. —Luego hizo levantar a Katniss de un tirón y la arrastró de vuelta al carretón.

No la arrojó otra vez sobre el suelo de la carreta, como Katniss esperaba. La hizo sentar en el suelo, apoyada contra una de las ruedas. Annie se sentó al lado, golpeando impaciente con el pie sobre el suelo mientras esperaba que le llevasen cuerda.

Nadie le había dirigido la palabra a Katniss y, al parecer a nadie lo haría.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Katniss comenzó a removerse.

Comprendió que después de atarla no le prestarían más atención por el resto de la noche y recordó que aún no había... Sintiendo que le ardía la cara, pidió:

—¿Podría usted...? Necesitaría... eh...

Ceñuda, Annie la interrumpió en seco:

—¿Acaso Thresh fue tan negligente que olvidó acompañarla a los arbustos?

Con el rostro encendido, Katniss prosiguió:

—No, pero yo no pude... con él presente. Usted le ordenó que no me perdiera de vista.

—En efecto, pero una prisionera no puede ser demasiado remilgada.

—Por favor, se lo pido de mujer a mujer. Si se pusiera en mi lugar...

—Yo estuve en su lugar, danesa. Estuve prisionera, y todos estos vikingos que usted ve por aquí en cota de malla, y la mayoría de estos sajones, nos vigilaban. ¿Acaso cree que me concedieron alguna intimidad?

De modo que también era cierto lo que le había dicho Peeta con respecto a que la hermana se casó con el hombre que la había capturado. ¡Y ahora los que habían sido prisioneros y captores cabalgaban juntos como camaradas de armas! Katniss no lograba imaginar cómo era posible; quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió. Se limitó a insistir:

—¡Por favor!

Lo dijo con tanta desesperación, que Annie refunfuñó:

—¡Bah! - y la hizo levantar de un tirón—. Si no fuera porque yo también lo necesito...

Lo único que sintió Katniss fue alivio; no le importó que los dedos de Annie, casi tan fuertes como los de un hombre, se le clavaran en el brazo ni tener que seguir las largas zancadas de la mujer. Annie se detuvo a pocos pasos del matorral, escudriñó entre las sombras que las rodeaban y Katniss maldijo para sí, suponiendo que había cambiado de idea.

Se sorprendió al oírla decir:

—¿El gigante es su esposo?

Katniss no quiso mentir.

—Es mi sombra desde que le salvé la vida cuando yo aún era una niña. Soy como una hija para él.

—¿Y cree que estará por aquí?

Ahora sí se le ocurrió mentir, pero después de lo que acababa de decir le pareció en vano.

—Me sorprendería bastante que no estuviese cerca —admitió—. No es frecuente que me pierda de vista.

—Verla y oírla no le servirá de mucho —replicó Annie—. Usted está fuera de su alcance, aunque nos siga hasta Wessex.

Tras esta afirmación, Annie llamó a uno de los hombres que estaba cerca, le ordenó que reuniese a otros cinco y se dispersaran alrededor de la zona en la que pensaba entrar. No quería correr riesgos con la prisionera; las mejillas de Katniss volvieron a encenderse.

Al verla, Annie murmuró con desdén:

—Es demasiado pudorosa.

Katniss se puso tensa y respondió:

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Sería prudente que trate de superarlo —le espetó Annie—. Cuando mi hermano se ocupe de usted, la incomodidad será la menor de sus preocupaciones.

A Katniss le sonó a amenaza.

Annie quizá se conformara imaginando lo que el hermano le haría a la prisionera, en cambio Katniss enloquecería imaginando lo mismo. «Tengo que escapar —pensó—. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo, si siempre hay al menos un par de ojos vigilándome?»

…

Katniss no supo qué la despertó, pero cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fue un par de piernas junto a su hombro derecho. Piernas largas, robustas y masculinas, cubiertas por calzas de malla y botas hasta la pantorrilla, de cuero finamente trabajado. Cuando trató de ver qué seguía a esas piernas, sólo logró crisparse y lanzar un quejido de dolor.

Había olvidado que estaba atada apretadamente de espaldas a una de las enormes ruedas del carretón, con una cuerda gruesa que le rodeaba la cintura, el pecho y el cuello para asegurarse de que ahí estaría por la mañana... y en efecto, estaba. Recordó que había tratado de mantener la cabeza erguida pero debió de caérsele de costado cuando se durmió, y ahora los músculos del cuello se le desgarraban de dolor.

En cuanto al resto, no sentía las manos ni los antebrazos, que tenía atados a la espalda. Mas eso quizá fuese una bendición, pues también recordó que había intentado aflojar la cuerda fina que le amarraba las manos. Esa cuerda era lo bastante áspera para desanimarla precisamente de ese intento, pero de todos modos Katniss trató de hacerlo y lo único que logró fue deshollarse la piel. También tenía los pies adormecidos: una de las finas medias estaba desgarrada en el tobillo pues había intentado sin éxito hacer lo mismo que con las manos.

Mientras pasaba revista a todos los pesares físicos, olvidó al hombre. Trató de no tocar con la lengua la parte llagada de la mejilla, temiendo que le doliera mucho una vez pasada la insensibilidad. Comenzó a girar con lentitud la cabeza para aliviar la tortícolis hasta que pudo hacerlo sin sufrir. Al fin lo logró y pudo echar atrás la cabeza para observar al hombre silencioso que estaba ante ella.

El individuo no varió la postura de piernas abiertas. Katniss vio que la espada aún estaba en la vaina: era el arma de hoja corta, de un solo filo, llamada «scramasax», que los sajones empleaban para ultimar a los enemigos caídos. Estaba sujeta a un ancho cinturón con incrustaciones metálicas que tenía un granate en el centro de la hebilla. El hombre vestía una túnica verde que le llegaba a las muñecas, cubierta por una camisa de malla de mangas cortas, formada por cadenas más gruesas que las calzas. Los hombros anchos contrastaban con lo estrecho de la cintura, destacada por el cinturón ajustado.

Los brazos vigorosos se cruzaban sobre el pecho. El cabello bronce caía por debajo de los hombros. Los profundos ojos verdes la miraban con cierta expresión indefinible. Katniss no supo cuál era la emoción que reflejaban esas facciones, pero estaba segura de que era algo muy cercano a la violencia.

Eso no fue lo único que la obligó a lanzar otra exclamación. La sorpresa provino en parte al descubrir cuan alto era ese hombre... y cuan apuesto. Si no fuese por la altura, que sobrepasaba a la de Gale en unos quince centímetros, habría supuesto que era sajón. No lo reconoció; el día anterior se hizo el propósito de observar a todos los hombres del campamento, esperando encontrar al menos un rostro bondadoso. No lo halló, pero supo que si hubiese visto a este hombre lo recordaría.

Aunque miraba a Katniss, estaba de cara hacia la carreta. Y si bien la joven sabía que no podía ver dentro pues estaba cubierta por la piel, algo veía debajo de esa piel, donde la nórdica dormía, ajena a esa presencia.

Katniss recordó cuánto la exasperó saber que la otra mujer dormiría tan cerca, al otro lado de la rueda, para poder escuchar el menor movimiento de la prisionera. Aun cuando había dispuesto centinelas encargados de vigilarla al mismo tiempo que observaban por si aparecía el gigante, Annie permaneció cerca, con la daga a mano.

En ese instante, la hermana del guerrero estaba enroscada sobre sí misma, y resultaba inconfundible, con el cabello suelto desparramado sobre el suelo de la carreta. De hecho, sin querer, el recién llegado plantó con firmeza una de las botas sobre esos largos cabellos leonados... No, no lo hizo sin querer. Con toda paciencia, esperó que la nórdica se moviera y, al hacerlo, sintiera el tirón de pelo, cosa que sin duda la despertaría.

Al observar la escena, Katniss abrió sorprendida los ojos ante la conclusión que surgía, y eso la hizo lanzar la tercera exclamación. ¡Por la dulce Freya, este sujeto era un enemigo...! ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser, con esa expresión enfurecida impresa en el rostro apuesto, y no hacia Katniss sino hacia la hermana de Peeta? Y si este hombre pudo entrar en el campamento sin que lo detuviesen, ¿por qué Plutarch no lo había intentado?

¿El campamento? Katniss miró para ver si estaban todos muertos, pero no era así. En realidad, estaban todos en actividad: algunos comían, otros se ocupaban de los caballos, y la mayoría miraba hacia la carreta. Por tanto, ese hombre no era un enemigo, era uno de ellos, pero ¿por qué estaba tan furioso? ¿Y por qué no les molestaba que esa furia se dirigiera hacia la dama?

-¡Ay!

Por fin, Annie se movió y al hacerlo tironeó de su propio cabello. Giró la cabeza para ver en qué se le había enredado, vio el pie y siguió subiendo la vista para descubrir quién se atrevía a hacer algo semejante. Los ojos claros se abrieron y al instante blandió la daga en un movimiento curvo hacia la pierna que tenía cerca. El hombre saltó hacia atrás como si esperara semejante ataque. Ya libre el cabello, Annie rodó por debajo de la carreta, hasta el otro lado, donde Katniss no podía verla. El hombre sí: los dos eran tan altos que no tuvieron dificultades en mirarse ceñudos encima del jergón.

—Yo sabía que lamentaría el día en que tu padre te la dio —dijo el hombre.

Katniss comprendió que se refería a la daga, aunque no entendió las palabras. El hombre hablaba en anglosajón, y aunque Erika lo aprendió por necesidad cuando llegó al país, no lo conocía en profundidad y había preferido más bien enseñar el danés a la gente de Gale.

En cambio, la mujer lo hablaba con fluidez, y con el mismo acento extraño que el hombre.

—Sajón, si me das unos segundos, iré a buscar la espada que tú me regalaste.

El semblante del hombre se ensombreció.

—Vikinga, te daré una paliza tan fuerte que no podrás caminar. No puedo hacer otra cosa —gritó.

—¿Tú y quién más? —replicó Annie, también gritando. Katniss quedó atónita al escuchar una réplica tan provocativa. Y, al parecer, eso fue el detonante. Dando un bramido, el sajón trepó a la carreta para atraparla y era lo bastante corpulento para lograrlo.

Pero Annie le advirtió:

—¡No, sacudirás a Peeta! Yo bajaré.

¿Que bajaría para ponerse otra vez al alcance del hombre? En su lugar, Katniss no se habría atrevido; más bien saldría huyendo a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta. Annie no apareció por la izquierda de Katniss; de hecho, no registró su presencia más que para pasar encima de las piernas estiradas de la joven y acercarse al hombre. Cuando lo alcanzó, le asestó un puñetazo en el pecho. El hombre no se inmutó, ni alzó una mano para impedírselo, aunque su expresión seguía siendo colérica. También la de Annie.

—¡Al menos podrías bajar la voz, pedazo de patán! —le espetó Annie, en un susurro furioso—. Mira cómo se ríen a carcajadas.

Katniss notó que varios de los hombres, en efecto, reían a mandíbula batiente. De algún modo, esas risas aliviaron el temor que le causaban esas dos personas riñendo tan cerca de ella.

—Cuando yo te tienda sobre mis rodillas, se reirán todavía más —respondió el hombre entre dientes.

Ante esa réplica, Annie dio un paso atrás. Otro pasó y tropezaría con las piernas de Katniss, pero era el que necesitaba para alejarse del hombre. La amenaza de golpes no la había asustado, pero la de unos azotes en las nalgas, sí. A Katniss le pareció fascinante.

Annie dijo con mucho menos ardor:

—Puedo explicártelo, Finnick.

Fue evidente que a Finnick no le interesaba ninguna explicación.

—Me lo explicarás después de la paliza.

—¡Oh, eso es injusto!

—¡Saliste a caballo con mis hombres...!

—Y con los de Peeta —lo interrumpió la mujer—. Entre todos, sólo un gran ejército podría habernos hecho daño, y todos los grandes ejércitos han sido dispersados. Eso tampoco lo apaciguó.

—Mujer, me desobedeciste. Sabes bien que jamás te habría permitido venir aquí.

La espalda de la mujer volvió a ponerse rígida.

—¡Si hubieras regresado cuando dijiste que lo harías, habrías oído al mensajero decir que Peeta estaba prisionero! ¿Crees que sabiendo eso yo podía quedarme en casa? ¡Y menos mal que no te esperé a tí, pues estuvo a punto de morir por lo que le hicieron! Un día más en Everdeen lo habría matado.

Katniss se crispó al oírla. En cambio, el enfado del hombre se disipó y tomó a Annie en los brazos. Lo que ofrecía era consuelo, y la nórdica lo aceptó de buen grado. Al contemplarlos, la aflicción de Katniss disminuyó un poquito.

—¿Dónde está Peeta? —preguntó Finnick, después de disfrutar unos momentos del abrazo mutuo.

—En la carreta, y seguro que lo despertaste con tanto barullo. Me alegro de que no entienda lo que hablamos, pues de lo contrario saldría a la rastra para protegerme, y se haría daño.

Finnick refunfuñó:

—Sabe que no necesita protegerte de mí, esposa. Por otra parte, tú recibirás esa paliza, pero esperaré hasta que regresemos a casa.

—Eres tan bondadoso... —le replicó Annie haciendo una mueca y apartándolo.

Al hacerlo, Finnick notó la presencia de Katniss y la miró ceñudo, aunque al hablar se dirigió a la esposa.

—Creo que aquí hay algo más que tendrás que explicarme.

Annie siguió la mirada del esposo y también ella frunció el entrecejo, volviendo a adoptar el tono despectivo que a Katniss se le había hecho tan familiar.

—Es Katniss de Everdeen... ahora prisionera de Peeta.

—¿Estaba casi muerto y la capturó? —preguntó Finnick, alzando una ceja con expresión incrédula.

—Lo hice yo por él. Si Peeta hubiese estado en condiciones, lo habría hecho, pero gracias a ella ahora apenas puede comer por sí mismo y ni hablemos de tomarse venganza.

Tras unos momentos, el sajón adoptó un ceño implacable.

—La enviarás de regreso.

Al oírlo, el corazón de Katniss dio un salto pero la veloz respuesta de Annie barrió sus esperanzas.

—No lo haré. Como ahora Peeta no puede luchar contigo, lo haré yo en su lugar. La mujer se queda.

Finnick no esperaba que le discutiese.

—¿Una prisionera danesa? —estalló—. ¡Estamos en paz!

Annie le respondió gritando también:

—¡Esta mujer no lo tuvo en cuenta cuando lo acusó falsamente e hizo que le diesen latigazos! Mi hermano tenía una herida grave en la cabeza, estaba casi muerto de hambre y ardía de fiebre. Fue a Everdeen en busca de ayuda, pero ella lo encadenó y lo hizo fustigar. ¡Míralo, y dime si no tiene derecho a vengarse!

Para que Finnick pudiese hacerlo, Annie apartó de un tirón la cubierta de piel. Finnick se acercó a la carreta para mirar sobre el borde, y la expresión de horror que manifestó fue intolerable para Erika. Y peor aún, el susurro:

—¡Por el amor de Dios...!

Katniss cerró los ojos, deseando que la tragase la tierra. En un tono ligero y bromista, Peeta dijo algo para tranquilizar al cuñado, pero la joven no entendió pues empleó el celta. De todos modos, lo que dijo no hizo efecto en el alto sajón.

Finnick apartó a la esposa de la carreta y dijo en tono razonable:

—Annie, tiene que haber un error. Las mujeres no tratan así a tu hermano.

—Las mujeres normales quizá no, pero ésta es una perra sin corazón que se deleita con el dolor ajeno. Dijo con sus propios labios lo que le hizo, y los hombres de Peeta lo saben. No tengas dudas de que si ordenas que la liberen, ellos la matarán. Finnick adquirió una expresión de intensa frustración.

—Si Caesar se entera de esto, me hará despellejar.

—Si también se entera de lo que hizo ella, no te hará nada —replicó Annie—. Más si eso te preocupa, toma a tus hombres y vete. Lo que yo hago con mis parientes no es asunto tuyo.

—¿No? —exclamó Finnick avanzando un paso, y haciendo retroceder a la esposa—. Creo que cambié de opinión con respecto al momento y el lugar en que te daré la paliza.

Aunque Annie tenía la daga junto a la cadera, no la tomó. Alzó la barbilla y le advirtió:

—Si quieres terminar lleno de magulladuras, adelante. Cuando tengo razón, no me someto con docilidad.

—¿Cuándo te sometiste con docilidad? —Contraatacó Finnick, aunque su expresión indicaba que había pasado el impulso de ejercer inmediata violencia—. No tenías motivo para venir aquí sin mí, pues te hubiera llevado sólo una hora a caballo hacia el norte encontrarme. No lo hiciste porque sabías que yo te enviaría de regreso a casa, y por eso recibirás una paliza:

A esa altura de la discusión, Annie rió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Puedo hacerte olvidar el susto que te di —dijo en tono confiado.

—Lo dudo, pero te daré la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Katniss vio que se apartaban para hablar con los otro; una distancia en que ella ya no podía oírlos. Por el momento la olvidaron y fue mejor así, pues comenzaba a sentir que la dominaba la amargura.

¡Qué cerca estuvo la libertad! Pero se la arrebató una decisión más fuerte. ¿Fue sólo eso? No, aunque Katniss deseara que el sajón hubiera insistido más, comprendió por qué ha cedido: fue cuando vio a Peeta. Katniss tenía muy presente el aspecto de Peeta y eso hizo que su amargura se disipara de inmediato.

—¿Pudiste entenderlos?

Katniss vio y sintió que la carreta se movía, pero no se dio cuenta que Peeta mismo se había acercado a la parte trasera del vehículo. Alzó la vista hacia la izquierda y vio que el hombre estaba sentado en el borde; era lo bastante alto para inclina sobre el borde y mirarla, apoyándose con los brazos para no caerse.

Aun con el rostro arrasado por la fiebre y el dolor, era demasiado hermoso para describirlo con palabras: la línea perfecta de los pómulos altos, quizá más prominentes de lo normal por la pérdida de peso, las pestañas más largas que Katniss hubiese visto en un hombre, los labios sensuales que prometían... Katniss apartó de su mente esos pensamientos perturbadores y continuó contemplándolo, asombrada de que él no la mirara ceñudo, de que le dirigiese la palabra, tan asombrada que pasaron unos minutos antes de que atinara a responder.

—La mayor parte —dijo en el mismo tono despreocupado que había usado Peeta, aunque con cierta precaución—. ¿Y usted?

—No —dijo Peeta—. Aunque Finnick y muchos de sus hombres hablen celta, yo nunca me molesté en aprenderlo. ¿Tú lo hablas?

—No.

—En ese caso, me alegro de que tanto tú como yo conozcamos las lenguas nórdicas. ¿De qué discutían?

Katniss no podía creer que esta conversación estuviese ocurriendo. «El castigo que sufra, deberá recibirlo de mi mano.» Había oído esas palabras con toda claridad, no tenía dudas. Sin embargo, Peets le hablaba como si eso no hubiese sucedido entre los dos.

¿Acaso tendría que pedirle perdón mientras estaba de este humor tan extraño y amable? ¿Tendría que suplicarle que la perdonase? ¿Explicarle lo que pasaba con Romulus?

Pero bajo la mirada de esos brillantes ojos azules clavados en ella, sólo atinó a responder:

—No se ponían de acuerdo con respecto a mi presencia.

El hombre lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

—Sí, Finnick odia a los daneses con todo el corazón. No quiere tener cerca a ninguno de ellos, por ningún motivo.

Aunque lo hubiese hecho en tono moderado, era una clara alusión a la situación penosa de Katniss. La joven no pudo evitar que la amargura volviera a inundarla.

—No tema: su hermana ganó.

Peeta asintió, como si no esperara ninguna otra respuesta.

—Si te hubiesen liberado sin mi consentimiento o hubieses escapado, yo te habría perseguido. No existe un lugar en esta tierra, o en ninguna otra, donde pudieras ocultarte de mí.

La expresión del hombre no había cambiado, seguía igual de inescrutable. Peeta no podía verlo, pero Katniss comenzó a temblar. ¡Con cuánta facilidad la sorprendía con la guardia baja! ¡Con cuánta facilidad la atacaba cuando menos lo esperaba! ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Tiene intenciones de jugar conmigo —lo acusó, pues no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Por cierto... hasta que esté en condiciones de hacer algo más. —Y le dirigió una esplendorosa sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento—. Señora, las cuerdas le sientan bien —agregó en tono complacido, mirándole el cuello—. La que más me gusta es la que tiene alrededor del cuello.

Katniss palideció: pensaba colgarla. Se lo dijo para que pudiese pensar en ello, temerlo, que el pánico la volviese loca. «El castigo que sufra, deberá recibirlo de mi mano.» Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Peeta la contempló, satisfecho por la reacción de Katniss. Era tan bella, tan deseable... y al mismo tiempo tan cruel... Hasta en ese mismo momento en que la odiaba, admitió que lo atraía. Nunca había conocido a una mujer así. ¿Sería por el poder que le delegaba el hermano? Si bien la madre y la hermana de Peeta también detentaban un poder similar, nunca abusaban de él como lo hizo esta danesa. Le había hecho dar latigazos, ¿y para qué?: porque Peeta le ofreció compartir la cama. ¡Cualquier otra mujer se habría regocijado con la posibilidad!

Le hizo dar latigazos... y se quedó ahí, riendo todo el tiempo: una bruja de corazón helado, maliciosa y bella. «Pagará por lo que hizo —pensó Peeta—. Y yo disfrutaré de verlo. Antes de que termine me suplicará piedad, y entonces yo seré el que se la niegue y me ría.»

—Me gusta tanto esa cuerda alrededor de tu cuello —continuó Peeta— que creo que haré fabricar un collar de hierro para ti, con un anillo sujeto a él. Estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirán muchas cosas para hacer con ese anillo.

Katniss vio que seguía sonriendo, aunque el odio seguía ardiendo en los ojos de Peeta. Al parecer, no la colgaría pero tenía intenciones de mantener vivo el temor. ¿Jugar con ella? ¡Pensaba enloquecerla!

—¿No te parece divertido? —preguntó Peeta. A esa altura, Katniss se quedó sin palabras y se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Peeta en un tono que la congeló—. Porque pienso ocuparme de que no vuelvas a reír nunca más.

En esas palabras resonaba algo más que una amenaza o la promesa. Pero Katniss estaba demasiado acongojada para preguntárselo, y además Peeta se alejó del costado de la carreta donde Katniss ya no podía verlo. ¡Por la dulce Freya, si nunca volviese a verlo...!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, chicas (y chicos si alguno lee la historia :D) quería agradecerles él apoyó con la historia y que me gusta mucho leer los review y más me emociona ver a un nuevo follower esperando que siga la historia, eso me motiva mucho ****.**

**Y les quería preguntar ¿Quién ya vio la nueva película de los Juegos de Hambre? A mi parecer está bastante buena está casi idéntica al libro! Y súper emocionante! Más me encanta ver que la lucha final en la arena esta igual a como me lo imagino jajaja :$. Bueno ustedes díganme! **

**Ya sin más los dejo con el nuevo capítulo DISFRUTENLO! :D**

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptación de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

El día transcurrió como Katniss esperaba. Annie montó y cabalgó junto al esposo, lo cual significaba que no se podía dejar al indefenso Peeta solo con la terrible danesa. ¿Indefenso? Quizás el hombre aún estuviese débil como un niño de pecho, pero contaba con las palabras como armas eficaces.

Katniss agradeció no tener que viajar cerca de Peeta, aunque tuviera que caminar. Salvo porque no le habían devuelto los zapatos no le molestaba en absoluto caminar.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera sido una negligencia deliberada pues Annie no fue la que le ató las muñecas con una larga cuerda sujeta a la carreta. Lo hizo Thresh, y Katniss no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba descalza pues el vestido era muy largo. Podía ser que la nórdica simplemente hubiera olvidado que le había quitado los zapatos el día anterior o, lo que era más probable y solía hacerse, esperaba que se lastimara tanto los pies que no estuviese en condiciones de huir a pie si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Katniss advirtió enseguida el olvido pero, por alguna ridícula razón, quizá porque Peeta estaba mirándola mientras la ataban a la trasera de la carreta, el orgullo le impidió pedir que le devolvieran los zapatos. La carreta no iba tan rápido que no pudiese seguirla, pero las medias finas no la protegían de las asperezas del suelo.

Al principio, caminó a un costado donde no podía ver dentro, ni tampoco podía verla el hombre que iba en el interior de la carreta, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, quedó detrás del vehículo. No se cayó, pero el agotamiento sumado al calor cada vez más intenso la dejaron empapada de transpiración.

Cuando el señor sajón se acercó a ella y le ofreció un odre con agua, el sol ya estaba alto. Según el cuñado, ese individuo odiaba a los daneses, pero Erika no vio odio en sus ojos. Tal vez curiosidad, cierta perturbación, pero no la animosidad que sentía de parte de todos los otros.

Le devolvió el odre esperando que el sajón se fuera, pero el hombre le preguntó:

—¿Quién la golpeó?

Claro, la hinchazón en la mejilla era evidente. Además de la tirantez, ahora Katniss podía vérsela, aunque no sabía si también estaba morada. Pero no se lo preguntaría a nadie.

—Su esposa —respondió.

La expresión del hombre no varió.

—Ella defiende a los suyos con ferocidad.

¡Por cierto que sí! Katniss no estaba segura de si podría olvidar alguna vez esa daga sobre el cuello.

—Lo esperaba.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Lo miró, preguntándose si sería sólo curiosidad o habría otro motivo para esas preguntas. Aunque vacilante, respondió con sinceridad:

—Sospeché que aún no había visto la espalda del hermano.

—¡Ah, los latigazos! ¿Por qué lo hizo usted?

Le sorprendió la pregunta. ¿Acaso la esposa no le habría dicho nada?

—Fue acusado de espionaje. Cuando se lo interrogó, sus respuestas no sonaban verdaderas. —Eso no fue todo, ni tampoco el motivo: Peeta la insultó, le propuso acostarse juntos.

Pero Katniss quiso saber—: ¿Por qué a todos ustedes les parece tan insólito el castigo con el látigo? Estoy convencida de que usted hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Es posible, pero yo soy hombre, y a mí no me habría afectado la cara de ángel de mi cuñado.

—No veo la diferencia...—dijo Katniss, a la defensiva.

—¿En serio? Las mujeres lo idolatran, lo adoran. No lo maltratan.

Katniss comprendió que ella tampoco lo habría hecho de no mediar las circunstancias. Comenzó a irritarla el pensar que Peeta el Bendito pudiese salir impune de casi cualquier cosa... si lo juzgaba una mujer. Así lo consideraba esta gente. La hermana lo creía así. Y al recordar la ofensa que le había inferido, supo que sin duda Peeta mismo estaba convencido de ello.

—¿Quería arrancarle una confesión?

—¿Qué? —Katniss lo miró confundida, hasta que recordó que el sajón había preguntado por el motivo de los latigazos—. No... yo... él me insultó y yo perdí el control.

Finnick echó la cabeza atrás y rió y Katniss apretó los dientes. No tendría que haber sido tan sincera.

—No es divertido —dijo.

—Es la pura verdad. ¿De modo que perdió el control? Ahora todo este absurdo comienza a cobrar sentido.

Lo que insinuaba era que eso se esperaba de una mujer, y esa idea irritó a Katniss. Sólo por un momento había perdido el control, y lo recuperó de inmediato. Si no la hubiese distraído el accidente de Rory...

Peeta los observó con los ojos entrecerrados. No le agradaba que Finnick manifestara interés hacia la prisionera, en especial porque él no podía oír lo que decían. Le agradaba aún menos que Finnick pudiese liberarla si se le ocurría, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, excepto iniciar una guerra entre los dos grupos, y eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, sería algo que no deseaba poner a prueba. La mujer no sería liberada hasta que él se hubiera vengado y, según lo que sentía, tal vez le llevaría años tomarse revancha.

Al observarlos, supo de inmediato cuándo la mujer se enfadó y no volvió a prestarle atención a Finnick hasta que se alejó con el caballo. Peeta tenía una marcada habilidad para percibir las emociones de las mujeres..., hasta de aquellas que odiaba. No, no de todas las que odiaba sino sólo de ésta, pues ya la odiaba desde antes y, de hecho, le costaba aceptar ese sentimiento, en particular hacia una mujer tan atractiva como esta danesa. Como cuando la hermana se le acercó esa mañana, unas horas antes de partir, y le insinuó que tal vez la prisionera ya hubiera caminado demasiado.

La primera reacción de Peeta fue de preocupación, y al comprenderlo se sintió abatido: ¡cómo era posible que hubiese sentido preocupación por ella! Tendría que recordar que ésta no era una mujer cualquiera para él, que de ningún modo la trataría como a otra. Tal vez sería más fácil si pudiera olvidar que era una mujer, pero era imposible.

Rechazó la sugerencia de Annie, aunque por supuesto la hermana le discutió.

—¿Acaso piensas arrastrarla? A mí me da lo mismo, pero quizá se quiebre algo... —adujo la hermana.

Peeta no quiso discutir ese tema.

—Es fuerte para que le suceda eso. Déjala. Cuando esté exhausta, será el momento de dejarla montar a caballo.

Seguía exasperándolo haberse permitido esos minutos de compasión. Si bien era una reacción natural en él, de ahora en adelante la ignoraría. Más aún: deseaba que se cayera. Decidió que no la haría subir a la carreta hasta que eso no sucediera.

Y no faltaba mucho. Al principio, la cuerda estaba floja y la mujer tenía que sostenerla para no tropezar con ella, pero ahora la arrastraba. Peeta se sentía agotado de sólo mirarla, pero no la detendría. No había dejado de observarla desde que Katniss caminaba donde él podía verla.

Tendido sobre el jergón, se dedicó lentamente a la montaña de comida que Annie le dejó, disfrutando cada instante de las penurias de la danesa. Por medio de la fuerza de voluntad, ignoró sus propios dolores, con la ayuda de la concentración que ponía en Katniss Sin Corazón. A su vez, la mujer lo ignoraba por completo, no le dirigió una sola mirada, cosa nada fácil pues estaba frente a él.

Cuando tropezó, al instante Katniss lo miró, demostrándole que no estaba tan ajena a la observación de Peeta como le hacía creer. Si bien no se cayó pues recuperó a tiempo el equilibrio, para satisfacción de Peeta estuvo a punto de caerse.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la carreta, y la mujer alzó la barbilla en gesto de negativa. Peeta se puso rígido y eso le provocó crispaciones y fuertes dolores en todo el cuerpo.

Lo enfurecía no poder acercarse, alzarla y arrojarla dentro de la carreta. Ella sabía que no podía y por eso se atrevió a negarse. Sin embargo, Peeta tenía otras posibilidades que, aunque no fuesen tan satisfactorias como ocuparse por sí mismo del tema, eran adecuadas para complacer sus deseos.

Se sentó para captar la atención de Beetee que cabalgaba a la retaguardia del vehículo, le hizo acercarse y dijo:

—Tráela.

Sin comentarios, Beetee obedeció, pero provocando los chillidos de Katniss con sus métodos. Sin desmontar, la sujetó tomándola del cuello del vestido y la arrojó dentro de la carreta. Katniss aterrizó de rodillas, pero como tenía las manos atadas no pudo evitar caer hacia delante.

Quedó tendida boca abajo unos instantes, aliviada de no haberse lastimado la cara sobre la madera, pero angustiada de estar otra vez en la carreta con el enemigo. Esa mañana ya había soportado bastante. Prefería los tormentos físicos a los sufrimientos mentales que el hombre le infligiría, y al menos en ese aspecto estaba decidida a hacer su voluntad.

Con la intención de volver a caminar, rodó y se sentó, aunque en ese momento la interrumpió la orden de Peeta:

—Si no te quedas, haré que vuelvan a atarte con cuerdas bien apretadas.

¿Le habría leído el pensamiento? Parecía enfadado. ¿Porque Katniss no le obedeció? «¡Peor para él! —pensó—. No estoy aquí por mi voluntad, no obedeceré a cada orden que me dé. Y si se obstina y por eso comienza a torturarme antes, bien... ¡que lo haga y que se vaya al infierno!»

Mas el único gesto de rebeldía que hizo Katniss fue darse la vuelta y darle la espalda. Era prisionera de este hombre: eso quedaba claro. Desafiarlo aún más no haría otra cosa que mitigar su propio orgullo pero empeoraría la situación. Sin embargo, ése no fue el único motivo por el que se quedó en la carreta.

Aunque estuviese débil e incapacitado, Katniss lo temía en un nivel primario que no llegaba a comprender. Tampoco se trataba de las torturas mentales que podía infligirle sino del hecho de estar tan cerca de ese hombre, tan consciente de su presencia, tan próximo que podía tocarlo... y de desear tocarlo. ¡Dulce Freya, qué idea más absurda!

Un brusco tirón a la trenza izquierda la dejó otra vez tendida boca abajo y los siguientes tirones la obligaron a arrastrarse hacia atrás por medio de los codos y los pies. Cuando los tirones terminaron, el corazón de Katniss había aumentado su ritmo, y no por el cansancio. Quedó tendida cerca del hombre pero no al lado sino a unos centímetros más abajo, pues en el jergón sólo había sitio para él. Por eso no tuvo que girar demasiado la cabeza para comprobar que Peeta había envuelto su trenza alrededor del puño y no la soltaba pues así era como quería tenerla.

Podría habérselo pedido u ordenado. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, Katniss habría obedecido sabiendo que él podía obligarla... como ya lo había hecho. Quiso decírselo, pero quedó muda, atrapada una vez más por ese rostro subyugante. Y aunque habló en tono enfadado, no lo parecía; más bien parecía complacido.

—Ahora ya no eres tan hermosa, ¿eh, mozuela? —dijo Peeta en voz baja... aunque mentía. En cierto modo, la suciedad confería a Katniss una cualidad terrena que le resultaba sobremanera atractiva. Por otra parte, un poco de mugre no lograba quitarle esa lozana belleza, que cada vez le costaba más ignorar. Pero la mujer no tenía por qué saberlo y, por las dudas, agregó—: Ahora no eres tan altiva y poderosa.

Por alguna incomprensible razón, Katniss se sonrojó. Su propio aspecto no le importaba, no debería importarle pues por lo general no la preocupaba, pero imaginó que debía de ser peor que nunca. Gran parte del cabello se había soltado de las trenzas, le caía sobre el rostro y en partes se pegoteaba con el sudor. La cubría el polvo del camino y las veces que trató de limpiárselo lo había esparcido. Había percibido su propio olor tanto tiempo que ya no lo sentía, pero sin duda él sí, cosa que la mortificaba como nada.

Aun consumido, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, Peeta estaba magnífico. En cambio Katniss sabía que estaba ajada y desaliñada.

Que quisiera hacerle notar que lo sabía era una demostración de lo que podía esperar de esta conversación.

Resolvió que esta vez no le haría el juego.

—Máteme, y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ninguna de las mujeres que conocía, además de la madre o la hermana, tenían esa clase de valor, pero si bien se sor- prendió no lo demostró. En cambio, le sonrió.

En realidad, Katniss deseó que no lo hubiese hecho. La sonrisa le hacía mucho más apuesto... y más atemorizante.

—No, nada de muerte para ti —dijo Peeta—. Tampoco aceptaré rescate. Sólo tormentos sin fin, como los que tú me diste.

—El suyo no fue infinito —se atrevió a señalar la joven.

—Lady, tres días en tu calabozo fueron infinitos. Es una pena que yo no tenga algo similar que ofrecerte.

De pronto, a Katniss se le secó la boca pero tuvo el coraje de preguntar:

—¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?

—¿Además de esclavizarte?

Se le escapó una aguda exclamación.

—No puede esclavizarme.

—Ya lo hice.

—Pero mi hermano vendrá a buscarme —dijo Katniss, desesperada—. Pagará lo que le pida.

—No soy sajón, y no acepto resarcimiento por los daños sufridos. Un vikingo pide venganza. Tendrías que saberlo... vikinga.

Pero Peeta vivía en Wessex. La hermana estaba casada con un lord sajón. Tenía que obedecer las leyes sajonas. Si no podía confiar en que el problema podía resolverse mediante el pago de una multa, no le quedaría ninguna esperanza en que apoyarse.

¿Esclava? Imposible. «No fui capturada en una batalla, sino que me robaron de mi propia casa», pensó Katniss. Podía pedir rescate, compensación. Podía tomar su vida, aunque si lo hacía Gale lo mataría. Pero ¿hacerla esclava, cuando su propio hermano vivía a pocas leguas de allí...?

Aunque se sentía sumida en un torbellino de emociones, trató de ser razonable.

—Mi hermano no le permitirá que me mantenga prisionera. Cuando venga a buscarme tendrá que fijar un precio.

—¿En serio?

Sonreía otra vez, pero el súbito tirón de la trenza demostró que estaba enfadado. Se limitó a apretar el puño en que sujetaba la trenza. Katniss dudó de que Peeta supiera que estaba tironeándole del cuero cabelludo. :

—Tu hermano no está en discusión —prosiguió—. Si viene, tendré que matarlo. Y en última instancia, ¿de quién sería la culpa?

La joven cerró los ojos. Era evidente que estaba decidido a hacerla llorar, y Katniss se ahogaba para impedir que la viese llorar,

—¿Acaso descubrí algo que te importa? —dijo en voz suave.

—Sí —respondió Katniss en un susurro.

—¿Cuánto serás capaz de rogarme para que le perdone la vida?

Katniss se tensó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi hermano no es un hombre débil, sabe cuidarse.

—¿De modo que no suplicaras?

—No.

—¿Eso significa que tienes orgullo? Me alegro. Una de mis prioridades será aplastarlo. Me desafiarás, ¿no es así?

Katniss deseó conocer las estrategias de ese juego. ¿O no había tales estrategias, excepto aterrorizarla?

—No, si puedo evitarlo —respondió con prudencia.

—¿Quiere decir que piensas humillarte tan pronto?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Lo sé. Piensas negarme la revancha, pero yo la obtendré a pesar de tus esfuerzos. ¡Te lo juro por Odín!

Al ver que la mirada de Peeta se posaba en sus labios, Katniss se puso tensa. Al comprenderlo, el hombre rió, aunque la risa sonó forzada.

—No debes de temer eso... de mí —dijo—. Soy demasiado requerido para desear a las mujeres como tú.

Katniss deseó haber entendido bien: que la violación no entraba en la lista de torturas que tenía dispuestas para ella. Sin embargo, tal vez fuera otro de esos perversos juegos mentales: que abrigara esa esperanza para luego aplastársela.

…

Peeta trataba de apresurar la recuperación. Aunque no estaba del todo listo, la tercera mañana se apeó de la carreta y montó en el caballo junto con Anie. Con todo, le costó cierto trabajo convencerla, y aún más impedir que advirtiera el dolor que sentía. Pero estaba decidido, estaba impaciente. Y ansiaba estar atrincherado tras los muros antes de que llegara el hermano de Katniss a plantearle las exigencias que, según la joven, sin duda le haría.

La protección de los muros sólo sería necesaria para mantener fuera al hombre mientras pEETA se recobraba lo suficiente para enfrentarlo. No quería llegar al punto de una batalla entre dos ejércitos... si es que el hombre disponía de uno. El asunto podría resolverse con un enfrentamiento de hombre a hombre y Peeta no tendría escrúpulos en matarlo pues él mismo hubiese muerto si Gale Hawthorne hubiese estado en Everdeen en lugar de Katniss... al menos así aseguraba la joven.

Recordó que Katniss se lo dijo. La idea de que podría haber muerto se le filtraba en la imaginación. Deseó que la fiebre no hubiese sido tan alta entonces, para poder recordar más detalles del interrogatorio al que la mujer lo había sometido y la tortura que sufrió a continuación. Matar a Gale derrumbaría las esperanzas de Katniss de ser rescatada, que era lo que Peeta en realidad quería.

Al ver la sangre sobre el suelo de la carreta, donde se posaron los pies de Katniss el día que la joven caminó tras el vehículo, Peeta se enfureció. ¡Esa maldita mujer era capaz de desangrarse hasta morir antes que pedir ayuda! Orgullosa como Annie, pero malvada en lugar de bondadosa. «Yo me aseguraré de que esa arrogancia se termine —pensó Peeta—, una vez que me recupere.»

Mientras tanto, no quería que el dolor o el agotamiento la hicieran caer de rodillas. Llegado el momento, lo que quería era que estuviese de rodillas, humillada y rendida de manera incondicional. ¿Dónde estaría la satisfacción si el cuerpo de la mujer sucumbía mientras su mente seguía desafiándolo? No era por consideración hacia ella que no la hacía caminar sino porque estaba decidido a llegar cuanto antes al hogar.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Annie, excitada.

Peeta, sentado detrás de la hermana sobre el enorme caballo, también estaba contento de ver al fin Odair frente a los ojos. Pero con el grito de Annie aún resonando en los oídos, guiñó los ojos y vio a los padres que los saludaban agitando las manos desde lo alto de los muros exteriores.

Gimió para sus adentros. Si bien habían dicho que tal vez fueran a visitarlos ese año, en las actuales circunstancias Peeta esperaba que no fuesen. ¡Pensar que él quería que lo consintieran!

La madre lo haría en exceso, y en ese caso no podía discutirle como a la hermana. Lo haría guardar cama y no lo dejaría levantarse hasta que ella considerara que estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Y Annie ya le había dicho que no le permitiría regresar a su propia casa hasta que llegase otra vez a su peso normal.

No confiaba en que las mujeres que había comprado Beetee lo alimentaran como debía ser.

—¿No les dirás lo mal que estoy? —le preguntó a Annie en tono bromista aunque esperanzado.

—No seas tonto. Tal vez puedas ocultar el estómago hundido bajo alguna chaqueta prestada, pero la pérdida de peso se nota en tu cara.

Tendría que habérsele ocurrido.

—Así que ya no estoy tan apuesto, ¿verdad?

—Estás tan feo que apenas puedo soportarte.

Annie recibió un pellizco, respondió con unas risitas y se lanzó al galope hasta las puertas de Odair. ¡Eso era lo que Peeta necesitaba para empeorar el pulsante dolor de cabeza! En ese momento Annie no tuvo en cuenta el estado del hermano y, por otra parte, él había dicho que estaba bien.

Se las arregló para sostenerse sobre la montura sin aferrarse demasiado fuerte de la hermana. En cuanto cruzaron el portón, Annie desmontó y corrió hacia los padres, que a su vez corrían hacia ellos.

Primero abrazó a Effie, levantándola del suelo en un arranque de entusiasmo. La madre de Annie y Peeta no era una mujer menuda: en realidad, según el promedio celta, era alta. Pero la hija la sobrepasaba en quince centímetros. A su turno, Haymitch fue el que alzó a la hija y la hizo girar en el aire.

Peeta no se movió. No estaba seguro de poder apearse por sus propios medios sin caer de cara al suelo. Los últimos días comió más que en toda su vida, y sin embargo recobraba la energía con una lentitud exasperante y las horas de cabalgata lo habían fatigado.

Echó una mirada para ver dónde estaba Katniss y comprobar que el grupo se acercaba despacio a la entrada. Al ver que tenía dificultades, Finnick cabalgó hasta él y desmontó antes de que Effie se hubiera acercado a él.

Effie le lanzó una mirada a Peeta y preguntó:

—¿Te duele mucho?

Peeta suspiró: aunque mintiera, la madre lo descubriría.

—Es soportable —dijo.

—Eso no me dice...

—Sí te dice —la interrumpió Haymitch, adelantándose a la esposa para ayudar a desmontar a Peeta.

Peeta agradeció que el padre fuera fuerte pero estaba decidido a entrar solo en el salón, para que la madre no se preocupara demasiado. Tomó la mano que le tendía la madre y la acercó para abrazarla: fue un error. No podía estrecharla con la fuerza de costumbre y Effie lo advirtió.

—¿Están muertos? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, directa como de costumbre.

Peeta rió. Haymitch y Finnick, que estaban junto a ellos, pusieron los ojos en blanco ante esa expresión sanguinaria, aun- que a Finnick no tendría que haberle sorprendido

Cuando conoció a la madre de Annie, fue la daga de Effie sobre su garganta lo que lo despertó en plena noche, y estaba seguro de que la mujer lo habría matado si no le hubiese respondido lo que quería. Poco después, tuvo que batirse en la pelea a muerte de los vikingos. Los ojos que expresaron que había ganado eran tan claros como los de Annie. Por eso, jamás podría haberlos matado aunque hubiese tenido la posibilidad, cosa que nunca quedó del todo clara. Eran una familia muy unida: si alguien lastimaba a alguno de ellos, los demás se convertían en enemigos mortales del agresor. En realidad, se compadecía de la danesa.

—Madre, los que me hirieron eran ladrones —explicó Peeta— y luego huyeron, se ocultaron en sus refugios. No será facil encontrarlos pues sólo pude reconocer a uno de ellos.

—Ésa fue la primera herida —agregó Annie—. Acudió a los daneses en busca de ayuda y ellos lo hicieron prisionero. Ardía de fiebre, pero aun así, le dieron latigazos.

Effie dirigió la mirada a la hija.

—¿Están muertos esos daneses?

—No, pero la principal responsable está aquí. —Annie señaló sin dudar a Katniss—. Cuando Peeta esté recuperado, será él quien se las verá con ella.

—¿Una mujer? —dijeron Effie y Haymitch al unísono. Peeta hizo una mueca.

—¿Acaso es tan asombroso? No puedo conquistar a todas las mujeres que me propongo. En algunas ocasiones, no logré mantenerme en pie.

Esta afirmación fue acogida con resoplidos incrédulos; luego Annie dijo, mirando al hermano con severidad:

—Insistió en cabalgar, aunque ahora veo que fue un error. Madre, me alegra traspasarte el cuidado de mi hermano. No creo que a tí pueda engañarte asegurándote que está bien si aún no lo está.

Los hermanos se miraron con cierta hostilidad. Effie, de acuerdo en todo con la hija, comenzó a impartir órdenes y Peeta se dirigió a Finnick en busca de apoyo. Pero aunque fuese su hogar, Finnick no pensaba discutir con la suegra y su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas. Luego, cuando las mujeres de la casa cayeron sobre Peeta en medio de ruidosos llantos, se desató el pandemonio.

La mitad de ellas lloraba porque estaba vivo, y la otra mitad, porque el aspecto de Peeta les decía que había sufrido. Todas querían ayudar a cuidarlo y Peeta no pudo convencerlas de que no había de qué preocuparse. Ninguna de ellas le hizo caso. La misma Annie tuvo dificultades para dispersarlas; tendría que haberles dado tareas específicas, pero no había suficientes para todas.

Finnick y Haymitch se quedaron allí mientras sacaban a Peeta del salón. Finnick parecía divertido, hasta que advirtió la expresión sombría del suegro.

—Cuando recupere el peso, estará bien —dijo Finnick—. Tal vez lleve algo más de tiempo que pase el dolor de cabeza. Tengo entendido que fue un golpe muy fuerte.

—¿Quién lo dejó sin alimentos?

—Fue por causa de la herida. Pasó una quincena inconsciente.

—Sí, debió de ser eso —dijo Haymitch, asintiendo y añadió—: Creo que este verano saldré de caza. Finnick rió.

—Annie dijo algo muy parecido: que ya había demasiados ladrones en Wessex y que era hora de librarnos de algunos de ellos. Pero Peeta sólo quiere vengarse de esa mujer: me sorprende cuánto la odia.

Haymitch siguió la mirada de Finnick hacia la mujer danesa, a la que hacían entrar en el salón junto con el resto del grupo.

En ese momento, tenía un aspecto lamentable, pero parecía bien formada y era probable que cuando estuviese limpia comprobaran que era hermosa.

—¿Qué quiere hacer Peeta con ella?

—¿Qué es lo que hace cualquier hombre con una mujer? —dijo Finnick, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, si la odia, no.

Finnick no estaba de acuerdo. El mismo había odiado a los vikingos, y terminó casándose con una de ellos. Había despreciado a Annie, más aún porque la creyó una prostituta. Pero muy pronto el odio quedó olvidado al tener a su merced a una mujer como Annie.

Sin embargo, Annie nunca le infligió una herida personal como la que lady Katniss le hizo a Peeta, y ahí residía la gran diferencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola que tal? Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo desfrutenlo**

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins los personajes y la historia es una adaptación de la obra de Johanna Lindsey.**

Sin que nadie le prestara atención, Katniss estaba sentada sobre el suelo en un rincón del dormitorio, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados.

—Hasta que estén listas las cadenas para usted —le había dicho Beetee. Katniss no tenía prisa.

Desde que entró, la actividad no había cesado en la habitación. Trajeron agua y volvieron a llevársela. Luego, trajeron y se llevaron más. Trajeron comida, se la llevaron antes de que se enfriara, y trajeron otra, caliente.

La curandera, una anciana de ralo cabello castaño y una lengua aguda que no hacía distingos con nadie, mezclaba hierbas sobre una mesa cercana. Peeta fue desnudado, examinado, palpado. Mientras lo revisaban, varias mujeres estaban presentes, pero Katniss no vio que ninguna de ellas se ruborizara. Más tarde sabría que la única que no lo había visto desnudo era la curandera... y la misma Katniss. Y Katniss fue la única que se ruborizó... y apartó la vista.

Le pareció desagradable la escena de llanto que había presenciado antes. Cualquiera habría imaginado que todas esas mujeres eran sus esposas, aunque Katniss sabía que los sajones sólo tenían una esposa, y Peeta vivía entre sajones. Con todo, ninguna de esas mujeres parecía tener la autoridad de una esposa. La única mujer con autoridad era la de mayor edad, de cabello rubio, que le aplicaba emplastos en la espalda con la mayor ternura.

Según lo que Katniss vio en el patio encerrado por las murallas y lo que antes le había dicho Annie, para su desasosiego, ésa era la madre de Peeta: otro miembro de la familia dispuesto a odiarla. Katniss rogó que la mujer no notara su presencia, cosa difícil por el momento, pues estaba por completo concentrada en el hijo.

Katniss apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando no prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la enorme cama. Sus pensamientos revoloteaban ansiosos, como le sucedía desde que la capturaron. Nada aliviaba los temores de Katniss. Por el contrario, se habían acrecentado desde el momento en que entró en ese señorío tan bien guardado, rodeado de altos muros de piedra.

Plutarch no debía de estar cerca. Se esfumó la esperanza de que se deslizara en el campamento por la noche y la rescatase. Por cierto, los muros de piedra estarían bien custodiados y las puertas cerradas por la noche. Y Plutarch no era un hombre que pudiese transponer las puertas sin ser advertido, ni de día ni de noche.

A partir de ese momento, sólo podía esperar que fuera el hermano a rescatarla, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podía tardar. No soportaba la idea de que Peeta lo matara, como había dicho. Sin duda, Gale llevaría consigo una fuerza con la que presionar para poder liberarla. Tenía que aferrarse a eso.

No hubo más «conversaciones» atemorizantes con el enemigo, ni la obligó a viajar junto con él en la carreta. Esa mañana, cuando levantaron campamento, la hicieron cabalgar detrás de Beetee en el gran corcel de éste. Katniss no supo qué era más desagradable.

Beetee, que la miraba con fría acusación, era aún peor que Thresh. Cabalgar con él la obligó a mantener todos los músculos tensos en el esfuerzo por no tocarlo. Katniss descubrió que, así como Thresh era el mejor amigo de Annie en el país, exceptuando a la familia, Beetee era a su vez el mejor amigo de Peeta. Comprendió que la odiara, aunque le costaba aceptarlo.

Ese viaje no fue nada fácil. Además del futuro incierto y amenazador, Katniss vivía en permanente temor de que Annie la dejara por completo bajo la supervisión de Peeta, sobre todo cuando se reunió con el esposo, pero no fue así. El ruego que Katniss elevó la primera noche dio resultado, y la mujer nórdica fue a buscar a la prisionera cada vez que ella misma sentía la llamada de la naturaleza.

En una de esas ocasiones, Katniss intentó vencer el desagrado de la mujer hacia ella y apelar al sentido común que pudiese poseer, recordándole las consecuencias que podían sobrevenir y que aún era posible evitar.

—Mi hermano vendrá por mí —le había dicho—. Aunque no estuviéramos muy unidos, igual vendría.

—Sí, supongo que lo hará. Pero no la entregaremos a su hermano hasta que el mío decida liberarla. Quizá para ese momento usted no quiera regresar.

A Katniss se le ocurrió un solo motivo por el que tal vez no quisiera regresar a su hogar: la virtud mancillada.

—¿Quiere decir que me violará?

Annie lanzó un resoplido.

—¿Violar a una mujer que odia? Eso es algo que no debe temer.

—¿Y por qué no querría yo volver a mi hogar?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es muy probable que se enamore de mi hermano.

Katniss no sólo se mostró escéptica sino que estuvo a punto de reír ante lo absurdo de la idea.

—¿Enamorarme de un hombre que piensa hacerme sufrir? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Ése sería un castigo justo, ¿no cree?

—Es imposible.

—No diga que es imposible. Es muy probable que no pueda evitarlo. Las mujeres ni lo intentan.

—¿Las mujeres, en plural?

—Todas las mujeres que aman a Peeta.

«Todas las mujeres que aman a Peeta.»

Era una afirmación insólita, si no se tomaba en cuenta la belleza poco común de ese hombre. Si bien Katniss no temía ser incluida en ese «todas», la asombraba descubrir cuántas eran las mujeres que se enamoraban de su captor.

Muchas de ellas entraban y salían de la habitación. Algunas estaban dispuestas a liarse a golpes peleando por decidir quién le alcanzaría algo a Peeta. Sin embargo, a Katniss no le parecía que fuese un individuo cálido, compasivo, capaz de perdonar, y por cierto, de tener piedad. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese tantas mujeres superficiales que lo amaran sólo porque era hermoso, por más notoria que fuese su belleza viril?

Cuando Katniss volvió a prestar atención, sólo quedaban en la habitación la madre de Peeta y una anciana criada. Peeta estaba tapado, tendido boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, tal vez dormido pues las dos mujeres hablaban en voz baja. Se disponían a salir de la habitación recogiendo los paños que habían empleado para limpiar a Peeta, el balde con agua, la barra de jabón perfumado y la comida que quedaba.

Katniss contuvo el aliento, pues esperaba seguir pasando inadvertida. Pero no sería así. De hecho, las dos mujeres se acercaron a ella y se detuvieron junto a los pies de Katniss. Fue evidente que siempre tuvieron en cuenta la presencia de la prisionera.

—Yo soy Effie Mellark, la madre de Peeta.

La voz de la mujer era tensa. La expresión de intenso desagrado, a lo que Katniss ya estaba habituada, se repetía en el rostro de la criada.

—Eso supuse —respondió Katniss.

—Mi hijo me contó lo sucedido... y cuál fue la responsabilidad de usted

—¿Le dijo cuál será su venganza?

—Yo le daría a usted latigazos como los que usted le dio a él... para comenzar. Si yo hubiese estado presente cuando Peeta fue rescatado, yo la habría matado. Pero así procedemos los de temperamento ardiente, ¿no? Somos rápidos para actuar y luego nos arrepentimos. Debería felicitar a mi hija por haberse contenido.

El color que había abandonado las mejillas de Katniss volvió a ellas al escuchar «nos arrepentimos».

—¿Quiere decir que ahora no me mataría?

—No, no lo haría, aunque la decisión ya no está en mis manos. Como los temperamentos explosivos, la muerte es demasiado rápida.

Eran palabras amenazadoras y Katniss tuvo dudas de si debía sentirse aliviada.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que su hijo piensa hacer?

Effie se encogió de hombros.

—No lo dijo, pero le sugiero que no se impaciente por averiguarlo. Mientras Peeta se recupera, usted goza de una tregua, que es más de lo que merece. —Ya no tenía nada más que decirle y se volvió hacia la criada—. Sae, llévala al cuarto de baño, y consíguele ropas.

—No.

La rotunda negativa llegó desde la cama. A fin de cuentas, Peeta no dormía y escuchó todo lo que se dijo.

Effie lo miró y le hizo notar lo evidente:

—Peeta, la mujer apesta.

—Puede bañarse, pero aquí. No quiero perderla de vista.

—¿Por qué?

—Madre, pregúntame lo que quieras pero no respecto de ella.

El tono frío no dio lugar a réplicas. El que hablaba no era el hijo sino el hombre. Y si bien eso no habría detenido a Effie, ya había decidido no meterse. Se limitó a decir:

—Nunca creí que vería llegar el día en que odiaras a una mujer.

—Todo es posible con la adecuada provocación.

—Es cierto. —Effie suspiró—. Muy bien. —Y ordenó a Sae—: Haz que traigan el baño aquí. De cualquier modo, mi hijo lo necesitará por la mañana.

Ignoraron a Katniss, no le preguntaron si quería bañarse y menos dónde quería hacerlo. Por cierto que no quería tomar el baño allí, y así lo dijo:

—Lady Effie, no puedo bañarme delante de él.

Los ojos azules, iguales a los de Peeta, se volvieron hacia la joven.

—No tiene alternativa.

Katniss alzó la barbilla.

—Sí. Me quedaré como estoy.

—No. Mi hija no permite el desaseo en su casa, y yo no quiero sentir ese olor cada vez que entro en esta habitación. O se baña usted misma o llamo a las criadas para que lo hagan. En ese momento, Peeta expresó sus deseos.

—Las mujeres no, pues se me echarían encima otra vez. Puedes enviar a Beetee y a otros dos de mis hombres...

A Katniss no le alcanzó el tiempo para replicar con suficiente rapidez.

—¡Me bañaré aquí!

—Eso pensé.

La malicia del tono de Peeta irritó los nervios ya tensos de Katniss, pero no dijo una palabra más. Al manifestar sus deseos sólo había logrado lo contrario. Era evidente que Peeta había decidido jugar con ella un poco más.

Effie se acercó otra vez a la cama para decir en tono bajo y severo:

—Peeta, no sé qué piensas lograr con tu insistencia. No estás en condiciones de... aprovecharte de la situación.

—Madre, te equivocas —dijo el hombre en el mismo tono—. No la tocaré. Lo que lograré será exactamente lo que deseo: incomodarla.

—Espero que no sea a tus expensas —señaló la madre con expresión significativa.

—Te preocupas sin motivos. La única tentación que siento es de estrangularla, y eso no será tan satisfactorio como lo que pienso hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

Peeta la miró sonriente.

—No es asunto tuyo, madre.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Effie le habría dado una manotada por esa respuesta, pero ahora se limitó a reír y a revolverle el cabello.

—Más tarde, tu padre y tus hermanos vendrán a verte. Cuando hayas terminado de «turbar» a la prisionera, descansa. No me convencerás de que no me ocupe de hacer todo lo necesario para que te cures.

—Ya lo imaginaba.

…

Katniss contempló la enorme bañera de madera con expresión de disgusto. De la superficie se elevaba el vapor y parecía una perspectiva deliciosa. Pero estaba colocada en el centro de la habitación, no lejos de la cama y aunque Peeta estaba acostado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, esta vez Katniss no creyó ni por un momento que durmiera.

Sae, la criada, la había desatado.

Sobre un taburete, la esperaban la ropa limpia y toallas. Además, había zapatos, aunque no eran los de Katniss. Alguien debió advertir que no los tenía.

Katniss no se había movido del rincón, salvo para frotarse los miembros doloridos cuando le quitaron las cuerdas. Todavía no se atrevía a moverse. Si bien había dicho que se bañaría allí, seguía pareciéndole una situación imposible. Y ahora que había llegado el momento, no lograba reunir suficiente valor.

Podía correr pues no estaba atada. El único que estaba en la habitación era Peeta, que no se levantaría lo bastante rápido para detenerla. Pero las escaleras conducían al vestíbulo del piso inferior y para utilizar la única salida que Katniss había visto era necesario cruzar todo el salón. No tenía adonde huir sin que volvieran a atraparla y la sometieran más que ahora. Pero esto...

—Todavía puedo llamar a Beetee.

«Como supuse —pensó Katniss—, no duerme, espera.» Y lo que esperaba era presenciar la humillación de la prisionera. «Si antes no lo odiaba, ahora sí.»

—¡Es usted despreciable!

—Es una opinión, y la tuya carece de importancia. ¿Llamo a Beetee?

Peeta se puso de costado, dando la cara a Katniss, para escuchar la respuesta. Esos ojos azules se posaban sobre la joven sin piedad. Sería en vano pedirla. Era parte de la venganza, insignificante tal vez para Peeta pero no para Katniss. Se vengaría con o sin la cooperación de Katniss y la indiferencia del tono de Peeta indicaba que le daba lo mismo.

Lentamente, Katniss se puso de pie. Deseó que fuera de noche, que hubiese velas, en lugar de la brillante luz de la tarde que entraba por la ventana abierta, pero no tenía esa suerte. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda e imaginar que el hombre no estaba. Disfrutar del baño. No brindarle el beneficio de su rubor. Pensar en otras cosas.

Katniss le dio la espalda mientras se desvestía. La bañera redonda era grande pero no profunda. Sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En el centro habían colocado un pequeño taburete apenas cubierto por los treinta centímetros de agua concedida. Descartó el taburete, y prefirió sumergirse en el agua lo más posible. Peeta sólo se lo permitió unos minutos.

—Lávate el cabello.

Katniss estaba tan perturbada por la situación que no se había acordado del cabello, y la irritó que se lo dijera. Más bien, lo ordenara. ¿Qué pasaría si se negaba? Llamaría a Beetee, por supuesto. Peeta estaba dispuesto a amenazarla con ese maldito vikingo como si fuera un látigo.

Le costó deshacerse las trenzas después de tantos días, pegoteadas de suciedad como estaban. Para hacerlo necesitó sentarse, pero en cuanto terminó volvió a sumergirse, hundiendo la cabeza y frotando con energía bajo el agua antes de cubrirse el cuero cabelludo con jabón suave.

Sólo le dejaron un balde con agua para enjuagarse y tenía que reservarlo hasta que hubiese terminado de enjabonarse. Se enjabonó tres veces la cabeza hasta estar segura de que estaba limpia, y en consecuencia tuvo que sumergirla otras tantas ve- ces. Cuando terminó, sobre el agua flotaba espuma pero aún tenía que lavarse el cuerpo.

Por lo general, se habría levantado para lavarse. Siempre era desagradable estar metida en agua sucia, y esta ocasión no era diferente: para eso estaba el taburete. Mas Katniss no quería sentarse ni ponerse de pie, y tuvo que envolverse la cabeza en una toalla limpia para proteger el cabello del agua sucia. Para eso tuvo que ponerse de rodillas, y cuando al fin pudo hundirse y ocultarse tras el borde de la bañera, su rostro lucía un intenso color rosado.

—En esa agua sucia no podrás lavarte.

No miraba, adivinaba.

—El agua está bastante limpia —replicó Katniss, aunque en vano. Peeta estaba dispuesto a atormentarla y nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de idea.

—Levántate —le ordenó—. Antes de permitir que te bañes en privado tengo que comprobar que sabes lavarte como corresponde. No quiero que vuelvas a ofender el olfato de mi madre.

Katniss se preguntó si esas excusas ridículas formaban parte del juego. ¿Tendría que discutirle, recordarle que ella no era sajona, y no compartía la idea supersticiosa de que el baño no era saludable? Valía la pena discutir esos argumentos, incluso el de que «ofendía» el olfato de la madre, pues eso era exclusiva culpa de Peeta. Habían cruzado ríos, acampado a orillas de arroyos, pero nunca se le permitió bañarse como hicieron todos los demás.

Los argumentos de Peeta exigían discusión. Pero al menos Katniss podía negarle ese placer.

Se puso de pie, cuidando de darle la espalda, y aun así, se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo, pero en cierta medida se sintió triunfante. Lo había contrariado. Katniss no sabía cuál había sido el objetivo del hombre, quizá sólo hacer una demostración de poder, pero ella lo había derrotado.

Peeta rió con suavidad, cosa que la enervó, le demostró que en realidad no le importaba el triunfo circunstancial de la prisionera, que tenía otras maneras de alcanzar el mismo objetivo. Se preparó, esperando que el hacha cayese de inmediato, y así fue.

—Vuélvete, mozuela. Tienes un hermoso trasero, pero quiero ver qué otra cosa posee mi flamante esclava.

—Yo no soy esclava —musitó con fiereza Katniss para sí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Que no soy esclava!

—Te repito: tu opinión es irrelevante. Harás lo que te dije. Me encargaré de sofocar tus protestas de un modo que no te agradará.

Fuese lo que fuera lo que quiso decir, Katniss no se molestó en averiguarlo. Ya había comprendido cuál era el juego y el objetivo: humillarla en todo momento, aplastar por completo el orgullo de la joven. Tendría que haber recordado la promesa.

Peeta contemplaba la desnudez de Katniss sólo para avergonzarla, no porque sintiera curiosidad de saber cómo era. No lo hizo por placer ni pensando en poseerla. La hermana le aseguró que eso era algo que no debía de temer. El mismo Peeta lo había dicho. Los sentimientos normales no entraban en esta situación. Sólo la vergüenza, la incomodidad, la impotencia.

Katniss se enfadó.

Hasta ese instante la contuvo el temor de lo que podía provocar su desnudez en ese hombre, y lo que sería capaz de hacer. Pero había olvidado que ése no era un hombre normal, que ese temor no se refería a él. En ese momento no estaba en condiciones de hacerle el amor si por alguna razón llegara a desearlo, y aunque así fuera, no haría caso de ese deseo. Hacerlo hubiese significado que la quería, y Peeta jamás le daría la posibilidad de admitir algo así para que luego Katniss pudiese arrojárselo al rostro.

Cuando la furia la dominó, se produjo un cambio abrupto tanto en el semblante como en la mente de Katniss. ¿Quería avergonzarla? ¡No podría, pues ella deseaba bañarse más de lo que él deseaba obligarla a hacerlo y la presencia de Peeta no representaba para Katniss un peligro real! Además, en esta ocasión podía hacerlo arrepentirse de haber jugado con ella. «¿Quiere observar? —pensó la joven—. ¡Yo le daré algo para observar! Quizá ya no tenga poder como señora de un castillo, pero aún lo tengo como mujer.»

Nunca en su vida Katniss había intentado provocar a un hombre, pero esas cosas eran instintivas. Se volvió de cara al hombre. Tomó el jabón y lo esparció sobre las manos, en lugar de frotarlo sobre el paño de limpiar. Lentamente, exhibiendo en los ojos del color del hielo fijos en los del hombre en eterno desafío, pasó las manos sobre los pechos, las deslizó por el vientre y las caderas, por los costados de las piernas largas hasta las rodillas y luego, más despacio aún, por la parte interna de los muslos. Peeta siguió el movimiento de esas manos con los ojos azules resplandecientes, y Katniss percibió el minuto exacto en que el hombre olvidó quién era ella, en que sólo supo que contemplaba a una mujer que se bañaba.

—Vikingo, ¿quieres lavarme la espalda?

—¡Zorra! —murmuró entre dientes.

Katniss quiso reír, pero se contuvo. Nunca imaginó que recuperaría el orgullo de esta manera.

Pero luego, de algún modo, Peeta le dio la vuelta a las cosas.

Fue el modo súbito en que la mirada del hombre se volvió sensual. En que los labios se suavizaron y se curvaron. En que los ojos adquirieron un brillo que se parecía más al del zafiro que al azul, mientras acariciaba con la mirada las partes íntimas de la joven. Ese hombre sabía hacer el amor con los ojos, y estaba ofreciéndole una demostración de esa habilidad.

La incertidumbre volvió como una venganza, haciendo que Katniss se sintiera avergonzada una vez más. Fue estúpido de su parte provocarle esa reacción. Después de todo, las conclusiones a las que había llegado no estaban escritas en sangre. La lujuria era capaz de destruir la más firme decisión.

Por el momento, Peeta no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, y sólo eso impidió que Katniss saliera corriendo y gritando de la habitación. Se limitó a apartar la vista y terminó de lavarse a toda velocidad, aunque comprendió que Peeta no había cerrado los ojos.

Peeta contemplaba y Katniss temblaba. También comenzó a sentir otra cosa: algo inexplicable y nada desagradable canturreó dentro de la joven. ¿Sería contagiosa la lujuria? «¡Que Odín me ayude! —pensó Katniss—. Él puede satisfacer sus deseos con cualquiera de las mujeres que estaban en el salón de abajo, pero ¿quién satisfará los míos?» No, era una fantasía. Katniss no sería capaz de reconocer la lujuria aunque la tuviese debajo de las narices. ¿Y la de Peeta había despertado con sólo mirarla?

¡Imposible! Lo único que sucedía era que se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago ante un cambio tan abrupto de las emociones..., nada más.

Peeta no dijo una palabra y Katniss no lo miró pero supo que había aprendido una lección: no tenía habilidad para ese juego.

…

—En ese cofre que tienes cerca encontrarás un peine —dijo Peeta.

Proviniendo de su verdugo el ofrecimiento fue tan inesperado y tan generoso, que Katniss desconfió. No tenía importancia que hubiese intentado desenredar los nudos del cabello durante media hora. No creía que Peeta le diese nada bueno. Entonces, ¿por qué se lo ofreció?

Temerosa, abrió el cofre esperando que saltara una trampa, que cayeran cuchillos del techo, que se abriese el suelo y la tragase, que del cofre salieran ratas. Pero nada de eso sucedió: era un baúl como cualquier otro. Y ahí estaba el peine, junto con un espejo, sobre un montón de ropa de hombre.

No pudo resistir la tentación de usar el espejo, y al mirarse quedó pensativa: no se veía tan horrible como había imaginado. En realidad, la cara limpia no mostraba rastros de sufrimiento. Donde había recibido el golpe sólo quedaba una débil mancha amarillenta que indicaba que se había amoratado aunque no mucho. También había desaparecido la hinchazón. Los ojos grises brillaban sorprendidos. Hasta el sol fue bondadoso con ella, acentuando apenas el dorado que adquirió la piel desde que había pasado el verano en ese país.

En realidad, tenía un aspecto encantador y no pudo creer lo que veía. Debía de ser el resplandor de las velas que un criado había encendido en toda la habitación cuando comenzó a oscurecer. La luz de las velas solía ser engañosa...

—¿Esperabas encontrar algo diferente?

¡Ese maldito podía leer el pensamiento!

—No, yo...

—Dame tiempo, moza —la interrumpió Peeta—. Ya encontrarás en tu rostro las señales del sufrimiento que esperabas.

—¡Canalla! —murmuró la joven.

Comenzó a tironearse los cabellos con el peine. Le saltaron las lágrimas del dolor que ella misma se provocaba y eso la obligó a calmarse y a usar el peine con más suavidad.

Los dos habían comido. La comida que le sirvieron a Katniss no era la que se esperaría para una prisionera sino sabrosa y variada. Todavía tenía lastimado el interior de la boca pero no tanto que la obligara a masticar con cuidado. Con todo, habría disfrutado más la comida si no hubiese tenido que escuchar y ver cómo hacían el amor en el otro extremo del cuarto.

Johanna, la muchacha que llegó trayendo la comida, lo tocó y lo acarició más de lo que le daba de comer y pasó una hora haciéndolo. Era una descarada y Peeta lo disfrutó, exhibiendo más encanto y atractivo sexual del que Katniss hubiese visto en su vida. Era evidente que se «conocían» bien, y también que volverían a hacerlo en cuanto Peeta recobrara las fuerzas.

Aunque ya era tarde, nadie había venido a apagar las luces ni a atar otra vez a Katniss. Habían vaciado la bañera. Lady Effie volvió a constatar que Peeta bebía las pociones que había preparado la curandera. Lady Annie se limitó a asomar la cabeza para preguntarle al hermano si necesitaba algo. Sin embargo, la visita más inquietante fue la del padre y los hermanos de Peeta.

Los tres hombres, altos y musculosos, parecieron colmar la habitación y observaron a Katniss en distintos momentos sin hacer comentarios pero ninguno de ellos le dirigió la palabra ni le preguntaron a Peeta por ella. Quizá Annie les hubiese dicho todo lo que había que saber, al menos su propia versión. Katniss percibió de los tres hombres distintos grados de curiosidad, disgusto, perplejidad y hasta enfado, pero para su sorpresa, no vio odio en ellos. Era probable que fuesen más hábiles que Peeta para disimular.

Cato y Marvel, los hermanos menores, no eran tan apuestos como Peeta, lo cual no significaba que no fuesen hombres hermosos. Tenían veinte años, Cato tal vez un poco más, y los dos se parecían al padre, como Annie: el cabello dorado intenso, los ojos de un vivido matiz verde claro y muy altos.

Katniss trató de ignorar la presencia de los hombres, pero era imposible y lo más interesante fue la conducta del propio Peeta. Verlo con el padre y los hermanos fue como descubrir a otro hombre, capaz de reír, bromear y aceptar bromas, celebrándolas con risas. Sumándolo al encanto que Katniss le vio desplegar con la bonita Johanna, en cierto modo la obligó a revisar la opinión que tenía de él.

Sin duda, el carácter de Peeta tenía más facetas de las que Katniss pensaba, aunque eso no aliviara las preocupaciones de la joven. Más bien la desconcertaba que un individuo capaz de demostrar un carácter tan agradable pudiese albergar una veta tan profunda de crueldad.

Katniss terminó de peinarse sin que Peeta dejara de contemplarla mientras lo hacía. Durante la tarde, la mayor parte de las veces en que la muchacha arriesgó una mirada en su dirección, lo sorprendió sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero eso cambió desde el momento en que Katniss comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Y la mirada del hombre permaneció posada sobre ella sin expresión, sin indicarle qué era lo que estaba pensando.

Esa mirada fija la puso nerviosa. Quería dormir, ya era hora. Más temprano, cuando se llevaron la ropa de Katniss, le dejaron una manta. Los vestidos que tenía puestos eran de ínfima calidad, pero no esperaba otra cosa.

También esperaba que vinieran a atarla y se preguntó por qué no lo hacían. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió que la dejarían suelta durante la noche. También la extrañó que nadie viniese a apagar las luces. ¿Tendría que ofrecerse a hacerlo ella? No, no haría nada que no la obligaran a hacer. No estaba allí para ser útil, y no lo sería si podía evitarlo.

Los nervios y el cansancio la forzaron a preguntar, ansiosa de romper ese silencio enervante.

—¿El cofre es de usted?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿usted vive aquí?

—Tengo mi propio castillo a poca distancia de aquí, hacia el oeste. Pero está recién construido y por cierto, no es tan cómodo como Odair. De cualquier modo, ésta es mi habitación y dispongo de ella cada vez que me quedo en casa de mi hermana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse aquí?

Peeta adoptó una expresión de fastidio.

—No creo que dependa de mis deseos. Annie considera que los pocos esclavos que poseo no me cuidarían bien. Por desgracia, es probable que mi madre esté de acuerdo con mi hermana.

Al oírle mencionar a los «esclavos», a Katniss se le pasaron las ganas de conversar y sintió que se encolerizaba. Desplegó la manta, se envolvió en ella y se acostó de cara a la pared.

Pero Peeta decidió terminar lo que Erika había comenzado.

—¿Sabrías cuidar de un inválido?

—Usted no es un inválido —respondió entre dientes la joven—. No tiene nada que el alimento y el descanso no puedan curar rápidamente.

—Sería así si ya se me hubiera pasado el dolor —replicó Peeta—. Pero no es así.

Katniss cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de aliviar la culpa que esas palabras le refrescaron. Había ordenado dar latigazos a un hombre herido e inocente. Había sumado dolor al dolor. El hombre merecía cobrar un rescate. Merecía que le pidiese perdón, y ella todavía no lo había pedido. Merecía que ella comprendiera por qué la hacía sufrir... No, le bastaba recordar cuánto disfrutó humillándola para decidir que sólo obtendría de ella una recompensa en dinero.

Peeta no agregó nada más. Y tampoco Katniss. Poco después, había comenzado a adormilarse a pesar de lo incómodo del lecho cuando oyó entrechocar de cadenas.

Abrió los ojos, se volvió y vio a Beetee que cruzaba el cuarto en dirección a ella. El miedo la asaltó; se incorporó y entonces comprendió que el hombre había venido para atarla. Así lo había hecho las noches anteriores. Se aflojó, hasta que volvió a oír el ruido de las cadenas.

Esta vez, el susto fue peor. La mirada de Katniss voló hacia las manos de Beetee y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. En efecto, traía cadenas que además estaban llenas de grilletes.

Antes de que Beetee se inclinara hacia ella, Peeta dijo:

—¿Las hicieron de acuerdo a mis indicaciones?

—Exacto. El herrero trabajó todo el día, con ayuda de otros dos. Acaba de terminar.

—¿Las probaste?

—Sí —respondió Beetee—. Son delgadas pero resistentes. —Bien. Tráela aquí.

Al ver que Peeta se incorporaba, Beetee alzó una ceja.

—Será conveniente que lady Effie no se entere de que te sientas. Ya dio orden de que no te permitan levantarte al menos por dos semanas.

Peeta no prestó la menor atención a la advertencia.

—Tráelas, Beetee. Quiero colocarle yo mismo los grilletes.

Beetee obedeció, encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando se acercó a Katniss, la joven retrocedió pero no tenía adonde escapar. El hombre no tuvo que esforzarse para hacerla levantar de un tirón y arrastrarla hasta la cama, aunque Katniss se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

En realidad, no se debatió contra el hombre aunque sentía un fuerte impulso de hacerlo pues comprendió que sería inútil. De todos modos la encadenarían y además quedarían complacidos al saber cuánto detestaba que lo hicieran. En consecuencia, no luchó y sólo Beetee percibió esa resistencia.

Ante Peeta, adoptó una expresión indiferente: no quería que supiera cuan asustada estaba. Las cadenas eran algo permanente, inquebrantable, y la libertad de Katniss quedaría por completo a merced de su captor. Las cuerdas le daban una debil esperanza de huir, las cadenas, en cambio, no.

En ese momento la joven comprendió por qué no habían apagado las luces y por qué Peeta no se había dormido. Estaba esperando esto, saboreando la idea por anticipado y ahora disfrutaría colocándole él mismo las cadenas.

«¡Dulce Freya, no quiero que me encadene!» Pero Peeta el Bendito no le daba alternativa.

Beetee la empujó hasta que quedó entre las rodillas separadas de Peeta. Demasiado cerca... Estaba sentado sobre la cama, desnudo, y sólo una punta de la manta le cubría el regazo, pero cuando Katniss trató de retroceder se topó con Beetee.

Beetee arrojó las cadenas sobre la cama, junto a Peeta, donde Katniss podía observarlas más de cerca... En realidad, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de mirar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ese hombre desnudo. Por las palabras de Beetee comprendió que no eran cadenas comunes sino que estaban hechas de acuerdo con las instrucciones específicas de Peeta y aun así, se sorprendió al ver que en verdad eran poco comunes.

Los eslabones de metal no eran delgados sino muy pequeños, distintos de todos los que Katniss había visto..., al menos no para el uso al que estaban destinados. A decir verdad, parecían demasiado frágiles para sujetar algo. La esperanza surgió en el espíritu de Katniss pero se disipó al instante: Beetee las había probado. Por cierto que si él no podía romperlas, Katniss tampoco podría.

Los grilletes unidos a las cadenas eran de tamaño normal, pero aun así a Katniss le parecieron extraños. Las anchas bandas de hierro estaban cubiertas por un forro de cuero cosido, con pequeñas aberturas para dejar pasar los anillos de unión. De ese modo, la piel de la prisionera no se rozaría con el hierro. Katniss no imaginó por qué Peeta se preocupaba de cuidarle la piel.

—Dame tu mano derecha.

La joven vaciló sólo un segundo. Si podía evitarlo, no le demostraría cuánto odiaba que le colocaran las cadenas. «¡Que piense que me resulta indiferente cualquier método que emplee para sujetarme!» Pero cuando se oyó el chasquido del primer grillete al cerrarse en torno de su muñeca, Katniss no pudo evitar crisparse.

Le ajustaba lo suficiente para que no pudiera deslizar la mano fuera de él. Aunque no estaba hecho para un hombre, era pesado. Cuando Peeta le soltó la mano, el brazo cayó al costado del cuerpo de Katniss.

Antes de que lo pidiera, Katniss le tendió la mano izquierda y, ante esto, la expresión del hombre se alteró: ya no parecía tan complacido. ¿Acaso esperaba tener que obligarla? ¡Peor para él!

—Sujétate de Beetee y dame el tobillo derecho —le ordenó a continuación.

¡Al demonio con Beetee! Levantó el pie sin perder el equilibrio y lo mantuvo mientras le colocaba el grillete. Otra vez, le ofreció el pie izquierdo sin que se lo pidiera. Pero la decisión de Katniss se esfumó al llegar la orden siguiente.

—De rodillas, moza.

Katniss no se movió. Peeta la miró, alzando una ceja en gesto interrogante y la joven le devolvió la mirada con expresión hostil, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Podía hacerlo, pues la cadena que unía ambas manos se lo permitía.

Cuando Beetee apoyó una mano en el hombro de Katniss para hacerla arrodillar, Peeta negó con la cabeza. Luego demostró para qué podía emplear las cadenas, además de sujetarla.

Con lentitud, aferrando la cadena que colgaba en torno de la cintura de Katniss, tiró de ella hacia abajo. Se vio obligada a descruzar los brazos y a estirarlos por completo cuando la cadena le llegó a las rodillas. Entonces, Peeta quedó con el brazo extendido, alzó un pie, lo enganchó en la cadena y con un movimiento brusco bajó el pie hasta el suelo. Por fuerza, los brazos de Katniss, arrastrados por la cadena, la obligaron a doblarse por completo.

Para horror de la muchacha, su barbilla quedó pegada a la parte superior del muslo de Peeta, a pocos centímetros de la ingle, y como Beetee aún estaba detrás, no podía cambiar de posición.

—Moza, puedes elegir: quedarte así el resto de la noche, si es necesario, o ponerte de rodillas, como te lo pedí.

No se lo pidió, se lo ordenó: Katniss conocía la diferencia. ¿Elegir? Si mordía ese muslo contra el cual tenía la cara apretada, ¿se liberaría o sólo lograría que la castigara y la colocase otra vez en la misma posición? Quería maldecirlo a gritos. En verdad, tenía ganas de morderlo. ¡Quería ponerla de rodillas! ¿Ésa era la única alternativa?

En lugar de obedecer, Katniss se sentó a los pies de Beetee.

Para sorpresa de la joven, Beetee y Peeta estallaron en carcajadas ante su temeridad cuando lo que ella esperaba era que se enfadaran por no elegir entre las dos alternativas que le ofrecían. Esperaba que la obligaran a arrodillarse, pero no que se divirtieran con su gesto desafiante.

Con los brazos ya libres, Katniss volvió a cruzarse de brazos y fijó una mirada inescrutable sobre la rodilla izquierda de Peeta. Una mano le levantó la barbilla. Katniss se sacudió pero la mano volvió, esta vez apretando con la suficiente fuerza para que no pudiese soltarse.

La joven bajó los ojos para no mirar en los de Peeta y así vio que con la otra mano el hombre tomaba la cadena que quedaba sobre la cama. Se puso tensa, pero de todos modos el último grillete se cerró alrededor de su cuello.

Peeta le soltó la barbilla pues necesitaba las dos manos para cerrar el grillete debajo del cabello de Katniss. En un gesto desesperado, las manos de la joven intentaron quitárselo, pero Peeta lo sujetó con más fuerza que ella.

Oyó el chasquido y sintió que el aro de hierro se ajustaba. No la asfixiaba, pero el pánico la hizo imaginar lo contrario. Otra vez intentó en vano tironear del grillete, pero la cadena que unía las manos se lo impidió.

Entonces, Katniss alzó la mirada hacia Peeta. Ya estaba encadenada, derrotada, ya no era sólo una prisionera: el grillete que le rodeaba el cuello la proclamaba como esclava.

Peeta la contempló un momento y luego le preguntó, con curiosidad:

—¿Me rogarás que te lo quite?

—Vayase al infierno.

El hombre dibujó esa sonrisa que la joven odiaba.

—Tú te saliste con la tuya y, ahora, yo me saldré con la mía.

Metió un dedo en el anillo de hierro sujeto en el centro del cuello y la levantó hasta hacerla poner de rodillas, al fin.

—Sabía que esto me resultaría muy útil —continuó—. Y también sabía que las cadenas te quedarían bien. Acostúmbrate al peso, moza, pues nunca te las quitarán.

Las mejillas de la joven perdieron el color. Lo más espantoso fue que lo dijo en voz suave. Y todavía no le había colocado todas las cadenas: había otras de poco menos de dos metros de largo, que tenían un anillo grande y redondo en cada extremo, que Peeta colocó en el que Katniss tenía en el cuello.

Por unos momentos, Katniss sintió que los nudillos del hombre le rozaban la piel, hasta que se dio por vencido, riendo.

—Tendré que felicitar al herrero. Beetee, hazlo tú hasta que yo recupere las fuerzas.

Si Peeta no pudo abrir el eslabón de cierre, eso significaba que Katniss tampoco podría hacerlo, pero de algún modo lo lograría. La desesperación le daría fuerzas y, por otra parte, ella no era el alfeñique que suponían.

Por supuesto, Beetee hizo lo que le pedían y en unos segundos la última cadena quedó colocada en su sitio.

—¿Dónde quieres que coloque el gancho? —le preguntó a Peeta.

—Por ahora, servirá ese rincón que ella parece preferir.

Katniss no había visto el gancho que Beetee llevaba colgado del cinturón. Mientras Beetee la arrastraba a través de la habitación tirando de la cadena del cuello, vio también el martillo que el vikingo llevaba metido en el cinturón, en la espalda. Con dos golpes, clavó el gancho a la pared y unos segundos después, Katniss quedó encadenada a ella.

En cuanto terminó, Beetee salió del cuarto. Katniss permaneció de pie en el rincón, observando el gancho clavado a la pared. No estaba tan alto como para que no pudiera acostarse, pero no podía alejarse de la pared más que un par de metros.

Oyó que Peeta se acomodaba otra vez en la cama. Sin duda, debió de observarla largo rato antes de quedarse dormido saboreando la derrota de la joven, pues las velas aún ardían. Katniss, en cambio, no durmió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente que tal? aqui les dejo el capitulo de los lunes ;) espero lo disfruten.****  
**

**Esto lo hago sin ningun fin de lucro (es pura diversion y entretenimiento) los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Johanna Lindsey**

A Katniss la despertaron unas voces airadas y la luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de sus párpados. No tuvo dificultad en reconocer las voces: eran Peeta y la hermana.

Lo que no pudo fue reconocer los gritos y golpes que la habían despertado en algún momento de la noche.

El alboroto fue tan grande que preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Nos invaden?

Obtuvo una respuesta que no esperaba, pues el barullo también despertó a Peeta.

—No te ilusiones, moza. Se trata de Finnick que está castigando a mi hermana. Al parecer, recordó que le debía una paliza.

Annie también culparía a Katniss por eso y tendría un nuevo motivo para odiarla. Sin embargo, parecía que en realidad le echaba la culpa a Peeta... No, no era eso lo que discutían.

—¿Cadenas? —gritó Annie, paseando de un lado a otro junto a la cama—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así! ¿Y para qué? No irá a ningún sitio.

—¡Ahora estoy seguro! —replicó Peeta también gritando, aunque se crispó al hacerlo.

Annie no advirtió que el ruido le causaba tanto dolor.

—¡Maldición, Peeta, sabes lo que siento con respecto a las cadenas!

—Lo que sé es que cada vez que te peleas con Finnick la tomas conmigo —se quejó—. Ann, esta vez podrías ahorrármelo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ese patán —insistió Annie—. ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta estar en tu propia casa para que yo no tuviese que verlo?

—No pienso perderla sólo porque tú tengas prejuicios. Si no te hubiesen obligado a llevar cadenas, ahora no te opondrías con tanta vehemencia.

—No obstante, me obligaron, y me opongo. Si tanto te preocupa, enciérrala, pero líbrate de...

—Las cadenas se quedan donde están.

—¡Peeta!

—Resígnate —le dijo Peeta, inflexible—. No cambiaré de idea con respecto a las cadenas.

Annie dejó escapar una exclamación irritada.

—¡Me gustaría poder golpearte!

Peeta replicó con aire serio:

—A mí también me gustaría.

De inmediato, el semblante de Annie adoptó una expresión contrita. Se inclinó sobre el hermano apoyando la frente en la de él, le acarició las mejillas y dijo:

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé —dijo Peeta—. Siéntate. Me mareas con tanto ir y venir.

—Muy divertido —dijo Annie, volviendo a pasearse—. En verdad, muy divertido.

Ante el sarcasmo, Peeta alzó las cejas y trató de adivinar.

—¿Así que anoche perdiste la discusión?

La hermana respondió con un breve asentimiento y una mueca. Si no fuera porque temía que de todos modos lo golpeara, Peeta habría reído. No era la primera vez que Finnick posaba una mano sobre el trasero de Annie, y luego la hermana siempre se lo hacía lamentar.

—Tendrías que perdonarlo —sugirió Peeta—. Nuestro padre te hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—¡Oh, cállate! —Otra vez levantó la voz—. Yo te rescaté, y aun así te pones del lado de Finnick.

—Ann, para decir la verdad, no era necesaria tu intervención para liberarme. Te estaré eternamente agradecido de que hayas acudido cuando lo necesité, pero Finnick podría haberlo hecho sin dificultad.

—¿Acaso lo sabía yo? —Annie volvió a gritar, y Peeta a crisparse—. Te diré lo que sí sé. Si no se te hubiera metido en la cabeza salir de juerga para ayudar a un rey al que ni siquiera le debes lealtad, nada de esto habría sucedido.

—Maldito sea, eso es injusto. Tú estuviste de acuerdo en que yo fuera.

—Porque fui una tonta...

—Lady Annie, sus gritos le causan dolor.

Los dos hermanos miraron en dirección de Katniss con distintas expresiones de incredulidad y, aun así, la más asombrada fue la propia Katniss. La prisionera se volvió hacia la pared para ocultar el rostro, que debía de estar encendido como una cereza. ¿Cómo se le escaparon esas palabras? Creyó que sólo estaba pensándolo. Por otra parte, ¿qué le importaba a ella si Peeta sentía dolor?

Annie se aclaró la voz mirando al hermano con aire culpable.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Por un instante, Peeta guardó silencio; seguía contemplando la espalda rígida de Katniss con expresión pensativa. «¡Que Loki me lleve! —pensó—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir en mi defensa?»

—¿Peeta?

—Por la mañana siempre me duele más —dijo, distraído.

—¿No se alivia?

—No se... no, juro que sí —se apresuró a agregar, al ver la expresión dudosa de la hermana—. Lo que sucede es que a veces los movimientos bruscos y los ruidos fuertes me producen dolor. Pero no siempre. Sin embargo, creo que un poco de tranquilidad me vendría bien.

—Por cierto. —Annie se afanó en ser solícita, acomodándole las almohadas y acariciándole la frente—. Descansa hasta que te preparen la comida. Haré que Johanna...

—No, ella no. En realidad, si pudieras mantenerla ocupada con otras tareas me harías un favor. Cuando Johanna está conmigo me consume demasiadas energías.

Annie rió.

—¡Pobre Peeta! ¿No estás en disposición de seducir como de costumbre?

—Las provocaciones no se consideran como un poco de tranquilidad —se quejó.

—Supongo que no —Annie suspiró—. De acuerdo, mantendré apartada a la moza hasta que tú quieras que vuelva. - ¿Sae te parece bien?

—Tu Sae será bienvenida.

Poco después se cerró la puerta pero Katniss no se volvió. Deseó que Peeta durmiese para aliviar el dolor renovado por los gritos. Que no le preguntara por qué dijo lo que dijo pues no tenía respuesta para sí misma, y mucho menos para él. Sobre todo, esperaba que ese día no le prestara atención. Lo hacía a la perfección... cada vez que no se concentraba por entero en ella.

—Katniss Sin Corazón, ¿eres casada?

Vanas esperanzas...

—Ese no es mi nombre..., no, no estoy casada, pero pronto lo estaré —dijo en tono desafiante.

Por el momento, Peeta no se inmutó.

—¿Quién es tu prometido?

—No lo sé, mi hermano se ocupa de eso. Salió de casa en busca de un esposo para mí.

—¿No preferirías elegirlo tú misma? —preguntó, algo sorprendido.

—No me importa. Mi hermano me quiere y elegirá bien, para poder establecer una alianza fuerte. Estoy segura de que no me decepcionará.

—Sí, te decepcionarás, pues ya no habrá matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—¿Porque no piensa liberarme? —preguntó.

—Aunque lo hiciera, ¿quién creería que estás intacta?

—Se sabe que yo no miento —dijo Katniss con aire rígido.

La respuesta fue dicha en tono indiferente.

—Siempre dicen lo mismo casi todas las vírgenes arruinadas que aseguran seguir siéndolo.

La joven se sentó y lo miró con expresión hostil.

—Apuesto a que usted arruinó a unas cuantas.

—Moza, en realidad, las vírgenes no me atraen en lo más mínimo. Los temores de las doncellas me resultan aburridos, su falta de experiencia las hace torpes y el dolor las vuelve histéricas. En síntesis, no me satisfacen.

—Pero para saber eso, debe de haberlas tenido —dijo Katniss, en un tono que indicaba que su afirmación quedaba demostrada.

—Para saberlo, tuve que escuchar las quejas de más de un novio.

—Si usted lo dice...

«¿Quién mejor que un celta para espiar a favor de los sajones, del que menos se sospecharía si fuese descubierto?»

«Ni siquiera hablo sajón.»

«Si usted lo dice...»

La ironía de Katniss le recordó a Peeta aquel diálogo, y lo indefenso que estaba cuando estuvo en aquel lugar.

La joven lo supo al percibir el súbito cambio de la expresión, que pasó de impasible a amenazadora.

—Eso es exactamente lo que digo. —Peeta remarcó las palabras con el tono más frío de que fue capaz—. ¿Acaso te atreves a llamarme mentiroso... otra vez?

Katniss prefirió ser prudente.

—Soy escéptica por naturaleza.

Peeta no pareció apaciguarse.

—Sería preferible que tu naturaleza incluyera la sumisión. Si no es congénita, puedo enseñártela, y lo haré.

Aunque el instinto la impulsó a discutir, el sentido de autoprotección le aconsejó una retirada... a medias.

—Por supuesto que el cuerpo puede ser obligado a someterse.

—¿Crees que la mente no? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que la mente puede permanecer indiferente mientras el cuerpo no puede hacer otra cosa que arrastrarse?

El argumento fue lo bastante contundente para aconsejarle una retirada total. ¿Arrastrarse? Se estremeció de repugnancia.

Al ver que Katniss volvía a darle la espalda, Peeta sonrió para sí: era fácil derrotarla. Si bien poseía orgullo, no era obstinada como las mujeres de su familia. Se equivocó al imaginar que era tan valerosa como Annie. Peor para ella. Le habría gustado verla apoyada sobre las manos y las rodillas, con esa gloriosa melena cayendo alrededor.

En ese momento, contempló esa cabellera magnífica, castaña con matices rojizos, espesa y abundante que le cubría por completo la espalda y se amontonaba sobre el suelo, alrededor de las caderas de Katniss. El día anterior, mientras la prisionera se peinaba esas ondas lujuriosas, Peeta la contempló subyugado... tal como le había ocurrido al contemplar ese cuerpo desnudo en la bañera.

Al recordarlo, se puso tenso. Se equivocó al suponer que el odio lo volvería indiferente a los encantos de la mujer, pero eran demasiados. Pechos turgentes y plenos con esos erguidos pezones coralinos, una cintura angosta y firme, brazos y cuello esbeltos, caderas que invitaban a aferrarías y piernas muy largas...

Era mucho más alta que las muchachas sajonas a las que Peeta se había acostumbrado. Ansiaba mujeres que no fuesen tan frágiles, con las que un hombre no tuviera que cuidarse hasta de las caricias. No tenía los huesos grandes como los de Annie, ni el vigor y la fuerza de la hermana pero el cuerpo de Katniss poseía una firmeza y una solidez que hacían inadecuado el término «delicado».

Incluso el rostro, ya limpio, era más adorable de lo que recordaba. Las cejas de graciosa curva, los pómulos altos, la nariz corta y recta, labios llenos, incitantes. La línea dura y arrogante de la barbilla impedía que el semblante fuese demasiado hermoso, aunque los suaves ojos grises hacían que se olvidara esa arrogancia.

Peeta estaba preparado para reprimir la tentación, pero no para resistirse a esos ojos voluptuosos, a la piel clara resplandeciendo bajo el agua y el jabón y a las manos que se movían sensuales sobre cada curva y cada hueco.

¡La muy zorra...! Deliberadamente, encendió la sangre de Peeta. Y aun sabiéndolo, Peeta se sintió arder con un deseo que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás. Si hubiese estado en su condición habitual, con todas sus energías, habría satisfecho esos deseos, y esa idea lo enfurecía. Se dijo a sí mismo, y también a ella, que nunca la tocaría de ese modo pero al afirmarlo contaba con apoyarse en el rechazo. No esperaba que en su lugar surgiera el deseo.

…

Los días fueron pasando sin incidentes. El nerviosismo de Katniss y la presencia constante de Peeta hicieron que el tiempo pasara con rapidez. Pronto se creó una rutina. Beetee acudía todas las mañanas y todas las noches para ocuparse de las cadenas. Las desenganchaba de la pared, pero no del cuello de Katniss. Le sugirieron que durante el día las enrollara alrededor del cuello como un collar. Katniss lo hizo así para no tropezarse con ellas y, para su sorpresa, comprobó que no pesaban más que un collar.

Al parecer, Annie odiaba esas cadenas más que la misma Katniss. En otras dos ocasiones fue a discutir con Peeta para convencerlo de que se las quitara, pero el hermano no se dejó conmover.

«Nunca te las quitarán.»

Peeta no se lo dijo a la hermana, pero Katniss no podía olvidar esas palabras ni la desdicha que le provocaron. También la madre de Peeta hizo un comentario acerca de las cadenas, aunque no con la vehemencia de Annie sino sólo con extrañeza y Peeta le respondió lo mismo.

Katniss no podía aceptar la condena sin hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar la situación. Tenía las yemas de los dedos siempre lastimadas por los intentos de librarse al menos de la cadena que la sujetaba a la pared todas las noches. En cuanto se le aliviaban, volvía a intentarlo pero lo único que logró fue lastimarse más.

Hasta el alivio que sentía cada mañana cuando la desenganchaban de la pared duró poco, pues en realidad carecía de toda libertad. Durante el día, iban Annie o Sae para llevarla al excusado cada vez que lo necesitaba y ésos eran los únicos momentos en que podía salir de la habitación de Peeta... y librarse de su presencia. No era igual a la falta de libertad que sufría Peeta por órdenes de la madre. El confinamiento del hombre terminaría en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas. El de Katniss, si Peeta hacía su voluntad, no acabaría.

Katniss no volvió a preguntar qué haría con ella cuando se hubiera recuperado. Por un lado, agradecía la demora. Por otro, ansiaba que terminara de una vez para poder recobrarse de las torturas que Peeta pensaba infligirle antes de que fuera a buscarla el hermano. Por supuesto, eso era si existía un grado concreto de dolor que complaciese a Peeta. Siempre persistía la posibilidad de que pensara hacerla sufrir dolores sin fin.

Eso la preocupaba. La preocupaba también el brazo roto de Rory: se preguntaba quién lo cuidaría y lo mimaría mientras ella no estuviera. La preocupaba que Plutarch hiciera algo drástico para rescatarla y, en lugar de lograrlo, quedara prisionero él también. Y la afligía pensar que podían pasar meses hasta que Gale se enterara siquiera de que Katniss estaba prisionera.

Sin duda, debían de haber mandado algunos hombres a buscarlo, pero Gale no iba a un lugar específico en busca de una esposa para sí mismo y de un esposo para Katniss. Por supuesto que visitarían la corte de Claudius, pero también había mencionado a los noruegos del norte lejano, a los mercianos que aún tenían cierto poder en el este. En realidad, era posible que Gale estuviera ausente varios meses.

Para decir verdad, conversar con Peeta no era divertido. Por lo general, Katniss terminaba enfadada o más asustada y por lo tanto nunca comenzaba una conversación. Sin embargo, en ocasiones Peeta le hablaba de puro aburrido y en algunas de esas ocasiones aparecía ante Katniss ese otro Peeta, el que conocían bien todas las mujeres que lo adoraban.

De verdad, ese hombre podía ser encantador, entretenido, era capaz de hacer que una mujer se sintiera especial. Empleando cierto tono o expresión, sorprendía desprevenida a Katniss y hacía que el corazón de la joven se acelerara. Un hombre así inspiraba fantasías, y al advertirlo Katniss sentía deseos de llorar aunque no por ello dejaba de imaginar cómo se sentiría rodeada por esos brazos fuertes, cómo sabría esa boca sensual, cuál sería la sensación que le provocarían esos ojos con reflejos celestes si la miraran con ternura y deseo que sólo ella inspirara.

Por fortuna, Peeta no le mostraba esa parte de sí mismo con bastante frecuencia para hacerla olvidar la parte cruel, esa que parecía reservar sólo para ella.

Al transcurrir una semana completa, Peeta comenzó a levantarse de la cama sin que la madre lo supiera. Si bien no se atrevía a salir de la habitación, se movía dentro de ella para ejercitar los músculos. En esas circunstancias, tomaba las cadenas de Katniss como si fuesen una correa y la llevaba alrededor del cuarto.

—Acostúmbrate —le dijo la primera vez, al ver que la joven lo miraba asombrada.

—¿A qué?

Katniss volvió a preguntar, pero Peeta no le respondió. Supuso que pensaba que ella necesitaba el ejercicio tanto como él, cosa que era cierta. No hacía más que estar sentada en el rincón hora tras hora, temerosa de deambular por el cuarto sin permiso, y detestando la idea de pedirlo.

Ese día fue la primera vez que estuvo de pie, tan cerca, y la impresionaron sus casi dos metros de estatura. Claro que ya antes lo vio de pie, pero nunca tan cerca. No era lo mismo saber que era alto que comprobarlo de ese modo. Katniss no era baja, al menos comparada con las mujeres sajonas a las que sobrepasaba en estatura. En ese sitio sólo Annie le llevaba unos centímetros, aunque Peeta la sobrepasaba en casi quince.

Y ahora que comenzaba a recuperar la fuerza esa altura resultaba imponente.

Pero el día que no olvidaría fue una tarde en que Peetta dormía y la única que estaba allí para escucharlo hablar en medio de una pesadilla era Katniss. El tiempo era caluroso y pesado, por la ventana abierta no entraba el menor soplo de brisa y la misma Katniss estaba a punto de adormilarse.

Un gemido colmado de dolor la hizo abrir los ojos. Nunca lo había oído quejarse después del viaje. Aunque Peeta nunca se quejara, Katniss sabía a menudo cuándo le dolía la cabeza. En ese momento, al oírlo gemir se alarmó y se acercó a la cama sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Al advertirlo, giró sobre los talones de vuelta al rincón. ¡Por lo que a ella le importaba, que Loki se lo llevara! No movería un dedo para...

Un murmullo sordo la hizo detenerse y volver junto a la cama. En un segundo comprendió que no le hablaba a ella, dormía atrapado por un sueño horrendo que lo hacía mover la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si negara. Katniss se sobresaltó cuando Peeta golpeó con el puño contra la cama. Si volvía a hacerlo, se caería.

Entonces, decidió despertarlo antes de que se lastimara. No porque fuera lo que debía hacer, ni porque a Katniss no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie, ni aun a él. Lo que sucedía era que si volvía a lastimarse, el confinamiento de Katniss en el mismo cuarto se prolongaría. Ese fue el único motivo que la impulsó a inclinarse sobre la cama y a sacudirlo por el hombro. Al acercarse, entendió lo que murmuraba:

—Basta..., basta de reír. Basta..., tiene que terminar...

Al comprender que estaba soñando con ella, Katniss se puso tensa. Peeta le había asegurado que nunca volvería a reírse. Ése era su objetivo: hacerla tan desdichada que nunca más experimentara ninguna clase de alegría. Pero, al parecer, en el sueño no lo lograba, pues en caso contrario no estaría tan angustiado.

Sintió el impulso de dejarlo que siguiera soñando, pero si Peeta se lastimaba eso no ayudaría a Katniss. Entonces, a desgana, con menos cuidado que al principio a causa de lo intenso de sus propios sufrimientos, Katniss lo sacudió logrando así resultados inesperados.

Peeta abrió los ojos sin poder fijarlos. Llevó las manos a la nuca de Katniss y antes de que la joven pudiese exhalar una exclamación, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Fue diferente de lo que había experimentado o imaginado sentir jamás, y sintió que la inundaba el éxtasis de pies a cabeza. El sufrimiento quedó olvidado, pues el cúmulo de emociones que la asaltaron no dejaron espacio. Los labios de Peeta acariciaron los de Katniss, apretando, tironeando, oprimiéndolos, para luego abrirse paso con la lengua en la boca de la joven.

Sintiendo esa tibia humedad que desató en ella un nuevo torrente de sensaciones, Katniss se olvidó de respirar. Hasta se olvidó de resistir y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Peeta.

Quizás eso fue lo que terminó de despertarlo, pues de pronto la apartó de sí y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas haciéndola caer de la cama.

Peeta se sentó y miró ceñudo a la muchacha caída sobre el suelo, atónita.

—¡Por el martillo sagrado de Thor! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—¿Yo? —Katniss se levantó de un salto, tan indignada que casi no podía hablar—. Sólo trataba de despertarlo. Tenía una pesadilla..., en realidad, tal vez fuese un buen sueño que a usted no le agradó.

Añadiendo el insulto a la ofensa, Peeta se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

—No recuerdo haber tenido ningún sueño.

Katniss no respondió hasta haber hecho lo mismo para quitarse de la boca el sabor de Peeta. Luego dijo, colérica:

—Qué pena.

—Moza, te lo advierto...

—No se moleste —replicó—. En este caso, el que está en falta es usted, no yo. Y le advierto que la próxima vez que me bese por la fuerza... usaré los dientes.

El rostro de Peeta se cubrió de un intenso sonrojo, sintiéndose furioso... y ofendido.

—Te aseguro que no habrá una próxima vez. Antes, preferiría besarle el trasero a un cerdo.

Ante lo cual, el rostro de Katniss tomó el mismo color que el de Peeta.

—Eso es lo mismo que siento yo.

Peeta apartó las mantas para levantarse. Esta vez, Katniss estaba demasiado enfurecida para retroceder. Apoyó las manos sobre las caderas y alzó el mentón. Era una bendición que Peeta llevara puestos los calzones, como lo hacía desde que había comenzado a ejercitarse unos días atrás, aunque, si no hubiera sido así, de todos modos Katniss no retrocedería.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Katniss nunca se enteraría de lo que podría haber pasado. Más tarde, cuando se calmó, se sintió aliviada por la interrupción. Pero en ese momento, tanto Peeta como ella se volvieron y vieron a Effie de pie en la entrada del cuarto. No parecía muy complacida.

Peeta volvió a tenderse sobre la almohada.

—Una pequeña diferencia de opiniones, madre —dijo, suspirando.

—¿Pequeña? —Effie lanzó una exclamación escéptica—. Yo no diría eso. Me alegro de ver que puedes ponerte en actividad.

Peeta se apoyó sobre un codo con una expresión esperanzada que resultaba casi cómica.

—Entonces, ¿se terminó mi encierro?

—Supongo que así debe ser. —Sin embargo, no pareció muy complacida—. Debo admitir que recuperaste gran parte de tu peso habitual. Tienes un aspecto casi normal.

Peeta rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que me brinda este alivio temporal y que a ti no te alegra?

—Nos llegó la noticia de que el rey llegará dentro de una hora. Finnick cree que querrá hablar contigo acerca del ataque que sufrió el grupo, y que le valió la pérdida de uno de sus obispos. De modo que si te sientes bastante bien para bajar al salón...

—He estado bien toda esta semana.

—Peeta, todavía no han pasado dos semanas completas. Si fuera por mí...

—Lo sé, madre —la interrumpió otra vez, todavía sonriente—. Para no fatigarme, me tomaré más tiempo que de costumbre para vestirme. ¿Por qué no sales, así puedo hacerlo? Estoy seguro de que me llevará una hora entera, hasta que llegue Caesar.

Aunque con expresión escéptica, Effie salió de la habitación. En cuanto lo hizo, Peeta se precipitó hacia el cofre. Katniss chasqueó la lengua.

—Debería darle vergüenza mentirle a su propia madre.

—¿Por qué? —replicó el hombre, sin perder la sonrisa, olvidándose ya de la discusión—. Ella sabe bien que estaré abajo en menos de diez minutos. Al contrario de lo que crees, es casi imposible engañar a esa dulce dama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, que tal? Solo disculparme por no actualizar el lunes :$ demasiadas cosas que hacer en esta época, pero como recompensación y como regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo les traigo doble capitulo :D**

**Y nada más espero estén disfrutando de la adaptación de este grandioso libro :D, se los recomiendo encarecidamente jajaja.**

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo juego con ellos :$ y la historia le pertenece a Johanna Lindsey.**

…

Peeta no se equivocó al calcular el tiempo que le llevaría vestirse, aunque cuándo terminó pareció que le hubiese llevado horas. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba magnífico. Unas polainas de gamuza tostada sujetas por ligas de cuero negro, chaqueta blanca, sin mangas, sujeta en la cintura por un ancho cinturón de cuero con la cabeza del dragón nórdico en la hebilla.

Las botas negras de cuero blando bordeadas de piel combinaban con un manto corto, prendido a los hombros por broches de oro. Los robustos antebrazos estaban rodeados por brazaletes que hacían juego con los broches y también lucían la cabeza de dragón, en este caso con resplandecientes rubíes en el lugar de los ojos. Le ajustaban bien, lo que probaba que los brazos habían recuperado su solidez, del mismo modo que se había rellenado el hueco del estómago.

Grabado al aguafuerte sobre un disco de oro sólido pendiente de una cadena que le rodeaba el cuello había tres lobos de tamaño creciente, también con ojos de rubíes. La cadena de oro era más gruesa que las de Katniss, y sin duda mucho más pesada.

El cabello rubio recién lavado, resplandeciente, flotaba sobre los hombros de Peeta cuando se movía. Esa misma mañana, Katniss tuvo que soportar otro de los baños aunque, como siempre, mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared. El contraste entre esa cabellera rubia y la chaqueta blanca era llamativo.

Katniss no pudo dejar de contemplarlo, y olvidó que había decidido evitar cualquier conversación que no la obligaran a sostener.

—¿Los lobos tienen algún significado para su familia? —le preguntó.

No la miró mientras se colocaba una sortija en el dedo, que ajustó a la perfección, otro testimonio de la recuperación, cuando menos de la fuerza.

—No. Lo que sucede es que de niño tuve dos lobos como mascotas —respondió.

A Katniss no le pareció extraño: ella misma, cuando tenía ocho años, había llevado a su casa un cachorro de lobo, pero el padre le prohibió conservarlo.

—¿Y por qué tiene tres en el medallón?

—El tercero reemplazó a los otros dos, cuando murieron de viejos.

—¿Eso significa que el tercero aún vive?

—Sí —dijo Peeta, deteniéndose frente a la prisionera—. Moza, desenrolla las cadenas.

Katniss le adivinó la intención y protestó:

—No es necesario que me encadene a la pared sólo porque usted no esté aquí. ¿Por qué no cierra la puerta con llave?

Esa sonrisa enceguecedora de Peeta le advirtió que la respuesta no le agradaría.

—Moza, ¿desde cuándo supones decidir?

Eso era por la discusión que tuvieron y por ese maldito beso. Katniss lo sabía.

—No, te equivocas. —Sin duda era capaz de leer la mente... o la expresión—. Tú bajas conmigo.

Era lo último que Katniss hubiese esperado oírle decir.

—¿Al salón?

—Sí.

Una mínima porción de libertad, aunque temporal. Katniss debería desconfiar de semejante recompensa pero estaba demasiado embelesada para sospechar.

Desenroscó el «collar» y le dio la punta a Peeta, pero éste no tomó ese extremo sino el del cuello. Katniss quedó libre del peso en un segundo, sin aparente esfuerzo de parte del hombre.

—¿O sea que recuperó la fuerza por completo? —dijo, casi susurrando.

—No del todo —respondió el hombre, obviamente complacido.

Un instante después, volvía a sujetar la cadena al anillo del cuello. Katniss supo entonces que sólo estaba probando su destreza en abrir y cerrar el broche, de modo que Beetee ya no tuviera que venir todos los días a hacerlo.

La desilusión de Katniss fue palpable; por eso no advirtió que Peeta deslizaba la mano por la cadena golpeando la de Katniss al hacerlo, hasta que llegó al extremo y se la enrolló en el puño. Salió de la habitación arrastrando tras él a la joven.

Katniss no protestó hasta que llegaron a las escaleras. Cuando Peeta comenzó a bajar la muchacha retrocedió, haciendo que la cadena se pusiera tirante entre los dos.

—Ahora puede soltarla. Yo...

Peeta se volvió y la miró alzando una ceja:

—¿No te dije que te acostumbraras a esto?

La joven preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo:

—No comprendo.

—¿Creíste que te causaría el mismo dolor que tú me provocaste a mí, Katniss Sin Corazón? —Otra vez esa sonrisa..., esa advertencia—. No, yo no puedo hacerle eso a una mujer, ni aun a tí. Hay otras maneras, como el dolor de la humillación y la vergüenza. —Tiró de la cadena y Katniss bajó tambaleando dos escalones, a punto de tropezar con el hombre—. No vuelvas a quedarte atrás.

No era una tortura, pero lo era. Al fin, Katniss conocía su destino, lo que Peeta pretendió desde el principio. No sería una venganza normal. Nada tan simple. Sólo vergüenza y degradación a cada paso, hasta que el orgullo perdiera sentido para ella.

Habría preferido el dolor físico, pero no le daba alternativa, ya lo había decidido... No, no se dejaría derrotar. Tal vez Peeta pudiese humillarla por la fuerza, pero Katniss no le entregaría su orgullo. De algún modo, lo conservaría.

Peeta siguió bajando la escalera. Aunque detestaba hacerlo, Katniss se mantuvo cerca de él para que nadie dudara de que ella lo seguía por su propia voluntad y así el hombre quedara en ridículo arrastrándola con una «correa».

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón, un rubor inevitable aún cubría las mejillas de Katniss, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta. Y no evitó mirar a los ojos a nadie, ni a los miembros de la familia, que lo esperaban junto a un grupo de mesas, cerca de un enorme barril de cerveza.

Lady Effie los miró con expresión desaprobatoria y Annie, con los labios apretados, escandalizada. Lord Finnick, en cambio, parecía divertido, y el padre de Peeta, imperturbable, como casi siempre que miraba a Katniss.

En cuanto al resto de las personas que estaban en el salón, que interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo, Katniss se consoló pensando que, junto a la magnificencia de Peeta, ella pasaría inadvertida teniendo en cuenta las ropas de criada que llevaba. La prenda grisácea que vestía era corta, y dejaba al descubierto los grilletes de los tobillos. Le apretaba sobre los pechos demasiado amplios, cosa que quedaba disimulada por un vestido exterior castaño mucho más suelto, sujeto en la cintura por un trozo de cuerda.

Peeta la condujo sin vacilar hacia la zona de esparcimiento donde esperaba la familia. Todos estaban sentados, salvo Haymitch, que apoyaba un pie sobre el extremo de un banco y los codos sobre el muslo. Con la misma naturalidad que si hubiera estado allí antes y ahora regresara, Peeta se sentó sobre el banco opuesto. Al no recibir ninguna instrucción concreta, Katniss quedó de pie detrás de él, con aire rígido.

Cuando el hermano se sentó, Annie se levantó, quizá porque desde la altura podía hacerle notar con más fuerza la expresión enfadada.

—Peeta, esto es intolerable —comenzó.

—Hermana, ¿no me preguntas por mi salud?

Annie pareció tragarse todo lo que estaba por decir y preguntó remarcando las palabras:

—¿Se te pasó el dolor?

—Casi.

Annie apoyó con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Repito: esto es intolerable, y no me preguntes por qué, pedazo de asno, pues lo sabes muy bien. ¿Acaso piensas presentarla así ante el rey?

Peeta se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—No es insólito ver a una esclava encadenada.

Katniss se crispó y se volvió, tratando de no oír más. Pero Peeta habló en celta, y Annie respondió en la misma lengua. Aunque Katniss no comprendía, por el momento prefirió ignorarlos.

—Tal vez a un esclavo varón, no —admitió Annie—. Pero aquí, la última esclava encadenada fui yo. Y aunque Caesar no lo notara, ¿qué le impediría a ella pedirle ayuda? Y no creas que no le prestará atención por ser danesa: le prestará especial atención precisamente por serlo.

A esa altura, Finnick se sumó a la discusión. Estaba ansioso por respaldarla, pues Annie no había olvidado aún la paliza recibida del esposo, y seguía tratándolo con una indiferencia que la naturaleza apasionada del sajón no soportaba sin inquietarse. Lo menos importante era la validez de los argumentos de Annie.

—Tiene razón —dijo al cuñado—. Es muy probable que Caesar te pida que liberes a la dama. No es prudente negarse a un pedido del rey sin buenos motivos.

—Mis motivos serán sólidos —porfió Peeta.

—Por injusto que te parezca, los reyes no consideran razonable la venganza.

—En especial cuando eso podría amenazar la paz de sus reinos —intervino Annie.

—Por otra parte, no les agrada no poder contar con los partidarios más diestros por causa de peleas personales —dijo Finnick, y agregó—: Necesitan a esos hombres para sus propósitos.

La discusión prosiguió, pero Effie no creyó necesario intervenir. Tampoco Haymitch, y aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Katniss.

—¿De modo que la convirtió en su esclava-mascota?

Para Erika, la palabra «mascota» fue más ofensiva aun que «esclava», pues eso era lo que Peeta estaba haciendo: tratándola como a un animalito, una mascota con la cual divertirse, un ser no violento ni peligroso pero demasiado tonto para permitirle andar sin guía o sin la correa.

Aunque el padre de Peeta había estado a menudo en la habitación, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra. Katniss se preguntó si sería tan cruel como el hijo, recordándole lo humillante de su situación y sin embargo la expresión del hombre era inescrutable.

—Piensa que me ha esclavizado.

Ante esa respuesta, Haymitch rió con suavidad.

—Eso era lo mismo que sentía mi esposa: ella tampoco admitió nunca que yo era su amo.

Katniss no pudo creer lo que oía: ¿de modo que tanto la madre como la hija fueron esclavizadas por los hombres que después se convirtieron en sus esposos? Ahora comprendía por qué a Peeta se le había ocurrido semejante idea: seguía la tradición familiar.

Si bien la perspectiva era tenebrosa, al menos Katniss no terminaría como la madre y la hermana, casada con el hombre que la había capturado. Había tantas probabilidades de que eso sucediera como de que la liberara una hora después: ninguna.

—Pero pronto fue ella la que se apoderó de mí en cuerpo y alma —siguió recordando Haymitch—. Moza, ¿sabes cómo fue?

—No me importa...

—Con una voluntad indomable y un orgullo que no se doblegó. Mi mujer fue como un fuego en un país de hielo, con un corazón de guerrera... y la destreza de un guerrero. Primero logró mi admiración, y luego mi corazón. ¿Y tú orgullo, se doblegará?

Katniss deseó que no le hiciera una pregunta tan personal.

—No —afirmó con expresión rígida—. Pero por mí, no para impresionarlo a él.

—Tu enfado es comprensible.

—El enfado es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que siento hacia su hijo —dijo Katniss.

Haymitch adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—La forma en que te trata es lamentable... y poco habitual.

—¿Quiere decir que no suele esclavizar a cada mujer que ordenó que lo fustigaran?

—Muchacha, no te enfurezcas conmigo —le advirtió en tono suave—. Lo que quise decir es que Peeta nunca en su vida lastimó a una mujer: las adora.

—Excepto a mí.

—Excepto a ti —admitió el hombre.

Katniss supuso que la conversación había terminado. Tras ellos, la discusión seguía en todo su calor, pero Haymitch permaneció a su lado.

Tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio, señaló:

—Mi hija defiende con fiereza la causa de usted. Sin poder evitarlo, Katniss lanzó una exclamación desdeñosa.

—Su hija no alzaría un dedo para ayudarme. Lo que odia son estas cadenas.

—No estés tan segura con respecto a las motivaciones de Annie. El comportamiento de Peeta la desconcierta.

—¿A usted no?

—No del todo.

—¿Quiere decir que los hombres comprenden la necesidad de venganza mejor que las mujeres? No lo creo.

—¿De modo que tú también ansias revancha?

Katniss se sorprendió, pero no por la pregunta sino por su propia respuesta:

—Ni una vez se me ocurrió vengarme. Lo único que me importa es la libertad. No obstante, imagino que en su momento también pensaré en la venganza.

—En ese caso, esperemos que obtengas la libertad antes de que llegue ese momento —respondió el hombre.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue mayor.

—¿Usted no aprueba lo que hace su hijo?

—Ser cruel o abusador no forma parte de su naturaleza: eso es lo que desconcierta a mi hija. En lo que a mí respecta, yo creo que lamentará lo que está haciendo.

—Podría convencerlo de que desista.

Haymitch le sonrió con cierta gentileza.

—Katniss de Everdeen, si aún no lo advertiste, mi hijo ya no está en edad de obedecer al padre. No puedo hacer otra cosa que aconsejarlo.

—¿Lo hará?

—No con respecto a ti. Mi esposa y yo preferimos no intervenir.

Otra chispa de esperanza que se apagaba. Con amargura, Katniss le dio la espalda y fijó otra vez la mirada en el resto de la familia. Pero el resto de la familia ya no estaba allí. Solamente quedaban Peeta y Finnick, y Peeta se había girado para mirarla..., sin duda debió de escuchar gran parte de la conversación.

Katniss alzó la barbilla en gesto desafiante, pero sintió un tirón en el cuello que la hizo inclinarse lentamente hacia delante. Peeta enrolló la cadena en el puño. Si seguía haciéndolo, la haría inclinarse hacia él otra vez. No llegó a tanto, pero Katniss estaba tan cerca que Peeta tuvo que mirarla.

No pareció molestarle. Katniss vio que a espaldas de Peeta, sobre la mesa, le habían dejado comida sobre una tabla, aunque todavía faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena. Las dos últimas semanas, ese hombre recibió suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército y las mujeres de la casa parecían decididas a hacerlo engordar aún más.

Katniss se preguntó cuan robusto sería ese hombre antes de la herida en la cabeza.

—Si estás dispuesta a llamarme amo, puedes sentarte a comer junto a mí.

Katniss lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es así como lo llamaría.

Peeta rió, demostrándole que había comprendido.

—En ese caso, puedes comer de mi mano, a mis pies.

Katniss se asombró de que no agregara: «Como un perro».

—No comeré, gracias.

—Creo que sí. Tienes que comer para mantenerte sana, y pienso encargarme de que así sea. Y además, no te daré ropa.

Katniss se puso blanca: era capaz de hacerlo. De desnudarla delante de todas esas personas. ¡Qué mejor para humillarla por completo, que era lo que Peeta procuraba!

Pero en ese momento Katniss no estaba de ánimo para obedecer, tal vez porque estaba convencida de que esto sucedería, hiciera ella lo que hiciese. Era lo que Peeta quería. ¿Qué diferencia habría en que fuese en ese momento o después?

—Haga como quiera —dijo Katniss, con el tono más indiferente posible.

—Moza, eso es lo que pienso hacer: lo que quiera.

Al ver que Katniss se ponía rígida y se preparaba para lo peor, Peeta rió. Poseer esa ventaja sobre ella era más que una satisfacción. El placer que sentía era tan grande que tenía un carácter casi sexual. No lo perdería por estar en desacuerdo con un rey.

—Pero por hoy —prosiguió— no te dejaré decidir tu destino. Mi hermana me convenció de que no me convenía presentarte ante un rey sajón. Tendremos que esperar a que se marche para averiguar si comerás de mi mano... o me llamarás «amo».

Katniss deseó que el rey trasladara la corte a Odair y se quedara allí para siempre. Lo que la esperaba cuando el rey se marchara era intolerable.

...

Los días siguientes Katniss quedó sola la mayor parte del tiempo. No le importaba, aunque estuviera restringida a moverse en el rincón del dormitorio de Peeta. El día que la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, antes de la llegada del rey, no sólo cerró la puerta con llave sino que también enganchó la cadena a la pared. Mientras estuviera ausente, no quería correr riesgos. Y desde entonces, todos los días eran iguales.

A Katniss la divertía que Peeta imaginara que era capaz de arriesgarse a romperse el cuello saltando por la ventana. O quizás imaginara que trataría de ahogarse en el agua sucia de la bañera que los criados no habían vaciado pues estaban ocupados con los invitados reales. Y esos invitados...

En tres ocasiones, mujeres sajonas a juzgar por lo que decían, habían acudido a la puerta de la habitación en busca de Peeta, que debía de haber salido unos momentos del salón para hacerles creer que estaba en la habitación. Katniss se preguntó cuántas veces en el pasado habría recibido a damas de la corte en el dormitorio, pues dos o tres de ellas lo hallaron sin dificultad. ¿Dónde las recibiría, ahora que la recámara estaba ocupada y, sin duda, también los otros cuartos del castillo?

Como de costumbre, apareció Sae con la comida y también con un orinal, pues la criada tampoco podía soltar la cadena del gancho en la pared, y Peeta casi no estaba presente para hacerlo. La anciana criada ya no la miraba con tanto desagrado como al principio. La expresión se había vuelto más bien compasiva, cosa que a Katniss no le agradaba demasiado.

Librarse de esta penosa situación, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Aún no se había hundido en la autocompasión y menos todavía quería la compasión de nadie.

El día anterior, Sae parloteó en tono amistoso acerca del rey y los cortesanos sin esperar respuesta de la prisionera, y sin obtenerla. Según lo que decía Sae, Caesar viajaba con un cortejo limitado, y se esperaba que se marchara pocos días después..., noticia nada grata para Katniss.

Sin embargo, ese día Sae no habló por el solo placer de escucharse. Por primera vez, sorprendió a Katniss con una afirmación personal:

—No puede imaginarse cuánto me recuerda usted a mi Annie..., la diferencia es que ella era una luchadora.

Katniss no pudo callar.

—¿Eso significa que yo no lo soy?

—Usted no se queja, lady. Deja que ese sinvergüenza se salga con la suya.

Katniss no podía creerlo.

—No sé cómo podría impedírselo.

—¿No? Mi señor Finnick era un hombre mucho más recio. Perdió a la mitad de su familia en un ataque de los vikingos. Pero Annie lo dominó: logró que le quitara las cadenas con sólo decirle que las odiaba. ¿Acaso Peeta sabe que usted las detesta, o le hace creer que no le importan?

Eso fue lo que Katniss había hecho, y se defendió:

—Peeta quiere vengarse de mí. Le encantaría saber que detesto estar encadenada.

Sae lanzó una exclamación despectiva.

—La venganza es algo ajeno a este joven. No creo que sepa lo que quiere. Usted tiene que lidiar con un hombre consagrado a las mujeres: vive para complacerlas. Le resulta extraño herirlas. Si él supiera que en realidad está haciéndole daño, no creo que pudiera seguir haciéndolo mucho tiempo.

Después que Sae se fue, Katniss se quedó mucho tiempo pensando en lo que le dijo. Quizá fuera extraño a la naturaleza de Peeta herir a una mujer, pero parecía estar aprendiendo con bastante rapidez para lograrlo...

No, eso no era justo. A decir verdad, no había lastimado a Katniss una sola vez. No podía contar unos pocos raspones que se provocó ella misma. Tampoco las ampollas en los pies, que sangraron y que podían haberse evitado si Katniss no hubiese sido tan orgullosa para pedir sus zapatos. Y el golpe en la mejilla no era culpa de Peeta, más bien él lo había detenido.

Lo único que sufrió por culpa de Peeta fue incomodidad... y la pérdida de la libertad, cosa que la heriría en lo más hondo si no la recuperaba. Pero ¿qué indicaba eso con respecto a Peeta? ¿Acaso Sae tendría razón? ¿Terminaría con la campaña de venganza si pensaba que estaba causándole daños graves? Si Katniss lloraba, gemía y se quejaba...

Ante la sola idea, las mejillas de Katniss se sonrosaron. No podía hacer cosas como esas a menos que no tuviese otra esperanza. El orgullo de Katniss no podía doblegarse hasta ese punto.

Y tenía otra esperanza: el hermano. Katniss montaría a caballo y se iría de ese lugar; no volvería a ver a estas personas, olvidaría las humillaciones que había sufrido, nunca...

Eso no era cierto. ¿Cómo haría para olvidar a un hombre como Peeta, si podía imaginarlo con tanta claridad como si es- tuviera ante ella? Katniss temió que esa imagen no se desvaneciera durante muchos años.

El objeto de casi todos sus pensamientos apareció en las primeras horas de la tarde, con esa sonrisa que Katniss había, aprendido a temer. Lo primero que hizo fue soltarla de la pared aunque no le entregó la cadena como solía hacerlo. La hizo levantar tirando de ella.

—Tienes suerte, moza —dijo Peeta con buen humor—. No es necesario esperar hasta que se marche Caesar para resolver la cuestión entre tú y yo.

Consciente de la cuestión a que aludía, Katniss gimió para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Finnick llevó al rey y al séquito a cazar. No volverán por unas horas. Sólo quedan algunos de los caballeros y casi todas las damas.

—¿Por qué no fue usted a cazar? ¿Acaso se sobrepasó con las parrandas?

—Pareces muy esperanzada, pero me temo que tendré que decepcionarte —replicó Peeta tratando de emplear un tono pesaroso, aunque no lo logró—. Lo que sucede es que tenía ganas de estar... contigo.

—Claro que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Peeta rió. Estaba de un humor espléndido, ardiendo de impaciencia. Y Katniss sabía bien qué era lo que ansiaba. No le importaba lo que ella le respondiera. Cualquier respuesta serviría a los propósitos de Peeta.

—Tuviste tiempo suficiente para pensar en el ultimátum...

—No pensé en ello —lo interrumpió, mintiendo.

Pero las dilaciones serían inútiles.

—Es una lástima, pero no es necesario —le dijo, complacido—. No hace falta pensar mucho para decidir si me llamarás amo o no. Si llevarás puesta otra cosa que las cadenas... o no. ¿Qué eliges, Katniss Sin Corazón?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Piensas comer de mi mano, a mis pies? Ya no te ofrezco esa alternativa. Tal vez en otro momento sí, pero ahora no.

—Y yo no acepto nada de lo que me ofrece.

—Al contrario: creo que has hecho una elección evidente.

En señal de negativa, Katniss dio un paso atrás pero la cadena no la dejó llegar muy lejos; Peeta no tuvo más que dar un tirón para volver a acercarla.

En tono agudo y alarmado, Katniss dijo:

—Dije que no acepto sus ridículas alternativas.

Peeta respondió en el tono que se reserva a los niños tontos.

—No tienes esa posibilidad. Tienes que aceptar una de las alternativas, y como ya lo decidiste...

—¡No lo hice!

—Te pido que me disculpes, pero no te escuché llamarme «amo». Admito que me equivoqué, y espero que lo repitas.

En respuesta, Katniss apretó los labios hasta que se pusieron blancos, pero Peeta no pareció disgustado. Al contrario, rió.

—¿No? —dijo por ella—. En ese caso, creo que no me equivoqué. Decidiste hacer gala de tus encantos, sean cuales fueren, para que todos los vean. Estoy seguro de que los que quedaron en el salón lo hallarán muy divertido. Puedes quitarte la ropa ya.

Si el hombre pretendía demostrar que la supuesta «elección» de Katniss era el peor de dos males, era evidente que lo había logrado de manera admirable. Katniss odiaba el modo en que ese hombre jugaba con ella, y cuánto lo disfrutaba. Mas esta vez no estaba dispuesta a acceder graciosamente... ni de ninguna otra forma.

—No tengo ninguna intención de divertir a nadie —dijo— y menos a usted. No sé si advirtió, pedazo de tonto, que no estoy colaborando.

Peeta pareció sorprendido, como si en verdad no esperara una negativa. Por cierto, no se divertía. Katniss no creía que el ceño fuese fingido.

—¿De modo que me desafías abiertamente?

La joven asintió.

—Esta idea fue de usted, no mía. Si quiere que esté desnuda, tendrá que quitarme la ropa. Pero no espere que yo me quede impasible mientras lo hace.

Instantes después, el ceño fue reemplazado por sonoras carcajadas.

—De cualquier modo, yo soy más diestro que tú en esto. Por otra parte, tú estás encadenada, en desventaja. Dame las muñecas y te soltaré.—

¿Le ofrecía justicia? ¿Peeta? Katniss tendría que haber sospechado de inmediato y así era, pero el atractivo de la libertad era demasiado tentador para ignorarlo. Y en efecto, Peeta sacó una llave y se la entregó. Quizás ahora, que el juego había adquirido un carácter físico, Peeta quisiera una situación de mayor desafío. De cualquier manera, para Katniss en realidad sería una ventaja no estar tan impedida por las cadenas.

Le tendió las muñecas. Comprendió demasiado tarde que no podría quitarle la ropa sin cortarla hasta que no le soltara al menos una de las muñecas. Más antes de que retirase las manos, una de las esposas ya se había soltado y colgaba de la otra. La expresión de Peeta le indicó que eso era lo que había pasado por alto. La treta de Peeta dio resultado.

Para demostrarle su complacencia, Erika balanceó el grillete suelto hacia la cabeza de Peeta. Resultaba un arma apropiada, aunque no sucedió lo mismo con la habilidad de Katniss para manejarla. Peeta se apartó hacia la derecha y le atrapó la muñeca que todavía estaba encadenada, sujetándola detrás de la espalda de la joven.

Para su desgracia, al hacerlo Katniss quedó al alcance de Peeta y mientras intentaba en vano apartarlo con la mano libre, el hombre desataba el nudo de la cuerda que usaba como cinturón con su propia mano libre. Katniss no tuvo éxito, pero Peeta sí y antes de soltarla la atrapó tomándole del vestido externo y tironeó de él hacia arriba. La prenda era muy suelta y se desprendió sin inconvenientes hasta llegar a los brazos de Katniss, que la joven se negó a levantar.

Por unos momentos, la muchacha creyó que lo había derrotado pero Peeta no forzó las cosas, conformándose con tenerla indefensa, cubierta con esa prenda que le tapaba la cabeza, mientras él se dedicaba a los cordones de la prenda interior, más ajustada. Los brazos atrapados, el rostro cubierto por la tela, Katniss gritó enfurecida y se retorció, tratando de apartarse del hombre hasta que el brazo de Peeta en la cintura se lo impidió. Entonces, intentó soltar los brazos para causarle algún daño, al menos, pero no acabó de quitarse la tela del rostro cuando la otra prenda comenzó a ascender.

Aun con las manos libres no logró nada, y se enfureció. Intentó apretar los brazos a los lados, pero a Peeta le bastó con tomándole una muñeca, luego la otra y se las alzó encima de la cabeza hasta que pudo terminar de quitar ambas prendas. En un momento dado, el grillete suelto quedó atrapado en la manga, pero un solo tirón bastó para sacarlo.

Con la ropa de esclava Katniss no había recibido ninguna muda: ni calzones, ni medias y así, quedó desnuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, el pudor todavía no la alcanzó. Estaba demasiado encolerizada, y como los pies engrillados le impedían correr, lo atacó otra vez.

Claro que resultó una tentativa inútil con un hombre de ese tamaño. Peeta no sintió los golpes: permaneció imperturbable, y cuando Katniss volvió a intentarlo se limitó a alzar una ceja. La joven se preguntó cómo fue posible que un golpe en la cabeza le causara tanto daño. Pero cuando inició otra vez el balanceo del grillete suelto, Peeta dejó de jugar y la detuvo rápidamente.

Volvió a retorcerle el brazo detrás de la espalda aunque esta vez no tenía que desatar ninguna cuerda, y Katniss quedó apretada contra el cuerpo de Peeta. Estando tan cerca al hombre le resultó simple deslizar la mano libre por el brazo de la joven desde el hombro hasta la muñeca aunque Katniss hizo esfuerzos indecibles para soltarse. Ese brazo también quedó tras la espalda.

Cuando la otra mano del hombre le soltó la muñeca y se deslizó con lentitud a lo largo de la cadena que aún la sujetaba, Katniss comprendió lo que estaba por hacer y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. En efecto, el grillete volvió a cerrarse en torno de la otra muñeca y el chasquido la hizo estremecerse.

Entonces, Peeta la soltó pero el largo de la cadena no permitió que Katniss moviera los brazos más que hasta los costados del cuerpo. Quedó expuesta por completo, sin poder siquiera cubrirse los pechos con las manos. ¿Así pensaba exhibirla ante todas las personas que llenaban el salón, y que se regocijarían viendo a una danesa que había caído tan bajo?

El orgullo de Katniss quedó tan abatido que Peeta la tomó por la «correa» y la hizo salir de la habitación sin que la joven esbozara la menor protesta. De cualquier modo hubiera sido en vano cualquier protesta, y Katniss no lo intentó tampoco cuando disminuyó en cierto grado el horror de esta última humillación a la que ese hombre la sometía. Lo que sintió en cambio fue una cólera más intensa que la experimentada hasta entonces.

Aún no habían llegado a las escaleras cuando Katniss le espetó:

—¡Bribón cobarde! ¡Palurdo cochino! ¡Escoria podrida! ¡Embustero!

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la última palabra, Peeta se volvió, alto e intimidatorio, el semblante enrojecido de cólera.

—De rodillas cuando me insultas —gruñó.

Sin la menor vacilación, Katniss se dejó caer de rodillas, se inclinó hacia delante y le clavó los dientes en el muslo derecho. Peeta aulló. El primer reflejo lo impulsó a inclinarse hacia delante, pero antes de ceder al segundo, perdió el equilibrio. Para no caerse se aferró de los hombros de la muchacha haciéndola caer de espaldas, con él encima.

Por un instante, Katniss se quedó sin respiración. Cuando la recuperó trató de sacárselo de encima pero recordó que ya no podía emplear las manos, atrapadas bajo sus propias caderas. Usó las partes que le quedaban libres: los hombros, las caderas, pero eso fue un error

Al fin advirtió que Peeta no se movía, se limitaba a contemplarla. Si estar tendido encima de una mujer desnuda no lo había incitado, los movimientos de Katniss para sacárselo de encima, sí. Lo percibió en el fuego que ardía en los ojos celestes y en lo que Katniss sintió endurecerse junto al vértice de sus propios muslos.

Gritó aterrada:

—¡Recuerde que me odia! —Y ya no pudo decir nada más pues la boca de Peeta se aplastó contra la suya.

Al parecer, el odio no provenía de eso. Esto era una excitación primitiva que dominaba toda otra emoción. Katniss lo comprendió cuando ella misma sintió que su propia mente se obnubilaba por causa del mismo deseo.

Ese hombre era un maestro en el arte de besar. Lamió, mordisqueó, chupó e invadió con la lengua. Katniss, ignorante de casi todo en esas lides, se sintió sacudida por semejante destreza. Tampoco se limitó sólo a besar. Quizás en ese caso Katniss podría haberse recompuesto... No, no podía negarse, y lo que Peeta le hizo la debilitó más aún.

Tenía libre acceso a las partes más íntimas del cuerpo de la joven, y las manos de Peeta, como dotadas de voluntad propia, no dejaron de aprovechar esa circunstancia. Peeta deslizó las manos entre los cuerpos de los dos y las posó sobre los pechos de Katniss. Los estrujó, los oprimió, descubrió los pezones y los hizo erguirse, hasta que la joven se sintió estremecida de pies a cabeza y gimió con la boca pegada a la del hombre. El gemido de Peeta fue más fuerte aún.

No oyeron los pasos que se acercaban, pero sí una voz alta y clara.

—Sin duda, me dirás que tanto tiempo de reclusión te hizo estar harto de la cama.

El siguiente gemido de Peeta ya no expresaba pasión:

—¡Madre... vete...!

El tono de Effie fue más seco aun:

—¿Quieres decir que no deseas tener público? ¡Pues habrías engañado a cualquiera!

—¡Madre!

Una exclamación de disgusto respondió a este ruego; luego se oyeron pasos, esta vez alejándose.

Peeta suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de Katniss. Tardó unos instantes en advertir que se había aflojado sobre el cuerpo de la joven; entonces, se puso tenso y se echó hacia atrás. Katniss estaba tan rígida como el suelo sobre el que se apoyaba. En ese momento, el rostro del hombre estaba tan acalorado de embarazo como el de la joven, pero Katniss no lo halló justo ni divertido.

—No te vio —la consoló el hombre, por alguna razón que Katniss no logró imaginar.

—¿Qué importaría si me vio? —replicó Katniss con amargura—. Es usted el que tendría que avergonzarse. Yo ya lo estaba antes de que apareciera su madre.

La miró ceñudo un instante y luego se puso de pie, alzando a Katniss por el anillo sujeto al collar. Levantó la cadena que colgaba entre los pechos de la joven sólo para enrollarla en torno del cuello de modo que no se tropezara.

—Obtuviste lo que merecías por haberme mordido la pierna —dijo Peeta en tono tenso.

—Si lo que quiere es que me arrodille otra vez, apuntaré hacia otra parte de su persona.

El rostro de Peeta se encendió más aún, lo mismo que su cólera.

—Reaccionaste como una perra en celo —dijo.

—¡Y usted deseó a una mujer que afirmaba odiar! —le replicó Katniss.

No fue prudente arrojarle al rostro su propia vergüenza. Peeta metió el dedo otra vez en el anillo del cuello y la alzó hasta que las narices de los dos se tocaron. Dijo en tono bajo y amenazador:

—Moza, no tengas dudas de que te desprecio. Y desprecio el hielo que corre por tus venas. —Sonrió con malicia—. Pero se convierte en fuego cuando te toca un hombre, ¿no es cierto?

Katniss tendría que agradecer que se limitara a devolverle con la misma moneda, pero estaba muy furiosa para sentir gratitud... o para retroceder.

—Por lo menos yo no empleo excusas ni me desligo de la culpa.

Peeta la soltó, le dio un ligero empujón y dijo en un murmullo apenas controlado:

—Vuelve a mi habitación, moza. Enviaré a Sae para que te ayude. Tu excursión abajo puede quedar para otro día.

—¿Cuándo su madre no esté segura de que era conmigo con quien estaba retozando?

No esperó para comprobar si ese dardo había dado en el blanco. Más, en verdad, Peeta quedó bullendo de furia, y tan excitado aún que le dolía. Permaneció en el lugar unos cuantos minutos, tratando de calmarse un tanto, pero no lo logró. Al fin, se movió, pero no hacia la escalera.

Llegó junto a la puerta que había quedado abierta pues Katniss no pudo cerrarla al entrar, y la vio sentada en el rincón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas flexionadas de modo que el cabello la cubría casi por entero. Al verla así, derrotada, se sintió tan conmovido que pateó el marco de la puerta y lanzó una maldición pues llevaba puestas unas botas blandas.

¿Cómo era posible que le hiciese sentir compasión y, al mismo tiempo, excitación?

Peeta atrajo la atención de Katniss. Si bien no había lágrimas en los ojos grises, ya no ardía en ellos el fuego de la cólera. Lo que Peea vio, o creyó ver, fue congoja: nunca había soportado verla en la mirada de las mujeres sin desear al mismo tiempo aliviarla. Salió de prisa, antes de ceder a la tentación de consolar a esta mujer.

…

Fue en vano esperar que la madre guardara silencio acerca de lo que había presenciado en el corredor del piso alto. Poco después de que los hombres regresaran de cazar, el padre de Peeta lo miraba con las cejas levantadas sacudiendo la cabeza, y Finnick se reía en la propia cara de Peeta.

Al menos estaba seguro de que no sabían quién le había hecho perder la cabeza, pues en caso contrario se habría sentido mucho más incómodo. Estaba convencido de que había ocultado a Katniss de la vista de la madre con su propio cuerpo. Ya era tiempo de que se mudara a su propia casa y no porque necesitara más intimidad. Odair estaba demasiado lleno de gente, y Peeta se había recuperado lo bastante para necesitar una mujer. Lo demostraba lo que había sucedido con la danesa. Pero como toda la familia estaba ahí, no quedaba un solo cuarto vacío en el que se pudiera retozar sin ser molestado..., ni aun el propio.

Claro que, por el momento, podía llevar a su cautiva a cualquier otro sitio.

No había un motivo concreto por el que tuviese que permanecer en su propio dormitorio... excepto que Peeta deseaba que estuviese allí: teniéndola cerca dormía apaciblemente. Ni la recuperación de los apetitos carnales tenía más importancia que eso.

Con todo, atribuyó lo sucedido con la danesa a esa recuperación y también al hecho de que no había estado con una mujer desde que partió para East Anglia. Y sin embargo, ¿qué podía explicar la necesidad de desnudarla, si su propia reacción la última vez que la vio desnuda le había advertido que no lo hiciera?

Supo por anticipado que eso ocurriría. Supo que el orgullo de Katniss le impediría pronunciar la palabra «amo». Y también supo qué le sucedería si volvía a verla de esa manera. Por cierto constituiría una estupenda venganza... si no lo afectara hasta ese punto.

¿Por qué lo hizo, por qué ansió hacerlo y lo disfrutó más de lo aconsejable? Más aún: habiendo tantas damas encantadoras en el séquito del rey, ¿por qué le costó tanto abandonar su recámara los últimos días?.

Era evidente que esta cuestión de la venganza le insumía demasiadas energías. Comenzaba a obsesionarse con la cuestión... y con la mujer. Se dijo que era el placer de tener a su merced a Katniss de Everdeen, de poder someterla y contemplar los ojos de la joven ardiendo de furia impotente. Lo sucedido en el corredor no tenía nada que ver con esto. Peor aún: no tendría que haber sucedido y no volvería a suceder.

Era imperioso que regresara a su propio hogar, donde ocuparía su mente en otras cosas: el entrenamiento de los nuevos esclavos, la construcción de las defensas, pues la casa ya estaba terminada. Haría el anuncio por la mañana y se mantendría firme ante las objeciones de las mujeres de la familia... de algún modo.

Eso habría hecho si esa tarde no hubiese llegado Gale Hawthorne

De inmediato, Finnick recibió la noticia de que un ejército danés estaba ante las puertas. Por desgracia, el hombre que lo anunció estaba tan asustado que la soltó sin precauciones y todos los que estaban cerca pudieron oír. A la mesa de Finnick sólo estaban Annie... y el rey.

Al oírlo, Caesar se levantó bruscamente y Finnick se apresuró a tranquilizarlo:

—No vienen por usted, milord. Ya lo esperábamos. Han venido a buscar a la dama que mi esposa capturó para el hermano.

—¿El hermano? —Caesar echó una mirada hacia otra zona del salón, donde una bandada de mujeres se disputaban su atención—. ¿Ese pillastre tan apuesto que sedujo a todas las mujeres de mi corte?

Finnick no pudo ocultar la sonrisa. Caesar sólo tenía un par de años más que Peeta, y eso significaba que estaba en edad de apreciar a las damas... y que envidiaba en cierta medida la clase de éxito al que Peeta estaba habituado.

—Dudo de que haya conquistado a todas —dijo Finnick en tono seco.

—Yo no estoy en absoluto convencida de eso —dijo Annie por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención. Supuso que el marido no estaría muy complacido con ella por ponerlo en semejante conflicto.

Caesar estaba perplejo.

—¿Qué motivo podría tener para necesitar que capturen a una mujer si cualquiera que tenga ojos puede comprobar que caen a sus pies? ¿Tan hermosa es?

Finnick vio que esa idea había picado la curiosidad de Caesar y se apresuró a corregirlo:

—No es de una belleza fuera de lo común. No se la capturó por lo que usted supone, sino por venganza.

Finnick explicó en pocas palabras las circunstancias según las conocía.

En cierta medida, Annie se aflojó al oírlo pues a través de ese relato ella no parecía tan tonta e irresponsable por su participación en los hechos como Finnick la había hecho sentir cuando discutieron la cuestión entre los dos.

Finnick terminó diciendo:

—Milord, si me disculpa, veré qué se puede hacer para que esos daneses regresen por donde vinieron.

—Ojalá tenga suficiente dinero a mano —le advirtió Caesar—. Es lo primero que siempre exigen estos canallas codiciosos.

Caesar debía de saberlo pues había tenido que vaciar más de una vez las arcas reales para cubrir el precio exorbitante que exigían los daneses como compensación por marcharse de Wessex. Pero Finnick no pensaba vaciar sus propios cofres en beneficio del cuñado: si había que pagar algún rescate, lo haría Peeta con sus propios medios.

No había llegado aún a la entrada del salón cuando advirtió que la esposa le seguía los pasos. Sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, preguntó

—¿Adónde vas?

Annie se puso junto al esposo, pero sin mirarlo.

—Contigo, por supuesto.

—No, no vendrás.

Ante una negativa tan tajante, Annie le tironeó de la manga para que se detuviera y le dijo:

—Finnick, tú no hablas el danés. Y aun si lo hicieras, no te agradaría hablar con un danés: pronto estarías sacando la espada. Yo haré de intérprete; es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ante el último comentario, Finnick alzó las cejas.

—¿Por fin admites que cometiste un error?

—Si no la hubiese capturado cuando lo hice, Peeta habría ido por ella después. De cualquier manera, habría terminado haciéndola prisionera o habría muerto en el intento. No, no lamento lo que hice. Es mejor tenerla aquí prisionera, pues eso nos da ventaja.

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le lanzó una mirada altanera.

—¿Ventaja? ¡Si estamos a punto de ser sitiados!

Annie rió.

—¿Crees que no sé qué ya tomaste medidas al respecto? Y en caso de ser necesario, podremos amenazarlos con matarla si no se van. En otras ocasiones resultó.

—Sí, tal vez con soldados comunes. Pero alardear no servirá con el hermano.

—La otra vez yo no alardeaba.

—Porque en ese momento estabas furiosa —le recordó—. Pero ahora no lo harías, como no lo haría yo mismo... ni Peeta. Annie se encogió de hombros, en gesto de admisión.

—Antes de seguir discutiendo cuáles son nuestras posibilidades, ¿por qué no vemos con qué clase de hombre tenemos que tratar? Por lo poco que sabemos, Gale Hawthorne podría ser un completo idiota al que convenceríamos con unas monedas o unas promesas. A fin de cuentas, entró en Wessex con un ejército; si eso no es algo estúpido...

—Estúpido o dispuesto a todo: como tú cuando entraste en East Anglia con un ejército.

Ahora sí Annie se ruborizó. Siguieron caminando por el patio interior y subieron la escalera que ascendía hasta el pasadizo de madera construido a lo largo de los muros de piedra.

El capitán de la guardia ya había guarnecido el muro con todas las armas de que disponía, si bien por pura formalidad pues era poco probable que ese día se luchara. Se acercaba el atardecer. Hasta las comunicaciones iniciales tendrían que posponerse hasta el día siguiente.

Con gran audacia, los daneses habían acampado al alcance de los disparos. Por lo que Annie pudo ver, estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad y calculó que habría unos ciento cincuenta hombres, todos a caballo. Finnick contaba con mayor número de hombres, pero no todos eran guerreros maduros como sin duda serían esos daneses.

Pasará lo que pasase, Annie no podía permitir que se luchara. Si era necesario, se sentaría encima de Peeta hasta que aceptara entregar a la prisionera. Aunque por supuesto se mantendría de su lado todo el tiempo que pudiese. No entregaría a la prisionera a menos que fuese necesario.

Escudriñó las líneas del frente para ver si distinguía entre los enormes vikingos al que pudiera ser el hermano de Katniss, y en cambio su mirada se posó sobre el inconfundible Plutarch.

—Veo que regresó la sombra de Katniss —señaló, sin demasiada sorpresa.

—¿Su qué?

—Así llama a ese gigante, Plutarch Tres Metros, que nunca se aparta de ella —se lo señaló en el centro de la línea—. Mira, allí.

Finnick dijo:

—Es impresionante.

Annie lanzó una exclamación desdeñosa al recordar el aspecto formidable del hombre cuando uno estaba junto a él, sobre el suelo.

—No pensarías así si hubieses tenido que luchar con él.

—¿Cuál es el hermano?

—Debe de ser el que está discutiendo con Plutarch: ¿qué otro se atrevería?

Finnick rió. A Annie la alegró que hallara algo divertido en esta situación, pues ella no lo encontraba.

…

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo juego con ellos :$ y la historia le pertenece a Johanna Lindsey.**

…

Tres de los hombres se adelantaron hasta los portones cerrados. Plutarch era uno de ellos. Al ver el hacha de batalla gigantesca que llevaba a la espalda, Annie sintió escalofríos. Imaginó que no necesitarían un ariete pues esa hacha sola era capaz de derribar las puertas de madera si la blandía el gigante.

Supuso que Gale sería el del centro, aunque el yelmo que usaba no le permitía verle los rasgos. Era grande y parecía curtido por la guerra, pero a Annie la alegró comprobar que su hermano era mucho más grande. Peeta podría vencerlo sin dificultades si ya se había recuperado del todo. Por desgracia, que volviera a comportarse del modo habitual no significaba que ya estuviera listo para un combate a muerte.

Los caballos se detuvieron. Dos de los hombres se quitaron los yelmos y los pusieron bajo los brazos robustos. Plutarch no llevaba yelmo ni cota de malla como los otros dos.

—Soy Gale Hawthorne.

Annie no se había equivocado: era un hombre apuesto de cabellos castaños con matices rojizos y ojos grises, como los de la hermana.

—Sabemos quién eres —gritó Annie desde lo alto—. Yo soy Annie de Odair.

—Sí, señora, nosotros también sabemos quién eres.

En ese momento sonaba un matiz de cólera en la voz de Gale, y parecía dirigido a Annie. La mujer se preguntó si tenía que agradecerle a Plutarch por eso y supuso que así debía de ser. Sin duda debió de contarle palabra por palabra lo sucedido ante las puertas de Everdeen, aunque era probable que antes de llegar Gale hubiese obtenido una versión de los que habían quedado.

—¿Mi hermana todavía está viva?

Esa pregunta hubiese sorprendido a Annie momentos antes, pero ahora no. Quizá Plutarch le hubiese hecho un favor al describirla ante Gale como una persona tan sedienta de sangre como cualquier hombre. No vendría mal que lo creyera si llegaban al punto de tener que alardear.

—Su hermana goza de buena salud... por ahora.

Gracias a Dios que Finnick no la entendía porque si hubiese entendido lo que dijo estaría sacudiéndola por haber lanzado lo que en realidad era una sutil amenaza. Gale, por su parte, no esperaba otra cosa.

No dijo más que:

—Tengo que verla.

—Si está dispuesto a entrar solo, podrá pasar. De lo contrario, tendrá que aceptar mi palabra de que no se le ha hecho daño.

A Gale no le agradó para nada esa respuesta.

—¿Dónde está su esposo? Quiero hablar con él.

—Mi señor Finnick está aquí, a mi lado. Diríjase a él sí sabe hablar en sajón. Si no, tendrá que hablar por mi intermedio.

Esa respuesta le agradó menos aún.

—Lady, usted sabe a qué vine. No tiene derecho a retener a mi hermana.

Annie alzó fuerte la voz para igualarla a la del hombre.

—¿Derechos? ¿Quiere hablar de derechos? En primer lugar, mi hermano iba en misión encargada por el rey Caesar, que lo es también de usted. En el camino fue herido de gravedad y llegó a Everdeen en busca de ayuda. Allí lo acusaron de ser espía y cuando dijo la verdad no le creyeron. Le dieron latigazos. Ardiendo de fiebre y ya con una herida grave, le dieron latigazos. Tiene derecho a exigir una retribución, y su hermana responderá por eso.

—Según me explicó Plutarch, mi hermana ordenó los latigazos porque se encolerizó cuando su hermano la insultó. También me dijo que mi hermana iba a cancelar la orden cuando sucedió que mi hijo se quebró el brazo y eso la hizo olvidarlo. Cometió un error, pero su hermano se equivocó primero al tratarla como a una mozuela cualquiera en lugar de considerar que es la hija de un jarl. No permitiré que mi hermana sufra por ese error.

Finnick le había explicado a Annie acerca del supuesto enfado que fue el causante de los latigazos. Lo que no aceptaba en absoluto era que ese castigo se habría evitado si algo no hubiese distraído la atención de Katniss. ¡Si habría bastado con que pronunciara unas pocas palabras a alguno de los sirvientes que pasaban para demorar o cancelar la orden! No lo entendía.

Por otra parte, la historia de Gale no explicaba las risas de la dama, que Peeta recordaba con toda claridad, que le hubiese divertido el sufrimiento del prisionero. Para que así fuera, Katniss debió de estar presente y eso significaba que Gale estaba mal informado por Plutarch o que mentía para proteger a la hermana.

Annie no lo culpaba por ello pues en su lugar ella habría hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, resultó inútil pues Annie conocía los hechos mejor que Gale.

En recompensa de ese esfuerzo, le dirigió una breve sonrisa y dejó que la interpretase como quisiera.

—Cuando mi hermano se considere satisfecho de que su hermana le pagó todo lo que le debe, la enviará de regreso a su casa.

—Si lo que quiere es dinero...

—No aceptará dinero.

Mientras el hombre pensaba en eso se produjo un prolongado silencio.

—¿Acaso la violó?

—Si su hermana ya no es virgen será por culpa de ella y no de nosotros.

—¿Quiere decir que no lo es?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no encontré motivos para preguntarle si lo es, de modo que, ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Con todo, Katniss no se irá de aquí hasta que mi hermano esté dispuesto a dejarla ir, y aún no lo está.

Percibiendo la furia y la frustración del jinete, el caballo de Gale retrocedió.

—Lady, esto es inaceptable. Hágalo salir. Lo desafío aquí y ahora.

—Todavía no está lo bastante recuperado como para aceptar un desafío, pero yo fui la que capturé a su hermana —le recordó Annie—. ¿Quiere luchar conmigo?

—A usted le exigiré una compensación en dinero por su temeridad. Al hombre para quien usted capturó a mi hermana le exigiré la vida.

—Si mi hermano desea luchar contra usted una vez que se recupere, que así sea. Pero para eso todavía falta cierto tiempo. Puede usted regresar a...

—Lucharé contra él ahora —dijo Peeta a espaldas de Annie.

Annie giró bruscamente para impedirle subir los últimos peldaños hasta la plataforma, maldiciendo para sus adentros al que le había informado que los daneses estaban ahí. Y no se anduvo con subterfugios.

—¿Has recuperado tus fuerzas por completo?

—Lo suficiente...

—Pero no por completo. Y no me digas que ya no sufres esos dolores de cabeza porque sé que no es así.

—Eso no está en discusión —porfió Peeta.

—Sí, te asiste ese derecho. No aceptarás el reto de este hombre salvo que acepte esperar a que te recuperes por completo.

Peeta comprendía la preocupación de la hermana y lo conmovía, pero no le permitiría intervenir.

—Ann, no tienes nada que decir en esta cuestión de modo que apártate.

Como la hermana no lo obedeció, la tomó de la mano, la alzó sobre su hombro, subió los peldaños que le faltaban y volvió a dejarla a un costado. Luego se volvió para mirar a los daneses: cuando su mirada se topó con Gale Hawthorne, comenzó a maldecir.

Gale también pudo verlo y exclamó:

—¡Tú!

Peeta les dio la espalda a los daneses y miró hacia la casa. Seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto y vio a Katniss ahí, desde donde podía ver al menos a la mitad del ejército que había acudido a buscarla. No había vuelto a encadenarla a la pared... aunque tendría que haberlo hecho.

—Parece que te conoce —dijo Finnick en voz baja.

La voz de Peeta desbordaba de exasperación.

—Claro que me conoce. Él es el danés que me salvó la vida al confundirme con uno de su propia horda al que vosotros, los sajones, pusisteis en fuga.

—Recuerdo que después de eso comentaste que te parecía divertido aunque no por ello estabas menos agradecido —replicó Finnick, y agregó lo que en ese momento pensaban tanto él como Annie—: Si tienes una deuda con ese hombre, puedes saldarla devolviéndole a la hermana.

—¡No! —exclamó Peeta, enfático, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras—. Mi deuda es con él, no con la hermana. Y lo compensaré negándome a luchar contra él. —Volvió a maldecir—. ¡Por los dientes de Thor! ¿Por qué tenía que ser el hermano de ella?

—Estupendo —dijo Finnick volviéndose hacia la esposa que, a su vez, observaba al hermano un tanto desconcertada por la ironía de los hechos que ninguno de ellos había esperado—. Así que ahora tenemos un empate.

—Quizá no —dijo Annie; volvió a inclinarse sobre el muro y le gritó a Gale, que aún esperaba—: Lord Gale, Peeta está tan sorprendido como debe de estarlo usted por haberse reencontrado de esta manera. Mi hermano reconoce la deuda hacia usted y por eso no luchará.

—No me debe nada pues me engañó —le replicó Gale, airado—. Nunca le habría ayudado si hubiese sabido que era un enemigo. Pero ahora, o acepta mi desafío o me devuelve a mi hermana.

Annie se sintió sobremanera incómoda por la respuesta que debía darle. Toda la familia tenía buenos motivos para estarle agradecida a este hombre, quisiera o no aceptar esa gratitud, y ésta no era manera de demostrárselo. Annie sintió grandes deseos de dar de puntapiés a su querido hermano.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, y lo dijo en serio—. Mi hermano piensa retenerla por ahora.

—Yo no me iré de aquí sin mi hermana. Si lo que pretenden es un sitio, lo tendrán. —Con gesto brusco, hizo girar al caballo y se volvió hacia donde estaban sus hombres. La expresión de Annie era de absoluta desazón.

—Habrás advertido que se marchó antes de que yo pudiese formularle mis propias amenazas.

Finnick la miró ceñudo:

—¿Qué amenazas?

La mujer suspiró.

—Ya no importa.

—¿Y en qué consisten las amenazas de él?

—Tenías razón: estamos empatados. Gale no se irá sin Erika.

—¡De modo que estamos sitiados, y tenemos al rey de Wessex entre nuestros muros...!

—¡Dios bendito! —gimió Annie—. Me había olvidado de él.

…

Annie era la encargada de relatar al resto de la familia lo que sucedió junto el muro, pues Finnick no se quedó hasta el fin para oírlo todo. Por desgracia, también el rey Caesar escuchó el relato. Era casi imposible excluirlo por la sencilla razón de que él también estaba involucrado: no podría salir de Odair hasta que el conflicto se resolviera.

En general, Caesar no intervenía en la discusión de lo que debía hacerse. No quedaban muchas alternativas, ya que Peeta se opuso con tanta vehemencia a la más lógica que se enfureció y salió a zancadas del salón.

Lo último que dijo sobre el tema fue:

—Estaré de acuerdo con lo que decidáis, siempre que no implique perder a mi prisionera. Hasta estoy dispuesto a luchar contra ese gigante de Plutarch, en lugar del hermano de Katniss.

Nadie quería presentar esa opción a los daneses. Si no fuera por la presencia de Caesar confinado junto con los demás, lo más simple sería esperar a que terminara el sitio. Los hombres preferían la agresión; las mujeres, los medios pacíficos. A nadie se le ocurrió amenazar con quitarle la vida a Katniss pues sabían cómo podría reaccionar el hermano.

Por último, fue Caesar el que sugirió la solución más lógica, la que a la familia de Peeta no se le había ocurrido. La recibieron con distintos grados de escepticismo.

Finnick no hizo más que reírse.

Haymitch se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—Aunque se muestra obstinado reteniendo a la muchacha, yo no le haría eso a mi hijo.

—No importa —dijo Annie—. Peeta no lo aceptará jamás. Antes, saldría y se haría matar. Por otra parte, ¿quién se lo sugerirá?

—Yo —se ofreció Finnick.

Annie resopló con desdén.

—No podrás dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente

—No, sin duda se pondrá tan furioso que me quitará las ganas de reír... si es que no me da un puñetazo. —Y volvió a reír a carcajadas.

A esa altura, Annie lo miraba encolerizada.

—¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

—La ironía de la situación —dijo Finnick entre risas—. La increíble ironía de esta situación.

Hasta ese momento, Effie no había dicho nada. Haymitch lo advirtió y le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Por qué no te mesas los cabellos y gritas contra esta idea?

Effie se encogió de hombros.

—Porque estoy segura de que no le molestará demasiado... al final.

Haymitch la miró con aire interrogativo.

—¿Acaso me ocultas algo de lo que tendría que saber?

Effie le dirigió una mirada de la inocencia más pura.

—Tú sabes lo mismo que yo. Peeta asegura que la odia y, sin embargo, lo atrae. Recuerdo perfectamente que nuestra hija y nuestro yerno en otra época tuvieron la misma dificultad.

—Amor mío, las circunstancias eran por completo diferentes. Finnick no buscaba venganza.

—Y Peeta tiene una manera extraña de buscarla —replicó Effie.

Haymitch meneó la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado romántica si crees que el comportamiento insólito de nuestro hijo tiene un significado diferente del que parece.

—¿Tú crees? No dudo de que Peeta se pondría furioso ante la sola sugerencia. Pero veamos cuánto tiempo protesta antes de aceptar.

—¿Crees que eso lo obligaría a soltarla?

—Digamos que me sorprendería si lo hiciera.

Haymitch no estaba tan seguro pero recomendó que buscaran a Peeta y le dijeran lo que habían decidido pues era necesario que se presentaran en grupo para vencer la obstinación del hijo en uno u otro sentido.

Todavía le quedaban dos opciones. La ironía que tanto divirtió a Finnick era que si bien Peeta se negaba a devolver a la danesa podía terminar ligado a ella para siempre.

Lo encontraron en la herrería, dando indicaciones concretas para que le hicieran una espada en reemplazo de la que había perdido durante el ataque de los ladrones. Al ver que venían todos juntos, imaginó que no le agradaría el motivo de que lo buscaran. Tenía razón.

—¿Que me case con ella? ¡Debéis de haber perdido la razón!

En última instancia, Finnick resultó ser el más razonable.

—Caesar quiere formar alianzas a través del matrimonio. Tú lo sabías pues estabas involucrado en ese plan. No es extraño que lo sugiera.

—Y tampoco lo es que yo me niegue —replicó Peeta sin sutileza.

—Dime que no te parece atractiva en absoluto —dijo Effie.

Entonces Peeta comprendió sin lugar a dudas que la madre había visto a Katniss debajo de él, desnuda, en el corredor, y se guardó esa parte de los hechos para sí. Le respondió con aire rígido:

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Acaso tengo que casarme con una mujer que me odia? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Fue Annie la que respondió, indignada:

—Por cierto que no. Esperábamos que recuperaras el sentido común y se la devolvieses al hermano, pues al parecer la disyuntiva consiste en que hagas una cosa o la otra.

Haymitch dijo con voz serena:

—No podemos ser responsables de retener aquí al rey sajón. Tenía que marcharse mañana. Y si nos limitamos a dejar que continúe el asedio, el hermano de la muchacha puede cansarse y atacar, sin saber que estaría atacando al rey de Wessex. Hijo, ¿quieres asumir la responsabilidad de iniciar una nueva guerra entre los sajones y los daneses?

¿Cómo era posible que el padre fuese capaz de acumular tanta culpa sobre él que ya no lograba librarse de ella? ¡Y todos estaban del lado de Haymitch! Podría dejar de lado el honor y luchar de todos modos contra Gake Hawthorne... pero no, no podía. Tendría que entregar a la dama. No se casaría con una mujer que despreciaba.

En ese preciso momento apareció en la entrada la figura alta de Caesar, con expresión ecuánime y regia al mismo tiempo.

—Veo que lo encontraron —dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular para clavar luego los ojos cafés sobre Peeta—. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Peeta podía discutir todo lo que quisiera con la familia pero, como la mayoría de los hombres, le resultaba en extremo difícil discutir con un rey, aunque fuese un rey sajón y no le debiera particular lealtad.

—Me casaré con ella.

Caesar no esperaba otra respuesta.

—Excelente. Entonces, lo único que hay que decidir es si invitarás al hermano de la dama a la ceremonia o le informarás cuando el hecho esté consumado.

Finnick sugirió:

—Si queremos evitar un asalto inminente, tenemos que informarle después.

Annie salió de su estupor y dijo:

—De todos modos es probable que ataque. ¿Creen que no se enterará de que se la ha obligado a ello?

Eso hirió a Peeta en lo vivo. Cualquier otra de las mujeres que conocía estaría extasiada ante la posibilidad de casarse con él. Cualquiera, salvo ésta.

—No será obligada —dijo, tenso, y se corrigió sabiendo que era mentira—. Al menos se casará por propia voluntad y convencerá al hermano de ello.

Effie fue la que lo miró alzando una ceja:

—¿Cómo te las arreglarás para producir semejante milagro, si es cierto que te odia, como tú dices?

El hijo la miró enfadado. La madre no parecía compadecerlo, más bien, se la veía divertida con la situación. El que se veía obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba era Peeta, y lo menos que podría hacer la madre era apenarse por él...

—Yo lo lograré —se limitó a decir.

—En ese caso, será mejor que empieces de inmediato —dijo Effie—. Si eso es lo que piensas hacer, tendrás que hacerlo este atardecer: así lo exigió el hermano esta mañana. Es necesario que sepa que pasaron una noche de bodas, para que se convenza de que no puede deshacer esta unión.

¿Una noche de bodas? Era una idea excitante... y escalofriante. Una noche de bodas con ella... no, no habría tal noche de bodas. A menos que lo tentara de modo desvergonzado, no la quería. Sólo quería vengarse de esa mujer, lo único que había querido... y lo único que aún quería.

…

Cuando llegó a la recámara, Peeta estaba tan furioso que casi no podía contenerse. Cada línea de ese bello rostro masculino expresaba una furia sin dirección precisa. Quiso culpar a Katniss, al destino, hasta a sí mismo, pero la furia no se dirigía a una persona o a un objeto específico: simplemente allí estaba. Y al mismo tiempo, la euforia más extraña que hubiese sentido jamás. Si no supiese que era imposible, creería que era puro regocijo, pero no...

Vestida con la prenda interior, Katniss estaba de pie frente a la ventana desde la que veía casi a la mitad del ejército que acampaba delante de las puertas de la fortaleza. Peeta imaginó que había estado ahí desde la llegada de los daneses. Ni se preocupó en ver quién entraba, aunque Peeta advirtió que lo había escuchado: vio que se ponía tensa y luego, con un esfuerzo, se relajaba.

El hombre cruzó la habitación, se detuvo detrás de la joven y él también vio a los daneses a la luz de las hogueras: eran impresionantes. Los semblantes exhibían una gravedad mortal, en especial el de Gale, que era el que los dirigía.

Katniss volvió a ponerse tensa ante la cercanía de Peeta pero esta vez no se aflojó. Aunque no se volvió para ver quién era, no fue necesario que Peeta dijese una palabra para que lo supiera. Pero al permanecer de espaldas no percibió la furia del hombre y si lo hubiera hecho tal vez no habría dicho lo que dijo, en voz suave y fatigada:

—Se acabó. Ahora, hasta estoy dispuesta a pedir perdón.

Peeta se sorprendió de la moderación de su propio tono de voz:

—¿Por no tener corazón?

—Por dejar que sus insultos me provocasen y me impulsaran a ordenar los latigazos.

Ahora, la voz de Peeta fue más aguda y también más curiosa:

—¿Cómo que te insulté?

Katniss demoró en responder.

—Se invitó a mi cama.

Peeta no lo recordaba, aunque no le sorprendía que fuese verdad. Era propio del carácter de Peeta cortejar a todas las mujeres, y Katniss era una de las más encantadoras. Tenía que tener un problema para no tratar de seducirla... y, en efecto, tenía un problema en aquel momento. No pudo menos que maldecir esa fiebre que le había confundido los recuerdos.

—La mayoría de las mujeres lo considerarían un cumplido —dijo.

No era engreimiento sino una afirmación basada en su propia experiencia.

—En ese caso, tal vez yo sea diferente de la mayoría de las mujeres.

Peeta estaba por completo de acuerdo: ninguna mujer había causado tantos estragos en sus emociones. En un instante dado la despreciaba, y al siguiente ansiaba hundir las manos en los cabellos de Katniss y devorarle la boca. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por la debilidad de su carne, que la joven provocaba casi sin proponérselo.

De no ser Katniss sino cualquier otra mujer, se habría echado sobre ella, posándole la boca sobre el cuello para saborearla y las manos sobre los pechos para despertarlos a la vida.

El hábito de sensualidad de toda la vida estaba tan arraigado que necesitó un gran esfuerzo para no ponerle las manos encima, teniéndola tan cerca. Y tampoco se alejó para que le resultara más fácil contenerse.

Tendría que haberlo hecho pero no lo hizo.

—Moza, podrías haberte ahorrado la disculpa —dijo—. Todavía no te irás de aquí.

Katniss se volvió con brusquedad.

—Pero mi hermano...

—Como no logró convencer a mi hermana, decidió sitiarnos. Nosotros tuvimos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos, de modo que, ¿quién crees que perderá primero la paciencia y atacará?

Katniss no podía creerlo.

—¿Está dispuesto a llegar al punto de desatar una guerra?

—Yo no.

—¡Sí, usted! —le espetó la muchacha—. Déjeme ir, ya sufrí bastante.

—¿De qué modo? ¿Tienes marcas de latigazos? ¿Te duelen los músculos a causa del trabajo?

Katniss estaba tan exasperada que respondió gritando:

—¡Sufro con la presencia de usted!

Peeta se sonrojó y, por fin, Katniss advirtió esa furia latente que había manifestado desde que entró a la habitación, y que ella terminó de provocar. Se estremeció de temor. Retrocedió hasta toparse con el borde de la ventana abierta y por un instante fugaz pensó en saltar. Pero esa posibilidad quedó anulada, pues Peeta la sujetó envolviendo en el puño la cadena que le rodeaba el cuello.

—¿Así que mi presencia te revuelve el estómago? —Katniss no pensaba responder en ese momento—. Entonces, eres desafortunada pues el rey Caesar, aquí presente, sugirió varios modos de resolver este conflicto, y el que prefiere en especial es que nos casemos.

Katniss estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Peeta le palmeó la espalda, pero la joven se apresuró a apartarle la mano temerosa de que le quebrara algo. Lo miró con aire hostil.

—Eso no es divertido —dijo.

—¿Acaso estoy riéndome?

No, no se reía. Por el contrario, hervía de cólera y ya no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Katniss gritó en tono desesperado:

—¡No hablará en serio!

—¿Por qué no? No es nada prudente ignorar los deseos del rey.

—¿Eso significa que tiene dificultades por haberlos ignorado?

—¿Crees que me negué? —Lanzó una carcajada dura y amarga—. No, moza, no soy tan tonto.

Los ojos de Katniss lanzaron chispas y habló casi jadeando de sorpresa:

—¿Se casaría conmigo?

—Sí.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Prefiero que me dé latigazos. Hágalo de una vez y déjeme ir.

—¿A fin de cuentas, estás suplicándome?

—¡No! —dijo Katniss entre dientes—. Es evidente que no le basta la venganza que ya obtuvo, pues en caso contrario me dejaría libre. Le ofrezco una alternativa para esta locura.

—¿Locura? No, no lo creo, pues acabo de comprender que el matrimonio te deja a mi merced para siempre en lugar de un breve lapso. ¿Qué mejor venganza?

—¡Pero de ese modo también arruina su propia vida!

—¿Por qué? Mi vida no cambiará por el hecho de tener una esposa. Seguiré viviendo como hasta ahora.

En otras palabras, la fidelidad no tenía ninguna relación con esto, Katniss sabía que no podía esperarla de ningún esposo. Lo que sí esperaba era respeto, discreción, cierto grado de bondad, pero nada de eso obtendría de Peeta. Si la vida de Peeta no cambiaba la de Katniss se convertiría en un infierno peor aún, pues las humillaciones ya no serían temporales sino permanentes.

Para poder palmearle la espalda, Peeta la había soltado y Katniss se alejó todavía más y dijo:

—Seguirá como hasta ahora, pero sin esposa..., al menos sin mí como esposa.

—En este mismo momento nos espera abajo el obispo del rey.

—No soy subdita del rey sajón —le recordó Katniss—. No me asusta que se disguste.

—Ahora te encuentras en sus dominios.

—No por mi voluntad.

Peeta rechinó los dientes. Al parecer, se había apresurado al afirmar que la joven accedería al matrimonio; la confianza en sí mismo fue un error. Katniss no aceptaría de buen grado. Era necesario convencerla, empleando algo que fuese desagradable, hasta repugnante para Katniss, algo que al mismo Peeta lo consternara. Por fortuna, estaba tan enfadado que se lo haría creer.

—¿Prefieres sufrir dolor antes que casarte conmigo? —Se acercó a ella y, por una vez, la tomó del brazo en lugar de la cadena—. Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación, Katniss sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

—¿Adónde vamos?

No se detuvo a explicárselo, y cada paso que daba evidenciaba su decisión. La voz de Peeta le provocó escalofríos.

—Te llevo al establo y te estaquearé sobre el piso, desnuda, para que abuse de ti cualquier hombre que te encuentre allí. Creo que pronto se reunirá una multitud que crecerá en lugar de disminuir.

Acababan de llegar a la cima de las escaleras cuando Katniss dijo:

—¡Acepto!

Peeta la soltó al instante y la joven corrió hacia la habitación deseando ocultarse, aunque sabía que no podría. Peeta lo había logrado. La idea no se apartaba de su cabeza y Katniss se estremeció.

—¿Y bien?

La muchacha se volvió y lo enfrentó. Peeta apoyó una mano en cada costado del marco de la puerta y la contempló con los ojos del color de un mar tormentoso. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan apuesto tuviese un alma tan endemoniada?

Katniss se atrevió a negociar:

—Me casaré con usted a condición de que después de la boda no me toque.

Peeta estaba tan furioso que dijo:

—Acepto con gusto, pero yo también tengo una condición: nadie debe saber que no te tocaré..., en particular tu hermano.

Katniss hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. El malicioso Loki no podía haber concertado un acuerdo mejor para los dos. Pero Peeta no había terminado. Lo enfermaba que la joven estuviera tan dispuesta a creer lo contrario. Por fortuna no había mencionado la deuda que tenía con Gale, pues de lo contrario no le creería lo que estaba por decir.

Se acercó otra vez a Katniss, metió un dedo en el anillo del grillete del cuello y con el puño le alzó la barbilla.

—Moza, ya recuperé las fuerzas. Si no quieres ver a tu hermano muerto a causa de esto, no romperás el compromiso delante de él cuando te permita verlo. En realidad, le dirás que estás feliz de casarte conmigo.

La perspectiva de una tarea tan imposible la hizo gemir.

—No me creerá.

—Tendrás que imaginar alguna manera de convencerlo.

—Loki debe de haber puesto a alguno de sus hijos en la cuna de usted cuando nació —dijo Katniss con un deje de amargura.

Todos los hijos de Loki tenían una reputación de monstruos, y el comentario de Katniss constituía una grave ofensa, pero Peeta se limitó a reír pues ya había obtenido de ella lo que deseaba.

Katniss imaginó que más tarde tendría tiempo para pensar qué le diría al hermano, pero en ese mismo instante Peeta la sacó otra vez de la habitación... Para casarse. Para casarse con él, todavía prisionera de esas malditas cadenas. Esperaba poder contener el llanto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Como estoy segura que el Lunes no podre actualizar, dado que estaré lejos de la computadora por un tiempo por es decidí dejarle hoy el capítulo. (Aunque tal vez aún no han asimilado los anteriores jajaja xD)**

**Ya sin las dejo leer…**

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo juego con ellos :$ y la historia le pertenece a Johanna Lindsey.**

El obispo tuvo que esperarlos un poco más pues al comienzo de la escalera apareció la madre de Peeta antes que ellos llegaran al descansillo. Después de preguntarle si Katniss había accedido, Effie se encolerizó. Peeta tardó un rato en comprender por qué.

—¡No lo toleraré! —le dijo al hijo, mirando con expresión ominosa las cadenas que rodeaban a Katniss—. Quítaselas. Lo que hagas después es asunto tuyo, pero ya te dio su consentimiento. Tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo. Si tú no vas encadenado, ella tampoco lo hará.

Si bien Peeta estaba lo bastante enfadado para tener ganas de discutir, se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Con expresión desilusionada aunque para nada avergonzado por el regaño recibido, depositó la llave con un gesto brusco en la mano de la madre y bajó a zancadas para esperarlas en el piso inferior.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss en voz queda. Effie la miró con expresión impaciente y comenzó a abrir los grilletes.

—No me lo agradezcas. Es bastante probable que tengas que volver a usarlas. Te aconsejo que aprendas rápidamente cómo lidiar con mi hijo. Cuanto más rápido aprendas, más feliz serás... y él también.

Katniss no esperaba volver a ser feliz alguna vez, pero no lo dijo.

—En realidad, no deseo casarme con él.

Effie suspiró.

—Muchacha, nadie cree que lo desees. Pero debes alegrarte, cualquiera sea el método que empleó para convencerte. De lo contrario, se habría producido un derramamiento de sangre.

En ese instante Katniss no tenía el menor interés en sacrificarse para salvar muchas vidas, salvo que una de ellas fuese la del hermano. «No —pensó—, casi olvido lo que podría haberme sucedido en el establo, y fue eso lo que me convenció de casarme con un hombre al que en verdad odio.»

—Ya está —dijo Effie levantándose, después de haber quitado el último de los grilletes—. Mientras te consigo un vestido, deshazte de ellas. Mi hija te ofrece uno de los suyos pues tu altura es más parecida a la de ella que a la de cualquier otra de las mujeres de la casa.

Otra sorpresa: no sólo lady Effie se ponía del lado de Katniss, en contra de su propio hijo en lo referido a las cadenas sino que además Annie tenía un gesto amable hacia ella. Era a causa de la boda, y si bien no recibían a Katniss con beneplácito, pronto formaría parte de la familia. Aun así, no esperaba que después de ese día siguieran tratándola con tanta bondad.

Effie la dejó allí mientras seguía por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la hija. Katniss tenía las cadenas en la mano. Por el momento, estaba más libre de lo que nunca había estado en ese lugar, sin duda, más libre de lo que sería. Sin embargo, entre ella y el hermano aún se interponían los muros de piedra. Haberse librado de las cadenas no significaba que podría escapar a su destino: estaba tan atrapada como si todavía las llevara puestas.

Volvió al cuarto de Peeta, disfrutando de la posibilidad de andar grandes pasos. No pudo mover el cofre para guardar en él las cadenas. Se acercó a la ventana las arrojó por ella y sonrió complacida por primera vez desde que la habían sacado de su hogar.

—Creo que éste te quedará bien.

Katniss se volvió y vio que Effie traía sobre el brazo un vestido de un azul tan claro como sus propios ojos. Sobre el otro brazo, traía un vestido exterior de color azul oscuro, del terciopelo preferido por los reyes. Los costados abiertos y el profundo escote estaban bordeados por una gruesa trencilla de plata. También había un tenue velo azul pálido con una diadema de plata incrustada de zafiros para sujetarlo en la coronilla. El cinturón era ancho, de brocado de seda, adornado con la misma trencilla de plata.

—Son demasiado finos —dijo Katniss en voz suave.

—No para esta ocasión. A pesar de las circunstancias, debemos mantener las apariencias. Oí decir que el mismo rey sajón te entregará al novio.

«¿Por qué no? —pensó Katniss—, después de todo, el rey es responsable de esta farsa», pero no lo dijo. Obedeciendo a Effie, se apresuró a vestirse y, para su sorpresa, la madre del novio la ayudó. Incluso la peinó, le acomodó el velo transparente y le pellizcó las mejillas para darles algo de color. Katniss, en el afán de agradecerle, dijo:

—Desearía que hubiese criado a un hijo menos vengativo.

Effie sonrió:

—No he criado ningún hijo vengativo. Un día, por fin lo descubrirás por tí misma, y ese día concluirá la batalla entre Peeta y tú.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Katniss, como nada de lo ocurrido ese día: en particular, el motivo de que Peeta se casara con ella no podía estar más lejos de sus deseos.

Cuando vio a las damas de la corte con sus riquísimos atavíos, se sintió más agradecida aún hacia Effie por el fino atuendo que le había dado. ¡Pensar que Peeta la obligaba a usar esos vestidos de criada tan feos y deformes... y las cadenas! De no ser por la intervención de la madre y la hermana, la humillación de la joven habría sido total. Sin duda, eso debía de ser lo que Peeta esperaba.

Sin embargo, no pareció enfadado cuando la vio vestida de ese modo. Más bien se mostró asombrado aunque se apresuró a disimularlo adoptando un semblante inescrutable.

La esperó sobre los escalones de la pequeña capilla que estaba en el patio. Allí se desarrollaría la ceremonia, para que todos oyeran las solemnes palabras del obispo que estaba de pie junto a Peeta. Y en efecto, el mismo rey de Wessex la acompañó.

Caesar resultó una sorpresa para Katniss, así como la primera observación del rey:

—Lady Katniss, es usted la envidia de todas las mujeres que están aquí.

Le había hablado en danés, cosa que no la sorprendió pues Caesar estuvo en contacto con los daneses la mayor parte de su vida. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue la edad del rey: no parecía mayor que Peeta. Y tampoco vestía con más lujo que ninguno de sus cortesanos. Más aún: si Katniss no hubiera oído que lo llamaban por su nombre, no lo habría reconocido.

En cuanto a la afirmación del rey, cualquier comentario que hubiese hecho Katniss los habría incomodado a ambos pues en ese momento no se sentía muy caritativa. Por lo tanto, decidió reservarse la opinión de que hubiera cambiado con gusto su lugar por el de cualquier otra mujer. ¿La envidiaban? No conocían a Peeta Mellark como lo conocía Katniss. Sólo conocían su lado encantador, el que Katniss tuvo ocasión de presenciar aunque no de experimentar, mientras que ella sólo conocía las crueldades de que era capaz.

Y eso no cambiaría porque ahora pudiera llamarla esposa sino que, por el contrario, le ofrecía más oportunidades de hacerla desdichada.

La ceremonia concluyó con prontitud. De hecho, desde el momento en que Peeta le dijo que debían casarse hasta que se convirtieron oficialmente en marido y mujer, no transcurrió más de una hora. Sólo después Katniss comprendió que en realidad no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que había acep- tado. Sin tanta prisa, podría haber...

Pero ya estaba hecho: ahora tenía esposo y ahondar demasiado en esa idea no haría otra cosa que desesperarla.

En lo que a Katniss se refería, el banquete de bodas fue una burla. No tenía nada que celebrar, y tampoco Peeta, aunque permaneció sentado junto a ella tolerando de buen grado las bromas festivas y las obscenidades características que se decían en las bodas. De hecho, todos se divertían menos los recién casados.

Hasta la familia de Peeta estaba de buen humor, cosa que extrañó a Katniss pues comprendía que todos lo querían mucho. Supuso que se debería al ambiente, y al hecho de que Peeta no parecía tan taciturno como ella. ¿Acaso creerían que estaba satisfecho con lo sucedido ese día y se sentirían felices por él? Era obvio que ponía buena cara para no afligirlos.

Peeta bebió otra jarra de cerveza. Ya había desistido de seguir el rumbo errático de sus propias emociones, y también de intentar ignorar a la esposa.

Había dicho que Katniss no podría sentarse junto a él hasta haber aceptado llamarlo «amo», y sin embargo, allí estaba. Pero ahora podría llamarlo esposo, ¿y acaso «amo» y «esposo» no eran la misma cosa?

Peeta podría poseer a cualquier mujer que se le antojara... a cualquiera menos a ésta, y, sin embargo, la tenía. A partir de ese momento, Katniss era suya. Al realizarse la transformación de esclava en esposa, no sabía qué hacer con ella.

¿Sería cierto que había aceptado no tocar nunca a su propia esposa? Sin embargo, no había prometido olvidar la venganza. Ese deseo seguía existiendo. ¿No era por eso que se había casado con ella?

Al parecer, ese día las emociones no tenían sentido. Katniss era bella pero desdichada, y Peeta no podía apartar de ella los ojos. Pero cuanto más acongojada parecía la joven, más se encolerizaba él.

Era el día de la boda de Katniss: se suponía que las novias eran felices en semejante ocasión. La novia tendría que ser la más feliz de todas. No era el engreimiento el que lo hacía pensar así sino su propia experiencia con las mujeres. Sin embargo, Katniss ni siquiera se fingía dichosa para guardar las apariencias ante los invitados. Al fin, le dijo airado:

—Esto no es un funeral. Si te sientes incómoda, puedes regresar a mi habitación..., a tu rincón allí.

Katniss se ruborizó, aunque nadie lo había oído. Y aun así, pocos sabían que el lugar de Katniss era un rincón del suelo. Tendría que sentirse contenta de saber que seguiría durmiendo allí: eso significaba que Peeta estaba dispuesto a cumplir el trato. Y entonces, ¿por qué se sentía incómoda... y quién sabe qué otra cosa?

Eso era una mentira: Katniss sabía qué otra cosa sentía. «Pero que Odín me ayude —pensó—, ¿cómo es posible que me sienta decepcionada? Yo misma insistí en que no me tocara... aunque por razones poco claras.» Lo que Katniss temía era la pasión que Peeta le había demostrado y lo mucho que a ella le había gustado.

«Es muy probable que se enamore de mi hermano.»

Nunca olvidó las palabras de la hermana. Katniss temió que eso sucediera pues, en realidad, Peeta nunca le dio verdaderos motivos para odiarlo. Lo intentó, pero las situaciones incómodas fueron rápidamente olvidadas.

«Nunca en su vida lastimó a una mujer.»

¿Sería cierta la afirmación del padre? Si lo era, lo que Peeta había amenazado con hacerle ese día era mentira. No habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Aceptó gustosa el permiso del esposo para salir del salón. Necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre para poder pensar con claridad. Para Katniss resultó toda una revelación que la dejara irse sin acompañamiento. Si no otra cosa, al menos el matrimonio le había brindado cierta libertad. Y ya no tenía las malditas cadenas...

Cuando entró en la habitación, las malditas cadenas estaban sobre la cama de Peeta: las recogió una persona que sabía con exactitud a quién pertenecían; a él... a ella. Tal vez Peeta no supiera que Katniss había cedido a la tentación de ese gesto de desafío.

Otra vez, las cadenas volaron por la ventana y al hacerlo sintió tanto placer como antes. Si pudiera hallar el mismo placer en dormir sobre el suelo en la noche de bodas...

…

Gale hizo esperar a Kristen casi una hora antes de responder al pedido de conversar otra vez con ella. La descortesía era una prerrogativa de la superioridad de su posición, cosa que Gale creía conservar. El único motivo por el que Annie no explotó ni se fue era pensar en el placer que le daría sacarlo de su error.

Finnick, en cambio, estaba más impaciente. Entró y volvió a salir tres veces en el transcurso de esa hora de espera y a la cuarta vez estaba tan furioso con el hermano de Katniss que estuvo a punto de arrastrar a Annie apartándola de la muralla.

La madre no se reunió con ellos junto a la muralla pues no hablaba danés. El padre, en cambio sí, estaba junto a Annie y podría haber hablado él mismo con Gale pero le cedió el lugar a la hija pues sabía que estaba ansiosa de hacerlo.

Y el borracho de Peeta debía de estar aún acostado después de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Finnick y Beetee lo habían cargado hasta la cama, y después de ello habría sido un milagro que consumara el matrimonio. Pero Gale no lo sabría. Cuando Annie terminara de hablar con él, quedaría convencido de que la hermana estaba definitivamente casada y que el matrimonio se había consumado sin posibilidades de volver atrás. Eso, en caso de que se dignara aparecer.

Primero apareció Plutarch solo, para decirle que si no tenía nada nuevo que agregar a lo dicho el día anterior, Gale no perdería el tiempo hablando otra vez con ella. Parecía incómodo con el mensaje que debía transmitir. Sin embargo, Annie no hizo gala de la ira que sentía. Pero se desquitó diciendo:

—El único que repetiría algo es su lord Gale. Lo que he de discutir con él se refiere a la nueva situación de la hermana.

Agregó que sólo estaba dispuesta a esperar cinco minutos más, y que si Gale no llegaba para ese momento, él sería el que tendría que esperar hasta otro día para averiguar qué había sucedido con Katniss desde la conversación anterior.

—Ahora comprendo por qué llaman el «gigante» a Plutarch Tres Metros, pero deberías de tener piedad de él —dijo Haymitch, en un aparte a Annie—. Él sólo repite lo que le ordenaron decir.

—¿Y?

—Ese hombre está muy afligido por su dama, y no tiene control sobre lo que sucede aquí.

—Vi cómo Plutarch le quebraba el cuello a un hombre con un movimiento de las manos —repuso Annie—. Eso no es algo que inspire piedad.

Haymitch rió al percibir el tono burlón de la hija.

—Pero él no es la persona con la que estás enfadada.

—Es cierto. —Annie suspiró—. Creo que le pediré disculpas... después. Eso en caso de que tenga valor suficiente para acercarme alguna vez a ese gigante. En una ocasión lo hice y no me quedaron ganas de repetir la experiencia. Estar aquí, sobre la muralla mientras él se encuentra allá abajo, en el suelo, me parece la distancia óptima...

Se interrumpió ante la llegada de Gale.

En esta ocasión no se acercó y eso los obligó a gritar a los dos. El hombre no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo por el mensaje que Annie le había enviado a través de Plutarch. En realidad, se lo veía confiado y arrogante, seguro de poseer la ventaja.

—¿Qué tiene para decir, lady Annie? —gritó Gale—. Y dígalo de prisa.

Lo primero que dijo Annie fue una sarta de maldiciones escogidas, que Gale no podía oír. El padre le señaló lo que resultaba obvio: —Estás murmurando.

—Lo sé.

Desde la distancia en que se hallaba, Gake no escuchó ese diálogo.

—¡Hable más fuerte, señora!

Kristen hizo bocina con las manos alrededor de la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero murmuró al padre:

—Si cree que forzaré mi voz sólo porque la de él es más fuerte y no le molesta gritar, está muy equivocado.

Haymitch tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para ocultar la risa. Abajo, Gale se llevaba la mano a la oreja pero no podía oír. Hizo un par de intentos más de sostener la conversación, pero aunque los labios de Annie se movían ningún sonido llegaba a oídos de Gale.

Al fin, perdiendo la paciencia, hizo avanzar al caballo hasta quedar junto al muro, y preguntó:

—Lady Annie, ¿ahora me oye?

Annie se inclinó un poco sobre la muralla para que el interlocutor viese que sonreía.

—Por cierto, lord Gale. Me alegro de que haya venido, pues en efecto la situación cambió desde la última vez que hablamos.

—Lo imaginé. —Semejante presunción era algo exasperante—. ¿Mi hermana saldrá?

La sonrisa de Annie no cambió.

—No, pero usted puede entrar y será bienvenido.

—¿Y por qué ese ofrecimiento tendría que resultarme más tentador que la última vez, cuando lo rechacé?

—Ahora estamos emparentados... a través del matrimonio.

Pocos instantes fueron suficientes para que Gale comprendiera el significado de esas palabras y explotase.

—¿Qué hicieron? ¡Si la obligaron a casarse...!

—Por el contrario —lo interrumpió la dama en tono amable—. Katniss me pareció ansiosa de hacerlo, pero no es necesario que acepte usted mi palabra. Puede preguntárselo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Probablemente, todavía en la cama. —El semblante de Gale se puso encarnado, pero sin mostrar piedad Annie lo azuzó un poco más—. ¿Acaso olvidé mencionarle ayer que la hermana de usted y mi hermano se enamoraron?

—Usted sólo habló de venganza.

—¿Y no cree que es una espléndida venganza hacer que Katniss se enamorara de él? Por desgracia, mi hermano también cayó en el lazo.

—¡Está mintiendo!

—De hecho, ayer mismo, antes de la llegada de usted, mi madre los sorprendió..., bueno, digamos que ninguno de los dos gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

—¿Ninguno de los dos? ¡Usted me hizo creer que su hermano no aceptaría...! —No pudo terminar. La furia y la impotencia lo dominaron de tal modo que tuvo ganas de arrancarse los cabellos... y de estrangular a lady Annie.

—Lord Gale, los cómo y los porqué se los contará su hermana. El hecho es que ahora Katniss forma parte de mi familia, es mi cuñada. Se casó ayer al anochecer, con gran pompa y ceremonia. La celebración duró toda la noche: ¿no la oyó?

Gale la miró como si quisiera cortarla en pedazos.

—No se casaría sin mi permiso —dijo entre dientes.

—No lo necesitó, pues contaba con el permiso del rey..., en realidad, no sólo lo permitió sino que insistió.

El color del rostro de Gale pasó por varios matices de rojo hasta que, de pronto, al comprender el significado de la última afirmación, palideció.

—¿El rey sajón está dentro y usted no me lo dijo?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—La presencia del rey no tiene relación con este tema.

¿Que no tenía relación? ¡Había sitiado al rey de Wessex! Si Claudius se enteraba, Gale sería víctima de la ira del rey, y tendría que agradecérselo a esa zorra.

Annie interpretó correctamente la expresión del hombre y añadió:

—Caesar pensaba marcharse hoy de Odair. Como en el presente nuestros reyes están en buenas relaciones, imagino que usted querrá evitar que Caesar se involucre más aún en esta cuestión y le garantizará que salga sin dificultades.

—Por cierto —se apresuró a afirmar Gale con evidente alivio—. Puede salir cuando quiera.

—Podrá decírselo personalmente cuando entre. Y le repito: puede entrar sin temor, pues ahora estamos emparentados. Sin embargo, si aún desconfía, mi hermano menor, Marvel, se ofreció a ir al campamento de usted y garantizar su seguridad mientras visite a su hermana. Yo misma me habría ofrecido si no fuese porque mi esposo es celoso. No me permitiría estar en medio de tantos vikingos. Entonces, ¿qué responde, Gale Hawthorne?

—Abra las puertas, lady.

…

—Dime cómo te obligó.

Ésas fueron las primeras palabras que Gale dirigió a Katniss después de haberla abrazado casi hasta hacerle perder el aliento. La contestación de Katniss fue:

—Pienso que esta vez no tendrías que haberme dejado sola en casa. —Estaba a punto de llorar y tuvo que decir algo que lo hiciera reír, pero no resultó.

Les dejaron la capilla para que gozaran de cierta intimidad. Katniss se reunió con el hermano en cuanto le avisaron de su presencia, pero no se le ocurría nada que decirle. Estaba tan concentrada en las imágenes del esposo que colmaban su mente que hasta había olvidado que ese día podría hablar con el hermano.

La felicidad de ver a Gale le hizo saltar las lágrimas. Comenzaba a creer que nunca volvería a verlo. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida y no era algo de lo que pudiese hablar con el hermano. La aflicción de Gale era evidente y Katniss comprendió que tendría que mentirle, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

Lo llevó hasta uno de los bancos, se sentó junto a él y le tomó las manos para luego decir, con toda la convicción que pudo:

—No me obligaron

—Kat...

—No, escúchame. Tuve en cuenta muchas cosas, incluso tu deseo de obtener una alianza sólida, y ésta en verdad lo es. El cuñado es un señor guerrero en este lugar y es amigo del rey sajón. El padre es un rico príncipe mercader. El tío es un poderoso jari de Noruega, y el mismo Peeta tiene muchos soldados, hasta un guerrero vikingo. Hermano, como alianza, no podrías desear una mejor.

—¡Yo no pensaba sacrificarte por eso!

—Lo sé, y no siento que me haya sacrificado. Gale: si no hubiera querido casarme con ese hombre, lo habría rechazado.

¡Dulce Freya! ¿Por qué parecía verdad? ¿Y por qué el hermano no la creía y seguía mirándola con expresión escéptica? Pronto descubrió la razón.

—Plutarch me contó lo sucedido. Ese hombre te secuestró para hacerte daño.

—Pero no me lo hizo, y yo... —Katniss bajó la cabeza, esperando que Gale creyera que se trataba de pudor—. Llegué a encariñarme con él.

—¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta tan directa la tomó desprevenida y estuvo a punto de reír. Sonrió: una mujer nunca habría preguntado algo así. Respondió con una pregunta:

—¿No lo conoces?

—¿Si lo conozco? —refunfuñó Gale—. ¡Le salvé su miserable vida en la última guerra!

La expresión de Katniss se volvió incrédula.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Peleó con los daneses?

—Estaba con los sajones —dijo Gale, disgustado—. Con el yelmo puesto y hablando en danés, yo supuse..., equivocadamente, que lo era. Incluso después, cuando lo arrastré fuera del campo de batalla y al vendarle las heridas vi que tenía cabello rubio, seguí creyendo que era danés. Y él no me desengañó. No supe la verdad hasta ayer, cuando lo vi aquí.

El día anterior Peeta ya sabía que le debía la vida al hermano... ¿y aun así lo amenazó? ¿No habría sido una baladronada?

Katniss estaba a punto de decírselo, pero se le ocurrió que lo que el día anterior pudo ser una simulación tal vez en ese momento ya no lo fuese. Después de todo, había una gran diferencia entre dejar ir a una prisionera y dejar ir a una esposa.

Si Gale supiera la verdad, insistiría en pelear, y Peeta aceptaría. Y aunque le fastidiara admitirlo, a pesar de medir más de un metro ochenta de altura, era mucho más bajo que Peeta. Sería como si Peeta enfrentara a Plutarch: el resultado podía predecirse. Katniss supo que debía sostener la mentira.

Gale le tomó el mentón con la mano para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Katniss, ¿qué tiene que ver si lo conozco o no con que te hayas enamorado de él?

—Admitirás que es un hombre apuesto. Cuando está cerca, me cuesta esfuerzo sacarle los ojos de encima. —Eso era muy cierto, y se sintió enrojecer—. Es muy atractivo. —Por desgracia, eso también era verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que te casaste con ese hombre porque es guapo?

Katniss detestaba incluirse en el grupo de las mujeres superficiales a las que sólo les importaban las apariencias, pero sería un modo de hacerle aceptar a Gale ese súbito «enamoramiento». Se conformó con ser más explícita al respecto, ayudada por el hecho de que también podía ser veraz en ese sentido.

—Lo primero que me atrajo fue su belleza, y eso comenzó cuando lo vi por primera vez, en Everdeen. Por eso yo quedé tan perturbada, perdí el control y ordené que le diesen latigazos. No puedes imaginarte cuánto lo lamento. Y eso era lo más verdadero—. Y tú, ¿encontraste esposa?

Al ver que cambiaba de tema, Gale frunció el entrecejo y desechó la pregunta con un ademán.

—Ahora no puedo pensar en eso.

—Pero yo necesito pensar en otra cosa. ¿La encontraste?

Gale la tomó al vuelo.

—¿De modo que estás preocupada?

—Estoy muy preocupada por tu preocupación —insistió Katniss; de pronto, las palabras fluyeron sin tropiezos—. Sé que no viniste aquí esperando encontrarme casada por mi propia voluntad, Gale, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ese hombre aunque lo intenté. Peeta también intentó evitarlo. Quería odiarme. Pero se encariñó tanto conmigo que no lo logró. Claro que quería vengarse: por eso me trajeron. Sin embargo, descubrió que no podía vengarse de una mujer. ¿Te imaginas lo frustrado que se sintió cuando descubrió que se había enamorado de mí?

Por un momento, Gale lo imaginó y sintió ganas de reír. Por fin, Katniss había dicho algo razonable, más propio de ella, y eso lo alivió.

No obstante, le quedaba una última duda:

—¿Estás segura de que no te dejaste llevar por la culpa? Katniss se había sentido culpable desde el día en que Peeta le puso esas malditas cadenas, pero no podía decírselo al hermano. Lo que seguía lamentando era darle a Peeta un motivo para despreciarla, pues le pareció que jamás podría perdonarla. Volvió a mentir.

—Ya me perdonó, de modo que no tengo por qué sentirme culpable.

Los ojos de Gale contemplaron largo rato a la hermana; luego suspiró y dijo:

—¿En serio quieres que me vaya y te deje aquí, con él?

Eso fue lo más difícil: Katniss ansiaba regresar a su hogar. Quería que su vida volviese a la normalidad. Estaba harta del enfado y de la confusión, y de sentirse atraída por un hombre al que no se atrevía a amar.

—Sí —dijo, prometiéndose a sí misma que sería la última mentira que le decía.

**Bien cuéntenme que les pareció? Al fin Katniss vio a Gale y le mintió :$ y ahora está casada con Peeta que creen se pone cada vez más emocionante jajaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola que tal? Pasaron bien sus fiestas? Espero que si  
Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber ya sin mas sigan leyendo :D. **

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes le pertecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Johanna Lindsey.**

A la tercera sacudida, Peeta se despertó y de inmediato se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—¡Por los dientes de Thor! ¿Acaso alguien me golpeó otra vez en la cabeza? —gimió.

—Esta vez, es culpa tuya... y de mi estupenda cerveza.

—¿Eres tú, Ann?

—¿Por qué no abres los ojos y lo compruebas?

—Todavía no. Hasta con los ojos cerrados me parece que hay demasiada luz.

Annie sacudió la cabeza y habló en tono divertido.

—¿A esto te llevó este matrimonio?

Peeta lanzó otro gemido.

—¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Abrió un poco los ojos, pero no miró a la hermana. Volvió la cabeza hacia el rincón donde solía estar Katniss. No se alarmó al no verla allí... por el momento.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la capilla, hablando con su hermano.

Peeta abrió grandes los ojos y miró a la hermana con expresión acusadora.

—¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?

Comenzó a incorporarse, pero algo lo retuvo: eran las cadenas de Katniss, que tenía enrolladas alrededor del cuello. Recordó vagamente que uno de los criados le dijo que las había encontrado en el patio. Sin saber dónde ponerlas, Peeta se las enroscó en el cuello pues no quería regresar a su propia habitación.

—Nadie te despertó porque no era necesario —le explicó Annie—. Katniss tenía que convencer a su hermano de que no eras el canalla miserable que la mantuvo encadenada, y si hubieses estado ahí, intimidándola, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Dejando de lado el tema de las cadenas, Peeta protestó:

—Yo no la intimido.

—El hermano no opina lo mismo.

Arrojó a un lado las cadenas e intentó otra vez sentarse. No logró moverse con tanta velocidad como hubiera deseado pues se había sobrepasado con la cerveza y sentía un dolor casi tan intenso como aquella primera mañana, cuando se despertó después de haber recibido el golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que sentía en ese momento se parecía más al pánico.

—¿Al menos dejaste un espía para que escuche lo que Katniss le dice al hermano? —preguntó.

Annie levantó las cejas, asombrada.

—¡Pero si sólo tú, yo y nuestro padre sabemos hablar el idioma! Tal vez a ti no te importe pedirle al padre que espíe, pero a mí sí.

—Tendrías que haberlo hecho tú misma.

—¿Yo? —Exclamó Annie—. Yo ya hice mi parte: puse bien furioso a ese hombre. En comparación, ahora casi te querrá a ti.

Peeta la miró con expresión irritada: la hermana estaba burlándose de él. Lo único que hizo para ayudarlo fue buscarle un peine. Peeta no se cambiaría la ropa que tenía puesta cuando se quedó dormido.

Cuando Peeta ya estaba cerca de la puerta, Annie se animó a preguntarle:

—¿Todavía la odias?

Peeta pensó un momento y la miró:

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas otra vez?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Porque te casaste con ella. Si quieres saber mi opinión, eso es llevar la venganza demasiado lejos.

—Ann, no te metas.

Annie chasqueó la lengua.

—Con gusto, en cuanto cierto asno arrogante se marche de mi casa.

Peeta se crispó.

—No soy arrogante.

—Me refería al hermano de Katniss, tonto, no al mío.

Peeta los encontró solos en la capilla, sentados uno junto a otro, hablando en voces tan bajas que no podía oírlas, aunque estuvo un rato oculto, tratando de escuchar. Gale rodeaba los hombros de Katniss con un brazo y Katniss apoyaba la cabeza en el del hermano. Si bien era el hermano, Peeta sintió deseos de quitar ese brazo de allí.

—Espero que el encuentro haya sido agradable.

Al oír la voz de Peeta, Katniss se volvió y Gale se puso de pie con brusquedad. La expresión del hermano era inescrutable y no permitió que Peeta imaginara lo que le habrían dicho. La de Katniss, en cambio, era ansiosa y eso podía significar cualquier cosa, incluso que aún estuviese temerosa por el hermano.

En efecto, antes de ir a la capilla, Peeta se detuvo en la herrería a recoger la espada nueva. Y la llevaba puesta aunque sin armadura, pues aún vestía las ropas con las que se casó. Katniss también llevaba puesto el atuendo de la boda. Peeta no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama la noche anterior, tampoco si Katniss estaba en la habitación con él, y menos aún si se había desvestido o había dormido con esa ropa, como él.

Por supuesto que Gale había entrado en Odair armado, pero la mano que apoyó al descuido sobre el pomo de la espada al acercarse a Peeta era la izquierda, lo que significaba que no tenía intenciones de usarla. No obstante esa circunstancia podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Gale se detuvo a unos pasos de Peeta. Antes de que pudiese verlo, el puño del danés voló hacia el otro. Katniss se levantó de un salto y exclamó:

—¡No lo hagas...! —Pero se interrumpió, pues Peeta apenas se había movido. Sólo giró la cabeza y luego miró a Gale con aire divertido.

Para decir la verdad, Gale estaba más encolerizado que afligido al ver que casi no le había causado daño. Katniss, en cambio, estaba desesperada, pues sabía que no tenía influencia sobre el esposo y no lograría convencerlo de que no se desquitara. Pero no tuvo ocasión de intentarlo.

—Eso fue por la preocupación que me hiciste pasar —le dijo Gale a Peeta en tono llano.

—Ah —respondió Peeta, como si lo sucedido fuese lo más lógico que podía pasar. Se tocó la mejilla y agregó—: ¿Eso significa que no quieres pelear conmigo?

—En el presente, no, pero me reservo el derecho de cambiar de decisión en el futuro.

—Sin duda.

La sonrisa de Peeta estuvo a punto de volver a enfurecer a Gale.

—Compréndeme, Mellark. La historia de Katniss no me convence mucho, aunque creo que el deseo de quedarse contigo es sincero. A mí no me agrada, pero lo respetaré. No obstante, dejaré con ella a Plutarch. En caso de que mi hermana recobre el sentido común y quiera regresar a casa, él me la traerá, ¡y que Odín te ayude si intentas detenerlo!

Eso fue suficiente para disipar el buen humor de Peeta y reemplazarlo por un sentimiento poco familiar para él: la posesividad.

—Ahora, éste es su hogar. No querrá alejarse de Wessex.

Esta vez, le tocó el turno de sonreír a Gale, y la sonrisa no fue muy agradable.

—¿Ni de ti? —Se burló—. Hombre, mi hermana está enamorada de tu cara, pero hace falta más que eso para sostener el amor... si es que existe. Tráela a Everdeen dentro de seis meses, y veremos si lo que siente por ti es duradero. Si es así, me alegrará llamarte «hermano».

A Peet no le preocupaba lo que ocurriría seis meses después. Gale había aceptado: se iría sin la hermana. Peeta había logrado resolver la situación sin matar al hombre, o más bien fue Katniss la que lo logró. Daría cualquier cosa por saber cómo lo había convencido, además de afirmar que lo consideraba apuesto. ¿Sería cierto? Esa idea lo satisfizo más de lo que esperaba.

Gale se volvió y vio a Katniss detrás de él. La abrazó, y Peeta experimentó otra vez esa absurda necesidad de separarlos.

La mujer le preguntó al hermano con un tono de voz acongojada:

—Todavía no te irás, ¿verdad?

—No, Katniss —la tranquilizó—. Pero tengo que informar a mis hombres de lo sucedido. Nos marcharemos mañana, y después de informarles yo volveré para quedarme contigo hasta que nos vayamos.

Esa promesa hizo sonreír aliviada a Katniss.

—Tienes que contarme más de esa gran heredera que se negó a casarse contigo.

—Ella se negó, pero el padre no. Estoy reconsiderando la oferta. Rory necesita una madre que le brinde los mismos cuidados que tú. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Ya le había asegurado que Rory estaba bien, que el brazo estaba curándose. También le contó que los ladrones que asolaban Everdeen dejaron de aparecer enseguida después de la muerte de Romulus. Al parecer, Plutarch le había ahorrado el problema de tener que colgar a ese sujeto y a Katniss no le sorprendió enterarse de que Romulus había sido el responsable de los robos.

Eso explicaba por qué un hombre como Romulus, tan sediento de víctimas, no había hallado una relacionada con esos robos.

Gale se dio la vuelta para marcharse y sorprendió a Peeta contemplando extasiado la sonrisa de Katniss... que se esfumó en el mismo instante en que la muchacha lo advirtió. Antes de irse, Gale le dijo a Peeta:

—Mi hermana y yo tenemos el mismo padre, que compartimos con muchos otros hermanos, pero ella es la única con la que también compartimos la madre. Además de mi hijo, Katniss es mi única familia y la quiero mucho. Te casaste con ella sin mi consentimiento. Si le haces daño, cobraré esa vida que yo mismo salvé.

Peeta no dijo nada. No le gustaban los ultimátum, como tampoco las amenazas sutiles. Las abiertas las respondía al instante, del mismo modo que se presentaban, pero tenía que hacer una excepción con el hermano de la esposa.

Comprendió los sentimientos de Gale, aunque no le agradaron. Hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento y Gale se fue.

Peeta esperó un momento antes de volverse y contemplar otra vez a Katniss, y no le agradó la expresión afligida de la joven.

De súbito, para su sorpresa y alivio, adivinó la verdad.

—¿En serio le mentiste?

La aflicción fue bruscamente reemplazada por algo muy parecido a la ira.

—¿Dudaste de que lo haría? Hicimos un trato: tú cumpliste tu parte y yo no podía hacer menos.

Al oír mencionar el «trato», Peeta también se enfadó, pero antes de que pudiera expresarlo, otra persona apareció en la capilla.

—¡Plutarch! Gale no dijo que estabas...

Se interrumpió alarmada al ver que Plutarch se acercaba a Peeta y lo obligaba a volverse. El puñetazo de Gale no había movido a Peeta, pero el de Plutarch lo arrojó de espaldas al suelo, desmayado.

—¡No! —Exclamó Katniss y se arrodilló junto al esposo—. ¡No puedes lastimarlo, Plutarch!

El gigante preguntó en tono gruñón:

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya lo hemos hecho sufrir demasiado.

—¿Y él no te hizo sufrir a tí?

—En absoluto.

Plutarch la hizo levantar.

—No me mientas como lo hiciste con tu hermano.

La joven se sonrojó.

—En este aspecto, no miento. De verdad, Plutarch. No hizo otra cosa que avergonzarme y lanzarme amenazas que nunca cumplió.

—Todavía desea vengarse.

—Quizás —admitió Katniss—. Pero no puedes intervenir: es mi esposo.

—Uno puede deshacerse de los esposos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

En ese instante, Peeta gimió y Katniss volvió a ponerse en cuclillas junto a él. Peeta demoró unos momentos en enfocar la mirada.

—Creo que ya conoces a mi amigo Plutarch —dijo ErikaKatniss vacilante.

Peeta observó al gigante que estaba de pie, detrás de la mujer.

—¿Tú también me golpeaste por la preocupación que te causé, o todavía no terminaste?

—Mi señora dice que ya hemos terminado... por ahora. Peeta posó otra vez la mirada sobre Katniss.

—Hiciste bien en detenerlo. A mi familia no le habría agradado encontrarme aquí, desmayado, y a mí tampoco. Katniss rió y miró sobre el hombro.

—¿Lo ves, Plutarch? No hace más que amenazar.

Plutarch y Peeta respondieron al unísono con un gruñido.

…

Peeta pidió conocer la casa de Peeta y lo condujeron a ella esa tarde, después de la partida del rey. Mientras estuvieron ausentes, Katniss se puso muy nerviosa pues no la invitaron a ir con ellos y se marcharon antes de que reuniese coraje suficiente para pedírselo. Se fueron solos, y eso la puso más nerviosa aún.

Como nadie le dijo que no podía hacerlo, se quedó en el salón. No obstante, los únicos que le dirigían la palabra con suma brevedad, eran los padres de Peeta. Del resto de los presentes, en particular de las mujeres, sólo recibió miradas hostiles: ¡se había atrevido a casarse con Peeta! No la perdonarían.

En ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su único pensamiento era que el hermano y el esposo debían de estar matándose y no había nadie con ellos para impedírselo.

Podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa pero, para sorpresa de Katniss, no pasó nada. Gale y Peeta volvieron antes del anochecer, los dos sanos y salvos, y además, Gale estaba de mucho mejor humor que cuando partió.

Sólo tenía elogios hacia la casa de Peeta, claro que, desde el punto de vista masculino.

—Tiene unas pocas esclavas muy complacientes de las que una esposa podría querer deshacerse pero, fuera de eso, creo que te sentirás a gusto allá.

El énfasis que puso en esa palabra le indicó a Katniss que sin duda Gale, al menos, había gozado de esa complacencia, lo que explicaba su buen humor. Después del juego amoroso, el hermano solía estar desusadamente tierno. Katniss buscó síntomas similares en el esposo, pero lo encontró igual que siempre, la sonrisa pronta hacia las mujeres y dispuesto a reírse hasta de sí mismo.

No era que a Katniss le importara que Peeta hubiese hecho uso de aquellas esclavas complacientes. Podía hacer lo que se le antojara, como lo hacían todos los hombres, y la esposa no diría nada pero no por la relación especial que los unía sino porque las esposas no solían entrometerse en lo que los maridos hacían. Una mujer podría considerarse afortunada si una o varias de las compañeras de lecho del esposo no vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Katniss no pensaba quebrar la tradición quejándose, si no resultaba ser una de esas afortunadas. A eso debería dirigir sus energías: a amar al esposo y a esperar que él quizá le correspondiera, pero ninguna de las dos cosas era probable.

Mientras que el ánimo del hermano se había vuelto más que agradable, Katniss en cambio bullía de rabia contenida.

Lo atribuyó a las mentiras que se vio obligada a decir ese día, y a lo preocupada que había estado, pero desde luego que no a la supuesta infidelidad de Peeta.

—Peeta, tiene un gran sentido del humor —le dijo Gale antes de que se sentaran a la mesa—. Pero me imagino que ya lo habrás descubierto.

Katniss no había descubierto nada semejante, y era difícil que lo hiciera. ¿Peeta, divertido? Tanto como un lobo echando espuma por la boca...

Plutarch pasó la tarde en el campamento de Gale pero volvió para cenar con ellos.

Como era su costumbre, se sentó junto a los criados, en otra mesa. A su alrededor, los asientos estaban vacíos pues los hombres tenían miedo de acercársele. Hasta los sirvientes se ponían nerviosos cuando tenían que servirle la comida y los dedos temblorosos de los criados provocaron dos accidentes.

Katniss lo notó, y esto también la irritó. Su amigo no les había dado a los sajones motivos de temor, pero al ver el tamaño de Plutarch ya no veían otra cosa. Claro que no lo favorecían las frecuentes miradas hostiles que lanzaba en dirección de Peeta, y cuando Plutarch adoptaba una expresión hostil, parecía verdaderamente feroz. Pero si a Peeta no le preocupaba, ¿por qué debía de preocupar a los demás?

Katniss recordó una conclusión a la que había llegado y que ya antes la afligía. Plutarch era un hombre solitario.

Los habitantes de Everdeen habían llegado a aceptarlo y eso significaba que lo ignoraban, pero no tenía amigos.

Aunque resultara triste, Katniss era su única amiga y había intentado modificar esa situación. Le asignó un escudero, pero el muchacho había huido. Le encargó tareas para compartir con hombres de su misma edad, pero fue inútil. Hasta intentó que las mujeres de Everdeen se interesaran por él, pero estas parecían horrorizadas por la idea o se reían de ella. Ya tenía casi cuarenta años: necesitaba una esposa, una familia.

Katniss abrigaba la esperanza de que allí, en Wessex, fuera diferente pues había otras personas, noruegas como Plutarch. Incluso las mujeres ya estaban acostumbradas a las grandes estaturas de Finnick y de Peeta, y Plutarch sólo medía unos quince centímetros más que ellos. Sin embargo, por lo que había visto hasta el momento la esperanza no era muy sólida. Katniss se sentó a la mesa entre el hermano y el esposo. Para aparentar ante Gale, Peeta posaba con frecuencia el brazo sobre los hombros de Katniss, en una demostración de afecto conyugal. En un momento determinado, hasta se inclinó y la besó en el cuello, desencadenando una serie de reacciones placenteras en el cuerpo de la joven... aunque Katniss no pudo apreciarlas en lo más mínimo. Por cierto, no creía que luego satisficiera los anhelos que estaba provocándole sin pensarlo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, los dos hombres la dejaron de lado mientras conversaban entre ellos de temas que a la joven no le interesaban o con otros sentados a la misma mesa. La familia de Peeta trató con gentileza a Gale y Katniss se sintió agradecida por eso.

Podría haber sido una comida en extremo incómoda para los dos, pero Gale la disfrutó y, de paso, también Peeta. Rió mucho y no se embriagó con cerveza como la noche anterior. Solamente Katniss deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio, aunque compuso una expresión agradable en beneficio del hermano.

Cuando al fin pudo marcharse sin ser notada, la sorprendió oír que Peeta también se excusaba para irse con ella. Más todavía: mientras la acompañaba fuera del salón pasó el brazo por la cintura de la muchacha, claro que para fingir ante Gale, y Katniss tuvo dolorosa conciencia de ese brazo, de esos dedos que se apretaban contra sus costillas pegada al cuerpo de Peeta. Tampoco la soltó cuando llegaron al pasillo del piso alto, pese a que Katniss hizo un disimulado movimiento para alejarse.

—Moza, tienes que admitir que esto es tan eficaz como la correa —le dijo, mientras abría la puerta de su propia habitación... que ahora era de los dos.

Al oírlo, Katniss tuvo ganas de empujarlo. Después de semejante afirmación, estaba dispuesta a arañarlo. Si no se hubiera distraído al ver la ropa que había sobre la cama, le habría replicado enfurecida. Peeta se detuvo detrás de ella pero no la tocó.

—Mi hermana es generosa —dijo.

Era cierto. Había tres vestidos con las túnicas interiores en colores que armonizaban, y ninguno de ellos podía considerarse una donación caritativa.

—La generosidad de tu hermana es para ti, no para mí —replicó Katniss con cierta amargura.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Claro: para que no te avergüences de tener una esposa harapienta.

—¿Y por qué eso tendría que avergonzarme?

Katniss percibió el matiz risueño de la voz de Peeta; se volvió y lo encontró también en los ojos azules.

—Al parecer, me equivoqué. —Se encogió de hombros—. Como a mí tampoco me importa, podrías devolvérselos a tu hermana. Mi hermano me enviará los míos, pero si prefieres que tampoco use los míos podrás guardarlos o deshacerte de ellos.

—¿O arrojarlos por la ventana, como hiciste con algo que me pertenece? —le preguntó.

Al instante, Katniss buscó con la mirada las cadenas esperando no verlas, pero estaban amontonadas en un rincón del cuarto, y al verlas, se enfureció.

—Me niego a usarlas otra vez —dijo en voz baja aunque furiosa.

—Si yo quiero que las uses, lo harás.

—En ese caso, tendrás que pelear conmigo —le prometió.

Peeta rió.

—Ya sabemos cómo termina eso, ¿no?

Katniss lo miró con expresión interrogante.

—¿En serio? Yo no me refería a mí misma, Peeta, sino a Plutarch. Si me viese encadenada se pondría frenético.

En ese mismo instante, el buen humor de Peeta se esfumó.

—¡Ese maldito gigante...!

—Si no quieres que se estropee todo lo que logramos hoy, Plurtarch se quedará conmigo. Mi hermano te salvó la vida. Yo se la salvé a Plutarch. Pero a diferencia de tí, Plutarch se hizo el propósito de pagarme esa deuda.

—Yo se la pagué a tu hermano —refunfuñó Peeta—. Me negué a pelear contra él.

—Pero el resultado de eso no estaba garantizado y, por lo tanto, no basta.

La miró unos instantes enfadado y después dijo en voz suave:

—Provocar mi enfado es arriesgarse a provocar mi pasión. Si no quieres volver a enfrentarte con ella, te aconsejo que no digas nada más.

Le dio la espalda. La pregunta de Katniss, en voz muy aguda, lo tomó de sorpresa:

—¿Gozaste hoy de la compañía de las esclavas, como hizo mi hermano?

Peeta se volvió con brusquedad y la miró incrédulo durante un par de segundos. Luego, la expresión divertida retornó con más intensidad aún, y le dirigió esa sonrisa que Katniss detestaba.

—¿Para desvanecer la ilusión de que estamos enamorados? Claro que no. Esperaré a que se marche tu hermano para procurarme placer.

Katniss le dio la espalda y se encaminó al rincón, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Estaba asombrada de haber formulado semejante pregunta. Y todo porque Peeta había hablado de pasión y eso le recordó lo que había pensado antes acerca de la tendencia del esposo hacia la infidelidad...

Se sentía mortificada: ¡había hablado como una mujer celosa! ¡Y a ese canalla tan apuesto esto lo divertía!

Se le ocurrió disculparse. Sin duda podría encontrar una explicación para su curiosidad que no fuesen los celos. ¡No estaba celosa!

—¡No estoy celosa! —gritó hacia la pared que estaba frente a ella.

—Es un alivio —dijo Peeta a espaldas de Katniss, antes de arrojarle todos los vestidos—. Haz algo con esto. Úsalos si quieres, o no, pero no se los devolverás a mi hermana hasta que te envíen los tuyos. No quiero que la ofendas rechazando su generosidad.

—¿Acaso tendría que importarme? —replicó la joven.

—Moza, nuestro trato es muy endeble. En tu lugar, esta noche yo no lo pondría a prueba.

Katniss no dijo una palabra más.

…

Se llamaba Delly.

La habían robado de su aldea cinco años antes, pues ese pueblo eslavo estaba constituido por criadores de caballos, no por guerreros. No pudieron defenderse del ataque que diezmó la aldea y ella no fue la única mujer raptada por desconocidos. La habían vendido en el oeste y ya había pasado por tres dueños antes de que el último muriera y ella acabara en el mercado de esclavos de Hedeby, en el cuello de la península de Jutlandia.

Aprendió mucho en los años de esclavitud: que tenía poderes que iban más allá de la propiedad, y también aprendió a usarlos en su propio beneficio. Fue muy fácil pues no es que fuera demasiado hermosa con los ojos azules rasgados y los largos rizos rubios, sino sobre todo, sensual. «Sensualidad» debería de haber sido su nombre. La exudaba a cada movimiento, a cada mirada. Sabía cómo enloquecer de deseo a los hombres, cómo esclavizarlos. Estaba tan enraizado en ella que no necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo deliberado para tentarlos: era natural. Era inevitable. Todavía no había conocido un hombre que no quisiera poseerla.

Evitó que la marcaran como esclava y no tuvo que experimentar las pesadas labores que acompañaban a semejante posición. Era demasiado astuta para eso y demasiado perezosa para esforzarse por nada que no fuese alcanzar el lugar de favorita.

Todos los dueños anteriores de Delly habían sucumbido a sus atractivos, otorgándole poderes incluso sobre las esposas, que no conseguían reemplazarla. Con sólo pedirlos, obtenía finos vestidos y joyas, sirvientes que la atendían y hasta sus propios esclavos, si los deseaba.

No: la esclavitud no era penosa para Delly. A decir verdad, llevaba una vida ideal. Su única queja consistía en que lo perdía todo y tenía que volver a empezar si el propietario moría, que era lo que había sucedido con los tres amos anteriores.

En una sola ocasión, cuando la compró el primer dueño, la joven sufrió por su situación, pues al morir el hombre la esposa recuperó el poder: hizo apalear a Delly hasta dejarla medio muerta y la envió otra vez al mercado de esclavos. Delly se aseguró de que no volviese a ocurrirle con el segundo amo: hizo que echara a la esposa. Pero eso no era tan divertido: no disfrutaba del poder sobre una esposa desdeñada. Por lo tanto, con el tercer dueño descubrió que era más sencillo acordar la protección de antemano.

Nunca deseó la libertad y, en consecuencia, nunca la pidió. La libertad no brindaba protección, y Delly quería sentirse protegida y mimada. Tampoco quería un esposo: las esposas tenían demasiadas obligaciones y Delly, en cambio, ninguna. También cargaban con la pesada tarea de engendrar hijos, y Delly no quería saber nada con eso.

Era mucho más placentero usurpar los derechos de una esposa sin cargar con las responsabilidades. Y Delly estaba segura de que allí, en Wessex, se encumbraría a la posición de privilegio a la que estaba habituada.

La única competencia posible, las otras dos esclavas que viajaron con ella, no le parecieron un obstáculo. Paylor era una mujer robusta, de tipo maternal, sin nada destacable con la excepción de que sabía manejar una casa y por eso precisamente la habían comprado. Tenía el cabello de un tono marrón indefinido si bien los ojos, su rasgo más destacado, eran del color del roble dorado. Pero no se lucían en ese rostro casi doméstico... salvo cuando sonreía: entonces parecía bella. Con todo, tenía al menos treinta años, estaba acostumbrada al trabajo pesado y aunque lo intentara no sabría cómo atraer a un hombre.

Glimmer, por su parte, era una escocesa pelirroja, lujuriosa, a la que le encantaban los hombres y solía reír sin motivos, encontrando gracia en todo. Tenía un tipo de belleza un tanto vulgar, con su coloración tan vivaz, pero, ante la hermosura voluptuosa de Delly, desaparecía.

Delly cultivó la amistad del vikingo Beetee, hasta que supo que no la había comprado para sí mismo sino para otro. Se decepcionó, pues le pareció el hombre más apuesto que había tratado de seducir. Al menos hasta el día anterior estaba decepcionada.

La primera vez que vio al nuevo dueño quedó impresionada. No sabía que un hombre podía ser tan hermoso como Peeta Mellark: ni en sus sueños más delirantes imaginó un individuo como este vikingo. La siguiente impresión fue que no le prestó la menor atención, pues se dedicó a describirle a Paylor cuáles serían sus responsabilidades y su autoridad. Por medio de halagos, logró que Beetee le otorgara autoridad sobre las demás criadas, aunque el hombre le advirtió que sólo sería temporal pues la decisión final no estaba en sus manos. El día anterior, Peeta echó un simple vistazo a las tres esclavas nuevas y adoptó la decisión.

Delly no se desanimó sino que se encolerizó. Desde que llegó, trabajó muy poco, dejando las tareas para las otras. Hasta que Peeta le devolviera la autoridad que le había quitado con tanta negligencia, estaría bajo las órdenes de Paylor.

Sin autoridad, Paylor era sumisa como un cordero pero, con el mando, era un verdadero dragón. Pero al menos no era un dragón vengativo pues no se desquitó por todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer bajo la dirección de Delly. Se limitó a distribuir las tareas de manera equitativa, cosa inaceptable para Delly, que detestaba todo tipo de labores menudas.

Claro que ése era un estado de cosas temporal, que sólo duraría hasta que Delly compartiera la cama del amo. Y de acuerdo a su experiencia, eso ocurriría en el mismo momento en que el amo se instalara en la casa otra vez.

Había llegado la noticia de que el amo y la esposa se instalarían ese mismo día. Delly no tendría que esperar mucho para obtener todo lo que deseaba. Lo primero que pediría sería más cantidad de criados, que era a lo que estaba habituada. Si bien había muchos criados varones, las mujeres sólo eran tres, es decir, dos, y por fuerza algunas tareas recaían sobre Delly: eso era inadmisible.

A Delly no la preocupaba en lo más mínimo que el amo tuviera una esposa flamante, pues ya le habían dicho que la despreciaba y sólo se había casado con ella por petición del rey sajón. Pero en caso de que estuviera enamorado de la esposa, Delly tampoco se habría preocupado. Conocía su atractivo, el poder que le brindaba, y la confianza en sí misma nunca fue defraudada.

Sin embargo, un hombre como Peeta Mellark presentaba un riesgo: que Delly quedara tan subyugada por él como él quedaría por ella. La muchacha siempre se mantuvo desapegada en las relaciones con los hombres, siempre controló sus propias emociones. Pero por un hombre así correría el riesgo...


	13. Chapter 13

**HOOOOLAAAA! Qué tal? Como han estado? Espero que bien:) bueno aquí les traigo la continuación espero la disfruten, ya quedan poco capítulos, cuatro capítulos más o menos, y créame les espera una graaan sorpresa! xD**

**Agradecer a MildredxD y a AddaEverdeenMellark por seguir la historia y siempre dejar sus review, gracias de corazón, ya sin más les dejo con su lectura :D**

**Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia de Johanna Lindsey por lo tanto no me pertenecen solo lo hago por diversión.**

Peeta sacó al potro del establo. No era su propio caballo de guerra, que había quedado en poder de los ladrones, como la espada que tanto valoraba, sino uno que le prestó Finnick. A menudo pensó que cuando se recuperase perseguiría a los asaltantes, trataría de derrotarlos y recuperar lo que le quitaron, y todavía lo pensaba. Quizá se ocuparía de eso después de instalarse en su propia casa...

El momento que eligió para partir de Odair no era el más apropiado, pues la actividad en los patios delimitados por los muros era más intensa de lo habitual por la llegada de nuevos visitantes. Finnick y Annie estaban ocupados atendiendo a un grupo de hombres que Peeta no conocía, como tampoco conocía a la mitad de los integrantes del séquito del rey. Sus hermanos no prestaban atención más que a una competencia con armas que se desarrollaba en el rincón sur, que reunió a una pequeña multitud, y a la que también acudió el padre. La madre conversaba con Plutarch; el gigante no se alejaba más de diez metros de Katniss, haciendo honor al apelativo de sombra que le daban. Se preguntó qué intereses comunes podían tener Effie y el gigante. De pie junto a Plutarch, la madre de Peeta parecía una niña, pero no daba la menor muestra de temor.

Katniss lo esperaba a la salida del salón, donde Peeta la había dejado. Pocas horas antes se había despedido del hermano.

Suponiendo que lloraría después de despedirse, Peeta la llevó de inmediato al dormitorio para que empacara las pertenencias de los dos, creyendo que eso la distraería. Fue una tontería de su parte.

Lo que obtuvo por ese gesto considerado fue la afirmación de que ella no tenía nada que le perteneciera. Peeta se desquitó levantando del suelo las cadenas y metiéndolas en su propio arcón. Desde ese instante, Katniss le lanzó miradas asesinas, cosa que a Peeta lo divirtió bastante.

Annie le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó. Se deshacía en sonrisas y Peeta imaginó que debía de estar encantada de que su hogar por fin volviese a cierto grado de normalidad con la partida del hermano, o que se le había ocurrido alguna travesura para fastidiarlo.

—Mi hijo pondrá el grito en el cielo si no esperas que vuelva —le dijo Annie. Los dos niños y la pequeña Coin habían sido enviados a la casa de Gloss, el primo de Finnick, como precaución ante la posible llegada anticipada de Gale—. Deben de estar por regresar.

—Sólo cambiaré el lugar donde duermo —le recordó Peeta—. Como toda la familia está aquí, vendré todos los días, poco más o menos.

—¿Con tu esposa?

Peeta frunció el entrecejo y no le respondió. No era tan fácil soportar las bromas de Annie cuando se referían a una mujer en particular en lugar de a las mujeres en general. Era más sencillo ignorarlas. Por eso, dijo:

—Creí que todo el séquito del rey se había marchado con él.

Annie siguió la mirada del hermano hacia el grupo de extraños que todavía conversaban con Finnick.

—Ésos son recién llegados que tienen negocios con Caesar. Los enviaron aquí, y ahora nosotros los distribuimos a distintos lugares. Al observar a uno de los hombres, Peeta entrecerró los ojos.

—Ese que está en el medio me resulta familiar. ¿Ha estado aquí antes?

—¿Lord Snow? Puede ser que nos haya visitado con anterioridad pues Finnick lo conocía, pero no desde que yo vivo aquí.

Peeta se encogió de hombros. Mientras observaba a ese individuo le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y ya había tenido bastante por un buen tiempo.

Siguió caminando hacia la parte delantera del salón, donde lo aguardaba Katniss, y Annie ajustó el paso al del hermano. También los pensamientos de Annie cambiaron de dirección.

—¿Qué es lo que molesta a tu esposa, que te mira ceñuda? ¿Acaso no quiere irse de Odair?

Peeta recuperó el buen humor.

—No, lo que sucede es que se opone a que nos llevemos las cadenas. ¡Ay...! —Annie le había dado un puñetazo en el hombro—. Y eso, ¿por qué fue?

—Por sonreír mientras lo decías —lo regañó Annie—. Sabes lo que siento...

—¡Que Odín me ayude! —la interrumpió el hermano—. Hermana, no empieces otra vez. No las lleva puestas, ¿verdad?

—Pero eso no significa que no la obligues a usarlas otra vez, ¿no es cierto?

—En realidad...

No terminó la oración pues ante la llegada de los niños con sus acompañantes se produjo una conmoción en la entrada que atrajo la atención de los dos. El pequeño Caesar fue el primero en apearse del poni y corrió hacia el padre, luego hacia el abuelo y por fin cruzó corriendo el patio para arrojarse en brazos de Peeta. Saludó a la madre en último término, pero Annie comprendió que había llegado a la edad en que los hombres estaban primero.

Peeta rió encantado, y más aún cuando la nodriza trajo a la pequeña Coin, que también tendió los bracitos hacia el tío y no hacia la madre. Por supuesto que el tío no pudo resistirse al angelito y la tomó en los brazos.

Como otras veces, deseó tener una hija igual a esta. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que mientras lo pensaba posó la mirada sobre Katniss. Una esposa, cuyo deber principal hacia el esposo y hacia la iglesia era engendrar hijos. Mas no su esposa, de creencias tan paganas como las del propio Peeta, y que lo obligó a prometer que no la tocaría. De ese acuerdo no saldría ningún hijo.

—Quizá sea bueno que os marchéis.

A Peeta le llevó unos momentos dominar la irritación que le provocaron sus propios pensamientos y comprender lo que la hermana había querido decir.

—No seas celosa, Ann. —Le sonrió—. Tal vez la esposa de Gloss haya consentido a Coin tanto que ahora la niña no quiera saber nada con mujeres, ni aun con la madre.

—Nunca advertí que tú tuvieses ese problema.

—Soy muy afortunado.

Annie rió, pues el hermano tenía una expresión maliciosa. No había cambiado al tener esposa. Se preguntó si Katniss tendría problemas con eso pues estaba segura de que ella, en el lugar de la cuñada, sí los tendría.

Peeta jugó a soplarse besitos con Coin haciéndola reír y chillar, encantada, y luego se la entregó a la madre. Entonces, le pidió a Katniss que se acercara. La esposa obedeció a desgana, sin hacer caso de la indicación de montar en el caballo de Peeta.

—Cabalgaré con Plutarch —dijo con gesto rígido.

Peeta le contestó del mismo modo.

—Cabalgarás conmigo.

—¿Es que no hay más caballos?

—No creí necesario pedir otro prestado, pues estamos a poca distancia. ¿O prefieres caminar... otra vez?

Al recordarlo, los ojos de Katniss echaron chispas.

—Lo que preferiría es no...

—Vamos, muchachos, basta de disputas —dijo Effie, acercándose—. Estáis dándole un mal ejemplo a mi nieta.

Dicho lo cual, Effie tomó a Coin de brazos de Annie y entró con ella en el salón. Con el rostro enrojecido por el regaño, Katniss montó el caballo, y Peeta la imitó, tan sonrojado como la esposa. No se dijo otra palabra, y Peeta saludó a la hermana con un breve movimiento antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Plutarch, por supuesto, los siguió a corta distancia.

Katniss no quería estar tan cerca de Peeta. Como le sucedía con frecuencia, esa proximidad provocaba extrañas reacciones a sus sentidos que la joven prefería no sentir, en particular por- que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Peeta con la pequeñita en brazos. Su hija. No cabía duda de eso, y lady Effie lo confirmó al hacer el comentario en que se reconocía como la abuela de la niñita.

Cuando las preguntas pugnaron por escapársele, ya tenía ante los ojos el nuevo hogar. Preguntó en tono vacilante:

—Éste no es tu primer matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y quién es, entonces, la madre de la niña?

—¿Qué niña?

—La pequeña.

—¿Te refieres a Coin? Sí, debes de hablar de ella. —Peeta rió entre dientes—. Se parece a mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —respondió Katniss, casi gritando.

Peeta volvió la cabeza y la miró con aire divertido.

—Si crees que te pediré que la críes, puedes quedarte tranquila. La madre lo hace muy bien.

—Repito la pregunta: ¿quién es la madre?

—Mi hermana.

¿Annie? Si no hubiera sido tan grande el parecido de la niña con Peeta, Katniss se habría dado cuenta por sí misma.

Sintió deseos de reír y de golpearlo, y comenzó a hacerlo hasta que comprendió que no tenía derecho a hacerlo con el esposo. Aunque el canalla la hubiese provocado, ella no podía responder del mismo modo. De pronto, ansió poder hacerlo y eso la sorprendió. Este matrimonio estaba convirtiéndose en algo muy diferente de lo que había imaginado. Tenía que hacer algo para contener esos absurdos ataques de celos que divertían tanto a Peeta. ¡Era absurdo que estuviera celosa de un hombre que ni siquiera le agradaba...!

…

Gale estaba en lo cierto: a Katniss le agradó el nuevo hogar que a partir de entonces sería el propio. A pesar de tener la mitad de las dimensiones de Odair era enorme, pero con una distribución similar: dos pisos, con muchos cuartos para dormir. A diferencia de Odair, la cocina se construyó en el exterior, cerca del salón, para evitar que entrara buena parte del humo, cuando menos en verano. Había otras construcciones en el exterior que Katniss descubriría luego, incluyendo un dormitorio para los hombres de Peeta que aún no habían construido sus propias casas.

La consternó la falta de defensas, pues la empalizada sólo había comenzado a erigirse, pero Katniss comprendió que eso se debía a que la construcción acababa de finalizar. Pero habiendo tantos siervos como los que Katniss veía no tardarían mucho en terminar esas defensas de madera. Además, oyó decir al padre de Peeta que pensaba reemplazarla por muros de piedra, como en la casa de Finnick, aunque mucho más adelante.

En verdad, había muchos sirvientes, todos hombres. Las pocas mujeres estaban dentro del salón, pero al primer vistazo Katniss deseó que fueran menos aún.

Supo que Paylor le agradaría. La mujer mayor le presentó a las otras y brindó a Katniss un largo informe sobre todo lo que se había hecho desde su llegada y todo lo que consideraba que quedaba por hacer. Esa mujer no tenía nada de sumiso sino más bien un modo directo y audaz de hablar, revelador de que estaba habituada a mandar, si bien era absolutamente respetuosa.

Glimmer, por su parte, era una muchacha de buen carácter..., quizá demasiado. Jamás abandonaba la sonrisa. Prudente, en presencia de Katniss evitó mirar a Peeta. Si lo conocía íntimamente, no quería que la esposa lo advirtiese.

Sin duda, Delly debía de ser la que, en opinión de Gale, Katniss desearía echar y si así era, tenía razón. La muchacha era encantadora, más aún, de un atractivo sexual exagerado. Hasta su atuendo lo proclamaba: la túnica exterior se abría en el frente formando una gran V, y la prenda interior era tan escotada que los pechos de la muchacha parecían a punto de salirse. Y todavía más: los ojos de la muchacha eran una flagrante invitación, y desde que Katniss y Peeta entraron no se apartaron del amo, salvo para dirigir una breve mirada desdeñosa en dirección de la nueva señora de la casa.

En honor de Peeta, había que decir que no le prestó la menor atención, lo cual no significaba nada en lo que a Katniss se refería.

Beetee se presentó a saludar a Peeta y lo llevó aparte para hablar con él, dejando a Katniss sola con las mujeres en lo que, al menos en teoría, serían sus dominios.

El problema consistía en que Katniss dudaba de que su palabra fuese a tener mucho peso en este hogar. Hasta era posible que la obligaran a usar otra vez las malditas cadenas, y eso sería una clara indicación para los sirvientes de lo escasa que era su autoridad. Pero hasta que eso ocurriese, o hasta que Peeta dijera lo contrario, seguiría adelante como si éste fuese un matrimonio normal, con las responsabilidades normales de cualquier matrimonio.

—Eh, vamos, quítese esas botas embarradas —dijo Paylor, casi a gritos—. Limpíelas o sáqueselas, pues no quiero huellas de pisadas sobre mis esteras nuevas.

Katniss giró para ver quién era el culpable y para su sorpresa descubrió que el único que acababa de entrar era Plutarch. Había entrado después porque se encargó de llevar a los caballos al establo y sin duda de allí debió de traer la suciedad por la que Paylor lo regañaba.

Plutarch se limitó a lanzar a Paylor una mirada dura, pero luego hizo lo que le ordenaba. Lo que más sorprendió a Katniss fue que Paylor no sólo no parecía intimidada sino que además le había dado una orden. Katniss no recordaba que ninguna otra persona hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

Peeta también había presenciado la escena y estaba a punto de reír cuando su mirada se topó con la de Katniss y prefirió contenerse: supuso que no le agradaría que se riese al ver que regañaban al amigo. No comprendía por qué tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de la esposa; quizá fuese porque se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Cumplió lo que había pensado hacer: liberar a una de las esclavas para darle autoridad y transformarla en el ama de llaves. Si bien ahora tenía una esposa que podía dirigir a los sirvientes, no pensaba otorgarle ninguna autoridad..., al menos eso era lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, se sentía incómodo por negarle los derechos que le correspondían. En consecuencia, decidió no decir nada y ver si Katniss tomaba las riendas de la casa sin que él le diera permiso explícito. Por cierto, Paylor dio por sentado que así lo haría.

Si todavía deseaba vengarse, y en realidad últimamente no pensaba mucho en ello, podía hacerlo en un plano más personal. El hecho era que a medida que transcurría el tiempo desde la boda, a Peeta le resultaba más difícil seguir enfadado. Había recuperado el buen humor hasta el punto en que lo divertían las expresiones de cólera de Katniss y disfrutaba provocándolas, amenazándola con cosas que no pensaba hacer.

Mientras la contemplaba subir seguida de una de las mujeres, se alegró de que las escaleras no estuvieran detrás de una pared y fuesen visibles desde el vestíbulo. Las faldas alzadas revelaron los esbeltos tobillos y, un par de veces, una porción de las piernas bien formadas que Peeta había estado tan próximo a sentir rodeando sus propias caderas. La esposa era una mujer de pasiones explosivas que la caricia de un hombre podía encender con facilidad. Antes que él, ¿cuántos lo habían descubierto? Esa idea lo enfureció.

—¿Te casaste con ella para vengarte, o sólo porque la deseas?

Era Beetee el que le había formulado esa pregunta provocativa, al ver que Peeta no apartaba los ojos de Katniss. Se sintió avergonzado al ser sorprendido espiando a su propia esposa, y más aún porque no tenía una respuesta para el amigo. En verdad, no lo sabía.

—¿No quiere a su esposo?

La pregunta hizo que Katniss se pusiera tensa, y la distrajo de la observación de la enorme cama. Luego se enteraría de que, como casi todos los demás muebles, la cama provenía de Hedeby. Pero la cama, digna de un lord, no era el único objeto que proclamaba que la habían conducido a la habitación de Peeta. También estaba allí el cofre, que uno de los sirvientes de Odair había llevado antes allí, el que contenía las ropas de los dos... y aquellas condenadas cadenas.

Paylor le pidió a Glimmer que llevase a Katniss a la habitación, pero Delly la interrumpió ofreciéndose para hacerlo. Ninguna de las otras dos puso la menor objeción. Katniss tampoco sospechó nada, y eso fue un error. Una mujer como Delly nunca hacía nada sin motivo, y no era difícil adivinar de qué se trataba. Erika no se sintió inclinada a responderle.

—Su pregunta es impertinente —respondió, dispuesta a no decir nada más.

—Es evidente que no —continuó Delly, impávida, casi en un ronroneo—. Cualquiera puede advertirlo. Además, sabemos que lo obligaron a casarse con usted.

—¡Que él fue obligado! La que fue obligada... Katniss se interrumpió, furiosa de haber mordido la carnada, pese a que había decidido callar. No pensaba hablar del esposo con esta mujer. Pero, de pronto, se le ocurrió otro de los motivos posibles para explicar la audacia de Delly.

—Ayer estuvo aquí mi hermano, Gale. ¿Lo conoció?

—No. Me reservo para Peeta.

Katniss enrojeció. ¡Qué acertada su segunda suposición! La primera fue acertada, pero nada podía hacer al respecto pues su propia posición era en extremo dudosa.

Con todo, por el momento era la señora del lugar.

—Para usted, el amo Peeta.

Delly rió y no resistió la tentación de alardear.

—Lady, descubrirá usted que puedo darle el nombre que se me antoje, y él no se molestará. También descubrirá que pasará las noches conmigo.

Decir algo semejante a la esposa de un lord sin duda merecía un castigo... si era cierto.

—Salga de mi vista.

Delly sonrió y fue contoneándose hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir y miró hacia atrás, no a Katniss sino a la habitación con expresión francamente posesiva.

—Disfrute de esta recámara por el momento, pero sepa que será mía cuando se me antoje. Su esposo me dará lo que le pida. No lo dude.

Katniss no lo dudó. Ya sabía de qué modo Peeta pensaba seguir humillándola.

…

En verdad, Peeta se esforzaba por cumplir el trato, pero cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil. Le dejó la habitación a Katniss, pues sabía que ya no podría dormir cerca de ella sin tocarla, más comenzaba a cansarse de buscar otros sitios donde dormir.

Y esa maldita Delly estaba convirtiéndose en una molestia: se acercaba a él con cualquier pretexto y lo acariciaba en toda ocasión, mientras que Peeta sólo le había sonreído una vez, de la misma forma que lo hacía con todas las mujeres. En realidad, tendría que decirle que no tenía interés en ella. Pero, aunque era verdad, la muchacha no cesaba en su persecución, pues prefería no creerle. La audaz sensualidad de la muchacha le recordaba mucho a su propia conducta.

Por cierto, era encantadora en extremo, pero Peeta había conocido demasiadas jóvenes encantadoras para que ésta le llamara la atención. Y aunque su cuerpo le dijera que necesitaba con desesperación una mujer, el cabello de Delly no parecía besado por el sol, ni la voz de la muchacha le recordaba a los países del norte, a la patria... Ésta no era la mujer que deseaba.

«Eres un gran tonto por desear a tu propia esposa, teniendo en cuenta que no es otra que Katniss Sin Corazón.»

No recordaba el día en que desistió de seguir negando que la quería. No se atrevía a examinar más a fondo sus propios sentimientos pues todavía percibía dentro de sí la cólera, que surgía en los momentos más inesperados, en especial cuando reflexionaba acerca del futuro que le esperaba junto a una mujer incapaz de experimentar emociones tiernas. ¿Acaso Peeta quería que Katniss sintiera cosas tiernas hacia él? Por cierto que no: sólo deseaba el cuerpo de la esposa. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando Erika lo ignoraba, como lo hacía desde que llegaron a la casa, Peeta se sentía tan frustrado?

Transcurrida una semana, Peeta llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que atreverse a romper el trato que había concertado. Luego se preocuparía del resto de los problemas, pero éste tendría que ser eliminarlo.

Esperó a que las actividades se aquietaran, con la esperanza de que Katniss no se atrevería a discutir a gritos por temor a despertar a los sirvientes. A Paylor se le había asignado una de las habitaciones del piso superior, igual que Plutarch. Sin embargo, encontró a Plutarch durmiendo sobre un jergón, ante la puerta del cuarto donde dormía la esposa.

Esa semana Peeta no estuvo en la planta superior y no sabía si ésa era una costumbre o no. Pero lo enfureció tener que pasar junto al gigante para llegar hasta la esposa. Ni se le ocurrió darse la vuelta y olvidarse del asunto. Sacudió a Plutarch con la bota.

—Si piensas que me mantendrás apartado de mi esposa...

—Tranquilo, hombre —lo interrumpió Plutarch; se sentó y luego se puso de pie—. Estoy aquí para protegerla, como siempre lo hice. Si el esposo durmiera con ella, entonces él podría protegerla y yo dormiría en mi propia cama.

A Peeta le divirtió ese franco reproche.

—¿De quién la proteges?

—De quien pretenda hacerle daño. ¡De cualquiera!

Peeta se ruborizó.

—Nunca le hice daño.

—Katniss dice lo mismo, pero hay daños que no son físicos —replicó Plutarch, y luego se encogió de hombros—. La madre de usted me pidió que le diera tiempo, me explicó que entre mi señora y usted las cosas no son como aparentan. Pero Katniss no es feliz aquí. Si usted puede modificar eso, hágalo rápido. De lo contrario...

Dejó flotando la amenaza para que Peeta la interpretase como quisiera, pero también recogió el jergón y se metió en uno de los dormitorios que daban al mismo corredor.

Peeta lo vio irse con cierto malhumor. ¿Podría confiar en él?

No estaba muy seguro. Si Katniss llamaba al gigante, Plutarch iría corriendo y Peeta ya había probado el sabor de sus puños.

Sin pensar más en el asunto, entró en la habitación esperando tener que despertar a la esposa, pero las voces de los dos hombres la habían despertado. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con una pudorosa camisa, tal como había dormido todas las noches en Odair. Peeta tendría que conseguirle algo más cómodo para dormir. ¡No, qué idea estúpida! En realidad prefería que durmiera sin nada, como él.

Pareció sorprendida al verlo aparecer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Acaso ésta no es mi habitación?

—No lo había notado. —La sequedad del tono de Katniss lo enervó, pero la indiferencia que siguió fue peor aún—. Sin embargo, si quieres usarla, por supuesto que yo dormiré en otro sitio.

—No, tú también dormirás aquí.

Katniss pensó un instante y adoptó una expresión obstinada.

—En ese caso, esta vez duerme tú sobre el suelo pues yo ya me acostumbré a la cama.

Eso hizo sonreír a Peeta: era evidente que Katniss todavía no comprendía para qué había venido y le agradó mucho explicárselo:

—Yo todavía no probé la cama. La compartiremos.

El hombre dio un paso hacia la cama, y la mujer apartó las mantas y se levantó de un salto, hacia el otro lado.

—¿Qué significa realmente que la «compartiremos»? —preguntó.

—Tú dormirás de un lado y yo del otro y, en un momento dado, nos encontraremos... en el centro.

Katniss no comprendió de inmediato, y al hacerlo, lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡No, no lo haremos!

—Estás casada conmigo —le recordó.

—Concertamos un acuerdo —le recordó Katniss, a su vez.

—Ese acuerdo fue cumplido en su totalidad.

Otra exclamación.

—Por mi parte, sí, pero no por la tuya. ¿Faltarás a tu palabra?

Peeta suspiró, exasperado. No era fácil mostrarse audaz ante una persona tan terca.

—Recuerda tus palabras, moza: dijiste que después de la boda no tenía que tocarte. No dijiste que no debía tocarte nunca más. «Después» se refirió sólo al momento posterior a la boda, y ni un día más, y aun así, te concedí muchos días. Pero se acabó.

La joven comenzaba a alarmarse, y su voz subió de tono.

—¡Deformas mis palabras a tu conveniencia!

—No, lo que sucede es que les doy una interpretación diferente.

—Lo haces por venganza, ¡admítelo!

La voz de Peeta se suavizó y adoptó una expresión sensual.

—Lo hago porque te quiero, Katniss, con o sin corazón. Al menos podemos disfrutar de esto entre nosotros.

—¿Crees acaso que hacer el amor cambiará las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Olvidaste por qué estoy aquí?

Peeta lo intentaba, pero Katniss no se lo permitía. Pero dejó la pregunta sin responder.

—Plutarch afirma que no eres feliz.

—Ah, ahora comprendo. Con esa soberbia que te caracteriza, crees que seré feliz si me haces el amor...

A pesar del tono irónico de la mujer, Peeta sonrió.

—Moza, al menos no te haré desdichada.

Ése era el problema: que Katniss temía que tuviera razón. Durante toda la semana estuvo furiosa con él por pavonearse con la compañera de lecho bajo las propias narices de Katniss. «¿Y ahora espera que lo olvide, que nos acostemos juntos y juguemos a ser marido y mujer? —pensó—. ¡De ninguna manera!»

Pasó todas las noches imaginando a Peeta con esa ramera de Delly y cada mañana esperando que le dijera que dejara la habitación pues la compartiría con otra mujer.

No significaba nada que aún no la hubiera echado: todavía podría suceder. O quizá se le ocurriera compartirla con las dos.

Antes de que esas imágenes se disiparan, Katniss vio todo rojo.

—No tengo ningún interés; puedes volver con las otras mujeres.

—No he estado con otra mujer desde que nos casamos. «Desde que nos conocimos», sería la frase más exacta, pero viniendo de Peeta resultaría absurda, en especial porque había tenido sobradas oportunidades. Sólo que no las aprovechó... por ella.

—No pretenderás que lo crea —se burló Katniss—, ¡si cada vez que me doy la vuelta encuentro a esa ramera de cabello rubio casi sentada sobre tu regazo! ¡Ja!

Peeta se sonrojó, aunque no era su culpa.

—Nunca me acosté con Delly. Pregúntale..., no, no le preguntes —se corrigió—. Te mentiría. Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra.

—Ja!

Esa segunda exclamación lo exasperó:

—Sucede que esta noche las otras mujeres no están disponibles. Una de ellas está en una época inconveniente del mes, y la otra ya tiene con quién pasar la noche.

—Entonces, abstente —le gritó—. ¿No puedes hacerlo al menos por una noche?

Peeta no pensaba admitirlo, pero no pudo contenerse.

—Desde que te conocí no estuve una sola noche con una mujer y, por lo tanto, no puedo pasar otra noche más sin eso. Soy tu esposo, te guste o no. Esta noche serás mi esposa en todo sentido. Métete en esa cama, mozuela, y espérame. No hagas que tenga que obligarte.

Nunca había forzado a una mujer y no pensaba hacerlo en ese momento. La naturaleza de Peeta no le permitía tener más que actitudes tiernas hacia una mujer, pero con Katniss no quería correr riesgos. Primero, tendría que calmarse.

Suspiró y se acercó a una de las dos ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz durante el día. Apoyó el pie en un taburete que estaba cerca de la ventana. ¿Se sentaría Katniss a menudo en él añorando la vida que dejó atrás?

A espaldas del hombre el silencio se hizo más denso. La mujer no se había metido en la cama. Después de un rato, Peeta dijo:

—Esto podría ser un nuevo comienzo si tú lo permitieras. La mujer no respondió, pero oyó crujir la cama bajo su peso. Se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada, contemplándolo. Cuando la miró, Katniss se recostó sobre las almohadas: Peeya contuvo el aliento y sintió que el corazón le latía a un nuevo ritmo. La magia de ese instante hizo que el cuerpo del hombre desbordara de pasión.

Se aproximó con paso vacilante, temeroso de haber interpretado mal los movimientos de la mujer, más Katniss esperó, sin moverse. Sin embargo, Peeta se puso nervioso, más nervioso aunque con la primera mujer, tantos siglos antes, No comprendió por qué le parecía tan importante; sólo supo que no quería asustarla con esos sentimientos que lo desbordaban.

No apagó la vela que estaba junto a la cama, aunque debió haberlo hecho. Quería verla, no sólo sentir ese cuerpo que consumía casi todos sus sueños. Esta esposa era una mujer tan voluptuosa... Se tendió junto a ella en la cama, la tomó entre los brazos, percibió cada curva pegada a su propio cuerpo y lo inundó el éxtasis.

Por largo rato no hizo más que abrazarla. Aunque su mente bullía como nunca le había sucedido, se controló. Tenía miedo de hablar: las palabras entre los dos nunca habían sido tiernas. Por otro lado, si guardaban silencio no sabría si Katniss había aceptado a pesar del resentimiento, o porque ella también deseaba comenzar de nuevo. Podía fingir que se trataba de lo último.

Katniss, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar al sentir que Peeta se limitaba a abrazarla. Estaba dándole demasiado tiempo para pensar. No tendría que haber aceptado de este modo. Era una locura esperar que algo bueno surgiera de ese matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta que había tanta amargura entre los dos.

Fue la cólera del esposo lo que la conmovió. Si no hubiese gritado, Katniss no le habría creído. Pero le creyó, y la prolongada abstinencia que proclamaba fue lo que representó la gran diferencia para ella.

Aquel «te quiero» la afectó más de lo que imaginaba. Su propia ira le impedía registrarlo, pero cuando la confesión de Peeta barrió la cólera de Katniss, se encontró indefensa contra esos sentimientos.

Ella también lo quería: era así de simple. No quería que compartiese las noches con ninguna otra mujer, lo quería en su propia cama. Como esposa, tenía derecho a compartir la cama con él, a conocer su cuerpo, tenía derecho a conocer su pasión, a concebir a los hijos de Peeta. ¡Dulce Freya, quería gozar de todos esos derechos!

No había nada que pensar.

Comenzó a tocarla con tanta lentitud y suavidad que casi no lo percibió... al principio. La mano de Peeta se deslizó por el costado de Katniss, la espalda, la cadera, y ahí la oprimió con delicadeza. Le levantó la pierna y la flexionó hacia él para poder acariciar el cuerpo de Katniss a todo lo largo sin separar la mejilla de los pechos de la mujer. Exploró los pies, los tobillos, la parte posterior de las rodillas de la esposa, haciéndola estremecerse. La colocó encima de él para poder tocarle toda la espalda y el trasero, que masajeó, apretándola con firmeza contra sus propias ingles.

Metió las manos entre los cabellos de Katniss, los esparció, los olió. Le acarició las mejillas con los dedos con la suavidad de una brisa, los labios, recorrió el contorno de las orejas y el cuello, provocándole nuevos estremecimientos. No dejó una porción del cuerpo de Katniss sin explorar: los brazos, los hombros, las manos, y cuando la tendió de espaldas se dedicó a descubrir los pechos, haciéndolos florecer y provocando el primer gemido. Todo sin desnudarla, sin besarla.

Pero cuando Katniss sintió los labios de Peeta sobre los propios, fue su perdición. El cuidado del esposo, el lento despertar de sus sentidos convergieron en una explosión de anhelo feroz que se desbordó. Fue un beso arrasador, que permitió a Katniss experimentar las dos caras de la moneda, recibiendo en su boca la lengua de Peeta y enlazándola con la propia, en una lucha sensual que encendió todos sus sentidos. Quiso y al mismo tiempo no quiso que terminara. Si bien quería conocer el resto, no deseaba abandonar esa parte. Peeta la había perturbado desde el principio, y ahora sabía por qué. Su propio cuerpo lo supo siempre.

En un sólo tirón, voló la camisa. La ropa de Peeta llevó más tiempo, pero Katniss no perdió contacto y siguió acariciándolo mientras se desnudaba. Cuando lo tocaba en ciertos lugares, el esposo gemía y se detenía, para luego volver a besarla. A Katniss no le importó la demora. Conocer el cuerpo del esposo era una revelación. Era sólido y duro, de músculos marcados. ¿Así sería antes de sufrir hambre? Estaba segura, pues ese cuerpo era perfecto en todo sentido.

Cuando se reveló la masculinidad de Peeta, hinchada de deseo, Katniss sintió un temor virginal, aunque no lo demostró. El miedo quedó oculto bajo sus propios deseos.

Peeta volvió a acercarse, y en cada parte que los cuerpos se tocaban ardía un fuego abrasador. Katniss se abrió a él pero sólo la mano de Peeta se apoyó entre los muslos de la mujer.

Con suma suavidad, Peeta mitigó ese calor que él mismo había encendido.

Luego, volvió a comenzar, enloqueciéndola.

Cuando llegó el momento de la penetración, Katniss estaba loca de deseo por él. Hubo un instante de dolor, pero fue tan breve que desapareció casi sin que lo percibiera. Mas Peeta sí lo notó.

Katniss vio que la miraba sorprendido por un instante fugaz. La besó con tal intensidad, sin apartar los labios, que cuando al fin comenzó a moverse dentro de la mujer, cada impulso sólo le produjo placer.

De algún modo, duró mucho y al mismo tiempo fue breve. Alcanzaron juntos una cima gloriosa que les inundó los sentidos y los hundió en el éxtasis.

Esta vez, a Katniss no la exasperó la sonrisa sensual de Peeta. Porque esta vez supo que ella lucía la misma sonrisa.


End file.
